Em meio à esperança
by MarcelleBlackstar
Summary: Ter sonhos com um lobisomem mudou a vida de Julie. Encontrálo em Hogwarts e apaixonarse por ele só complicou tudo. E quando o que ela mais queria era ficar longe dele, agora terão que se unir para ajudar Dumbledore em um plano. :CAP 19 NO AR: COMPLETO:
1. Prólogo

"EM MEIO À ESPERANÇA"  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não tenho nenhuma relação com qualquer editora que publique Harry Potter ao redor do planeta. Essa história foi escrita somente para agradar uma amiga que estava com carência de fics com o Lupin. Todos os elementos da série Harry Potter pertencem à J.K. Rowling ou à WB mas qualquer criação minha, inclusive tramas, Anne e Julie, pertencem a mim, e quem os usar sem autorização será acertado por um Cruciatus quando menos esperar...  
  
Resumo: Ter sonhos com um lobisomem mudou a vida de Julie. Encontrá-lo em Hogwarts e apaixonar-se por ele só tornou tudo mais complicado. E enquanto o que ela mais queria era ficar longe dele, agora terão que se unir para ajudar Dumbledore em um plano. Continuação de "Em Meio à Escuridão".  
  
Censura: Eu não recomendo para menores de 15 anos, mas se você acha que já tem maturidade, vá em frente.   
  
Spoilers: HP1, HP2, HP3, HP4. Recomendo que leia antes a fic "Em Meio à Escuridão" para entender melhor a trama e alguns personagens  
  
Dedicatória: Essa história é dedicada para todos os que estão acompanhando a trilogia "Escuridão, Esperança, Medo". Dedico também para os fãs do lobisomem mais famoso do mundo bruxo, Remo Lupin e para os fãs da Grifinória (apesar de nem todos serem bonzinhos na Grifinória... lembrem-se do Pettigrew...).  
  
  
  
Prólogo  
  
  
  
Julie acordou subitamente por algum barulho que ela não conseguiu identificar. Ela se levantou e olhou ao redor, mas não sabia onde estava. Definitivamente aquele não era o seu quarto. Pelo contrário, aquela sala parecia com qualquer coisa, menos um quarto, muito menos o quarto que ela dividia com sua irmã, Emma, na casa dos Black.   
  
Estranhamente, Julie não sentiu medo. Ela sentia como se tivesse partido em uma longa viagem e finalmente estivesse voltando para casa.   
  
Enquanto pensava no que a fazia sentir isso, ela escutou o barulho que a acordou antes. Era um gemido distante, que faria qualquer outra pessoa fugir, mas não Julie. Ela sentia que a pessoa que havia soltado aquele gemido estava sentindo a sua presença, assim como ela sentia que havia uma pessoa por perto e que essa pessoa precisava dela. De repente, Julie percebeu que também precisava dessa pessoa com a mesma urgência que essa pessoa a chamava.  
  
Julie olhou mais uma vez ao redor, tentando encontrar um meio de ir até onde essa pessoa estava, mas a sala estava coberta por uma névoa densa. A garota se desesperou, e entrou no meio da névoa. Assim que ela entrou na névoa, o nevoeiro desapareceu e bem na sua frente surgiu uma porta. Julie sentiu que quem quer que havia gemido estava do outro lado da porta.  
  
A garota caminhou lentamente até a porta, e a cada passo que dava, sentia que a pessoa do outro lado a chamava com mais força, em uma necessidade cada vez mais urgente. Os gemidos aumentaram e se tornaram mais freqüentes, até que a mão de Julie tocou na maçaneta da porta, e ela a abriu.  
  
Em um canto do pequeno quarto, estava um garotinho de cabeça baixa com no máximo sete anos. Julie não conseguiria explicar como, mas ela sabia o quanto ele deveria estar sofrendo.  
  
Julie se aproximou do garotinho, não com pena nem com medo, mas como se pudesse sentir toda a dor dele, e com isso, veio uma quase insuportável vontade de chorar. Ela queria ajudar o garotinho, mas não sabia como. A única coisa que fez foi olhar com aflição para ele e em seguida, esticou a mão para tocá-lo, mas antes que ela pudesse ver o rosto do garoto, ele deu um enorme grito que se seguiu por outros vários enquanto começavam a crescer pêlos por todo o seu corpo, que se alongava, e as mãos e os pés se fecharam até se transformarem em patas com garras, até que um animal estava no lugar do garotinho.  
  
Julie deu um passo para trás, assustada. O garotinho havia se transformado em uma espécie de lobo que Julie nunca tinha visto. Na verdade, ela nunca havia visto sequer um lobo, por isso se assustou no princípio, mas logo sentiu que a criatura não atacaria, pelo contrário. O lobo parecia saber que não deveria machucá-la e andou calmamente até ela. Julie, sentindo que não deveria ter medo, esticou a mão para tocar o lobo, mas quando estava a poucos centímetros do rosto do animal, tudo ficou escuro.  
  
Julie acordou subitamente. Ela virou para o lado e viu sua irmã Emma no pé da sua cama, olhando assustada para ela e com os olhos esbugalhados.  
  
- Julie, tá tudo bem?   
  
- Sim, Emma... Eu... eu sonhei...  
  
- Você sonhou? - a garotinha perguntou, impressionada, afinal, ela só tinha cinco anos.  
  
- Foi só um sonho bobo. Volte para a sua cama e durma, está bem?  
  
Emma não respondeu, mas obedeceu a irmã e voltou para a cama, enquanto Julie tentava guardar em sua memória tudo o que aconteceu no sonho, mas somente se lembrava de um lobo. Ela não entendeu nada do que sonhou, mas sabia que não havia sido só um sonho bobo como tentou se convencer, ainda mais quando teve o mesmo sonho na noite seguinte e na outra noite, e um mês depois, teve o mesmo sonho, novamente por três dias.  
  
E assim foi por todos os meses daquele ano, e seria assim por toda a sua vida. Julie sempre teve os mesmos sonhos com o misterioso garoto, e nunca conseguiu ver seu rosto. A única diferença era que, com o passar dos anos, o garoto crescia, mas a sensação de que conheceria aquele garoto nunca a abandonou. Ela sentia que iria conhecê-lo.  
  
Mas isso só se tornou realidade quando Julie completou dez anos. 


	2. Capítulo 01: O garoto misterioso

1. O GAROTO MISTERIOSO  
  
  
  
Já havia passado da meia noite, mas Julie estava acordada, escrevendo num velho livro de capa preta.  
  
1o de Setembro, em algum lugar no meio do oceano Atlântico.  
  
Não sei porque mamãe insistiu para que nós não ficássemos na Irlanda e viéssemos deixar Sirius na estação em Londres! Mamãe disse que nós deveríamos comemorar meu aniversário em família, por isso iríamos todos juntos. Eu disse que não me importava, mas a mamãe respondeu que algum dia talvez eu sentisse saudade desse dia. Francamente! Esse vai ser o pior aniversário de toda minha vida. Queria que hoje fosse lua cheia... Pelo menos eu não me sentiria tão sozinha assim...  
  
Julie guardou a pena, o livro, e dormiu.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Julie Black teve uma infância feliz, sem maiores problemas. Ela tinha pais que a amavam, e também era amada pelo seu irmão mais velho, Sirius, e por sua irmã mais nova, Emma, e vivia numa casa que não chegava a ser uma mansão e nem a um castelo, como as casas de algumas famílias bruxas, mas era uma casa grande e confortável. Todos os que a conheciam achavam que ela era uma garotinha feliz, sem nenhum problema. Mas Julie não tinha uma vida feliz como todos achavam que ela tinha.  
  
Pouco depois de ter completado seis anos, Julie passou a ter sonhos muito estranhos. Ela sonhava todo o mês, por três a quatro dias seguidos, com um garotinho, aproximadamente de sua idade, se transformando em lobo. No começo, Julie achou que eram somente sonhos, e que logo passaria, mas cada vez que tinha esses sonhos, Julie sentia, com cada vez mais força, que tudo era real demais para ser somente um sonho. Com o passar dos anos, ela começou a desejar que fossem mais do que sonhos. Seus pais, Stella e Rigel Black, nunca souberam sobre os sonhos da filha. Somente Emma suspeitava, mas nunca perguntou nada.  
  
Julie nunca parou de ter o mesmo sonho estranho, e nunca parou de pensar em quando veria o garoto com o qual sonhava, apesar de nunca ter visto o rosto dele, mas continuava com a certeza de que mais cedo ou tarde ela o encontraria.  
  
Ela não sabia o quanto estava certa.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Mãe, eu já sou grande demais para cuidar da Emm e da casa sozinha! Eu tenho dez anos! - Julie discutia com a mãe enquanto ela penteava o seu cabelo - Poderia ter ficado em casa!  
  
- Claro que você é uma mocinha! Mas você só vai ver o seu irmão no Natal, você não vai sentir saudade dele?  
  
Por alguns instantes, Julie ficou indecisa. Naquele dia, Sirius iria para Hogwarts começar os estudos de magia, e é claro que ela ia sentir saudade do irmão, mas ao mesmo tempo achava que se desistisse da discussão, seria como se assumisse que era somente uma criança.  
  
- Ehr... - ela gaguejou, indecisa - Você tem razão, mãe... Eu vou sentir saudade do Sirius... Mas eu já sou capaz de cuidar da Emma muito bem!  
  
- Eu não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim! Eu também já sou uma... - Julie e a mãe ouviram a voz de Emma pouco antes dela entrar na cabine, tropeçando por não ter amarrado o sapato, e derrubando a bolsa de Stella Black.  
  
- Se você fosse uma mocinha, você saberia andar sem derrubar as coisas.  
  
- Julie... - Stella disse com severidade.  
  
- Desculpe, mãe... - Julie abaixou a cabeça, e foi ajudar a irmã - Olha... Emma, pare de chorar. Desculpa, eu não devia ter dito aquilo. Você me desculpa?  
  
Emma tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para Julie, soluçando.  
  
- Tá...  
  
- Eu vou ensinar você a dar o laço no cadarço... Primeiro você faz duas orelhinhas de coelho, assim... E depois passa a orelha mais feia debaixo da mais bonita para esconder ela... Aí você puxa, e é só. - enquanto falava, Julie mostrava a Emma como fazer usando o seu próprio tênis como exemplo - Agora é a sua vez.  
  
Emma olhou um pouco insegura para a irmã, mas mesmo assim, fez como Julie havia dito, e minutos depois, ela conseguiu amarrar o próprio sapato.  
  
- Mãe!! Eu consegui amarrar meu sapato sem magia, olha só! Eu já sou uma mocinha!  
  
Stella sorriu para a filhinha.  
  
- Logo você irá para Hogwarts e aprenderá a usar magia... - ela continuou, pensativa. - Vocês estão crescendo rápido demais! Daqui a pouco vão estar com namorados...  
  
- Ew! - Julie e Emma dizem ao mesmo tempo - Garotos são chatos!  
  
Stella riu mais uma vez.  
  
- Vocês já estão prontas, meninas?  
  
- Sim, mãe - as duas garotinhas responderam.  
  
- Então eu vou chamar o seu pai e o seu irmão.  
  
- Não precisa, Stella. Já estamos aqui.  
  
Stella olhou para a porta e viu o marido e o filho segurando um malão.  
  
- Espera um pouco, Sirius... Seu cabelo não está bom... - ela apontou a varinha para o filho, e em segundos, o cabelo ficou do jeito que ela queria.  
  
- Mãe! Eu não gosto do meu cabelo assim! - quase com a mesma rapidez com que a mãe arrumou os cabelos, Sirius deixou o cabelo como estava antes da mãe fazer o feitiço - Eu gosto dele assim!  
  
- Eu não me conformo com esse seu cabelo... - ela suspirou.  
  
- Querida, é melhor nós nos apressarmos, ou então vamos nos atrasar.  
  
- É, você está certo, Rigel. Crianças, vamos...  
  
Os Black saíram do navio, que estava atracado no porto de Liverpool, às 8 horas da manhã, mas eles teriam que ir para Londres, pois era lá que a estação de King's Cross ficava, e era lá que Sirius pegaria o trem para Hogwarts.  
  
Depois que encontraram um lugar sem nenhum trouxa por perto, o senhor Black esticou a varinha, e a família entrou no Nôitibus, chegando em Londres quando faltavam quinze minutos para as onze horas.  
  
Os Black entraram apressados na estação, mas as crianças olhavam impressionadas para os trouxas, especialmente Emma, que estava com uma expressão abobalhada no rosto.  
  
- Nossa, isso é tão diferente! - ela murmurou quando conseguiu falar, e um garoto loiro que passava ao lado olhou com desprezo parta ela.  
  
- O que foi, nunca viu gente?  
  
Emma se sentiu intimidada, e não respondeu, só olhou com timidez para o garoto. Julie, percebendo como a irmã estava, foi em defesa da irmã.  
  
- Cala a sua boca!  
  
- Eu falo com ela como eu quiser, e não é uma garotinha como você que vai fazer um Malfoy se calar!  
  
- Lúcio! - uma voz feminina estridente chamou o garoto, e ele foi embora, deixando Emma e Julie sozinhas.  
  
- Não liga para o que aquele idiota disse, Emm... - ela disse passando a mão no cabelo da irmã, a consolando - Ele é só mais um garoto chato que gosta de irritar meninas.   
  
- Julie, será que todos os meninos são assim? - a garotinha perguntou com uma voz chorosa.  
  
- Claro que não! O Sirius não é desse jeito. E também... - ela começou a falar, mas interrompeu a frase. Não queria falar com a irmã sobre o garoto dos seus sonhos.  
  
- E também o quê?  
  
- Nada, esquece. - ela olhou para frente - Onde estão mamãe, papai e Sirius? Será que eles já foram?  
  
- Papai e mamãe nos abandonaram? - Emma perguntou assustada.  
  
- Claro que não! Eles só devem ter ido na frente enquanto nós discutíamos com aquele garoto bobo. Vamos andando que...  
  
- Vocês não podem decidir o que fazer mais depressa? Eu e meu irmão queremos passar!  
  
Emma e Julie pela primeira vez percebem a garota e o garoto que estavam atrás delas, esperando que elas se afastassem para seguir em frente. Assim que viu a garota, Julie a detestou. A garota tinha os cabelos tão negros quanto um cabelo poderia ser, assim como o outro garoto, e olhava para ela e Emma com um ar de superioridade ultrajada e impaciência que irritou Julie, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Sirius apareceu.  
  
- Aí estão vocês! - a voz de Sirius faz as duas irmãs se virarem - Mamãe e papai estavam procurando vocês, vocês não deviam ter ficado para trás, podiam ter se perdido! Só mesmo duas crianças como vocês poderiam se perder numa estação!  
  
- A reunião familiar já acabou?   
  
Sirius olhou para a garota, só então percebendo que ela e o irmão estavam lá. Por alguns instantes, ele olhou com um ar abobalhado para a garota, sem perceber o que estava fazendo. A garota ficou intrigada no começo, mas logo girou os olhos, mais impaciente ainda.  
  
- O que aconteceu, perdeu a língua? - ela disse olhando com desprezo de Sirius para as duas irmãs.  
  
- Anne, não se mete em problemas antes de chegarmos em Hogwarts... - o irmão da garota falou com cautela.  
  
- Eu não vou me meter em confusão, Sev. - ela voltou o olhar para os três irmãos Black - E então? Vão sair ou não vão?  
  
- Sirius... - Julie chamou a atenção do irmão dando uma cotovelada nele.  
  
-Ahn? - o garoto olhou para a irmã aturdido, mas logo se recuperou e olhou para a garota tentando parecer natural, sem muito sucesso - Desculpe, pode passar...  
  
Enquanto a garota e o irmão passaram, Sirius não desviou o olhar da garota, até que Julie deu outra cotovelada.  
  
- Vamos logo, mamãe e papai devem estar preocupados!  
  
- Er... Espera só um pouco.  
  
Sirius colocou a mão no bolso, retirou umas bolas similares a bolas de gude, e jogou na direção da garota, acertando as costas dela. A garota voltou o olhar zangado para ele, mas quando viu que Sirius era quem tinha a acertado, ela o olhou com desprezo e seguiu o caminho. Insatisfeito, Sirius jogou outra bola, mas dessa vez a garota nem se virou.   
  
- Sirius, vamos logo! - apesar de ter detestado a garota assim que a viu, Julie começou a achar que os seus pais devessem estar preocupados com eles.  
  
- Só um minuto!  
  
Sirius mirou outra vez, mas dessa vez ele acertou o irmão da garota, que, ao contrário da irmã, não ficou calado. A garota, percebendo o que havia acontecido, foi até Sirius zangada.  
  
- Deixe o meu irmão em paz, seu idiota!  
  
Sirius não disse nada, só deu um sorriso maroto enquanto a garota voltava para o lado do irmão, e segurou outra bola, mas Julie impediu que ele a jogasse.  
  
- Vamos, Julie! É só uma brincadeirinha! Você viu como ela ficou irritada? Foi muito legal!  
  
Julie piscou os olhos com surpresa, entendendo porque o irmão estava fazendo aquilo.  
  
- Você gosta dela! - ela disse quase horrorizada.  
  
- Você deve estar brincando! - ele respondeu com um riso um tanto quanto forçado - Ela é... irritante!  
  
- Você gosta dela sim! Você está tentando chamar a atenção dela, e você só faz isso quando alguém com quem você quer falar não dá atenção para você! Eu conheço você, Sirius Black!  
  
- Parem de brigar! Temos que encontrar mamãe e papai! - Emma disse chateada ao ver os irmãos brigando, mas os dois a ignoraram.  
  
- A prova de que você não me conhece é essa! Eu não estava tentando chamar a atenção dela! Mas você é criança demais para entender isso.  
  
- Eu não sou criança! - ela respondeu com raiva, sem perceber que Sirius estava desviando a atenção dela.  
  
- Você é tão criança que ficou para trás!  
  
- Eu não fiquei para trás, eu...  
  
Emma olhou para os irmãos cansada da discussão, e falou com irritação.  
  
- Parem de discutir, mamãe e papai estão esperando por nós!  
  
Sirius e Julie olharam impressionados com Emma. Ela não costumava gritar com ninguém, por isso os irmãos pararam de brigar. Se Emma havia gritado com eles, era porque eles haviam passado dos limites.  
  
- A Emm está certa. Vamos logo, senão eu perco o trem.  
  
Sirius segurou a mão de Emma, e os três foram até o casal Black, que estava esperando pelos filhos perto da barreira que separava a estação bruxa da estação trouxa.  
  
Faltava somente cinco minutos para as onze, e Stella Black estava nervosa.  
  
- Ainda bem que você as encontrou, Sirius. Tome o seu malão, e atravesse logo, o trem já vai partir!  
  
Stella entregou o malão para o filho, e Sirius atravessou a barreira para a estação bruxa.  
  
- Pai, eu quero ver o trem partir! Podemos?  
  
- Claro que sim, Emma! - Rigel concordou, e virou-se para a esposa - Você vai com a Julie que eu vou com a Emma, certo?  
  
- Pode ser - a mulher respondeu, segurando a mão de Julie.  
  
Rigel e a caçula desapareceram, e logo depois, Rigel e Julie atravessaram a barreira.  
  
Assim que chegou na estação, Julie olhou para tudo com admiração. Nos trilhos, começando a soltar fumaça, estava um enorme trem vermelho, e pelas janelas, vários alunos conversavam e se despediam dos parentes que estavam do lado de fora.  
  
Assim que viram Sirius, Rigel, Stella e Emma foram falar com o garoto, mas Julie continuou parada em frente à entrada da estação até que alguém a derrubou.  
  
- Desculpe, foi sem querer. Você está bem?  
  
O garoto perguntou, ajudando Julie a se levantar, e ela olhou intrigada para ele. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos claros, uma aparência frágil e bastante cansada, mas ele parecia bastante familiar para Julie.  
  
- Sim, eu estou...  
  
Julie olhou para o garoto tentando se lembrar de onde o conhecia, e ele a encarava da mesma forma. O garoto e Julie ficaram olhando um para o outro profundamente, até que o trem apitou.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir. - ele disse apressado, e correu até o trem, mas antes de entrar, virou-se para Julie, e acenou - Tchau!  
  
- Tchau! - Julie acenou de volta, sem saber porque o fazia, e a sensação de que conhecia aquele garoto ainda estava forte.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Um ano havia se passado, e agora era Julie quem iria para Hogwarts pela primeira vez, porém, ela não estava muito ansiosa. Tinha medo de ir para a escola.  
  
- Mãe, eu vou ficar igual ao Sirius quando eu for para Hogwarts?  
  
Julie perguntou para a mãe enquanto o pai e os irmãos ainda não estavam prontos. Stella ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Como assim, Julie?   
  
- É que o Sirius está tão diferente... Ele nem passou o Natal em casa, e desde que ele voltou daquela escola, não brinca mais comigo e com a Emma como antes, só fala naqueles amigos dele... Remo, que tipo de nome é esse?!  
  
Stella olhou com perspicácia para a filha. Ela estava com ciúmes de Sirius, pois os dois sempre foram unidos, e agora, ele não ficava mais com as irmãs.  
  
- Julie, querida, seu irmão só está conhecendo novas pessoas, não quer dizer que ele goste menos de você. E quer saber o que eu acho? Em Hogwarts você e Seb vão encontrar algo em comum.  
  
- Será, mãe? - Julie perguntou, ansiosa.  
  
- Tenho certeza.  
  
A mãe abraçou a filha.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Ao contrário do ano anterior, os Black chegaram à estação bruxa sem atraso. Ainda faltava meia hora para o Expresso de Hogwarts partir, então Emma, Stella e Rigel puderam se despedir de Julie e Sirius com tranqüilidade. Eles aproveitavam o momento para comemorar o aniversário de onze anos de Julie. Apesar do mundo mágico não estar muito tranqüilo, pois estranhos ataques à duas famílias bruxas aconteceram dias antes, os Black faziam questão de comemorar o aniversário da filha.  
  
- ... e para que você conheça Hogwarts melhor... - Stella disse, segurando um livro - eu comprei isso para você.  
  
- Ah, mãe, obrigada! - Julie abraçou a mãe, e voltou-se para o livro - Hogwarts: uma história.  
  
- Você pode usar como travesseiro também. - Sirius acrescentou, brincalhão.  
  
- Toma, Julie, eu fiz para você - a voz fina de Emma disse, e ela entregou uma pulseira de contas que mudavam de cor para a irmã.  
  
- Vermelho e dourado?! - ela disse com surpresa. - E se eu não ficar na Grifinória?  
  
- Ah, mas você vai ficar! Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço!  
  
Julie olhou com incerteza para a irmã, duvidando se ela diria isso se soubesse que ela tinha medo de várias coisas. Medo do escuro, medo de que Sirius não voltasse a ser amigo dela como antes, medo por causa dos ataques, mas, principalmente, medo de ficar sozinha.  
  
O trem apitou, indicando que partiria a qualquer momento, e o casal Black e Emma se despediram de Julie e Sirius.  
  
- Escrevam logo! - Stella disse.  
  
- Comportem-se! - Rigel disse.  
  
- Não façam nada que eu não faria! - Emma disse, fazendo a mãe a recriminar.  
  
- Emma Black!  
  
Mas apesar de repreender a filha, ela sorria. E então, o trem partiu.  
  
Julie ficou olhando para os pais e a irmã até não conseguir mais vê-los, e voltou-se para Sirius, mas o irmão havia deixado a cabine. Chateada por ter sido abandonada, Julie foi procurar o irmão.  
  
Era difícil encontrar Sirius no trem cheio de alunos e rostos desconhecidos. A única pessoa conhecida que ela encontrou foi o irmão da garota arrogante que havia encontrado no ano passado saindo de uma cabine, e seguindo uma idéia, Julie abriu a cabine, pensando que Sirius estaria lá, mas o irmão não estava lá. Só havia uma garota ruiva, com as vestes da Grifinória.  
  
- Desculpe, pensei que meu irmão estava aqui. - Julie se desculpou, mas percebendo as vestes da garota, pensou que talvez ela conhecesse Sirius - Você é da Grifinória, não é? De que ano você é?  
  
- Sou do segundo. Quem é o seu irmão? - ela perguntou com um sorriso simpático.  
  
- É o Sirius Black, você conhece ele?  
  
- E quem não conhece! - ela disse, levemente mal-humorada - Ele deve estar por aí com o Tiago.  
  
Julie ia perguntar porque ela parecia irritada com o irmão dela, mas a porta da cabine abriu, e o garoto que ela havia visto sair da cabine apareceu outra vez, Julie observou que ele usava vestes da Sonserina.  
  
- Aqui está o livro, Lily. Você pode me devolver quando quiser.  
  
- Obrigada, Severo.  
  
O garoto não se despediu, e saiu, mas ele não parecia zangado. Na verdade, Julie quase podia dizer que ele parecia contente.  
  
- Você é amiga dele!? - ela tinha uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.  
  
- Quem, do Severo?! Sim, pode-se dizer que somos amigos... - a ruiva disse, como se só tivesse pensado naquela possibilidade naquele momento.   
  
Julie não conseguia imaginar que alguém poderia ser amiga daquele garoto, mas não disse nada, e se levantou.  
  
Bem, obrigada por me ajudar. Eu vou procurar meu irmão. - ela foi até a porta, mas voltou - Qual é o seu nome? Acho que eu não perguntei.  
  
- Eu sou Lílian Evans, e você?  
  
- Sou Julie. Obrigada por me ajudar.  
  
- De nada!  
  
Julie, então, saiu da cabine e começou a procurar por Sirius mais uma vez, Agora ela procurava pelo irmão no meio dos grupos contentes e travessos. Pela expressão de Lílian, deveria ser nesses grupos que Sirius estaria, e ela não se enganou. Encontrou Sirius conversando com dois garotos, um baixinho, e outro com cabelos que pareciam apontar para todas as direções.  
  
- Sirius! - ela exclamou ao ver o irmão - Por que você me deixou na cabine sozinha?  
  
- Julie, eu fui procurar Tiago, Pedro e Remo! - ele disse mal-humorado.  
  
- Você devia ter me avisado!  
  
Sirius abriu a boca para repreender a irmã, mas Julie, pressentindo que alguém se aproximava, deu as costas para o irmão, e viu o mesmo garoto que conheceu na entrada da estação se aproximar deles.  
  
- Encontrei a cabine do Avery... - ele parou ao ver que Julie estava lá, e sorriu timidamente.  
  
Julie olhava para ele sem piscar. Novamente sentiu que já o conhecia, mas não conseguia se lembrar, e quanto mais tentava, mais difícil ficava recordar-se.  
  
- Já não era sem tempo, Remo! - Sirius disse - Daqui a pouco o Avery e o Lestrange vão sair, e se eles nos virem...  
  
- Remo... - Julie repetiu, ignorando o irmão.  
  
- Julie, porque você não vai procurar alguns alunos do primeiro ano? - o irmão disse, impaciente.  
  
- Julie... - Remo disse suavemente, olhando fixamente para Julie, como se a reconhecesse.  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça, irritado, enquanto Tiago e Pedro riam da expressão boba no rosto de Remo.  
  
- Vamos logo, Remo!  
  
Sirius segurou a mão do amigo e o puxou, mas enquanto era arrastado pelo garoto, Remo olhou uma última vez para Julie antes dos quatro garotos entrarem numa cabine. 


	3. Capítulo 02: A garota misteriosa

2. A GAROTA MISTERIOSA  
  
  
  
Quando Katherine e Jacob Lupin deixaram a França e foram visitar a família da mulher na Grã-Bretanha, nunca imaginaram o que aconteceria. Enquanto visitavam a mãe de Katherine, Remo, o único filho do casal, foi atacado por um lobisomem quando brincava com os primos, e se tornou um lobisomem.  
  
No primeiro momento, o casal se desesperou. O Ministério da Magia, tanto o francês quanto o britânico, sempre foi muito severo com lobisomens, e assim que souberam que o filho dos Lupin havia se tornado um, pensaram logo em matá-lo, mas graças ao apoio de Alvo Dumbledore, então professor de Transfiguração em Hogwarts, e da família de Jacob e Katherine, o Ministério desistiu da idéia, afinal, eram raros os casos de lobisomens que viviam além dos dez anos.  
  
Remo só tinha sete anos, e não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas desde que havia sido mordido, ele nunca se sentiu tão sozinho. A solidão era tão forte, que o garotinho, antes alegre e divertido, agora vivia recluso no quarto, sem querer sair para brincar, querendo entender porque se sentia solitário, e porque os pais de repente pareciam tão preocupados com ele.  
  
As dúvidas de Remo duraram até a seguinte noite de lua cheia. Pouco antes de escurecer, Jacob Lupin levou o filho até o porão da casa, e o deixou lá. Antes de se despedir do filho, Jacob olhou para ele com os olhos lacrimejando, como se fosse falar, mas ele não conseguiu encontrar coragem para dizer ao filho o quanto ele iria sofrer.  
  
Remo olhou desorientado para o pai, e quando ouviu a porta do sótão ser trancada com um feitiço, se sentiu miseravelmente solitário. Ele foi para um dos cantos do quarto, e se sentou, sem saber o que esperava.   
  
A espera de Remo terminou quando a lua surgiu no céu. Enquanto ela aparecia, no porão, Remo começou a sentir convulsões que fizeram ele chorar de dor, mas o que doía, mais do que nunca, era a solidão. Era tão forte, que Remo sentia que enlouqueceria, até que ele ouviu passos.  
  
Subitamente, a solidão que sentia foi se abrandando à medida que sentia que os passos se aproximavam. Era como se soubesse que aquela pessoa nunca o abandonaria.   
  
O coração de Remo batia ansioso. Queria saber quem era essa pessoa mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas antes que ele pudesse ver quem era essa pessoa, dores intensas percorreram seu corpo, que se transformava. Remo não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e agora, não queria que a pessoa se aproximasse. Ela poderia se assustar com ele e fugir, mas Remo não queria assustar essa pessoa.  
  
As dores aumentavam, e agora ele gritava e chorava, até que sua boca começou a se transformar, enquanto uma súbita sensação de fúria e ódio começava a controlar a sua mente. Em seguida, a transformação terminou. Remo não era mais um humano. Era um lobisomem, e dominado pelos piores sentimentos, só conseguia pensar numa forma de encontrar algo em que pudesse descontar sua raiva. Até que o lobisomem viu a pessoa que estava no sótão, e, estranhamente, toda a vontade de destruir desapareceu. Era como se aquela garotinha, com sua expressão de espanto, tivesse o poder de afastar toda a dor, toda a solidão que ele sentia.   
  
Então o inesperado aconteceu. O lobisomem se deitou, e enquanto ele adormeceu, a imagem da garota desapareceu.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Remo continuou a se transformar em lobisomem durante todas as noites de lua-cheia, mas agora não se sentia mais sozinho. Agora ele tinha alguém que nunca o abandonaria. Sempre que se transformava em lobisomem, sentia a presença daquela garota, que o tranqüilizava tanto, e até o fim de sua vida seria assim.  
  
O maior medo de Remo era não conhecê-la, mas o que ele não imaginava era que estava cada vez mais perto de encontrar a misteriosa garota.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Para surpresa de seus pais, Remo não morreu antes de completar dez anos, como costumava acontecer com a maioria dos lobisomens, e o casal Lupin percebeu que o filho tinha sangue mágico, o que se tornou um problema quando Remo atingiu a idade para entrar em uma escola de magia.  
  
Katherine e Jacob estavam divididos. Katherine não queria que o filho fosse para uma escola, mas Jacob, que havia ensinado em Beauxbatons, fazia questão que o filho estudasse. Depois de muitas discussões do casal, Jacob conseguiu convencer a mulher de que o filho já havia superado tantas dificuldades, que ele merecia ser educado como o bruxo que ele era.  
  
Os pais de Remo tentaram matriculá-lo em Beauxbatons, mas a matrícula não foi aceita, mas eles não desistiram. Tentaram matricular Remo em outras escolas, sempre recebendo a mesma resposta negativa, a matrícula do garoto foi negada em todas, até mesmo em Hogwarts. Katherine e Jacob estavam quase se conformando com o fato de que o filho não teria educação bruxa quando receberam uma carta de Alvo Dumbledore, informando aos Lupin que o antigo diretor havia falecido, e que Dumbledore, como novo diretor de Hogwarts, revisara o pedido de matrícula de Remo, e o aceitava em Hogwarts.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Remo estava na estação de King's Cross empurrando um malão, quase um mês depois de ter recebido a carta do diretor de Hogwarts.  
  
No começo, ele achou que estava sonhando. Iria estudar em Hogwarts! O que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido demais. O diretor de Hogwarts criou um plano no qual Remo conseguiria passar as noites de lua-cheia na escola sem se tornar uma ameaça para os outros alunos, e ele teve que prometer que tomaria todo o cuidado para não ser descoberto. Além disso, os Lupin, para ficar mais perto da escola, tiveram que deixar a França e se mudaram para a Escócia.   
  
Mas apesar da felicidade que sentia por estar indo para Hogwarts, Remo estava temeroso. E se alguém descobrisse sobre ele ser um lobisomem e o denunciasse? Ele perderia a maior alegria que sentiu desde que descobriu que era um lobisomem. Enquanto empurrava o malão, ele se lembrava das palavras da mãe.  
  
- Você não precisa ter medo de que ninguém descubra, Remy. Você está indo para Hogwarts porque é um bruxo, filho, e por ser um bruxo você merece estar lá tanto quanto os outros alunos. Você não deixa de ser um bruxo por ser um lobisomem, então me prometa que quando você entrar naquela escola, você não vai abaixar a cabeça, Remy.  
  
Remo nunca conheceu alguém mais honesta e gentil que a sua mãe. Ela nunca havia mentido, nem para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor, então prometeu que não se rebaixaria, e murmurava o conselho da mãe enquanto procurava a passagem para a estação bruxa.  
  
- Eu sou um bruxo assim como os outros. Eu sou um bruxo assim como os outros...  
  
Ao lado de Remo, um casal conversava.  
  
- O trem está atrasado, não acha, querido?  
  
- Calma, Megan. - o homem disse - O trem chega onze e cinco, mas ainda faltam cinco minutos para as onze!  
  
Remo estancou.  
  
- Cinco para as onze?! - ele murmurou, surpreso, sem imaginar que fosse tão tarde assim. Se não se apressasse, perderia o trem, e ele não sabia de outra forma para ir para Hogwarts, então provavelmente perderia sua vaga.  
  
Assustado, ele empurrou o malão com força, e começou a correr até a plataforma nove. Não havia ninguém atento à barreira que separava a plataforma nove da dez, mas Remo não pensou duas vezes antes de atravessar a barreira.  
  
Remo atravessou a barreira correndo rápido, tão rápido que, quando viu que havia alguém à frente, era tarde demais. O malão bateu na menina, e voltou na direção de Remo, derrubando-o também.   
  
Ainda atordoado, Remo olhou para a garota, e não escondeu a surpresa. Os cabelos castanhos, o rosto amigo, o cheiro dela, tudo era familiar para ele. Enquanto tentava se lembrar de onde a conhecia, percebeu que foi por sua culpa que os dois caíram no chão.  
  
- Desculpe, foi sem querer. Você está bem?  
  
- Sim, estou...   
  
Assim que ela falou, Remo descobriu de onde a conhecia. Ela era a garota que via em todas as noites de lua-cheia. Remo olhava fixamente para ela, perdido nos olhos curiosos dela, sem querer ir para nenhum lugar, nenhum em que ela não estivesse por perto.   
  
Os dois ficaram olhando um para o outro, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, até que o som do apito ecoou na mente de Remo, fazendo com que ele se lembrasse para onde estava indo.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir.  
  
Seus pés correram mais rápido do que o que ele queria, e logo ele subiu no trem.  
  
- Tchau! - ele disse, acenando para a garota sem saber o motivo pelo qual o fazia, mas com a certeza de que a encontraria novamente.  
  
O trem se afastou da estação, e ele se virou para procurar uma cabine, mas quando se virou, seu malão bateu em outro malão, e o dono dele, um garoto de cabelos pretos, falou.  
  
- Desculpe, não vi que você estava entrando.  
  
- Tudo bem - Remo respondeu timidamente, e como o outro garoto havia dado passagem, ele empurrou o malão, e os dois ficaram frente a frente.  
  
- Você é do primeiro ano? Eu também sou, meu nome é Sirius Black, e o seu?  
  
- Remo Lupin - ele disse um pouco surpreso, julgava que aquele garoto era do terceiro ano, no mínimo.  
  
- Prazer - ele estendeu a mão, que Remo apertou. - Vem, vamos procurar uma cabine - Sirius disse, simpático, e Remo o seguiu.  
  
Enquanto seguia Sirius, Remo sentiu como se já o conhecesse, e apesar de mal terem trocado duas frases, sentia que Sirius confiava nele.   
  
- Você não é da Inglaterra, é? - Sirius perguntou.  
  
- Não, eu sou francês, mas agora moro na Escócia.  
  
- Seu inglês tem um pouco de sotaque. Eu também não sou daqui, sou da Irlanda, mas tenho um amigo que mora aqui, ele se chama Tiago, Tiago Potter. Se você ver um garoto de óculos e com os cabelos desarrumados, é ele.  
  
Remo concordou com a cabeça, e continuou seguindo Sirius, agora procurando por Tiago Potter, mas até que Sirius encontrasse uma cabine vazia, ele não viu o amigo de Sirius.  
  
- Bem, nós vamos encontrar o Tiago de qualquer forma, afinal, estamos indo para o mesmo lugar - Sirius disse quando entraram na cabine.  
  
Até o trem chegar na estação de Hogsmeade, Remo e Sirius conversaram, e apesar de não conhecerem muito um sobre o outro, um laço surgia entre eles, um laço de confiança e companheirismo.   
  
Sirius encontrou-se com Tiago enquanto os alunos iam até os barcos.  
  
- Tiago! - ele acenou - Oi, estou aqui!  
  
Remo olhou para onde Sirius apontava, e logo reconheceu Tiago Potter. Realmente, era impossível não notar a figura pequena que tentava passar pelos alunos mais velhos, com os cabelos desarrumados e óculos que insistiam em escorregar pelo nariz.  
  
- Sirius, onde você esteve, procurei por você em todo o trem!  
  
- É que eu cheguei um pouco mais tarde, mas isso não importa. Quero que você conheça meu amigo Remo. - ele voltou-se para Remo - Esse é Tiago.  
  
Remo sentiu o rosto corar de alegria quando Sirius o apresentou a Tiago como amigo, e apertou a mão que Tiago estendia com confiança.  
  
Os três dividiram um barco com um garoto de cabelos loiros, gordo, mas como ele não disse uma palavra enquanto o barco ia até o castelo, Remo, Sirius e Tiago conversaram entre si, somente.   
  
Quando o barco chegou na entrada do castelo, uma mulher de olhar severo esperava os alunos.  
  
- Está atrasado, Hagrid - ela disse levemente irritada.  
  
- Desculpe, professora Minerva, tive um pequeno problema com um dos barcos, um deles...  
  
- Está bem, Hagrid, não precisa se desculpar. - a professora disse interrompendo Hagrid, e voltou-se para os alunos - Sigam-me.  
  
- O que vai acontecer agora? - Remo perguntou para Sirius e Tiago.  
  
- A seleção de casas, você não sabia? - Tiago respondeu.  
  
- Não, que casas são essas?  
  
- São quatro. Grifinória, Lufa-lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. - Sirius disse, e mesmo não conhecendo Sirius profundamente, Remo percebeu que ele não parecia simpatizar muito com a Sonserina - Os alunos do primeiro ano são selecionados para uma dessas casas, e terá que conviver com os outros alunos até o último ano em Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius ia continuar explicando sobre a divisão de casas, mas nesse instante, eles chegaram a uma enorme porta, e a própria professora Minerva tirou as dúvidas que Remo tinha. Quando ela terminou de falar, ele olhou um pouco inseguro para Sirius e Tiago. E se ficassem em casas diferentes? Dificilmente faria novos amigos, afinal, quem iria querer ser amigo de alguém como ele?   
  
Inseguro, ele caminhou por entre as mesas do grande salão, mas se lembrou do que a mãe havia lhe dito. Ninguém era melhor do que ele. Ele era tão bruxo quanto os outros que estavam ali. Remo começou a caminhar com mais coragem.   
  
Assim que os alunos do primeiro ano se reuniram em frente à mesa dos professores, a professora Minerva apareceu segurando um banquinho em uma mão, e um chapéu surrado em outra. Quando a professora colocou o chapéu sobre o banco, ele começou a cantar uma música. Todos aplaudiram quando o chapéu terminou a canção, e a seleção começou.  
  
-Clarence Aticstone - a professora McGonagall disse lendo um pergaminho, e um garoto de aparência insegura sentou-se no banco, e a professora colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça.  
  
- Corvinal! - o chapéu anunciou depois de alguns segundos, e ao som de aplausos dos alunos sentados à mesa da Lufa-lufa, o garoto se sentou.  
  
- Sirius Black!  
  
- Vejo vocês daqui a pouco - ele disse, piscando para Remo e Tiago, e foi até o banco.  
  
- Grifinória! - o chapéu disse depois de alguns minutos, e Sirius foi para a mesa da Grifinória com uma expressão de alívio.  
  
Vários alunos foram chamados, duas garotas, uma de cabelos ruivos chamada Lílian Evans e outra de cabelos loiros chamada Allison Forster, também foram selecionada para a Grifinória, até que a professora chamou Remo.  
  
- Remo Lupin!  
  
- Até logo - Tiago disse, encorajando o amigo, e Remo sentou-se no banco.  
  
- Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui, um lobisomem! - o garoto ouviu uma voz falar dentro de sua cabeça.  
  
O rosto de Remo empalideceu. Seria denunciado pelo chapéu! Mas para espanto de Remo, ele ouviu o chapéu rir.  
  
- Não, garotinho, eu não contarei nada... Mas é preciso muita coragem para enfrentar o risco de ter segredo tão terrível revelado, e eu vejo coragem, pequena, mas está aí dentro de você, ah, está sim... Só conheço um lugar em que essa coragem será aproveitada... Grifinória!  
  
A professora retirou o chapéu da cabeça de Remo, e ao ver que era aplaudido pelos outros alunos, Remo percebeu que estava na Grifinória. Ele olhou com surpresa para as próprias vestes, onde surgia o símbolo da Grifinória, e foi para a mesa da casa, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius.  
  
- Seja bem-vindo. - Sirius cumprimentou Remo, mas eles não conversaram mais, pois a seleção dos alunos continuava.  
  
- Lúcio Malfoy!  
  
Depois de Malfoy ir para a Sonserina, mais alguns foram chamados. Pedro Pettigrew, o garoto que os acompanhou no barco para Hogwarts, foi para a Grifinória, e então, foi a vez de Tiago ser selecionado.  
  
- Grifinória! - o chapéu gritou depois de alguns instantes, e Tiago foi para a mesa da Grifinória sorrindo.  
  
- Desculpem se eu demorei.   
  
Depois da brincadeira de Tiago, a seleção foi esquecida, e os três começaram a conversar, até que a professora chamou mais um aluno.  
  
- Adrianne Snape!  
  
Naquele momento, Tiago e Remo conversavam, mas Remo não deixou de notar uma expressão de expectativa quase imperceptível no rosto de Sirius que ninguém a não ser ele pareceu ter notado, enquanto o chapéu era colocado na cabeça da garota. Ela encarava todos com uma expressão de superioridade, pouco lembrando uma criança de onze anos, mas sim uma rainha.  
  
- Sonserina! - o chapéu anunciou quase que imediatamente, e Remo viu o olhar de decepção no rosto do amigo quando a garota foi até a mesa da outra casa, mas a tristeza no rosto dele durou pouco. No instante seguinte, ele virou-se para Tiago.  
  
- Isso é bobagem! Mas querem saber o que vai ser demais? O campeonato de quadribol, esse ano é da Grifinória!  
  
- É claro! - Tiago concordou, sem parecer ter notado o que aconteceu, e a conversa continuou.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
As primeiras semanas de Remo em Hogwarts passaram tão rápido que ele quase não sentiu. A cada dia, ele, Sirius e Tiago se tornavam mais amigos, apesar de Remo passar na biblioteca o tempo que Tiago e Sirius aprontavam com os sonserinos. Remo preferia ficar estudando, mas ele não conseguia resistir quando Sirius pedia insistentemente que ele o ajudasse em algum plano.  
  
Geralmente era Sirius quem tinha as idéias, enquanto Remo planejava como elas seriam executadas, e Tiago realizava o plano, pois era bastante rápido. O único problema é que eles não conseguiam escapar das punições, apesar de até mesmo Lílian Evans os ajudarem algumas vezes, sob os protestos de Sirius, que não gostava que a menina se intrometesse nas brincadeiras deles.  
  
Naquela tarde de novembro, Sirius e Tiago estavam na biblioteca, tentando convencer Remo a ajudá-los mais uma vez, quando viram um grupo de sonserinos do sexto ano rir do outro colega deles, Pedro Pettigrew.  
  
- Aposto como vão substituir a goles da Grifinória por ele! - um rapaz de cabelos crespos disse com escárnio.  
  
- Não, ele vai ser o novo quadro da Grifinória, O Pirralho Gordo!  
  
O garoto olhou com irritação para os sonserinos, e depois de gaguejar um pouco, disse.  
  
- Vão plantar batatas!  
  
Os outros alunos olharam com surpresa para ele, mas logo em seguida, explodiram em risadas.  
  
- Ele... disse... pra gente... plantar... batata?!  
  
- Foi exatamente isso, porque, não ouviu? - Sirius, que havia escutado tudo, se levantou e foi defender o colega - Talvez você tenha ficado surdo.   
  
O sonserino olhou com desprezo para Sirius, e disse entre dentes.  
  
- Não se meta no que não é da sua conta.  
  
- Ele é nosso colega, então acho que é da nossa conta sim. - Tiago disse, indo para o lado de Sirius e encarando os sonserinos corajosamente.  
  
- E o que dois grifinórios como vocês podem fazer contra nós?  
  
- Nada, senhor Parkinson, mas eu posso.  
  
Os alunos viraram-se, e ao verem a professora Minerva, diretora da Grifinória, empalideceram.  
  
- Dez pontos a menos para a Sonserina, e se não quiserem receber uma detenção, é melhor deixarem Pettigrew em paz.  
  
Os sonserinos concordaram com um gesto de cabeça, e saíram da biblioteca, contrariados.  
  
- E quanto a vocês quatro. - Minerva disse para Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro, que trocaram olhares assustados, esperando a punição, mas ao invés disso, o ar severo desapareceu do rosto de McGonagall - Tomem mais cuidado da próxima vez. - e ela se afastou.  
  
- Nossa, essa foi por pouco - Sirius disse num suspiro.  
  
- É, mas eles mereciam uma detenção! - Pedro reclamou. - Apesar da professora ter brigado, eles não vão me deixar em paz. - ele voltou-se para os outros três - De qualquer forma, obrigado pela ajuda de vocês.  
  
Pedro começou a se afastar, mas Sirius e Tiago trocaram olhares marotos, e depois disso, Sirius chamou Pedro.  
  
- Ei, Pettigrew, acho que eu sei como fazer esses sonserinos serem punidos... - ele olhou para Remo - Você acha que dá certo?  
  
- Bem, era pra ser para o Snape e o Malfoy, mas acho que o Parkinson também se encaixa... - ele disse com perspicácia.  
  
- Encaixa em quê? - Pedro perguntou, curioso.  
  
- Vem comigo que você vai entender tudo... - Sirius disse, passando o braço por sobre o ombro do loiro, e enquanto caminhavam, ele contava o plano de Remo.  
  
A partir daquele dia, Pedro se uniu ao grupo dos três, e o problema que eles tinham em serem descobertos sempre que faziam uma brincadeira deixou de existir. Ninguém conseguia inventar desculpas como Pedrinho, que eram capazes de enganar até mesmo a professora McGonagall. Pettigrew não era inteligente, e os professores duvidavam que ele fosse capaz de inventar mentiras, por isso todos acreditavam nele. O que Sirius, Tiago e Remo não sabiam naquela época era que esse "dom" do amigo seria usado contra um deles mesmos no futuro.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Durante o ano, a amizade entre os quatro grifinórios tornou-se cada vez mais forte, forte o bastante para que quando Sirius, nas últimas semanas de aula, descobriu onde Remo realmente estava quando dizia que ia visitar a irmã recém-nascida, não fugisse e contasse a todos o que Remo era. Pelo contrário, Sirius e Tiago, que também sabia que Remo era um lobisomem, começaram a pesquisar uma forma de ajudar o amigo.  
  
Aquele foi um ano de muitas mudanças para Remo. Meses depois de entrar em Hogwarts, seus pais mandaram uma coruja avisando que ele, que sempre quis ter um irmão, ganharia um, e em maio, nasceu Nicolle, sua irmã caçula. Nunca imaginou que algum dia teria amigos, e agora tinha três, os melhores de todos. Não esperava que fosse aceito em uma escola, mas agora estudava em Hogwarts. E havia descoberto que a garota que sempre via nas noites de lua-cheia era real, e não simplesmente invenção de sua mente angustiada com a solidão que sentia.  
  
As visões com a misteriosa garota foi algo que não se alterou, mas agora, sempre que ela aparecia, Remo a olhava com a esperança de algum dia a ver outra vez. Vê-la era quase tão necessário quanto respirar.  
  
Remo não sabia o quanto estava perto da misteriosa garota...  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Apesar de ser uma bela manhã, ninguém parecia muito feliz naquele primeiro de setembro. Desde o começo de 1972, um bruxo chamado Voldemort começou a atacar trouxas, mas o medo dominou os bruxos quando duas famílias bruxas, os Gately e os Heathfield, foram atacados. Ninguém sabia quem era o responsável pelos ataques. A única coisa que os bruxos sabiam era que antes do ataque, a imagem de uma caveira com uma cobra saindo de sua boca sobrevoou a casa das duas famílias.  
  
Sabendo que os Heathfield eram parentes distantes de Tiago, assim que entrou no trem, Remo procurou o amigo, encontrando-o com Pedro em uma cabine.  
  
- Eu soube o que aconteceu com os Heathfield, Tiago, e eu queria que você soubesse que eu sinto muito - ele disse se sentando ao lado do amigo.  
  
- Sabe o que é pior, Remo? - Tiago disse com uma mistura de indignação e revolta - O Ministério não faz a mínima idéia de quem atacou os Heathfield! E parece que não está nem se esforçando para conseguir descobrir!  
  
Remo olhou compadecido para Tiago.   
  
- O Ministério tem que fazer algo, Tiago, eles não podem simplesmente deixar que esses ataques se repitam... - Remo disse, balançando a cabeça - O Ministério vai impedir, e se... - ele interrompeu a frase. O que Tiago menos precisava naquele momento era que alguém o incentivasse a lutar contra Voldemort. - E o Sirius? - ele perguntou, tentando fazer com que Tiago relaxasse - Ainda não chegou?  
  
- Acho que não. - Pedro disse - E se ele já tiver chegado, deve estar procurando por nós, então daqui a pouco ele aparece. - o garoto voltou-se para Tiago - Você visitou ele nas férias?  
  
Subitamente, o brilho de revolta que havia nos olhos de Tiago desapareceu para dar lugar a um ar maroto.  
  
- Sim, eu fui para a casa dele por uma semana - ele respondeu, olhando de soslaio para Remo -, e nós descobrimos uma coisa.  
  
- Que coisa?! - Pedro perguntou, curioso.  
  
- Quando Sirius chegar nós contamos tudo.   
  
Pedro ainda tentou fazer com que Tiago dissesse o que ele e Sirius haviam descoberto, mas o amigo evitava falar sobre isso e sobre o ataque, até que o Expresso de Hogwarts partiu, e alguns minutos depois, Sirius entrou na cabine.  
  
- Desculpem o atraso, é que hoje é aniversário da minha irmã, e meus pais quiseram comemorar aqui no trem. Ela também está indo para Hogwarts, vai ser o primeiro ano dela. - ele disse com orgulho, e continuou - Mas também não foi só isso, o Avery...  
  
- Tá certo, Sirius. - Pedro o interrompeu, e perguntou com uma expressão de expectativa - Mas o que foi que você e o Tiago descobriram nas férias?  
  
- Depois a gente conta, Pedrinho! Primeiro temos que devolver a brincadeira do Avery.  
  
- Sirius, ainda nem chegamos em Hogwarts, como você conseguiu arrumar encrenca?! - Remo perguntou, mas apesar do tom recriminador, ele sorria.  
  
- Eu não arrumo confusão, elas é que chegam até a mim! - ele respondeu com uma aparência de falsa inocência - O Avery e o Lestrange enfeitiçaram um vagão, trancando ele com uma porta mágica, tiveram que chamar o monitor-chefe para desfazer o feitiço, mas como ainda estamos no trem, a Sonserina não perdeu nenhum ponto. - ele olhou para os três com um sorriso travesso no rosto - Bem, se eles podem se divertir, nós também podemos. O que vocês me dizem de enfeitiçar a cabine deles?  
  
- É claro! - Pedro foi o primeiro a concordar, se lembrando do quanto os dois sonserinos implicavam com ele.  
  
- Primeiro teremos que encontrar a cabine deles... - Remo disse, pensativo.  
  
- Vamos nos dividir, assim acharemos mais rápido. - Tiago sugeriu.  
  
Como todos concordaram, os quatro saíram da cabine, e se separaram. Remo começou a procurar usando seu faro lupino, sem perceber que o fazia. Já procurara alguém dessa forma tantas vezes que já havia se tornado um hábito. Não demorou muito para encontrar a cabine em que Avery e Lestrange estavam, e logo depois, voltou para a cabine em que estava com Sirius, Pedro e Tiago.  
  
Mas enquanto caminhava, ele sentiu um cheiro familiar. Reconheceria aquele cheiro em qualquer lugar. Era ela. A garota que aparecia na noite de lua-cheia. Ela estava no Expresso, estava indo para Hogwarts. Esquecendo dos amigos e da brincadeira que estavam preparando contra Avery, ele começou a caminhar em direção à garota.  
  
A cada passo, a ansiedade em vê-la crescia, mas para surpresa de Remo, ele voltou para o vagão em que estava a cabine dos seus amigos, e até conseguia ver Sirius, Pedro e Tiago. Lembrando-se de que havia encontrado a cabine de Avery, ele foi falar com os três, tentando ignorar a sensação de que estava perto da garota.  
  
- Encontrei a cabine do Avery...  
  
Enquanto falava, Remo viu que uma garota se voltou em sua direção, e por um segundo, ele segurou a respiração. Não havia sido impressão, ela realmente estava lá. Ignorando os outros três garotos, Remo sorriu timidamente para ela.  
  
- Já não era sem tempo, Remo! - Sirius disse - Daqui a pouco o Avery e o Lestrange vão sair, e se eles nos virem...  
  
Foi como se Sirius não tivesse dito nada. Remo continuou olhando para a garota, que sussurrou, sem desviar o olhar do dele.   
  
- Remo...   
  
- Julie, porque você não vai procurar alguns alunos do primeiro ano? - Sirius disse com impaciência, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu.  
  
- Julie... - Remo disse suavemente, olhando fixamente para Julie.   
  
Ele sentiu que ela não o reconheceu, e queria que ela soubesse quem ele era, mas antes que isso acontecesse, Sirius o chamou.  
  
- Vamos logo, Remo!  
  
Sirius segurou a mão do amigo e o puxou, mas enquanto era arrastado pelo garoto, Remo olhou uma última vez para Julie, desejando que ela o reconhecesse, antes dos quatro garotos entrarem numa cabine. 


	4. Capítulo 03: Em Hogwarts

3. EM HOGWARTS  
  
  
  
Julie não conseguia se mover. Ainda sentia a forte impressão que havia sido deixada pela presença de Remo, e estava bastante aturdida. Não conseguia se lembrar de onde o conhecia, e sem conseguir pensar, achou que era melhor voltar para a cabine onde estava seu malão.  
  
À medida que Julie se aproximava da cabine, ela ouvia som de vozes e risos vindos do lado de dentro. Por alguns instantes, ela hesitou entre entrar e procurar outra cabine, mas decidiu que deveria entrar, afinal, havia chegado naquela cabine antes, e seu malão, que estava lá dentro, poderia comprovar. Assim que Julie abriu a porta, as vozes se calaram, e três pares de olhos voltaram-se em sua direção.  
  
Eram três garotos. Julie simpatizou imediatamente com o garoto de rosto redondo e cabelos castanhos, escuros como chocolate. O segundo, de cabelos loiros, parecia desafiá-la com o olhar, e Julie deu um passo para trás, intimidada. Quando viu o terceiro, ela quase não conseguiu segurar o riso. Ele tinha cabelos crespos em tom castanho-claro, e a encarava com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, aparentando ser muito estúpido.  
  
- Desculpa se eu estiver atrapalhando, mas é que esse é meu malão - ela disse depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.  
  
- Ah, então você é Julie Black?! - perguntou o garoto loiro, como se a desafiasse - Estávamos tentando descobrir quem seria você.  
  
- Eu pensei que era uma monitora. - o garoto de rosto redondo disse - Teve um problema em um dos vagões, e só alguém com muita pressa abandonaria o malão numa cabine.  
  
- Eu sou do primeiro ano - Julie respondeu com um sorriso simpático.  
  
- Nós também somos. Eu sou Frank Longbottom, esse é Bartô Crouch, e esse aqui... - ele disse dando uma cotovelada no outro, que piscou, parecendo menos estúpido - é Douglas Forster - ele olhou interrogativo para Julie. - Seu pai é Auror, não é?  
  
- Sim, ele é.  
  
- Ele deve saber alguma coisa sobre os ataques, então! Ele não disse nada para você? - Bartô perguntou.  
  
- Eu não quis perguntar sobre os ataques.  
  
Julie desconversou, não queria falar sobre o ataque, e além do mais, seu pai não havia dito nada. O que ela sabia sobre o ataque ela descobriu lendo, e também que por causa dele, seu pai teve que passar vários dias longe de casa.  
  
Os quatro ficaram em silêncio. Frank olhava timidamente para os sapatos, Douglas voltara a olhar para Julie com uma expressão estúpida, e Bartô parecia não se incomodar com o silêncio, mas Julie não estava se sentindo à vontade. Ela sempre foi uma garota alegre, e ela não estava gostando daquele clima sério, mas ela tinha um irmão mais velho, Sirius, e por experiência sabia como quebrar o silêncio.  
  
- E então, vocês jogam quadribol? - ela perguntou subitamente.  
  
Bartô e Douglas olharam empolgados para ela, e responderam rapidamente. Frank ficou calado, escutando a conversa, mas sorria timidamente. Ele não confiava rapidamente nas pessoas. Até o final da viagem, porém, Julie havia conquistado a amizade do garoto com seu jeito divertido, e ela também havia gostado muito de Frank. Ele era bastante reservado, o que era um contraponto à espontaneidade da garota.  
  
Os quatro foram para Hogwarts juntos, no mesmo barco, e conversaram sobre Hagrid, o enorme homem que os recepcionara, até que a professora Minerva apareceu, e depois que ela explicou sobre as casas, eles entraram no salão.  
  
Assim que entrou no enorme salão, Julie olhou em direção à mesa da Grifinória, e seu olhar cruzou com o de Remo. Sem perceber, ela começou a andar devagar.  
  
- Julie, algum problema? - Frank perguntou, cutucando a garota.  
  
- Ahn?! - Julie disse, ainda olhando para Remo, mas sem parecer tão distraída quanto antes - Desculpe, eu estava... - então ela viu que Sirius acenava para ela - ... procurando meu irmão, olha, ali está ele.  
  
Julie apontou para Sirius e acenou de volta antes de se reunir aos outros alunos do primeiro ano.  
  
A seleção começou depois que o chapéu cantou, e a primeira pessoa que a professora McGonagall chamou foi Julie.  
  
- Julie Black!  
  
- Tentando esquecer que todos no salão olhavam para ela, Julie caminhou lentamente até o banquinho, e se sentou. Logo depois, a professora McGonagall colocava o chapéu sobre sua cabeça.  
  
- Hum... Aqui há lealdade... Muita justiça... É, definitivamente, você seria ótima na... Lufa-lufa!  
  
Julie olhou para o salão, esperando os aplausos, mas todos ainda olhavam para ela. O que estava acontecendo?  
  
- Não, talvez seu lugar não seja a Lufa-lufa... Eu vejo bravura... Talvez... - o chapéu resmungou por alguns segundos, até que Julie sentiu ele dar um pequeno salto. - Mas o que é isso...?! - ele disse em tom zombeteiro - Você é uma destinada!   
  
- Destinada? - Julie pensou, intrigada - O que é isso?  
  
Como se lesse a mente de Julie, o chapéu respondeu.  
  
- Você está fazendo a pergunta errada... Ser uma destinada é algo que faz parte de você, e para aceitar isso, você precisará de muita coragem. Ah, só há um lugar para uma destinada. Seu lugar é na... Grifinória!  
  
Os alunos aplaudiram, e Sirius era o mais animado. Julie deu um sorriso trêmulo para o irmão, e se sentou ao lado dele.  
  
Remo, que estava na frente dela, evitava olhar para a irmã do amigo. Não conseguia entender porque ela não o reconheceu. Ou talvez ela tivesse reconhecido, e por isso queria distância dele. Ele estava inseguro, e sem querer se decepcionar, concentrou-se na conversa com Tiago e Pedro.  
  
A seleção continuou. Depois de Julie ir para a Grifinória, os próximos selecionados para a casa foram Bartolomeu Crouch e Douglas Forster, depois deles, uma garota de cabelos ondulados, Beth Joahsen, também foi para a Grifinória, sendo seguida por Frank Longbottom, e finalmente, uma última garota, Charlotte Stoneheart, também foi para a Grifinória.  
  
Depois do fim da seleção, Julie e Frank conversaram com Sirius, mas freqüentemente, a garota olhava para Remo. Ele parecia determinado a ignorá-la, e Julie ficou mais magoada do que imaginava que ficaria. Ela não sabia explicar o porquê, mas queria que Remo a notasse. Quando a festa terminou, Julie foi para o dormitório se sentindo frustrada.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Julie não conseguiu fazer amizade com suas duas colegas de dormitório, mas ela e Frank Longbottom se tornaram inseparáveis. Ele também não conseguia ser tão amigo de Bartô e de Douglas, e a simpatia que sentiram um pelo outro na primeira vez que se encontraram os aproximou.  
  
E foi em Frank que Julie pensou para ser seu par no baile, quando estava no quarto ano.  
  
- Vamos, Frankie, se eu não for com você, com quem eu vou?!  
  
Julie tentava convencer Frank a ir com ela ao baile, enquanto saiam da aula de Feitiços.  
  
- Tem o Douglas, porque você não vai com ele?! Toda noite ele fala que adoraria ir com você. E eu não sei dançar, Julie, você sabe muito bem que coordenação não é o meu forte.  
  
- Eu não gosto do Forster, ele sempre me olha com aquela cara de bobo! Não tem desculpa, Frank Longbottom, você vai para o baile comigo, e ponto final!  
  
Sem esperar pela resposta do amigo, ela foi para a torre da Grifinória.   
  
Fazia quatro anos que estudava em Hogwarts, e muita coisa havia mudado nesses quatro anos. Julie não conseguiu que Sirius e ela voltassem a ser unidos como antes, mas eles não se separaram. Simplesmente deixaram de ser os confidentes um do outro que eram antes, pois tanto Sirius quanto Julie tinham novos amigos, mas eles ainda se preocupavam um com o outro, e também com Emma, a irmã caçula dos dois, que estudava em Hogwarts há três anos.  
  
Pensando nisso, Julie só percebeu que havia chegado na torre quando a Mulher Gorda perguntou a senha, deixando ela passar depois que Julie disse a senha.  
  
- Sobre o que vocês estão conversando?   
  
No salão, Emma e Sirius conversavam, com os outros três amigos de Sirius, e Julie perguntou, intrigada com a expressão persuasiva no rosto do irmão.  
  
- Eu estava sugerindo que a Emma fosse ao baile com o Remo. Ele não teve par no baile do ano passado, e ele ainda não tem par para o desse ano, e a Emm está dificultando tudo, ainda por cima!  
  
- O problema é que o Remo não quer ir comigo! - Emma disse olhando com raiva para o irmão.  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça, e olhou de Remo para Julie, com empolgação.  
  
- Já sei! Que tal se você e o Remo fossem juntos!?  
  
Remo, que evitava olhar para Julie desde que ela havia entrado, corou. Só o fato de Sirius tentar arrumar um par para ele era embaraçoso o suficiente, mas ainda por cima, ele queria que Julie acompanhasse o amigo. Nos quatro anos em que a garota estudava em Hogwarts, ele evitava qualquer espécie de contato com ela. Tinha medo de se aproximar demais e depois ser odiado por Julie pelo fato de ser um lobisomem, e ainda por cima, ter aparições dela em cada noite de lua cheia.  
  
Julie, por sua vez, também corou. Ainda sentia que conhecia Remo há tempos, mas o modo como ele sempre a evitou durante esses anos em que estava em Hogwarts fez com que Julie não se aproximasse dele.  
  
- Eu... - ela começou a falar, mas gaguejava - Bem, é que eu...  
  
- Você não precisa ir comigo, se não quiser. Eu posso ir com Emma. - Remo olhou para a garotinha - Tudo bem?  
  
- Sim! - ela disse, sorrindo gentilmente. - Eu queria ir com você, só não queria que você fosse comigo por obrigação, mas se você diz que quer ir, está tudo bem para mim.  
  
- Certo, problema resolvido, então vamos. - Pedro disse, em tom impaciente - Já estamos atrasados o bastante para a aula de Poções, e essa aula já é terrível sem atrasos, imaginem se o professor brigar com nós quatro?!  
  
- Aula de Poções?! - Sirius praticamente gritou, e Remo olhou intrigado para o amigo. Ultimamente, ele estava ansioso demais para as aulas de Poções - Realmente, eu não quero levar sermão do professor, vamos logo.  
  
Os quatro rapazes saíram, e as duas irmãs Black riram, mas se calaram quando o olhar de uma encontrou o da outra.  
  
- Porque você não quis ir com o Remo, Julie? - Emma perguntou para a irmã.  
  
- Eu já tenho um par. Vou com Frank para o baile.  
  
- Você... vai com o Frank? - ela perguntou lentamente, decepcionada.  
  
- Sim, afinal, se não fosse com ele, com quem eu iria?! Nenhum dos outros alunos olhariam duas vezes para mim. - apesar do que falava, Julie disse em tom despreocupado, quase divertido - E além do mais, eu já conheço o Frankie, então não tem perigo de eu passar a festa com alguém entediante.   
  
- Julie, você se menospreza demais! O Douglas Forster está sempre olhando para você, e o Remo...  
  
- O Lupin tem medo de mim. - ela disse com um pouco de mágoa.  
  
- De onde você tirou essa idéia?! O Remo não tem medo de você, ele...  
  
Mas Emma não terminou a frase. O barulho de vozes discutindo desviou a atenção das duas.  
  
- ... isso não é nenhum problema, o que importa é que ela é perfeita!  
  
Bartolomeu Crouch, Douglas Forster e Frank Longbottom entravam na sala comunal da Grifinória, e falavam em tom alto.  
  
- Bartô, ela é uma sonserina. Os sonserinos não prestam. E além do mais... De onde você tirou que ela é perfeita?! Já viu o nariz dela? E aqueles olhos ridículos, que não são nem verdes e muito menos amarelos? Pra mim, isso prova que ela é falsa.  
  
- De quem vocês estão conversando? - Julie perguntou, curiosa.  
  
- Bartô está apaixonado! - Frank disse, zombeteiro - Pela nova artilheira da Sonserina! - ele não conseguiu se segurar e deu uma enorme gargalhada.  
  
- Ora, se eu soubesse que vocês ririam de mim, teria ficado calado! - Bartô disse, zangado - Se não tem nada melhor para dizerem, fiquem calados!  
  
- A nova artilheira da Sonserina?! - Julie perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha - A Snape?!  
  
- E tem outra artilheira na Sonserina? - Frank perguntou, parando de rir. - Você devia ter visto, Julie, o Bartô passou o almoço olhando para ela o tempo todo, e até sorriu para ela, mas a Snape nem se importou!  
  
Julie olhou para Frank com impaciência. Não gostou de Adrianne Snape no instante em que a viu pela primeira vez, há cinco anos atrás, na estação de King's Cross quando foi deixar Sirius na plataforma 93/4 em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts.  
  
- Francamente! - ela disse, cruzando os braços - Eu tenho coisa melhor para fazer do que saber o que a convencida da Snape faz ou deixa de fazer. Já basta o tempo que ela ficou em detenção com o Sirius. - ela olhou para Frank - Se quiser que eu te ensine a Poção Esquelece, pegue o seu livro e me encontre na biblioteca. - e em seguida, ela saiu.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Julie tinha acabado de sair da aula de Transfiguração quando viu Lílian sair da aula de Aritmancia. As duas não eram as melhores amigas, mas gostavam muito uma da outra.  
  
- Oi, Lily! Está indo para o dormitório?  
  
- Sim, Julie, tenho que me arrumar para o baile.  
  
- Se arrumar para o baile?! - Julie perguntou, impressionada. Lílian não tinha ido para o baile do ano passado, ela disse que não gostava de bailes - Pensei que você não gostava de bailes!  
  
- Ah, mas eu gosto de bailes!  
  
- Então porque você disse para o Snape que não gostava de bailes?!   
  
- Eu não queria decepcionar Tiago... - a ruiva disse, corando.  
  
- Espera, o que o Tiago tem a ver com a história?  
  
- No ano passado ele queria me convidar para o baile.  
  
- Como isso pode ser? Ele convidou a Johnson, e além do mais, vocês são amigos, não vejo porque ele não te convidaria - ela disse, intrigada.  
  
- Esse é que é o problema, Julie. Nós somos amigos demais, e Tiago estava com medo de estragar nossa amizade.  
  
- Estou entendendo menos ainda. Se Tiago não tinha coragem para te convidar, como vocês vão juntos?   
  
Julie encarou Lílian sem entender nada, mas ao ver o sorriso travesso no rosto da amiga, percebeu o que tinha acontecido, e disse com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.  
  
- Lílian! Você convidou o Tiago!  
  
Julie olhou com surpresa para Lílian. Ela era a única que sabia que Snape e Lílian eram amigos, pelo menos até o baile do ano passado, quando o sonserino deixou de falar com a ruiva. Na época, Julie não entendeu porque Snape havia feito isso, pois o garoto parecia gostar muito de Lílian, mas agora ela entendia tudo. Snape deveria ter percebido que Lílian havia mentido para ele, e com o orgulho ferido, deixou de procurar a amiga.  
  
- Sim! - Lílian concordou, corando mais ainda - Não queria perder outro baile...   
  
- Ele não ficou assustado?  
  
- Bem, no começo foi como se eu tivesse dito algo em trasgueano, mas tudo acabou bem, e ele aceitou o convite.   
  
- Nossa, eu não teria coragem para fazer isso... E se ele dissesse que não? - ela disse, olhando para Lílian com admiração.  
  
- Eu sabia que ele iria dizer sim...   
  
- Como você sabia? - Julie perguntou, curiosa, mas Lílian subitamente pareceu se lembrar de algo.  
  
- Ehr... Sabe, Julie, acho que eu esqueci meu livro na sala... Eu vou buscar, mas você pode ir, você ainda tem que se arrumar, e eu não quero atrapalhar...   
  
Julie se voltou para Lílian, querendo responder, mas a ruiva já corria, e dando de ombros, a garota foi para a torre da Grifinória, porém, enquanto se aproximava do quadro, ouviu a voz de Sirius falar em tom contrariado.  
  
- ...não tenho culpa se hoje é lua-cheia!  
  
Julie estancou, como sempre acontecia quando alguém mencionava a lua-cheia. Continuava a ter os sonhos com o misterioso garoto nas noites de lua-cheia, e ainda não conseguia ver o rosto do garoto que se transformava em lobisomem, pois nesses anos em Hogwarts, descobriu com o que sonhava.  
  
- Eu sei, mas agora o que vamos dizer para a E... - Tiago parou de falar assim que viu Julie - Julie! - ele quase gritou, e um sorriso fraco surgiu em seu rosto, que estava pálido.  
  
- Oi, Tiago. - ela olhou para o irmão - Sirius, é melhor você não demorar muito tempo, ou a Forster vai ter um ataque cardíaco.  
  
Sirius e Tiago olharam espantados para Julie, que os ignorou e depois de dizer a senha, entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória. Ela havia ficado curiosa, mas pela expressão de pânico no rosto do irmão e do amigo, percebeu que eles não diriam nada, e achou melhor entrar na Grifinória. Conseguiria descobrir sobre o que eles estavam falando depois.  
  
No dormitório, suas duas colegas estavam muito empolgadas. Beth iria para o baile com um aluno do quinto ano da Corvinal, Philip Patil, e Charlotte iria com um aluno do quarto ano da Lufa-lufa, Michael Abbot.  
  
Julie olhou para as duas colegas, desanimada. Ela não estava tão animada quanto as duas colegas. Quando terminou de se vestir, olhou com desagrado para a imagem que o espelho refletia. Não via nada de especial em seus cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. Ela não era como Sirius, Emma e seu pai, que tinham os cabelos pretos e os olhos azuis-acinzentados dos Black.   
  
Muito antes que Beth e Charlotte se vestissem, Julie saiu do dormitório. Frank já a esperava, e ele corou ao ver a garota. Ela usava um vestido de cor perolada, e estava bonita, na opinião dele, e pareceu ter demorado uma eternidade para ele conseguir falar.  
  
- Ehr... você está bonita, Julie...   
  
Frank sorriu, e o olhar dos dois se encontraram, deixando os dois subitamente encabulados e sem saber como agir. Julie apertou as mãos, e Frank fez menção de imitá-la, mas então ele percebeu as flores que segurava.   
  
- Eu trouxe para você. - ele corou mais ainda - Eu sei que não é um encontro, mas mesmo assim, eu quis te dar um presente. Se não fosse você, eu teria ficado a noite inteira no dormitório.  
  
- Obrigada, Frankie - Julie sorriu, e segurou as flores.  
  
Julie aproximou os lábios do rosto de Frank para dar um beijo de agradecimento, mas o garoto virou o rosto, e antes que ela pudesse impedir, seu lábio tocou o de Frank.   
  
Por alguns segundos, Julie não conseguiu fazer nada além de arregalar os olhos. Não conseguia acreditar que estava beijando pela primeira vez, e ainda por cima, beijando Frank Longbottom, seu melhor amigo! Ela sentia como se estivesse beijando um espelho, era como se algo estivesse faltando, e sem que percebesse, Julie empurrou o amigo, e o encarou com decepção.  
  
- Frank!  
  
O garoto olhou aturdido para Julie. Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras haviam desaparecido de sua mente, e antes que a situação ficasse mais embaraçosa, ele saiu da torre da Grifinória.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Nos dias que se seguiram, um clima estranho surgiu entre Frank e Julie. O garoto a evitava o máximo possível, por isso, Julie passava cada vez mais tempo com Lílian ou com Emma.  
  
Era estranho não ter mais Frank ao seu lado em todas as aulas, não ter que reclamar dos feitiços e ingredientes que ele trocava, mas ela sentia mais falta era dos momentos em que os dois conversavam sobre o que pensavam, e um aconselhava o outro. Frank sempre foi seu confidente, e ela não tinha a mesma facilidade de contar seus segredos para Lílian, apesar de estar mais próxima da garota, que agora namorava Tiago.  
  
Naquela noite, as duas jogavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo enquanto Tiago estava no treino de quadribol. O dia seguinte seria o dia da final do torneio inter-casas. Seria o segundo jogo contra a Sonserina daquele ano, sendo que no primeiro, a Sonserina havia ganho, e o time queria revanche.  
  
Julie e Lílian terminavam uma partida quando Sirius entrou.  
  
- E o Tiago? - Lílian perguntou.   
  
- Ficou treinando, o Spinnet não quer perder outra vez para a Sonserina. Dá pra perceber, afinal, ele marcou um treino no mesmo dia da visita para Hogsmeade! - ele olhou para o jogo, e sorriu, maroto - Peão C5!  
  
- Sirius! Era a minha vez! - Lílian olhou irritada para o rapaz, e o empurrou, mas assim que o tocou, olhou com surpresa para ele, e não conseguiu se calar a tempo - Você vai ajudar a Snape a recuperar a vaga no jogo de amanhã!?  
  
Julie quase riu, mas pela expressão aterrorizada no rosto de Sirius, viu que a ruiva falava a verdade, e ela olhou para o irmão tão surpresa quanto Lílian.  
  
- Como é que é?! Você vai ajudar a Snape?! Eu pensei que você a odiava!  
  
- Ehr... - ele gaguejava - Bem, nós nos tornamos amigos quando ficamos em detenção, e, bem, o Lestrange não foi leal com ela, eu só pensei que...  
  
Julie não ouvia as explicações de Sirius. Ela estava se lembrando da reação do irmão quando viu Adrianne Snape pela primeira vez, e então entendeu que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria acontecendo, e ela não estava nem um pouco satisfeita. Odiou Adrianne Snape assim que a viu, e odiava o fato de que o irmão era amigo dela, mas Julie conhecia Sirius bem demais para saber que ele não deixaria de falar com a sonserina se ela pedisse.   
  
- Está bem, Sirius! - Julie interrompeu o irmão, sem querer ouvir ele falar de Adrianne Snape - Você tem o direito de fazer o que quiser, ainda mais de defender um amigo. - ela disse a última palavra num tom de sarcasmo quase imperceptível - Só espero que a Snape não esteja usando você. - ela o advertiu.  
  
- Pode ficar sossegada, Julie. - Lílian disse, marota - Se eu conheço o Sirius, a Snape é quem tem que tomar cuidado.  
  
Lílian e Emma, que estava assistindo o jogo, e até mesmo Sirius, bem mais aliviado, riram, mas Julie estava séria.  
  
- Lílian, a gente pode continuar a partida depois? Eu acho que vou comer alguma coisa...  
  
- Claro, Julie, eu já estou ficando com sono também... Andei demais em Hogsmeade!  
  
- Obrigada. Até amanhã.  
  
Depois que saiu, Julie foi em direção ao salão principal, mas antes que chegasse lá, ela cruzou com Frank em um corredor, e antes que pudesse se lembrar que a amizade entre os dois não estava muito forte, ela falou.  
  
- Frank, eu estou tão irritada! Você não faz idéia do que aconteceu!  
  
Frank olhou hesitante para Julie. Depois do beijo, percebeu que ele gostava de Julie somente como amiga, mas não se aproximou dela com medo da reação que ela teria, por mais que sentisse falta dela.   
  
- Julie... você... - ele falava devagar, com pausas - quer conversar... comigo?!  
  
Ela girou os olhos, impaciente.  
  
- Frank, você é meu melhor amigo, ou você ainda não percebeu isso?!  
  
Um sorriso de surpresa surgiu no rosto do garoto. Ele não esperava que Julie o perdoasse, mas agora que Julie voltara a falar com ele, Frank não ia deixar que a amizade deles fosse abalada outra vez.  
  
- É como o Douglas diz, daqui a pouco eu esqueço que sou um bruxo...   
  
Julie ergueu a sobrancelha, e como se estivesse dizendo o óbvio, falou.  
  
- Frankie, o Douglas é um babaca!  
  
- OK, Douglas é um babaca. - ele passou o braço por sobre o ombro da amiga - Vamos deixar ele pra lá, e me conta o que está acontecendo.  
  
Julie começou a contar o que Sirius ia fazer, enquanto os dois iam para a biblioteca. 


	5. Capítulo 04: Conspiradores

4. CONSPIRADORES  
  
  
  
Julie e Frank retomaram a antiga amizade, e até o fim de junho, a garota agradeceu por isso ter acontecido, assim podia desabafar com alguém a raiva que sentia de Adrianne Snape. Julie não conseguia suportar o fato de que seu irmão estava apaixonado pela garota que ela mais odiava, e a frustração que sentia por não poder mudar as coisas fez com que ela se esquecesse da conversa que havia escutado entre Tiago e Sirius no dia do baile.  
  
Entre desabafos com Frank, olhares raivosos para Adrianne Snape, a vitória da Grifinória no campeonato de quadribol e de casas, o quarto ano de Julie terminou, e juntamente com os irmãos, ela voltou para casa.  
  
Fora de Hogwarts, Julie percebeu, com surpresa, o quanto Voldemort, o bruxo que atacara os Heathfield em 1972, controlava o mundo mágico. O medo que ele causava aos bruxos era tanto que ninguém mais ousava falar o nome do temível bruxo. Até mesmo nos jornais Voldemort era tratado como "Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado", ou "Você-Sabe-Quem", e Voldemort não parecia disposto a terminar com os ataques.   
  
O Ministério não sabia o que fazer para segurar o bruxo, e no mês de julho de 1976, os Aurores haviam recebido autorização para usar as Maldições Imperdoáveis contra Voldemort e seus seguidores. Julie viu o pai poucas vezes naquelas férias. Ele era um Auror, e toda vez que um ataque acontecia, ele tinha que ir até lá e tentar evitar que mortes acontecessem.  
  
De certa forma, Julie sentiu-se melhor quando as férias terminaram e ela voltou para Hogwarts. A escola era um dos poucos lugares que ainda não havia sofrido um ataque de Voldemort, e lá ela se sentia segura.   
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Oi, Frankie! - Julie acenou para o amigo, que acenava de volta, dentro do trem.  
  
Frank estava com a mãe, indo em direção ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele trocou rapidamente algumas palavras com a mãe, que parecia querer falar mais com o filho, mas Frank entrou no trem e foi ao encontro da amiga.  
  
- Oi, Julie, feliz aniversário. Eu comprei um presente, mas está na mala, eu entrego em Hogwarts, ok? E seus pais, onde estão? - ele perguntou, surpreso por não ver o casal Black e os irmãos de Julie na cabine.  
  
- Ok, Frank. Meu pai não pôde vir, o Ministério o chamou... - ela disse com uma expressão de tristeza no rosto -... e minha mãe está com Emma, ela quis apresentar uma garota da Corvinal para ela. E então, como foi de férias?  
  
- Uma porcaria. Teria sido mais legal se mamãe tivesse deixado eu ir te visitar, mas os ataques...  
  
- É... - Julie começou a falar, quando a porta da cabine abriu, e o rosto de seu pai surgiu - Pai! - ela gritou, alegre, e abraçou o homem. - Você veio!   
  
- E você acha que eu não ia vir desejar feliz aniversário para minha Julie?! De jeito nenhum! - ele beijou a garota, e os dois conversaram um pouco, até que Rigel Black fez uma pergunta a filha. - Onde está Sirius, meu amor?  
  
- Ele deve estar por aí com o Tiago, por quê?  
  
- Preciso falar com ele... - por um instante, ele ficou sério demais, mas em seguida, sorriu para a filha - Não se preocupe, eu vou procurar ele. Tchau, filha, e se comporte!  
  
- Tchau, pai! - ela abraçou o bruxo.  
  
- O que será que ele quer com o seu irmão? - Frank perguntou, intrigado, depois que o pai de Julie saiu.  
  
- Não faço a menor idéia... Mas eu vou descobrir...  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
O Expresso chegou em Hogwarts no começo da noite. Assim que desceu do trem, Julie procurou o irmão, e viu ele conversando com Tiago, bastante sério. Sem que os dois percebessem, ela foi lentamente até os dois.  
  
-... tudo está ficando mais difícil, se papai teve que abdicar do lugar dele na Ordem para mim...   
  
- Que Ordem é essa? - Julie perguntou, atraindo a atenção dos dois rapazes.  
  
- Julie! - Sirius disse, contrariado - Quem mandou você escutar a nossa conversa?!  
  
- Vocês é que deveriam ser mais cuidadosos! - ela disse, ofendida. - O que quer que papai tenha contado, você não deveria estar falando no meio da estação!  
  
Sirius olhou irritado para a irmã, mas sabia que ela estava certa. Seu próprio pai havia dito para ele ter cuidado.  
  
- Certo, mas isso ainda continua sendo problema meu, e não seu.  
  
- Ah, não, Sirius Black, você vai me contar tudo! E se não contar, eu vou investigar, e Frank vai me ajudar, mas você não quer que ele descubra, ou quer?  
  
Sirius passou o dedo nos cabelos, irritado pelo fato da irmã estar mais uma vez certa.  
  
- Vem comigo - ele disse segurando a irmã pelo braço, e a arrastando até a uma das carruagens.   
  
- Que Ordem é essa? - Julie repetiu a pergunta.  
  
- Se chama Ordem da Fênix, e existe desde a época de Grindewald. Dumbledore a criou para derrotar o bruxo, e agora resolveu que era o momento de formar a Ordem outra vez para combater Voldemort. - Julie estremeceu levemente ao ouvir o nome do bruxo. Assim como a maioria dos bruxos, ela tinha profundo temor ao Lord das Trevas - Papai não participou da primeira Ordem, mas Dumbledore o convidou para ajudar, só que o pai teve que abdicar o lugar dele na Ordem temporariamente, ele está muito atarefado no Ministério, e eu vou assumir o lugar dele.  
  
Julie estava espantada. Não imaginava que Dumbledore estivesse somente assistindo Voldemort avançar, mas não havia pensado que havia algo tão forte assim na luta contra Voldemort.  
  
-... eu estou confiando em você, Julie. - Sirius disse depois que terminou de explicar o que a Ordem fazia - Você promete que não vai contar nada para o Frank?  
  
- Prometo, Sirius. - ela disse com um aceno positivo de cabeça, com uma expressão séria e compenetrada no rosto - O Tiago também faz parte da Ordem, não é?  
  
- Sim, desde o ano passado. O pai de Tiago achou que não adiantaria esconder dele a verdade sobre essa guerra.  
  
- E porque papai não fez isso com você? Por que só agora você está entrando nessa Ordem?   
  
Sirius encarou a irmã por um instante, decidindo se contava a verdade para ela ou não, mas ele viu na irmã um brilho de lealdade no olhar dela que fez com que ele decidisse contar tudo.  
  
- Porque eu não quis entrar. Eu não sei, acho que eu fiquei assustado com a responsabilidade, mas agora eu sei que eu tenho que lutar. Minha participação pode não ser fundamental, mas eu não queria mais ficar de braços cruzados enquanto Voldemort conquista mais seguidores.  
  
Julie acenou com a cabeça, entendendo o que Sirius queria dizer.  
  
- Pode ficar tranqüilo, Sirius, eu não vou dizer nada para ninguém.  
  
Pouco depois, a carruagem chegou a Hogwarts. Julie se despediu de Sirius, e logo Frank a encontrou.  
  
- E aí, descobriu o que seu pai queria com o Sirius?  
  
- Bobagem de quadribol... Sirius ganhou uma vassoura nova... - Julie disse, com uma expressão de tédio. Ela não estava contente por mentir para Frank, mas quanto menos pessoas soubessem sobre a Ordem, melhor seria.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Assim que viu Julie indo à direção em que Tiago e Sirius estavam conversando, ele percebeu que ela iria descobrir sobre a Ordem, e sua suspeita se confirmou quando Sirius falou com ele e Tiago depois da seleção de casas.  
  
Remo não ficou zangado por Julie ter descoberto sobre a Ordem. Ele ficou preocupado com a segurança dela, claro, mas ele achou que ela merecia saber sobre a Ordem. Remo queria ter contando para Julie sobre a Ordem desde que entrou nela, mas também queria poder contar para a garota todos os seus segredos, todos os seus desejos, e principalmente, o quanto a amava.   
  
Quando começou a sonhar com Julie nas noites de lua-cheia, Remo sentiu somente uma necessidade de tê-la por perto, mas quando a encontrou em Hogwarts e a conheceu melhor, se apaixonou pela irmã de Sirius. Isso só fez com que se tornasse mais difícil ficar afastado de Julie, pois agora ele tinha que resistir aos olhares de cumplicidade que ela dava a ele, Sirius e Tiago sempre que havia uma reunião da Ordem.  
  
- Ah! Bati! - Pedrinho disse, triunfante, jogando as cartas de Snap Explosivo em cima da mesa antes de todo o jogo explodir em chamas.  
  
- Ahn?! - Remo disse olhando aturdido para Sirius e Pedro.  
  
- Eu ganhei a partida, Aluado...   
  
- Dessa vez você deve ter ido muito longe para deixar o Rabicho aqui ganhar. - Sirius disse com um sorriso divertido, mas que desapareceu do rosto logo em seguida - Mas no que você estava pensando, Aluado? A lua-cheia é só na próxima semana...  
  
- Não é isso, é só que... - ele se calou de repente, e levantou-se, nervoso - Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Tiago.  
  
Sirius e Pedro se levantaram de uma vez.  
  
- O que foi?! - Sirius perguntou.  
  
Remo não respondeu. Somente olhou para o buraco de entrada da Grifinória, e instantes depois, Tiago entrou, parecendo bastante abatido, mas havia um brilho de inconformidade no olhar.  
  
O rapaz passou pelos três amigos sem dizer uma palavra. Ele parecia concentrado em olhar somente para frente, mas Remo sentiu que o amigo estava revoltado, prestes a perder o controle.   
  
- O que aconteceu, Pontas? - Sirius perguntou, mas Remo o segurou.  
  
- Deixa. Ele precisa ficar sozinho por um tempo.  
  
- Me solta, Remo! - Sirius disse, um pouco rude - Ele é meu amigo, ele está precisando de mim!  
  
Novamente o quadro deu passagem para alguém, e Lílian entrou na sala comunal.  
  
- O que aconteceu, Lílian? - Sirius perguntou, conseguindo se soltar de Remo.  
  
A ruiva engoliu em seco, e sem conseguir impedir que as lágrimas saíssem, ela disse em tom baixo.  
  
- O pai do Tiago foi atacado por Voldemort, e... ele morreu.  
  
Antes que Remo conseguisse segurar, Sirius foi para o dormitório.  
  
- Remo... - Lílian começou, mas se calou ao ver que Remo fazia um meneio com a cabeça.  
  
- Pode deixar, eu vou acalmar o Sirius. - ele disse, e em seguida, foi para o dormitório.  
  
Tiago estava sentado, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, e Sirius andava de um lado para o outro, muito irritado.  
  
-... não, de jeito nenhum, se ninguém for fazer nada, NÓS faremos alguma coisa, não vamos deixar...  
  
- Sirius. - Remo disse com severidade, fazendo o amigo se calar. Dificilmente Remo repreendia alguém - Você não tem que ir encontrar a Snape?  
  
- Remo, a Anne vai ter que esperar, eu não posso deixar meu amigo de lado quando ele está passando um momento difícil!   
  
Remo fechou os olhos, impaciente, e falou com mais seriedade ainda.  
  
- Sirius, você assumiu o compromisso de dar aulas para a Snape, você não pode fugir dessa responsabilidade.  
  
- Remo, Tiago é meu amigo! - Sirius tentou persuadir o amigo.  
  
- Sirius, agora não é hora de discutirmos. - ele disse calmamente, mas olhava significativamente para o amigo.  
  
- Está bem! - Sirius disse com um gesto das mãos, parecendo magoado - Está bem, se você acha melhor, eu vou embora!  
  
Dizendo isso, Sirius saiu do dormitório, sem que Tiago fizesse qualquer coisa para ele ficar. Remo encarou o amigo em silêncio, procurando as palavras certas, mas foi Tiago quem falou.  
  
- Espero que o Almofadinhas não esteja muito chateado...  
  
- Não, a Lílian deve estar falando com ele, é bem típico dela... - os dois ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, até que Remo continuou - Eu sei que o Sirius só queria ajudar, mas achei que você preferia ficar sozinho...  
  
Tiago levantou a cabeça, e olhando para o amigo, falou.  
  
- Obrigado, Remo...  
  
Remo sorriu para o amigo antes de sair do dormitório.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
A morte do pai de Tiago entristeceu os marotos e os amigos dele por um bom tempo. Não era raro ver o rapaz, antes alegre e brincalhão, sentado num canto da sala comunal, quieto. Com a ajuda dos amigos, porém, Tiago conseguiu se animar, mas Remo sentiu que o amigo nunca mais seria o mesmo.   
  
Com a morte do pai, Tiago amadureceu bastante. Ele voltou a fazer as velhas brincadeiras, mas agora sabia o momento de parar. Remo teve a certeza de que o amigo estava mudado quando foi marcada a data do Baile de Inverno. Tiago não ficou tão animado quanto no do ano anterior. Sirius, pelo contrário, estava ansioso, tanto que Julie comentou isso com Emma.  
  
- Ele deve estar aprontando alguma... - Julie disse, pensativa - Só espero que ele não convide a Snape! - ela disse num resmungo.  
  
- Deixa o Sirius, Julie... - Emma disse, com um sorriso espontâneo - E você, vai com o Frank de novo? - ela perguntou evitando olhar para a irmã, e corando um pouco.  
  
- Não, por quê? - Julie disse, com curiosidade, e então percebeu como Emma estava encabulada, mas não disse nada. Se Emma estivesse apaixonada pelo seu amigo, ela falaria cedo ou tarde.  
  
- Bem, é que... Você acha que tem alguma chance dele me convidar? - Emma perguntou, lentamente, e Julie sorriu.   
  
Ultimamente, Frank sempre olhava para Emma quando ela não estava atenta, mas ele era tímido demais para convidar a garota para o baile. O que mais Julie queria era ver a irmã e o amigo felizes, e se eles estavam apaixonados, ela não fazia mal nenhum em ajudar os dois a se aproximar.  
  
- Claro que sim, Emm! Você vai ver, ele vai te convidar mais cedo ou mais tarde.  
  
- Você acha?!  
  
- Tenho certeza! Ele não disse nada, mas eu conheço ele.  
  
Julie disse com tanta convicção, que Emma a abraçou e a beijou.  
  
- Obrigada, você é a melhor irmã do mundo!  
  
Emma se levantou, e foi para o dormitório do quarto ano com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Depois que a irmã saiu, Julie falou consigo mesma.  
  
- Bem, agora vamos lá, Julie! Mãos à obra! - e com animação, Julie foi para a biblioteca.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Julie conversava com Frank enquanto eles iam para a aula de Feitiços. A aula anterior ainda não havia acabado, por isso, eles ficaram esperando até que a porta se abriu, e um grupo de alunos do quarto ano da Grifinória saiu da sala.  
  
- Oi, Julie! - Emma falou com a irmã quando passou do lado dela.  
  
- Oi, Emma! Como foi sua aula?! - ela perguntou enfiando a mão no bolso da saia da irmã sem que ela percebesse.  
  
- Foi legal, eu consegui fazer o Feitiço Convocatório!  
  
- Qual é a sua próxima aula? - Frank perguntou depois de hesitar um pouco.  
  
- Herbologia.  
  
- Então é melhor você ir logo, senão você vai se atrasar! - Julie a alertou, e depois de se despedir, Emma foi para a aula - Vem, vamos entrar. - a garota disse puxando Frank.  
  
Os dois se sentaram em uma das cadeiras do meio, e se sentaram enquanto colocavam os livros sobre uma mesa. Como já estava atrasado, o professor Flitwick não demorou a começar a aula.  
  
- Boa tarde! - ele cumprimentou os alunos com um gesto gracioso, apesar do seu tamanho pequeno - Hoje aprenderemos feitiços camuflatórios. Abram os livros na página 564...  
  
Os alunos obedeceram, mas Frank olhou intrigado para o seu. Dentro dele havia um pedaço de pergaminho, dobrado. Ele desdobrou e leu.  
  
"Frank,  
  
Eu sempre gostei de você, mas nunca tive coragem para falar, até hoje. Eu gosto de você, e queria que você fosse comigo para o Baile de Inverno. Se você quiser ir comigo, apareça hoje à noite, às sete horas, no jardim, perto da cabana do Hagrid. Não precisa dizer nem que sim, nem que não. Se você aparecer, eu terei a certeza de que você gosta de mim.  
  
Afetuosamente,   
  
Emma Black."  
  
À medida que ia lendo, o rosto de Frank ficava mais vermelho, e quando terminou de ler, ele ficou olhando o papel, até que Julie chutou sua perna por debaixo da cadeira.  
  
- O professor está olhando para você, deixa pra ler o Profeta depois! - ela sussurrou.  
  
- Isso não é o Profeta, Julie. - ele disse, sem perceber. A cabeça estava longe, em Emma, e na felicidade que sentia por ser correspondido.  
  
- Então o que é?  
  
- Ahm... - subitamente, Frank parecia muito interessado na aula - O professor está falando, isso deve ser importante para os N.O.M's... Você me ajuda com esse feitiço depois?  
  
- Nem precisava pedir, Frankie. - Julie disse com um sorriso travesso, pensando, com satisfação, que a primeira parte do plano havia terminado com sucesso.  
  
Naquele mesmo instante, Emma lia um bilhete idêntico ao que Frank Longbottom recebeu, a única diferença era a assinatura. Frank Longbottom assinava, e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto à medida que lia o pergaminho. Assim que terminou de ler, ela guardou o papel com carinho em seu livro de Feitiços, ansiosa para a aula terminar e se encontrar com Frank.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Pela manhã, Julie lia um livro no salão, e assim que viu Emma e Frank entrarem no salão principal de mãos dadas, Julie sorriu, confiante. Seu plano havia dado certo, e agora, a irmã e seu melhor amigo estavam namorando.  
  
- Oi, Julie... - Frank disse, quase sem encarar a amiga, se sentindo bastante encabulado.  
  
- Nós estamos namorando! - Emma, menos discreta, disse, como se tivesse tentando se convencer de que o que dizia era verdade - E vamos juntos ao baile!  
  
- Frankie! Eu não sabia que você queria ir ao baile com a minha irmã! - ela disse fingindo estar surpresa, mas com alegria também - Você devia ter me contado!  
  
- Desculpa, Julie, mas... - ele começou, encabulado -... é que eu nunca pensei que a Emm também gostasse de mim...  
  
- É claro que eu gosto de você, Frank! - Emma disse, um pouco ofendida - Porque eu não gostaria?  
  
- Bem, eu não sou o melhor bruxo de Hogwarts, não é? Derreto um caldeirão por semana, e eu mal consigo me lembrar das senhas! - ele disse, desanimado.  
  
- Mas você é a pessoa mais gentil e honesta que eu conheci. - Emma disse em tom gentil, mas com firmeza no olhar.  
  
- É por isso que todos gostam de você, Emma. Você consegue fazer com que todos vejam o lado positivo de qualquer coisa. - Frank disse sorrindo para a namorada, e ela sorriu de volta.  
  
- Eu realmente estou muito feliz por vocês dois! - Julie disse, atraindo a atenção de Emma.  
  
- Ah, Julie! - ela disse com desolação - Agora que eu vou com o Frank para o baile, com quem você vai?!  
  
- Ora, eu não me importo se não for para o baile. - ela disse dando de ombros.  
  
- Ah, não, agora eu não vou para o baile. - ela disse balançando a cabeça - Se eu for e você não for, vou me sentir culpada.   
  
- Emm, isso não vale! - Julie disse um pouco chateada - Eu não tenho nem par ainda!  
  
- Isso não é problema. - Emma disse, decidida - Eu tenho um amigo que também não tem par.  
  
- Quem é ele?  
  
- Remo Lupin, ele ficou meu amigo depois que não pôde ir ao baile do ano passado comigo porque passou mal. O que você acha, vocês podem ir juntos! Tem algum problema? - Emma perguntou, os olhos arregalados, fixos na irmã.  
  
Julie voltou o olhar para o livro, mas na verdade, não lia uma palavra. Pensava no enigma que era Remo Lupin. Desde que o viu pela primeira vez, sentiu algo por ele que nunca havia sentido antes com ninguém. Ela esperava que ele pudesse explicar isso, mas nos anos seguintes, Remo sempre fugira dela. Agora, porém, tinha uma oportunidade de se aproximar dele.  
  
- Não, nenhum problema. Eu posso ir com ele, se ele quiser.  
  
- Ótimo, eu vou falar com o Remo! - ela saiu, mas voltou para falar com Frank - Volto logo! - os lábios dos dois se encostaram, e em seguida, Emma saiu.  
  
Pouco depois de Emma sair, Sirius entrou. Ele procurou alguém com o olhar, e foi para a mesa da Sonserina, para surpresa de Julie. Mas se o fato do irmão ir até a mesa da Sonserina a surpreendeu, ela ficou abismada quando viu que Sirius conversava com Narcisa Nott, e que a sonserina abraçou o irmão, sorrindo com orgulho.  
  
- Sirius, você pode me explicar o que foi aquilo?! - Julie perguntou para o irmão quando ele se sentou à mesa da Grifinória, sob olhares reprovadores dos sonserinos.  
  
- Convidei a Nott para ir ao baile comigo. - ele respondeu despreocupadamente.  
  
- O quê? - Julie quase gritou - Eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse ir a um baile com alguém da Sonserina, e se fosse esse o caso, eu pensei que seria com a Snape, mas a Nott!? Você nunca nem falou com ela!  
  
- Eu disse que convidei a Nott para o baile, mas não disse que iria com ela. - ele disse com um sorriso misterioso que deixou Julie mais confusa ainda - A sineta tocou, tenho que ir para a aula da McGonagall, tchau.  
  
Sirius saiu apressado, e ela mesma se levantou depois que Frank a chamou.  
  
- Vem, depois você fala com ele.  
  
- Eu não tenho nada que falar com o Sirius. - ela disse, irritada, e foi para a sala de História da Magia.  
  
Enquanto ela e Frank entravam na sala, eles ouviram a voz de Emma os chamar.  
  
- Julie! Frank! - ela corria pelo corredor, o rosto vermelho, e quando alcançou a irmã e o namorado, parou para recuperar o fôlego antes de falar - O Remo disse que está bem. - a sineta tocou outra vez - Nossa, eu estou mais atrasada do que achava, tchau!  
  
Por um momento, Julie não se mexeu. Só se lembrou da aula quando Frank a chamou.  
  
- Julie, o professor já começou a aula...  
  
- Eu... eu estou indo... - ela disse, sem entender porque sua mão ficou subitamente fria.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Julie, eu preciso falar com você. - Sirius disse puxando a irmã antes que ela entrasse na sala de Poções Avançadas, dois dias depois.  
  
Depois que Sirius disse que havia convidado Narcisa Nott para o baile, Julie não falou mais com o irmão. Não que estivesse com raiva dele, mas Sirius parecia estar nervoso com alguma coisa. Estava sempre aos cochichos com Tiago, e se calava quando alguém se aproximava.  
  
- O que é, Sirius, eu tenho aula agora! - ela perguntou um pouco impaciente.  
  
- Eu preciso mesmo falar com você!  
  
Julie olhou intrigada para o irmão. Ele nunca havia pedido para conversar com ela em horário de aula, e se fazia isso, era porque o assunto deveria ser urgente.  
  
- Está bem, mas tem que ser rápido!   
  
Julie mal teve tempo de falar. Sirius segurou a irmã pela mão, e a levou até a uma sala perto do salão principal.  
  
- Que sala é essa? - Julie perguntou olhando para um quadro de uma floresta.  
  
- É só uma sala, Julie. - Sirius disse fazendo a irmã se sentar, e disse com uma expressão bastante séria no rosto - Agora me escuta. Eu preciso que você me ajude a escapar da Nott no dia do baile.  
  
- Ah, é isso!? - Julie disse, dando uma pequena gargalhada - Eu pensei que era outra coisa, você está tão sério! O que eu vou ter que fazer?  
  
- É muito simples. - ele disse, retirando um pergaminho - Está vendo isso aqui? - ele apontou para um ponto no pergaminho, onde havia um desenho do salão principal. - Vai ser a fonte de toda a iluminação do baile. Eu quero que você faça um feitiço para que ela fique sem funcionar por um tempo.  
  
Julie olhou tensa para o irmão.   
  
- Sirius, eu não sei se consigo isso, você sabe, eu tenho...  
  
- Sim, sim, eu sei, mas você é a única que pode me ajudar! - ele disse com veemência.   
  
- Ora, porque você não pede para o Tiago ou o Pedro fazerem isso? - ela disse com um pouco de nervosismo.  
  
- O Pedrinho mal consegue fazer um feitiço de levitação, quanto mais um feitiço poderoso como esse! E o Tiago agora é monitor, e ainda por cima, está com a Lily, ela é monitora-chefe, você sabe!   
  
Julie girou os olhos, impaciente.  
  
- E o Remo?!  
  
- A Narcisa vai logo achar que um dos meus amigos fez alguma coisa quando eu desaparecer! Vamos, Julie, eu preciso da sua ajuda!  
  
Julie mordeu o lábio, indecisa.  
  
- Para que você quer fugir da Nott?  
  
Agora era Sirius quem hesitava.  
  
- Bem, eu... sabe, eu...  
  
- Você... - Julie disse, encorajando o irmão.  
  
- Eu estou namorando a Anne, e eu quero passar a noite de baile com ela, não com a Nott!  
  
- Sirius! - Julie gritou, enquanto se levantava, irritada - Isso é problema seu! Eu não vou me intrometer nisso! - ela foi até a porta.  
  
- Certo, é você quem sabe... Mas você vai conseguir suportar ver a Nott se exibir comigo?!  
  
- E daí?! Vou ter que suportar você se exibindo com qualquer uma mesmo! - ela disse dando de ombros.  
  
- Não, ninguém sabe que eu estou com a Anne além de você, do Tiago, do Remo, do Pedro, da Lily, da Emma e do Frank.  
  
- Nem o irmão dela sabe?! - ela perguntou, espantada.   
  
Sirius nunca escondeu de ninguém quando estava com uma garota, Julie sempre detestou isso, e se Sirius estava com a Snape sem que ninguém soubesse, ele deveria estar mesmo apaixonado por ela.   
  
- Certo, eu vou ajudar. - Julie concordou, mas não por querer que o irmão ficasse com Adrianne Snape. Ela duvidava que Sirius conseguiria ficar sem se exibir com uma garota por mais de dois dias. 


	6. Capítulo 05: Estigmatizados

5. ESTIGMATIZADOS  
  
  
  
If I give up on you I give up on me  
  
If we fight what's true, will we ever be   
  
Even God himself and the faith I knew   
  
Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you   
  
  
  
Tease me, by holding out your hand   
  
Then leave me, or take me as i am   
  
And live our lives, stigmatized   
  
  
  
I can feel the blood rushing though my veins   
  
When i hear your voice, driving me insane   
  
Hour after hour day after day   
  
Every lonely night that i sit and pray   
  
  
  
Tease me, by holding out your hand   
  
Then leave me, or take me as i am   
  
And live our lives, stigmatized   
  
(The Calling - Stigmatized)  
  
  
  
Apesar de ir ao baile com Julie, o rapaz não teve coragem para se aproximar dela antes do dia da festa. Na verdade, ele não sabia como Emma conseguiu o convencer a ir ao baile com Julie, mas quando a amiga disse que era Julie quem queria ir com ele, Remo, agindo por um impulso, concordou, e agora achava que não deveria ter feito isso. Ele, porém, não conseguiu dizer para Julie que não poderia ir com ela ao baile. Ele tentava negar isso, mas queria se aproximar de Julie, queria que ela o notasse.  
  
Julie, por sua vez, olhava para Remo com curiosidade, mas também não conseguia se aproximar. Ela achava que ele queria ficar longe dela, e por mais que isso a decepcionasse, não fez nada para mudar a situação. Pelo menos até o dia do baile...  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Você espera eu ir para a mesa de bebidas com a Narcisa, o Tiago, o Remo e o Pedro, e então você faz o feitiço, está bem? - Sirius repassava o plano com Julie pela quarta vez.  
  
- Eu já sei, Sirius, agora quer fazer o favor de sair da minha frente?! - Julie disse, impaciente. Desde que terminou de colocar o vestido, Sirius estava no dormitório feminino, para raiva de Beth e Charlotte, que ainda não estavam arrumadas - Se você continuar, eu não vou poder ir ao baile!  
  
- Ehr, desculpa, Julie... - Sirius disse enquanto se afastava, dando passagem para a irmã, e a seguindo depois que ela passou.  
  
Na sala comunal, Remo conversava com Tiago, que esperava Lílian. Pedro iria com uma garota do terceiro ano da Corvinal, e tinha ido buscar a garota.   
  
- Eu tô indo para o salão, a Nott já deve estar me esperando... - Sirius disse para Tiago e Remo.  
  
- Até logo, Almofadinhas! - Tiago disse, mas Remo não respondeu. Ele não conseguia deixar de olhar para Julie.  
  
Ela usava um vestido longo e solto de cor amarelo pálido o que adicionado com a maquiagem delicada e os cabelos ondulados faziam com que Remo a comparasse a um anjo.  
  
- Oi... - Julie disse sorrindo, um pouco encabulada pelo efeito que causou no rapaz - Vamos agora, ou você prefere esperar pela Lílian e pelo Tiago?  
  
- Po-podemos ir agora... - ele balançou a cabeça - Se você quiser, claro. - ele acrescentou, corando um pouco.  
  
- Então vamos.  
  
Julie deu um passo em direção a Remo, mas parou, sem saber se eles deviam ir de mãos dadas ou se ela deveria colocar o braço ao redor do dele. Remo também estava confuso, mas ele resolveu o problema empurrando o quadro da Mulher Gorda para que eles saíssem da sala comunal, sem que se tocassem.  
  
Enquanto eles caminhavam para o salão principal, nenhum dos dois dizia uma palavra. Ambos estavam encabulados com aquela situação, mas o silêncio incomodava Julie muito mais. Ela nunca conseguiu ficar calada por muito tempo  
  
- Eu não sabia que você e minha irmã eram amigos... - ela perguntou sem parar de descer as escadas.  
  
- Nós ficamos amigos depois do baile do ano passado. Você deve se lembrar, ela ia comigo, mas eu fiquei doente justamente no dia da festa. Eu me senti culpado, e fui me desculpar com a Emma, mas ela foi muito gentil comigo, e disse que eu não tinha culpa. Desde então somos amigos.  
  
Julie concordou com a cabeça, mas não falou nada, e novamente eles ficaram em silêncio. A garota olhou um pouco nervosa para Remo. Ele talvez não quisesse ir ao baile com ela, talvez só tivesse aceitado a idéia de Emma porque ela deveria ter insistido muito. Julie sabia como a irmã poderia ser terrível às vezes.  
  
- Ehr... - ela começou em tom hesitante - Eu sei que isso pode parecer estranho... Nós mal trocamos duas palavras e vamos juntos ao baile... - ela corou - Mas o caso é que se você achar melhor, eu posso ficar sozinha, não somos obrigados a ir juntos, isso foi idéia da Emma.   
  
Remo abaixou o olhar, embaraçado, mas se sentindo reconfortado por Julie sentir a mesma insegurança que ele próprio sentia.  
  
- Sim, tudo foi idéia da Emma, ela é assim mesmo, quando está feliz quer que as pessoas ao redor dela sejam tão felizes quanto ela... - ele sorriu, e sem saber como conseguiu encontrar coragem, acrescentou - Mas eu não teria aceito se não quisesse.   
  
Remo olhava fixamente para Julie, e a garota sentiu como se aquele olhar pudesse desvendar todos os segredos. Ela, porém, não se sentiu inibida. Pelo contrário, Julie se sentia como se aquele olhar a atraísse, e já havia sentido aquilo antes, no dia em que realmente conheceu Remo, no Expresso para Hogwarts.  
  
Remo sabia que se continuasse a olhar para Julie, não conseguiria se segurar e perderia o controle para o lobo que havia dentro de si, o lobo que queria tomar Julie somente para si, então desviou o olhar, e percebeu que eles já estavam de frente ao salão.  
  
- Vamos entrar - e com passos rápidos, Remo se adiantou.  
  
Julie demorou um pouco para perceber que Remo ia em direção da entrada para o salão, e correu para alcançá-lo. Ela se perguntava se até ele terminar Hogwarts fugiria dela da mesma maneira como acabara de fugir.  
  
Julie alcançou Remo quando ele estava indo conversar com Emma, que estava em uma das mesas com Frank Longbottom.  
  
- Remo, Julie, sentem-se aqui com nós dois! - ela os chamou, sorrindo.  
  
- Ainda bem que vocês chegaram - Frank cochichou para Remo - Logo a música vai começar, e eu não sei como vou dançar sem pisar no pé da Emm a cada três passos.  
  
Remo deu uma pequena gargalhada, se sentando antes de responder.  
  
- Se você pensar que vai pisar no pé dela, aí é que você pisará mesmo. Só relaxe, Frank.  
  
- Ele está sendo um bobo! - Emma disse, um pouco aborrecida, e em seguida, voltou-se para a irmã - Você não vai ter esse problema com o Remo, Julie, ele sabe dançar muito bem.  
  
Sem que realmente quisesse fazer, Julie olhou para Remo com interesse, que olhava para ela, pensando como ele conseguiria tocá-la se nem ao menos conseguia ficar perto dela por dois minutos. Encabulada, ela desviou o olhar do dele.  
  
Remo olhava apreensivo para Julie. Se somente naquela proximidade já estava sendo difícil conter seus instintos, ele não queria nem imaginar se tivesse que dançar com ela.  
  
- Eu posso dançar tão bem quanto o Remo! - Frank disse levemente incomodado.  
  
- Eu vou querer ver quando a música começar. - ela disse piscando para o namorado.  
  
A conversa continuou, e logo o clima que havia ficado entre Julie e Remo com a perspectiva de dançarem havia desaparecido, mas a garota não conversava. Ela só observava Remo, surpresa com a atitude dele. Aos seus olhos, Remo Lupin sempre foi quieto, calado e tímido, mas ali, com Frank e Emma, ele era expansivo, ria das piadas deles, e até contava suas próprias brincadeiras. Julie nunca pensou que Remo pudesse agir assim, como qualquer rapaz da idade dele agiria, e ela gostava daquele Remo. Preferia o rapaz alegre e divertido ao sério e concentrado que ele aparentava ser sempre que a via.  
  
Minutos depois, Tiago e Lílian se uniram ao grupo. Julie observou Lílian com uma ponta de inveja. Sem sombra de dúvidas a ruiva era a mais bela no salão, e o fato dela parecer não notar isso a tornava mais atraente.  
  
- Está se divertindo, Julie? - Lílian perguntou, se sentando ao lado da outra.  
  
- Mais do que esperava. - ela respondeu com um sorriso feliz, mas ficou séria ao se lembrar do que teria que fazer pelo irmão - Só queria saber até quando...  
  
- Você não é obrigada a fazer nada que não queira fazer. - Lílian disse com ar severo.  
  
- Como você sabe?! - Julie perguntou, surpresa.  
  
- Tiago me contou. - Lílian disse, ocultando o fato de que estava mentindo, e que havia descoberto tudo sobre o plano de Sirius por causa de seu dom - Mas o que eu disse é verdade. Você não é obrigada a fazer nada do que não queira.  
  
- Eu sei, Lily... - Julie disse abaixando o olhar - E de qualquer forma, duvido que ele consiga suportar a Snape por mais de três dias.  
  
Lílian olhou com brandura para a amiga.  
  
- Julie, já passou pela sua cabeça que Sirius só deixaria de agir como sempre agiu apenas se realmente amasse Adrianne Snape?  
  
- Lílian... - ela disse quase com escárnio - É mais fácil você se casar com o Snape do que isso acontecer...  
  
- Pois eu tenho certeza - ela disse com segurança.  
  
- E como você pode estar com tanta certeza disso?  
  
Lílian titubeou por um momento, mas encarou Julie com coragem.  
  
- Depois do baile nós conversaremos, eu prometo, mas agora, acho que você tem que ir... - Lílian disse olhando para a mesa de bebidas. Narcisa e Sirius estavam lá, assim como Remo, Tiago e Pedro.   
  
Sem que ninguém percebesse, Julie passou o braço por trás de Lílian, e apontando para um ponto no teto. A mão da garota tremeu. Ela não tinha certeza de que era capaz de fazer aquele feitiço. O salão ficaria escuro, e, era ridículo Julie ter que admitir isso, mas ela tinha medo do escuro.  
  
Julie olhou para os outros na mesa. Todos estavam atentos à conversa, ninguém perceberia se ela dissesse o feitiço, e foi o que ela fez.  
  
- Lumen occludo.   
  
Subitamente, tudo ficou escuro. Algumas meninas gritaram, e todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, tentando se encontrar. Um ou outro aluno se lembrou do feitiço Lumus, mas a maioria dos alunos estava desorientado, nervosos com a possibilidade de um ataque.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - na mesa de bebidas, Narcisa se voltava para Sirius.  
  
- Eu não sei, Tiago, você é monitor, não acha que deveria checar?  
  
- Sim, é melhor eu ir, mas você pode vir comigo? Acho que vou precisar de ajuda... Remo, Pedro, eu também vou precisar de vocês.  
  
Depois de Narcisa relutar, Sirius foi com os outros, e quando eles estavam longe o suficiente de Narcisa, Sirius saiu apressado.  
  
- Eu vou procurar a Lílian, ela deve estar nervosa. Você vem comigo, Remo?  
  
- Sim, eu vou.  
  
Tiago foi até às mesas, mas Remo deixou de o seguir no instante em que sentiu pavor. Alguém no salão estava sentindo um enorme medo por causa da escuridão, e deveria ser um medo muito forte para que ele também sentisse o mesmo.   
  
Como se eles estivessem distantes um do outro, Remo ouviu a voz de Tiago ao longe, mas não respondeu. Só pensava em encontrar a pessoa que estava sentindo aquele medo e protegê-la, e quando percebeu que a pessoa estava saindo do salão, não pensou duas vezes em segui-la.  
  
Quando saiu do salão, Remo não viu ninguém, porém, ele escutou passos vindos da escada. Quem quer que fosse a pessoa, estava subindo, e o rapaz a seguiu, ansioso. Era como se saber quem era aquela pessoa fosse tão necessário para ele quanto respirar, e Remo estava tão perturbado que só percebeu que havia chegado à torre da Grifinória quando viu o quadro da Mulher Gorda.   
  
- Gotas de orvalho... - as palavras saíram lentamente, e Remo entrou depois do quadro dar passagem.  
  
Quem entrasse naquele momento na sala comunal da Grifinória, acharia que o lugar estava vazio, mas Remo podia sentir que havia alguém ali, e ele podia saber até onde a pessoa estava. Atrás do pufe perto da janela do lado leste.  
  
- Q... - Remo começou, mas se calou ao ver que a pessoa saía do esconderijo, e ficou surpreso ao reconhecer Julie, visivelmente assustada.  
  
- Você deve ter vindo me procurar, não é? - ela disse com um sorriso nervoso - Desculpe, mas quando tudo ficou escuro, eu me senti sufocada, como se alguém estivesse me perseguindo... - ela deu uma gargalhada de escárnio - Você deve estar me achando uma boba, eu com quinze anos tendo medo do escuro... Eu nem sei porque estou na Grifinória, deveria estar na Lufa-lufa! - ela terminou desviando o rosto do olhar dele.  
  
Lentamente, como que atraído pela garota, Remo se aproximou de Julie, e segurou com delicadeza as mãos dela.  
  
- Podemos ter coragem quando enfrentamos nosso medo, mas a maior coragem é admitir nosso próprio medo. - ele disse suavemente.  
  
Enquanto Remo falava, Julie olhava fixamente para ele, vendo que ele a olhava com gentileza e respeito, apesar do que ela havia dito. O coração dela bateu acelerado. Em toda sua vida, sempre dividiu tudo com os irmãos, mas naquele instante, ela se sentiu como se fosse a única pessoa com a qual o rapaz à sua frente se importava. Tudo o que Julie queria era que aquela sensação fosse verdadeira. Ela queria ser a única na vida de Remo Lupin.   
  
- Obrigada por estar aqui comigo.   
  
Julie mal sentiu as palavras saírem de sua boca. Só sentia o coração do rapaz bater tão agitado quanto o seu, enquanto seu rosto se aproximava cada vez mais do de Remo, até que o nariz dela encostou gentilmente no nariz dele. Nenhum dos dois respirava. Nenhum dos dois pensava em nada, nada além do que estava acontecendo e da felicidade que os impedia de interromper tudo. As mãos de Remo enlaçaram Julie e a trouxeram para perto de si antes que os lábios dos dois, assim como os corpos, se unissem um ao do outro em um beijo longo e delicado.  
  
Julie viu a imagem se formar em sua mente pouco antes de beijar Remo. Era um garotinho em um porão. Ele se sentia extremamente solitário, Julie podia sentir o mesmo que ele. Era algo tão forte que ela achou que seu coração se partiria, mas antes que isso acontecesse, ela viu o rosto do garoto. O garoto era incrivelmente parecido com Remo. E enquanto ela beijava o rapaz, percebeu a verdade. Ele era o lobisomem com o qual sonhava desde os seis anos de idade.  
  
- Remo... - ela falou com surpresa quando os dois se separaram - Você é o lobisomem!  
  
O rapaz deu dois passos para trás, desnorteado demais para agir, e como se somente então tivesse ouvido o que Julie havia dito, ele saiu da sala comunal com uma expressão de culpa misturada com medo no olhar.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Tudo agora fazia sentido para Julie. A estranha sensação que tinha de que já conhecia Remo, o fato dele preferir se manter afastado dela... Tudo isso era porque ele era o lobisomem que aparecia nos seus sonhos na noite de lua-cheia. Ela ainda não entendia porque isso acontecia, mas não achava que Remo sabia porque ela sonhava com ele, na noite em que eles se beijaram, ele pareceu estar tão confuso quanto ela, agora que ela sabia quem ele era, Julie era capaz de sentir o mesmo que ele sentia. E, além disso, Julie sentia que ele queria ficar longe dela.  
  
Ela nunca se sentiu tão frustrada quanto naqueles dias. Quando descobriu que sentia algo por Remo, ele se afastava dela, mas ao mesmo tempo, havia um elo que os unia.  
  
- Por que você não tenta conversar com ele nas férias de fim de ano? - Lílian a aconselhava. Julie havia contado tudo a ela depois que a ruiva falou sobre o dom que possuía, sentir o que os outros sentiam quando os tocava.  
  
- Não vai dar. Frank convidou Emma para passar o Ano-novo com ele, é aniversário de 50 anos da mãe dele, e minha mãe deixou com a condição de que eu fosse também. Eu não posso fazer isso com minha irmã... - ela olhou para Lílian, derrotada, mas de repente, um brilho de surpresa surgiu em seus olhos - Lily, você não pode tocar no Remo para saber o que ele está sentindo?  
  
- Eu já tentei isso, Julie, mas eu não consegui ver com muita clareza... Você sabe, o Remo é... - ela hesitou. -... parte animal, eu não consigo sentir sentimentos de animais.  
  
Julie suspirou e encostou as costas na cadeira, se sentindo incrivelmente cansada.  
  
- Eu não entendo porque ele está com medo de mim! Eu não vou machucá-lo!  
  
- Acho que não é essa a dúvida dele, Julie... Remo deve estar com medo de que você se machuque.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
No dia seguinte, Julie, Emma, Frank e mais seis alunos, acompanhados da professora McGonagall, deixaram Hogwarts, com permissão de Dumbledore, para passar o restante das férias de fim de ano na casa dos Longbottom, na Escócia.  
  
A mãe de Frank os esperava na estação de Hogsmeade, usando seu tradicional chapéu de urubu, uma bolsa vermelha e grande, e um vestido azul celeste. Julie, que já estava acostumada com a mãe de Frank, a cumprimentou normalmente,mas Emma não conseguiu segurar uma pequena gargalhada, enquanto Frank olhava nervoso da mãe para a namorada.  
  
- O que há de tão engraçado, menina? - a mãe de Frank perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.  
  
- Nada, senhora Longbottom, nada. - a garota respondeu, mal conseguindo segurar outra risada.  
  
- Bem, vamos indo.   
  
A senhora Longbottom disse com altivez, e depois de pegar as malas, os três a seguiram. No lado de fora da estação, eles procuraram uma rua pouco movimentada, e depois da senhora Longbottom erguer a varinha, um ônibus de cor roxo-berrante apareceu como se tivesse caído do céu. Era o Nôitibus Andante.  
  
- Quatro passagens, por favor.   
  
- Para onde, madame? - um rapaz simpático, usando um boné dos Appleby Arrows.  
  
- Campbeltown, Escócia.  
  
- Aqui está, madame. Temos dois lugares livres no terceiro andar, está tudo certo, madame?  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
A viagem até Campbeltown foi um pouco demorada, e com a velocidade e o balanço do ônibus, todos estavam cansados quando chegaram à casa dos Longbottom. A casa se parecia como todas as casas trouxas que eles viram enquanto caminhavam. Havia um jardim com várias flores bem cuidadas, mas fora isso, não havia muito espaço para que uma criança brincasse.  
  
Frank e Julie chegaram à porta antes da senhora Longbottom e de Emma, e enquanto eles esperavam, a porta da casa ao lado abriu, e um casal saiu dela. O homem tinha cabelos castanhos da cor de lama, e uma mecha caía sobre sua testa. A mulher era magra, tinha o rosto pálido, e seus cabelos loiros prateados davam a impressão de que ela era mais fraca do que realmente era.  
  
- Devagar, Sally... - o homem disse delicadamente - Você sabe que não está tão forte...  
  
Julie observou o homem ajudar a mulher, visivelmente mais velha que ele, a sair de casa, e enquanto o homem a ajudava, a mulher encarou Julie fixamente. Era um olhar quase feroz, que tornava mais desagradável o rosto doentio da mulher.  
  
- Quem são eles? - ela perguntou para Frank com uma estranha inquietação na voz. Aquele olhar a deixou intimidada.  
  
- São os irmãos Brewster. Ela se chama Sally, e ele, Edward. Ela é doente desde que eu me conheço por gente, e ele sempre cuidou dela.  
  
Julie voltou o rosto para os irmãos Brewster, e ficou vendo os dois. A dedicação de Edward à irmã era como a dedicação de um pai a uma filha. Era evidente que o homem amava a irmã, mas havia algo mais.   
  
- Julie?! - a voz da mãe de Frank fez com que a garota desviasse o olhar dos Brewster - Venha, entre, querida. - a senhora Longbottom disse sem parecer amável, e a levou até o quarto de hóspedes, onde dormiria com Emma.  
  
Assim que ficaram livres da presença da mãe de Frank, ele, Julie e Emma foram passear. Frank e Emma conversavam juntos, de mãos dadas, enquanto Julie se mantinha afastada. As palavras de Lílian ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Como Remo poderia machucá-la? Desde que começou a ter os sonhos, nunca mais se sentiu sozinha. Sabia que em algum lugar, alguém precisava dela, e agora que sabia que Remo precisava dela mais do que qualquer coisa, não conseguia aceitar ter que ficar longe dele.   
  
A noite passada havia sido noite de lua-cheia, e pela primeira vez, a garota viu com clareza a dor que Remo sentia quando se transformava. Era muito pior do que esperava, e ainda por cima, tinha que suportar o olhar do rapaz, pedindo para ela ir embora, enquanto o que Julie queria era confortá-lo.  
  
O restante do dia foi muito divertido para Frank e Emma, mas Julie agradeceu quando a senhora Longbottom disse que já era tarde, e eles foram dormir, pois logo encontraria Remo.   
  
No quarto de hóspedes, Emma tentou conversar com Julie, mas a garota foi seca, e desejando boa-noite à irmã, se cobriu e voltou o rosto em direção à janela, de onde via a lua branca.   
  
Não demorou muito para que Emma dormisse, mas Julie estava inquieta. Naquele momento, Remo deveria estar escondido no Salgueiro Lutador. Lílian havia contado a ela como o rapaz se transformava sem que nenhum outro estudante de Hogwarts suspeitasse, mas Julie ficou surpresa pelo fato da idéia toda ter sido de Dumbledore.  
  
Com a mente distraída, Julie demorou a adormecer, mas quando estava quase dormindo, um uivo fez com que um frio gelado percorresse sua espinha. Jogando as cobertas para longe, ela se levantou e foi até a janela.  
  
O lobisomem estava parado em frente à janela de Julie, e a encarava com enormes olhos brilhantes. A garota não se movia. Seus lábios se entreabriram, e ela falou, lentamente, num murmúrio.  
  
- Remo...?!  
  
O lobisomem uivou outra vez, como se a chamasse, e sem pensar duas vezes, Julie saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas, e foi para o jardim. O lobisomem continuava lá, esperando por ela, mas quando a viu, começou a caminhar.  
  
Julie seguia o lobisomem sem saber para onde estava sendo levada, mas se aquele lobisomem era Remo, ela estava segura.   
  
O lobisomem levou Julie até uma parte da cidade em que não havia nenhuma casa por perto, mas ela não estava com medo. Perto de Remo, ela se sentia segura. Com pequenos passos, a garota se aproximou do lobisomem, e quando estava a dois passos de distância dele, se ajoelhou, e falou.  
  
- Remo...  
  
O lobisomem se retesou. Até aquele momento, ele estava calmo, mas agora, ele rangia, deixando os dentes afiados à mostra, e parecendo bastante ameaçador. Julie caiu para trás, e naquele instante, como acontecia em todas as noites de lua-cheia, ela viu Remo, na Casa dos Gritos, e então percebeu que aquele lobisomem não era Remo.   
  
O lobisomem deu um salto, e Julie gritou, assustada, mas antes que o animal ficasse sobre ela, a garota ouviu um tiro. O lobisomem girou no ar e caiu no chão. Havia sido atingido, mas não estava morto, e nem fraco, pois assim que alcançou o chão, ficou em pé e fugiu.  
  
Enquanto o lobo fugia, Julie ouviu barulho de passos indo em sua direção, e logo sentiu que alguém a erguia.  
  
- Você está bem, garota? - uma voz preocupada perguntou, e Julie voltou-se para o homem.  
  
- Sim, eu estou... - ela disse, um pouco perturbada.  
  
- Você não mora aqui, não é? Está hospedada em alguma casa?  
  
- Eu estou com os Longbottom. - ela respondeu depois que se acalmou.  
  
- Logo vi que você não era daqui, senão saberia que essa região é cheia de lobos. Eles são uma praga, principalmente para nós, fazendeiros. - ele balançou a cabeça - Vem, eu vou deixar você em casa.  
  
Ainda confusa, Julie seguiu o homem até a casa dos Longbottom. A mãe de Frank ficou muito nervosa quando soube o que aconteceu, e para tranqüilizar a mãe do amigo, Julie prometeu que não sairia mais sozinha. Em seguida, Julie foi dormir, mas estava preocupada. Remo deveria ter sentido que ela estava com medo, e pensaria que ela estava com medo dele. Agora seria muito mais difícil se aproximar do rapaz.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Apesar de Emma e Frank terem sido avisados para não acordar Julie, a garota levantou cedo. Durante a noite, teve várias visões de Remo transformado em lobisomem, o que fez com que tivesse um sono agitado.   
  
Quando entrou na sala, Emma e Frank olharam preocupados para Julie. Ela tinha a aparência de extremo cansaço, e seus olhos estavam com olheiras.   
  
- Julie, sente-se aqui. - Emma disse, se levantando do sofá - É mais confortável.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Emm, eu estou bem. - ela respondeu sorrindo enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira, mas seu rosto pálido a desmentia.  
  
- O que aconteceu, Julie, porque você saiu à noite daquele jeito? - Frank perguntou, preocupado - Eu quase não acreditei quando mamãe me disse o que você fez!   
  
Julie balançou a cabeça.  
  
- Eu estava sem sono. - ela disse em tom seco, mas continuou, animada - E então, o que faremos hoje?  
  
Frank percebeu que a amiga não queria comentar o ocorrido, e mudou o assunto da conversa, que continuou até que a senhora Longbottom entrou na casa, preocupada.  
  
- Frank, querido, acabei de saber que a senhorita Brewster piorou bastante nessa noite, a empregada acabou de me contar. Vamos visitá-la depois do almoço.  
  
- Sim, mãe - ele disse, concordando com um meneio de cabeça.  
  
- Ah, Merlin, por que isso teve que acontecer justamente agora? Hoje chega a Mildred e o Rupert com os filhos, não sei o que vou fazer... - e reclamando, a mãe de Frank saiu da sala.  
  
- O que a sua vizinha tem? - Emma perguntou.  
  
- Nunca soube exatamente o que é, mas minha mãe diz que são os nervos... Nenhum médico trouxa conseguiu curá-la.  
  
- Ah, ela é trouxa?! - a garota perguntou, surpresa.   
  
- Sim, mas... Não sei, tem algo de diferente nela... - Frank disse, pensativo, mas a voz contrariada de Julie fez com que ele deixasse os pensamentos de lado.  
  
- Eu vou comer alguma coisa. - ela disse enquanto saía da sala.  
  
Julie não sabia explicar, mas não gostava de Sally Brewster. Talvez fosse o olhar inquisidor que havia no rosto dela quando a viu, mas o fato é que ela se sentia intimidada pela mulher, e a idéia de visitá-la não animava a garota nem um pouco.  
  
Julie, porém, não escapou de visitar os Brewster. Depois do almoço, a senhora Longbottom a chamou, e com Frank e Emma, eles foram à casa dos Brewster.  
  
Foi Edward Brewster quem abriu a porta para os quatro, e somente olhando para o rosto cansado dele era possível supor como a irmã dele deveria estar.  
  
- Olá, Edward. - a mãe de Frank cumprimentou o homem - Como está Sally?  
  
- Muito mal. - ele disse, abatido - O médico disse que não há esperanças, e ainda por cima, Sally não quer ir ao hospital.  
  
- Eu sinto muito, Edward... - a senhora Longbottom disse segurando as mãos do homem com pesar - Eu lamento tanto... Conheci Sally quando era jovem, ela tinha tanta vida...  
  
- Sally está tranqüila. - ele respondeu, mas pareceu ficar ainda mais abatido - Ela diz que agora eu irei descansar. - ele sorriu, um sorriso triste, conformado - Vocês querem vê-la?  
  
- Se não formos perturbá-la...  
  
Edward Brewster, então, levou os visitantes até o quarto da irmã, que ficava no primeiro andar, já que Sally, doente, não podia se esforçar muito. Eles entraram no quarto um por um. Primeiro a senhora Longbottom, depois Frank, Emma, e por último, Julie.  
  
Assim que Julie entrou, Sally Brewster a observou com o mesmo olhar estranho, mas em seguida, tentou se levantar, sem deixar de olhar para a garota, que, assustada, caminhou, sem se virar, até a parede.  
  
- Não, Sally, não precisa se levantar... - a mãe de Frank disse suavemente, se sentando na cadeira ao lado.  
  
Emma e Frank se aproximaram da cama, mas Julie continuou encostada na parede, sem perceber que Edward Brewster a observava. Ele olhou fixamente para a garota, até que perguntou para ela, lembrando-se subitamente de alguma coisa.  
  
- Eu tenho que trazer o almoço de Sally, mas preciso de ajuda, você pode vir comigo?   
  
Julie olhou intrigada para o homem, mas o seguiu. Não se sentia à vontade no mesmo quarto que Sally Brewster. Edward parou em frente a uma porta, mas quando ele a abriu, a garota viu que ele a enganara. Ele não a levara para a cozinha, mas para um outro quarto. Ela ficou mais perturbada ainda, e começou a ficar inquieta. Porque Edward Brewster mentiria para ela?  
  
- Desculpe por ter mentido a você - ele falou quando viu o quão nervosa Julie estava. -, mas precisava falar com você a sós. Eu não tinha entendido o que havia acontecido na noite anterior até que eu vi como minha irmã ficou irrequieta quando viu você.  
  
- Do que você está falando?! - ela perguntou, hesitante - Eu vou voltar para o quarto. - a garota disse dando meia-volta.  
  
- Você é uma destinada.   
  
Julie parou de andar assim que o homem falou. Pela segunda vez, alguém a chamava de destinada, e desde que havia escutado isso do chapéu seletor na festa de seleção, a garota ficou perturbada, sem saber o que o chapéu queria dizer. Procurou várias menções sobre o que era um destinado, mas não encontrou nada, nem na biblioteca de Hogwarts. Era estranho que um trouxa soubesse disso.  
  
- Do que você está falando?! - ela perguntou, com altivez - Como você...  
  
- Como eu posso saber?! - ele sorriu, um pouco sarcástico - Simples. Eu também sou um destinado.   
  
Julie arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Esperava que Edward falasse qualquer coisa, menos isso.  
  
- Você é... um destinado?! - ela disse lentamente.  
  
- Parece que você não sabe realmente o significado dessas palavras, então é melhor eu contar a história do começo. - ele se sentou na beira da cama, e indicou uma cadeira para Julie se sentar - Há uns quarenta e seis anos, Sally era uma criança normal. Tinha amigos, brincava, sorria. Mas subitamente, tudo mudou. Sally não sorria, nem brincava mais. Ela passava todo o dia em casa, não queria mais sair. Ela tinha medo de machucar alguém por causa do que era. Minha irmã havia se tornado um lobisomem.  
  
Edward Brewster fez uma pausa, e quando viu que Julie havia se sentado com firmeza na cadeira, percebeu que ela deveria estar começando a entender.  
  
- Minha irmã nunca se sentiu tão solitária quanto nos primeiros meses. Minha mãe não entendia o que acontecia com ela, mas meu pai, que a amava com loucura, a ajudou, e Sally conseguiu suportar as noites de lua cheia. Depois de um tempo, porém, os esforços de meu pai não faziam mais efeito. Sally começou a ficar doente e a enfraquecer, até que minha mãe engravidou, e eu nasci. Desde que eu nasci, minha irmã mudou totalmente de comportamento. Ficou mais forte, animada... Era como se uma nova força a dominasse. - Edward olhava para Julie, mas era como se ela não estivesse na frente dele - Minha irmã não era mais solitária. Havia encontrado alguém que seria sua companhia para toda a vida. Eu. - ele encarou Julie fixamente - Você também é um destinado, e é uma bruxa, senão Sally não teria escapado na noite anterior.  
  
Julie arregalou os olhos. Como ele poderia saber que ela era uma bruxa? E qual era a relação que havia entre o fato dela ser uma destinada e o que aconteceu na noite anterior?  
  
- O que... - Julie começou, mas Edward não escutou-a.  
  
- Minha irmã, como lobisomem, pode sentir qualquer outro destinado, e essa sensação se torna mais forte quando esse destinado é um bruxo. Sally percebeu o que você era, e quando se transformou em lobisomem, não conseguiu se controlar. Tentou criar um elo entre vocês, mas quando viu que você pertencia a outro, atacou você. Lobisomens odeiam ser rejeitados.  
  
Enquanto Edward Brewster falava, Julie entendeu porque não havia simpatizado com a irmã dele. Porque ela pertencia à outra pessoa. Ela era a destinada de outro lobisomem, e não poderia criar um elo com outro. Mas havia inúmeras coisas que ela ainda não entendia.  
  
- Você deve ter atraído a atenção de alguém quando Sally atacou você. - Edward continuou - Só que Sally foi atingida, e esse ferimento a está matando. Ela foi atingida por uma bala de prata.   
  
- Eu... - ela disse, hesitante, mas com sinceridade. -... sinto muito...  
  
- Não é culpa sua. - ele sorriu, chegando a ser simpático - Sally está feliz porque acha que eu ficarei bem, agora que ela vai morrer.  
  
- E não vai ficar?! - a garota perguntou, surpresa.   
  
- Não. - ele disse num murmúrio, e somente então Julie notou que Edward parecia tão fraco quanto a irmã - Um destinado e um lobisomem estão ligados para sempre. Qualquer sentimento ou dor mais intensa que um sente, o outro sentirá na mesma intensidade. Quando Sally morrer, eu morrerei também.  
  
Julie abriu a boca, e olhou para Edward Brewster com uma mistura de indignação e pena. Não conseguia acreditar que ele aceitava aquele destino com tanta resignação.  
  
- Você não pode deixar isso acontecer! - ela disse com tanta determinação que surpreendeu-se consigo mesma, pois não simpatizava com os Brewster - Deve haver uma forma de evitar isso!  
  
- Não há mais chance para Sally. - por um segundo, ele olhou para o chão, incrivelmente triste, mas quando voltou a olhar para Julie, seu olhar era de força de vontade - Mas há uma chance para você.  
  
Edward Brewster se levantou, indo até um armário, de onde retirou um caderno, e o entregou a Julie.  
  
- Tome. Desde que eu percebi o que minha irmã era e o quanto eu significava para ela, comecei a pesquisar sobre lobisomens, foi assim que descobri sobre os bruxos. Nesse caderno, tem tudo o que eu descobri sobre lobisomens. Coisas que você não vai encontrar em nenhum outro livro. Não há nada na literatura bruxa ou não-bruxa que trate dos lobisomens sem preconceito ou lendas.   
  
- Obrigada... - Julie agradeceu, olhando para o caderno em suas mãos, sem saber exatamente porque o fazia.  
  
Quando ela olhou para Edward Brewster, ele estava caído no chão, inconsciente.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Sally Brewster morreu naquela noite. Três dias depois, Edward Brewster também era enterrado. Julie voltou para Hogwarts depois do ano-novo triste por causa da morte deles, mas graças ao caderno de Edward, ela sabia o que deveria fazer.  
  
Julie não tentou se aproximar de Remo. Ela agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, até que a noite de lua cheia chegou.  
  
Entre várias coisas, o caderno dizia como o destinado poderia entrar em contato com o lobisomem através das visões. Julie havia decorado essa parte do caderno, por isso, não teve dificuldades em concentrar-se para que pudesse se comunicar com Remo.  
  
Remo estava sentado, com os braços segurando as pernas dobradas, até que sentiu os primeiros sintomas da transformação. Uma raiva imensa tomou controle de seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que um desejo de ter Julie ao seu lado quase o cegou, mas essa vontade foi imediatamente atendida. Como acontecia desde que havia se tornado um lobisomem, Remo viu a imagem dela ao seu lado, mas ele percebeu que algo estava diferente. Era como se a imagem de Julie estivesse sólida, e ele pudesse tocá-la.  
  
Julie ajoelhou-se em frente a Remo, e abriu os braços. Seu rosto estava calmo, e havia um brilho de determinação e coragem em seu olhar. Lentamente, ela levantou os braços, os abriu, e em seguida, falou.  
  
- Eu sei o que você é. Eu também sei o que sou. Estamos ligados um ao outro, e não conseguiremos fugir disso, mas eu não quero estar em nenhum outro lugar que não seja com você.  
  
Enquanto Julie falava, o corpo humano de Remo se tornava lupino. Os dois sentiam a mesma dor, mas nenhum dos dois desviava o olhar um do outro, e antes que a transformação se completasse, Julie se levantou para abraçar Remo. E ao mesmo tempo em que ele se tornava um lobisomem, a imagem da garota foi ficando mais fraca, até desaparecer no ar. 


	7. Capítulo 06: Ameaças

6. AMEAÇAS  
  
  
  
- O que faremos agora? - Remo perguntou para Julie assim que terminou de ler o caderno de Edward Brewster, mas já sabia a resposta.  
  
- Você leu o que Brewster escreveu. Um destinado se liga permanentemente a um lobisomem quando o lobisomem cria um laço entre os dois. Na noite do baile... - ela corou, mas mantendo o tom firme, terminou a frase - a ligação foi feita.  
  
Remo concordou com a cabeça. Sempre sentiu algo por Julie, mas não imaginou que esse sentimento era por causa de um elo entre eles, e ele não iria querer que Julie se prendesse a ele por causa de um elo.  
  
- Olha, Julie... - ele hesitava, mas sabia que não deveria se intimidar - Você não é obrigada a ficar comigo por causa desse elo. Eu não...  
  
Julie balançou a cabeça, e encostou dois dedos no lábio do rapaz.  
  
- Não, Remo, não é nada disso! - ela segurou a mão de Remo entre as suas - Eu não amo você por causa do elo, é exatamente o contrário. O elo existe porque eu amo você, e porque você me ama também.  
  
- Você... - ele disse, um pouco atrapalhado com as palavras -... me ama?  
  
Julie sorriu com ternura, sem saber como ele ainda não havia percebido isso, e acariciando os cabelos de Remo, respondeu.  
  
- Sim, Remo. Eu amo você.  
  
O rapaz olhou com incredulidade para ela. Não imaginava que uma garota fosse capaz de aceitá-lo como ele era, um monstro, algo pior que um animal, mas também era impossível resistir ao seu próprio desejo. Antes que ele pudesse pensar, estava abraçado a Julie, e sussurrava no ouvido dela.  
  
- Amo você também, Julie...  
  
Ainda abraçados, eles se encararam, conscientes das dificuldades que teriam que atravessar.  
  
- O que faremos agora? - Julie perguntou para Remo, mas como se tivesse dentro da mente do rapaz, sabia a resposta antes que ele a dissesse.  
  
- Vamos ser fortes - ele disse, sério, enquanto Julie entrelaçava sua mão à de Remo.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Julie saiu da torre da Grifinória pouco depois. Sentia-se mais leve por Remo ter parado de fugir do sentimento que os unia, mas a conversa que se seguiu a deixou preocupada. Remo disse que Severo Snape estava tentando descobrir o que ele fazia na noite de lua cheia, e Snape estava se aproximando da verdade. Quando a conversa terminou, ela foi para o salão. Remo preferiu ficar dormindo. A noite anterior havia sido noite de lua-cheia, e ele estava terrivelmente cansado.  
  
Quando Julie entrou no salão, viu a última coisa que esperava ver. Pedro conversando amigavelmente com Severo Snape. A garota se aproximou lentamente, suspeitando que o sonserino estava interrogando Pedrinho, o que foi confirmado quando ela ouviu o grifinório terminar de falar.  
  
-... metido arrogante e que deveria cuidar da sua própria vida ao invés de ficar atrás do Remo só porque ele...  
  
O rosto de Julie tornou-se branco, e antes que o rapaz terminasse a frase, ela o interrompeu.  
  
- Pedro! - Julie gritou com nervosismo, fazendo com que os dois rapazes olhassem para ela.  
  
- Ele fez com que eu tomasse Poção Veritaserum! - Pedro disse, apontando para Severo - Ele quer que eu diga que o Remo...  
  
Novamente, Julie interrompeu Pedro antes que ele falasse demais.  
  
- Cale-se, Pedro! Cale-se! - ela disse furiosa para o rapaz, e em seguida pôs um par de olhos furiosos em Severo - Vá. Embora. Agora. Mesmo!  
  
Com medo de que o grifinório insistisse em ficar, Julie o levantou, e arrastou Pedro até a torre da Grifinória.  
  
- Pedrinho! - ela disse, contrariada - Você não deveria estar conversando com o Snape, ele vai descobrir tudo sobre o Remo!  
  
- Eu não tive culpa! Ele me ofereceu suco de abóbora, pensei que ele só queria ser legal! - o rapaz respondeu enquanto passava a mão esquerda no braço.  
  
- Pelo amor de Merlin, Pedro, nenhum sonserino conhece o significado da palavra gentileza! Ainda bem que ele não desconfiou de nada, mas por precaução, fique longe do Snape, está bem?!  
  
O rapaz concordou com a cabeça, olhando para Julie com uma expressão abobada no rosto, e foi para o dormitório masculino. Assim que ele saiu, Frank Longbottom entrou na sala comunal, bastante confuso.  
  
- O que aconteceu no salão, eu não entendi nada, Julie! Porque você e o Pedrinho saíram daquele jeito?  
  
- Não foi nada, Frank, não foi nada. - ela disse em tom tranqüilo - O Pedro precisava falar com o Remo.  
  
- Ah, bom, pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa... - ele se sentou em uma das almofadas - Bem, mas e então, está pronta?  
  
- Pronta para o que?! - a garota perguntou, sem entender sobre o que o amigo falava.  
  
- Julie, não me diga que você esqueceu?! - Frank disse, aborrecido - Nós vamos estudar Poções hoje na biblioteca!  
  
- Desculpe, Frank, eu tinha esquecido. - ela disse com um olhar de culpa - Espera só eu pegar meus livros, está bem?  
  
- Tudo bem. Eu te vejo na biblioteca, a Emm está lá.   
  
Julie, então, pegou seus livros e foi para a biblioteca. Emma e Frank estavam repassando a matéria de História de Magia, e quando a outra garota chegou, começaram a estudar Poções. Enquanto Frank e Julie tentavam explicar uma poção para Emma, os irmãos Snape entraram na biblioteca.  
  
Julie olhou para o rapaz com uma imensa fúria por ele estar se intrometendo no segredo de Remo. A garota sentia como se o sonserino estivesse invadindo a sua casa, e fosse obrigada a proteger o que era seu, e que nunca conheceria ninguém tão desagradável quanto os irmãos Snape. Ignorando os dois, ela voltou a atenção para o que Frank dizia.  
  
Eles continuaram estudando sem que nada acontecesse. Julie e Emma explicaram alguns feitiços para Frank, que não era muito bom na matéria, e Julie e Frank ajudaram Emma em Herbologia e Poções. Eles estavam quase terminando quando Emma se lembrou que queria pegar um livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas como ela não estava encontrando, Julie a ajudou a procurar, e enquanto elas procuravam pelo livro, Sirius entrou na biblioteca.  
  
O rapaz foi falar com Severo Snape, que estava em uma mesa próximo à estante em que Julie procurava pelo livro, e sem querer, ela acabou escutando tudo o que eles falavam, e ela não acreditou no que ouvia. Sirius estava contando para o sonserino como chegar até a Casa dos Gritos, e descobrir a verdade sobre Remo!  
  
Julie olhou pensativa para o irmão, que saía da biblioteca, ignorando o livro que estava em sua mão. Severo com certeza iria checar se a pista de Sirius era verdadeira ou não, e ele descobriria o que estava procurando. Só uma pessoa podia ajudar Julie, portanto, antes que as coisas ficassem complicadas, ela saiu da biblioteca e voltou para a torre da Grifinória.  
  
Lílian estava sentada em uma das almofadas, com Tiago a abraçando. Os dois conversavam, sorrindo, satisfeitos só por estarem juntos. Julie lamentou ter que interromper o namoro, mas ela precisava da ajuda da monitora.  
  
- Lílian, eu preciso falar com você.  
  
Pelo tom urgente na voz da irmã de Sirius, Lílian imediatamente se levantou.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, um pouco preocupada.  
  
- Vamos para o quarto - ela não queria falar na frente de Tiago, não achava que ele soubesse o que Sirius havia feito, mas talvez ele atrapalhasse.  
  
Lílian trocou algumas palavras com Tiago, e foi para o dormitório feminino do quinto ano, preocupada. Se Julie não quis conversar na frente de Tiago, era porque o assunto deveria ser muito grave.  
  
- O que foi, Julie? Foi alguma coisa com a mãe do Tiago? - ela perguntou, nervosa.  
  
- Não, não é isso. - Julie apressou-se a falar, e em seguida, fez um resumo preciso da conversa que ouviu entre Sirius e Severo - Você tem que me ajudar, Lily. - ela pediu depois que terminou - Se o Snape entrar na passagem... - ela não terminou a frase, mas apertava as mãos nervosamente.  
  
- Fique calma, Julie. - Lílian disse em tom brando, e segurou as mãos de Julie, como se isso pudesse acalmá-la - O que eu tenho que fazer?  
  
- Você pode falar com o Snape? Eu sei que vocês foram amigos...  
  
Lentamente, Lílian soltou as mãos de Julie.  
  
- Eu... - ela hesitou - eu não sei se conseguirei falar com Severo...  
  
- Por que não?! - Julie perguntou, surpresa.   
  
- Bem... Você é a única que sabe que eu e Severo já fomos amigos, mas eu nunca disse como deixamos de ser amigos... Severo foi a primeira pessoa que acreditou no meu dom, e depois disso, ele passou a me proteger. Você sabe, ninguém nunca acreditou em mim, e eu deixei que Severo continuasse me protegendo, só que eu comecei a me aproximar de Tiago e dos outros, e Severo não gostou disso.  
  
- O Snape gosta de você?! - Julie quase gritou, horrorizada.  
  
- Não, de forma nenhuma! Severo me via mais como a irmã caçula, e era como se ele fosse meu irmão mais velho, querendo me proteger de Tiago, Sirius, Pedrinho e Remo... Ele achava que nenhum deles merecia ser meus amigos, e tudo piorou quando eu descobri que Tiago estava apaixonado por mim. Eu já estava apaixonada por ele, e Severo percebeu. Ele ficou furioso, disse que Tiago nunca me entenderia, e exigiu que eu fosse ao baile do quarto ano com ele, só que eu disse que preferia ficar sozinha a ter que ir com ele ao baile. Severo ficou muito decepcionado comigo, e desde então, nós nunca mais conversamos.  
  
Enquanto Lílian falava, Julie viu a tristeza que ela sentia pela amizade dela e de Severo Snape ter terminado daquela forma, e o quanto ela se arrependia do que havia dito a ele. Quando a ruiva terminou de falar, ela tinha uma expressão de culpa no rosto, mas Julie começava a achar que tudo fosse terminar bem.  
  
- Escuta, Lílian... Eu não gosto do Snape, e eu nunca achei que vocês deveriam ser amigos, mas ele teve todos os motivos para ficar irritado com você. Quanto a ele ficar sem falar com você, isso é típico desses sonserinos...  
  
- Eu sinto muito não poder ajudar, Julie. - ela disse, decepcionada.  
  
- Lílian, mas você ainda pode ajudar! Eu acho que eu não expliquei direito... Você pode ir procurar o Snape para se desculpar com ele, e ao mesmo tempo, você faz o possível para ele não sair do castelo hoje.  
  
- Ótima idéia, Julie! - a garota respondeu, sorrindo - Eu vou falar com o Severo agora mesmo! - ela disse, se levantando.  
  
- Tome cuidado para que o Snape não descubra que você também está protegendo o Remo!  
  
Mas Lílian não ouviu. Enquanto Julie falava, a ruiva saía do quarto, deixando a outra com uma estranha sensação.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Julie jogava Snap Explosivo com Tiago e Pedro. Não saiu da torre da Grifinória, queria encontrar-se com Remo, mas o rapaz parecia ter evaporado. Somente quando Emma e Frank voltaram da biblioteca é que ela soube de alguma coisa sobre Remo.  
  
- Julie, então é aqui que você está! - Emma disse - O Remo estava na biblioteca, procurando por você.  
  
- É mesmo?! - algumas cartas na mão de Julie explodiram - Então eu vou falar com ele...  
  
- Não, Julie, ele não está mais na biblioteca. - Frank falou.  
  
- Não? Onde ele está? - Julie perguntou, intrigada.  
  
- A madame Pomfrey apareceu, disse que a irmã dele estava doente, e ele foi para casa - Frank respondeu, e em seguida, ele foi para o dormitório masculino, e Emma para o feminino, guardar os livros.  
  
- Ah, Merlin! - Julie murmurou, tensa - Espero que a Lílian consiga segurar o Snape...  
  
- O que tem a Lílian? - Tiago perguntou.  
  
- Pergunta para ela, ela acabou de chegar. - Pedro disse, puxando uma das cartas que estavam na mão de Tiago, mas a carta explodiu - Droga, três de copas!  
  
Julie virou-se para a entrada da sala comunal, e pelo olhar derrotado de Lílian, não teve dúvidas de que ela não havia conseguido segurar Snape.  
  
- Eu não consegui, Julie. O Rosier apareceu e chamou o Severo...  
  
- Severo Snape?! - Tiago perguntou, totalmente atento à namorada - O que ele tem a ver com tudo isso?!  
  
Sem conseguir evitar que Tiago ficasse um pouco enciumado, Lílian contou o que Sirius havia feito, e a idéia que Julie teve.   
  
- Eu não acredito que o Sirius fez isso! - Tiago disse em um tom mais alto que o normal, atraindo a atenção de outros alunos que estavam na sala comunal, mas continuou em voz baixa - Eu sei que ele não é um exemplo de responsabilidade, mas eu nunca pensei que ele brincaria com o segredo do Remo!  
  
- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa! - Julie disse, nervosa - O Remo já deve estar na Casa dos Gritos, e está escurecendo... Se o Snape for verificar a pista do Sirius e se ele chegar lá depois que a lua sair... - ela disse apertando as mãos.  
  
Tiago estava com o dedo no queixo, pensativo, até que uma idéia surgiu em sua mente, mas Lílian se adiantou.  
  
- Eu fiz o possível, mas o Rosier apareceu para estragar tudo...   
  
- Não foi sua culpa, Lily... - Julie disse segurando a mão da amiga - Nós vamos encontrar uma saída...  
  
- Não precisa. - Tiago disse, corajosamente - Podem deixar comigo, eu vou resolver tudo.  
  
- Como assim, Tiago? - Lílian perguntou, tentando tocar na pele do namorado, mas ele foi para o buraco de saída da torre antes que ela o alcançasse - Tiago! - ela olhou mal-humorada para o buraco - Droga, odeio quando ele faz isso!  
  
- Só espero que ele consiga impedir o Snape... - Pedrinho disse, sem acreditar que isso fosse acontecer.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Assim que entrou na passagem que levava à Casa dos Gritos, Tiago se transformou em cervo, e começou a seguir o rastro de Severo Snape. Tiago estava furioso com Sirius. Sempre que ele fazia algo errado, era ele quem salvava o amigo, mas eles já tinham dezesseis anos, logo seriam bruxos adultos, e não seria certo serem tão irresponsáveis. Até mesmo Tiago, brincalhão e engraçado, havia percebido isso.   
  
Tiago corria, apressado. Já havia escurecido, e a lua apareceria a qualquer momento. Se Snape estivesse na passagem, talvez ele conseguisse chegar a Remo depois dele ter se transformado. Mas qualquer esperança que o rapaz tinha desapareceu quando ele viu que a porta de entrada estava aberta.  
  
Com urgência, Tiago, na forma animaga, entrou na casa, encontrando Remo, já transformado, em um dos quartos, e caído no chão, estava a cabeça e o tronco de Severo Snape descobertos, o restante do corpo deveria estar coberto por uma capa de invisibilidade, Tiago deduziu.  
  
O lobisomem avançava para o rapaz caído, e percebendo o que iria acontecer, em um salto, o cervo ficou entre o lobisomem e Snape. O lobisomem mostrou os dentes para o outro animal, mas o cervo tinha a expressão calma. Somente o olhar demonstrava a determinação dele. Os dois animais se encararam com ferocidade, até que o cervo levantou as patas dianteiras, afastando o lobisomem. Usando os galhos em sua cabeça, colocou o corpo de Severo nas suas costas, e saiu da passagem.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Julie estava sentada em um sofá, ao lado de Lílian e Pedro. Eles conversavam entre si, mas Julie respondia com resmungos ou frases curtas. Em nenhum instante, ela desviou o olhar do buraco de entrada para a sala comunal, e nem quando viu Tiago entrar ela se acalmou.  
  
- E então?! - ela perguntou, nervosa - Conseguiu impedir que o Snape entrasse na passagem?  
  
- Não... - o rapaz respondeu, abatido - Cheguei exatamente no momento em que Remo ia atacar o Snape, mas ele ainda foi ferido.  
  
- Ah, Merlin! - Julie exclamou, apertando uma mão na outra.   
  
- Mas ele está bem?! - Lílian perguntou, ansiosa.  
  
- Sim, eu o levei para a enfermaria, o Snape vai ficar bem, Remo não o mordeu.   
  
- Mas... - Julie hesitou - Ele falou para alguém sobre o Remo?  
  
- Não, Julie, ele estava desmaiado.   
  
- Quem estava desmaiado? - uma voz atrás de Tiago perguntou, e todos se voltaram para Sirius.  
  
Julie se levantou, e encarou o irmão com fúria. Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanta raiva do irmão como sentia no momento.  
  
- Severo Snape. - ela disse em tom despreocupado, mas seu olhar era feroz - Lembra, você disse para ele como ir até a Casa dos Gritos, descobrir o que o Remo faz lá!  
  
Sirius abriu a boca com surpresa, e depois de uns segundos, perguntou.  
  
- Como você sabia disso?! E quem falou sobre o Remo?!  
  
- Isso não importa! - Julie gritou, sem conseguir se controlar - O que importa é o quanto você foi irresponsável! O Snape só se machucou, mas poderia ter sido pior se Tiago não tivesse ido até lá, arriscando a própria vida!  
  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? - atraída pelo grito da irmã, Emma foi até a sala comunal - Julie, Sirius, eu não acredito que vocês estejam brigando!   
  
- É o Sirius, irresponsável como sempre! - ela disse, sem desviar o olhar do rosto do irmão.  
  
- Chega disso! - Emma disse, severa - Eu não quero ouvir mais uma palavra de vocês dois! - ela olhou com firmeza para a irmã - Julie, vem comigo.  
  
Emma era gentil e carinhosa na maioria das vezes, mas quando era necessário, sabia impor sua vontade como ninguém, desse modo, Julie só olhou com raiva para Sirius antes de seguir a irmã.  
  
- Afinal, como ela descobriu que eu contei para o Snape? - Sirius perguntou para Tiago, Pedro e Lílian depois que as duas garotas saíram.  
  
- Ela estava estudando na biblioteca e ouviu tudo. - Tiago falou - Sirius, eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão irresponsável, colocar a vaga do Remo aqui na escola em risco?! Vamos, ele é seu amigo!  
  
- Ora, Tiago, esqueceu quem é o Snape?! Esqueceu que ele nos persegue desde o primeiro ano, e que agora ele estava perseguindo o Remo?!  
  
Tiago ouviu Sirius desabafar sem dizer uma palavra. Somente quando o amigo se calou foi que ele levantou os olhos, e perguntou.  
  
- Esqueceu quem é a irmã dele?!  
  
Sirius olhou para Tiago por um instante e fechou os olhos, querendo apagar a besteira que havia feito.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Remo se levantou do chão velho e empoeirado lentamente. As transformações eram dolorosas, mas acordar no dia seguinte também era, e naquela vez, Remo tinha mais um motivo para se sentir mal. Ele se lembrava claramente do que havia acontecido durante a noite. Ele conseguia ver, como se estivesse acontecendo naquele momento, o olhar de pânico no rosto de Severo Snape. Mas o que ele se lembrava com mais força era do prazer que sentiu quando atacou o sonserino.   
  
Remo olhou para as próprias mãos com incredulidade. Não conseguia acreditar que o animal que sentiu prazer ao atacar um rapaz também fazia parte dele, mas não havia como fugir. Tudo o que aconteceu durante a noite passava em sua cabeça como um filme.  
  
As escadas rangeram, e a porta abriu-se, mas ao contrário das outras vezes, não era madame Pomfrey quem havia ido buscar Remo. Era Alvo Dumbledore. Assim que Remo viu o diretor, soube o que iria acontecer. Seria expulso, mas, ao invés de pedir uma nova chance para o diretor, o rapaz perguntou pelo sonserino.  
  
- Eu... - ele perguntou, hesitante e nervoso - eu... machuquei muito...  
  
- Severo vai ficar bem, Remo, mas eu não estou aqui por causa dele. - o diretor falou, tentando consolar Remo, como o pai dele faria se estivesse ali - Remo, eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo culpado, mas não foi culpa sua.  
  
- Então eu... não vou embora?  
  
- Não hoje, Remo, não hoje... - Dumbledore disse, com um sorriso divertido, tentando deixar o rapaz à vontade.   
  
- Mas, professor Dumbledore, foi minha culpa... Eu não sei como o Snape descobriu que eu estava aqui, mas se eu não estivesse, nada disso teria acontecido... Eu não vou protestar se o Snape exigir minha expulsão.  
  
- Severo não pode exigir que você seja punido por algo que você não controla, Remo. - o diretor disse com severidade - E até o momento em que saí de minha sala, eu era o diretor.  
  
- Professor, eu machuquei o Snape... Eu tentei acreditar que era seguro, mas não é... Talvez o melhor seja eu abandonar meus estudos... - ele disse com resignação.  
  
- Remo, o que aconteceu nesta noite foi um acidente. Se todos os alunos que ocasionam acidentes fossem expulsos, não haveria um estudante em Hogwarts.   
  
- Professor, nenhum aluno é um... monstro... - ele disse a última palavra num sussurro.   
  
- Remo, me escute. - o diretor disse, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz, e olhando com um brilho de determinação para ele - Todos os alunos em Hogwarts, de uma forma ou de outra, sofrem a mesma dor que você. Todos eles têm seus monstros, seus dilemas... A única diferença entre eles e você, é que você ainda não aprendeu a conviver com isso. Você é um lobisomem, não há como mudar isso, mas o modo como você enfrenta isso faz toda a diferença.  
  
Remo ouviu o diretor falar sem conseguir encará-lo. Sabia que o que ele dizia era verdade, mas não sabia como conseguir conviver com o fato de que todos os seus piores instintos o dominavam totalmente durante três noites em cada mês. Por alguns minutos, ele ficou em silêncio, pensando, até que encontrou a solução. Ele precisava conhecer o que era capaz de fazer para conseguir se aceitar, e só podia fazer isso de uma maneira.  
  
- Professor Dumbledore, eu gostaria de falar com Severo Snape quando ele acordar. - ele disse de uma vez, como se a coragem que sentia pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento.  
  
- Pedirei que você seja avisado quando Severo acordar. - Dumbledore concordou, e em seguida, sorriu, tentando encorajar o rapaz - Você já tem tudo o que precisa para se superar dentro de si.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Remo acompanhou o diretor até a entrada do salão, mas ao invés de entrar, achou que seria melhor ir para a torre da Grifinória. Não conseguiria suportar os olhares de acusação de seus amigos, e especialmente, o de Julie. O tempo todo ele pensou se ela o culparia pelo acidente e decidiria terminar tudo.  
  
Quando ele chegou ao dormitório, se jogou em sua cama, mas não abriu as cortinas. Naquela hora, dificilmente alguém entraria nos dormitórios, os alunos estavam tomando o café da manhã, e era o momento perfeito para que Remo ficasse uns instantes a sós, mas a solidão dele foi interrompida quando Julie e Sirius entraram no dormitório.  
  
- Mas o que está acontecendo?! - Remo perguntou, surpreso - Julie, o que você...  
  
A garota caminhava em passos decididos, puxando o irmão pela mão, e falou.  
  
- Não sou eu quem tem que falar alguma coisa. - a garota disse, com coragem - Sirius é quem tem que falar.  
  
Remo olhou da garota, que estava dominada por uma fúria contra o irmão, para Sirius, e observando melhor o amigo, Remo achou que ele parecia querer fugir de alguma coisa.  
  
- Sirius, o que foi?! - ele perguntou enquanto se sentava, ficando preocupado.  
  
- Olha, Remo, eu não sei de nada, eu estava no salão, o professor Dumbledore entrou e a Julie me puxou, dizendo que...  
  
- Não se faça de inocente, Sirius Black! - Julie disse, cruzando os braços. - Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando! - Julie gritou, interrompendo o irmão.  
  
O rapaz hesitou, e Remo sentiu que ele estava com medo de alguma coisa. Incrivelmente, Sirius agia tão covardemente quanto Pedro, quando ele encontrava um sonserino.  
  
- Almofadinhas... - Remo disse, tentando encorajar o amigo - O que foi?!  
  
- Eu... - Sirius começou, mas ainda hesitava - Remo, não foi minha culpa, eu só quis assustar ele, eu realmente não queria que nada disso acontecesse...  
  
Enquanto Sirius falava, Remo piscou, com incredulidade, e interrompeu o outro.  
  
- Sirius, então... - ele disse, se levantando da cama, aturdido -... foi você quem contou para o Snape como chegar à Casa dos Gritos... - ele olhou com incredulidade para o amigo - Sirius, como pôde?! Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão irresponsável!  
  
Sentindo-se ofendido, Sirius não conseguiu segurar a pergunta que queria fazer ao amigo desde a noite anterior.  
  
- Você é tão irresponsável quanto eu! Você contou para a minha irmã sobre a passagem e sobre o segredo!  
  
- Isso não vem ao caso! - Julie disse, olhando com ferocidade para o irmão.  
  
- Não, Julie, ele precisa saber. - Remo disse, segurando a mão da garota - Sirius, eu não poderia esconder isso da Julie... Ela...  
  
Mas Remo não continuou. Sirius olhou com fúria para os dois antes de gritar, enfurecido.  
  
- Ah, então é isso?! Vocês estão namorando?! Passou pela cabeça de vocês contarem isso para mim? - ele disse com indignação - Acho que não, já que você - ele olhou para Julie - não parecia tão disposta a me contar!  
  
- Não é nada disso, Sirius! - Julie disse, irritada por Sirius estar revertendo a situação e se passando por vítima - Eu e o Remo...  
  
- Agora sou eu quem não quer saber de nada. - ele disse, indo em direção à porta.   
  
- Sirius! - Julie chamou o irmão, em tom queixoso, e deu alguns passos, mas Remo a segurou.  
  
- Deixa ele, Julie. - Remo disse, com frieza - Não sei se quero falar com ele outra vez.  
  
- Remo... - Julie começou a falar, mas o rapaz se levantou.  
  
- Eu estou atrasado para a aula. Até logo. - em seguida, ele saiu do dormitório. 


	8. Capítulo 07: Confrontos

7. CONFRONTOS  
  
  
  
Pelo olhar de Remo, Julie viu o quanto ele estava decepcionado com Sirius, e isso foi o suficiente para que sentisse uma súbita raiva do irmão. A garota ainda não havia percebido, mas desde que a ligação entre ela e Remo havia se concretizado, ela se tornava uma ameaça a qualquer um que fizesse algo contra Remo, até mesmo o próprio irmão, e antes de sair do quarto, olhou com ferocidade para a cama de Sirius.   
  
-x-x-x-  
  
A aula de Poções nunca pareceu tão longa para Remo. O rapaz não ficou com os três amigos e Lílian Evans como costumava fazer, preferiu ficar afastado deles, especialmente de Sirius, e isso era tão fora do comum que Remo sentia como se outra pessoa controlasse o seu corpo e ele estivesse do lado de fora, observando tudo. Remo ficou incrivelmente aliviado quando a aula de Poções terminou e Sirius, ao invés de acompanhar os outros até o salão, saiu da sala apressado.   
  
- Olá - Remo cumprimentou Tiago, Pedro e Lílian, mas se arrependeu de ter ido falar com eles no instante em que viu o olhar desapontado de Lílian e a expressão de incompreensão no rosto de Tiago, enquanto os outros alunos saíam da sala.  
  
- Aluado. - Tiago começou - Sabemos que o Sirius errou, mas você não precisava exagerar!  
  
- Não foi só comigo que ele brincou, Tiago. - ele respondeu com seriedade - Por causa da imprudência de Sirius, poderia ter acontecido algo pior com o Snape, ele poderia ter morrido, ou até mesmo se tornado um... - ele não terminou a frase.   
  
Tiago mordeu o lábio, indeciso. Sabia que Sirius havia sido muito irresponsável, mas Remo estava sendo muito duro com ele. Lílian concordou com a cabeça. Para ela, Remo estava certo por sentir-se assim, mas a garota também achava que o amigo deveria perceber que a intenção de Sirius era somente assustar Severo Snape para que ele deixasse Remo em paz. Pedro só observava os outros três com os olhos arregalados. Ele concordaria com qualquer coisa que os três concordassem.  
  
- Sirius não queria machucar ninguém, Remo! Ele só queria ajudar! - a garota disse.  
  
- Ele não é nenhuma criança ingênua, Lily. - Remo retrucou - Ele deveria saber que se o Snape me encontrasse, eu atacaria. Ele sabe perfeitamente que somente os animais não são atacados.  
  
Lílian e Tiago se encararam, pensando a mesma coisa. Seria difícil convencer Remo a desculpar Sirius, pelo menos por enquanto, então eles foram para o salão. Enquanto comiam, eles evitavam falar sobre os últimos acontecimentos, mas mesmo assim, eles se divertiram enquanto comeram, e depois que terminaram, continuaram conversando na mesa até que a professora McGonagall se aproximou dos quatro.  
  
- Lupin. - ela chamou o aluno - Severo Snape já acordou, se quiser visitá-lo, eu libero o senhor de minha aula.  
  
- Obrigado, professora. - o rapaz agradeceu, enquanto se levantava, e em seguida, Remo saiu do salão em direção à ala hospitalar.  
  
Madame Pomfrey viu Remo entrar na enfermaria sem dizer nada. Esperava que ele fosse visitar o sonserino mais cedo ou mais tarde, e discretamente, foi da ala dos pacientes para o armário de Poções.   
  
O rapaz se aproximou lentamente da cama em que Severo Snape estava. Qualquer outra pessoa pensaria que o sonserino estava dormindo, mas Remo era capaz de sentir que o rapaz só estava de olhos fechados, por isso, não foi embora, e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Snape.  
  
Severo abriu os olhos quando percebeu que alguém havia se sentado ao lado da cama, e pensando ser a irmã, estava pronto para dizer uma frase que a fizesse ir embora, mas ao ver Remo Lupin, ele se calou a tempo.  
  
- O que... O que você está fazendo aqui?! - ele perguntou, furioso, depois de ficar sem reação por uns instantes devido à surpresa de ver Remo Lupin na enfermaria.  
  
Se Remo pensou que a conversa com Severo Snape seria difícil, tudo se complicou quando o sonserino falou. O rosto do grifinório ficou branco, e subitamente, toda a coragem que ele sentia desapareceu.  
  
- Eu... ahm... eu queria...?  
  
- Veio terminar o que começou ontem?! - Snape gritou, tentando disfarçar o próprio medo - Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!  
  
Enquanto Snape gritava, Remo percebeu que o sonserino estava tão assustado quanto ele, e paradoxalmente, isso o acalmou. O rapaz ficou observando Snape gritar pela enfermeira até que ele, percebendo que ela não viria, olhou com mais medo ainda para ele.  
  
- O que você fez com ela?! Você a matou, e agora vai terminar o seu serviço, seu.... monstro! - ele concluiu com desprezo.  
  
As palavras do sonserino machucaram Remo muito mais do que qualquer coisa, e ele teve que se controlar para não demonstrar isso. O rapaz engoliu em seco, e tentando manter a voz firme, falou.  
  
- Eu não fiz nada com madame Pomfrey, Severo, e nem vou fazer algo contra você. - e ele acrescentou depois de uma pausa - Pelo contrário, eu vim me desculpar.  
  
- Que tipo de jogo é esse? - Snape perguntou, irritado - Se você está tentando conquistar minha confiança para ficar mais fácil, é melhor desistir! Ou você pensou que depois de acreditar no que você mandou que seu... amiguinho me falasse, eu acreditaria em você? - ele disse com sarcasmo.  
  
- Eu não pedi que Sirius falasse com você - Remo falou antes de pensar melhor, mas isso não acalmou Snape.  
  
- Eu não vou deixar vocês me enganarem outra vez. - Snape disse num murmúrio furioso - Quando eu receber alta, não vou esperar dar dois passos para espalhar a todos o que você realmente é, e depois disso, quero ver se você e seus amigos vão continuar com essa pose de donos da escola quando você estiver num zoológico!  
  
Enquanto Snape falava, Remo olhava para ele com culpa, e se sentia inseguro. As palavras de sua mãe ecoaram em sua mente, mas ele as ignorou, achando que não merecia estar em Hogwarts. O sonserino tinha toda a razão em sentir tanta raiva e querer que ele fosse punido, e talvez o grifinório merecesse isso.  
  
- Você... - ele começou, desviando o rosto do olhar acusador do outro rapaz. -... está certo. Eu não deveria estar em Hogwarts.  
  
Severo arregalou os olhos, e encarou Lupin com surpresa. Não esperava que ele fosse ser tão humilde, mas logo em seguida, mudou de idéia. O grifinório não poderia estar sendo honesto com ele. O que Lupin realmente havia feito foi mais uma tentativa de conquistar a confiança de Severo.  
  
- Você é muito tolo por achar que eu vou acreditar em você! - ele disse com desprezo.  
  
- Eu estou falando a verdade. Se você quiser contar para todos sobre mim, vá em frente. - ele disse, sério, mas havia culpa no olhar - Eu não farei nada para impedir. Dou minha palavra.  
  
Patético. Essa foi a primeira palavra que Severo pensou. Ou Remo Lupin era um ótimo ator, ou a pessoa mais estúpida que ele havia conhecido. Como poderia não fazer nada quando ele estava prestes a revelar o segredo dele?  
  
O que Snape não sabia, era que depois do incidente, Remo começou a achar se não seria melhor se ele deixasse Hogwarts. Ele acreditava ser um bruxo assim como os outros, mas nenhum deles carregava uma maldição da qual não tinha controle. Ele era uma ameaça para os outros alunos, e o incidente com Snape comprovava isso.  
  
- Você não se importa que eu conte para todos sobre você? - Snape perguntou com uma incredulidade disfarçada num tom sarcástico.  
  
- Não - Remo respondeu, conformado.  
  
Severo olhou para o grifinório deixando transparecer toda sua surpresa. Do que adiantaria falar para todos a verdade sobre Lupin se ele não se importaria? Ele queria que o grifinório fosse punido, mas parecia que contar a verdade não o atingiria. Lupin já estava conformado com as conseqüências de ser um lobisomem, mas ele mesmo não se aceitava. Por isso ele achava que não merecia estar em Hogwarts. Patético, Severo pensou mais uma vez, mas era perfeito. O remorso que o próprio Lupin sentia seria sua punição.  
  
- Então como você não se importa, eu falarei a todos. - Snape disse, com um sorriso cínico que deixou Remo nervoso - Se você puder me dar licença, eu tenho que descansar. Por sua culpa, ficarei cinco dias aqui nessa enfermaria, no mínimo. - e sem esperar pela resposta de Remo, Snape se virou.  
  
Remo ficou sentado por um instante, mas quando saiu da enfermaria, se sentia estranhamente conformado. Ele havia falado a verdade quando disse a Snape que não faria nada para impedi-lo. Desde que começou Hogwarts, intimamente, estava esperando o dia em que deixaria Hogwarts por causa de seu segredo.  
  
O rapaz chegou atrasado para a aula de Herbologia, que seria nas estufas, mas não foi o único atrasado. Logo depois de Remo entrar, foi Sirius quem entrou. Ele parecia muito abatido, e Remo deduziu, corretamente, que não havia sido o único a ter uma conversa difícil, mas ele ignorou o amigo. Sirius deveria ter pensado nas conseqüências antes de tomar uma atitude tão irresponsável, mas que outra coisa se podia esperar do Almofadinhas?  
  
Ao ver Sirius, Remo se lembrou de Julie, e ele sentiu suas veias gelarem. Se deixasse Hogwarts, teria que ficar longe da garota, logo agora que eles estavam juntos! Remo não conseguiu mais se concentrar nas palavras da professora Sprout. Só pensava que teria que se separar de Julie, e subitamente, sentiu uma vontade de gritar protestando contra o que estava acontecendo, para sua própria surpresa. Sua cabeça foi invadida pela vontade de ver Julie, de sentir o cheiro dela. Só percebeu que a professora Sprout falava com ele quando Lílian o cutucou, e então, tentou se concentrar na aula, mas ele foi o primeiro a sair das estufas quando a aula terminou.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Foi difícil para Julie segurar as lágrimas no meio da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O professor Wright olhava desconfiado para a garota, mas ela não podia fazer nada contra a imensa tristeza que sentia. Ela sentia o coração sendo encolhido por causa daquela forte sensação de que teria que ficar longe de Remo, e quando a aula terminou, Julie saiu apressada da sala. Ela foi em direção à saída do castelo, sem saber exatamente para onde estava indo, mas de alguma forma, sabia que estava indo na direção certa.   
  
Julie e Remo se encontraram próximo à porta de entrada, e assim que o braço da garota envolveu o pescoço do rapaz, ela começou a chorar.   
  
- Você não pode ir... Não pode!  
  
Remo não disse nada. Dificilmente enganaria Julie, e até ele mesmo não queria enfrentar o fato de que teria que ficar longe dela. Gentilmente, ele afastou os braços dela, retirou os cabelos que cobriam seu rosto , e enxugou as lágrimas.  
  
- Nós nunca vamos estar separados, Julie... - ele disse suavemente.  
  
- Eu não quero ficar longe de você, Remo! - ela gritou, sem se importar com os alunos do terceiro ano da Corvinal que iriam ter aula de Herbologia nas estufas - Não quero!   
  
- Snape vai falar tudo, não temos outra saída, Julie!  
  
- Não, Remo! - ela disse com coragem - Eu não vou aceitar que tudo termine assim! Eu vou falar com a Lílian, vou pedir para ela falar com o Snape, não, eu mesma vou falar com ele!  
  
- Julie, espera! - Remo chamou a garota, mas ela não voltou. Ela estava furiosa com Sirius. Tudo estava acontecendo somente por culpa dele. Ela esperava que pelo menos Lílian pudesse ajudá-la.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Julie procurou Lílian, que disse que a ajudaria, mas no fim, não foi necessário. Snape garantiu à namorada de Tiago Potter que não falaria nada, só que isso não fez a raiva que Julie sentia de Sirius diminuir. Ela ainda continuava sem falar com o irmão, mas até Remo já estava decidido a fazer as pazes com o amigo. Havia percebido a tristeza no rapaz toda vez que Adrianne Snape o fitava com raiva quando os dois se cruzavam nas aulas conjuntas, e, para Remo, Sirius estava sendo castigado mais do que deveria. Além do mais, depois da conversa com Snape, Remo se sentia muito mais culpado do que Sirius.  
  
Remo esperou que Tiago e Pedrinho fossem para o salão para ir falar com Sirius. A conversa seria difícil, por isso preferiu ficar a sós com o amigo.  
  
- Sirius... - Remo perguntou quando entrou no dormitório. -... podemos conversar?  
  
Sirius andou até Remo, esperando ouvir acusações, mas, afinal, ele havia sido muito imprudente, o que poderia esperar que o colega falasse?  
  
- O que foi? - ele disse tentando manter a voz firme, disfarçando a insegurança que sentia.  
  
- Eu sei que você só estava tentando impedir que o Snape descobrisse sobre mim, Sirius, mas é...  
  
- Olha, eu sei o que eu fiz - erguendo a mão, ele interrompeu Remo -, e eu estou arrependido. Eu sei que é um pouco tarde para isso, afinal, o Snape descobriu sobre você, de qualquer forma, a Julie prefere que um hipogrifo invada Hogwarts a falar comigo, e a Anne... - o olhar dele hesitou por um segundo -... bem, acho que não tenho mais Anne, então se você quer ser mais um a dizer o quanto eu fui irresponsável e merecia ser castigado, sinta-se satisfeito. Eu já me acho mais do que castigado.  
  
Sirius olhou com firmeza para Remo, e se dirigiu à saída do dormitório, mas a voz de Remo fez ele voltar.  
  
- Você nunca vai mudar Almofadinhas?!   
  
Sirius olhou aturdido para o amigo.  
  
- Do que você está falando?  
  
- Eu não vim acusar você de nada, Sirius! Se você fosse menos impaciente, teria deixado eu terminar de falar e ouvir eu dizer que não culpo você pelo que aconteceu.  
  
- É verdade?! - Sirius disse com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto - Mas se eu não tivesse falado nada ao Snape...  
  
- Vamos esquecer tudo isso, está bem, amigo? - Remo interrompeu, tentando disfarçar a culpa que ele mesmo sentia - Vem, vamos para o salão, ou então vamos chegar atrasados na sala.  
  
- Claro! - Sirius disse, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Teria concordado com qualquer coisa que Remo pedisse, só por causa da alegria que sentia por ter seu velho amigo de volta.  
  
No salão principal, Julie acabava de se sentar ao lado de Frank, que conversava com Emma.  
  
- Bom dia! - ela disse, cumprimentando o amigo e a irmã, mas continuando depois que olhou para os outros rostos na mesa da Grifinória - Onde está o Remo? O Tiago e o Pedrinho estão aqui...  
  
- Deve estar vindo. - Frank disse, antes de enfiar a colher com ovos mexidos e bacon na boca.  
  
- Ah, não, olha ele ali! - Emma disse, apontando discretamente em direção à entrada do salão - Ele está com o Sirius!  
  
- Com o Sirius?! - Julie perguntou, espantada, mesmo vendo os dois juntos - Depois do que ele fez?!  
  
Frank ergueu a sobrancelha, e perguntou para a amiga, confuso.  
  
- O que o Sirius fez de tão errado para você ficar com raiva dele?  
  
Julie evitou encarar Frank, aturdida, mas foi Emma quem respondeu.  
  
- O Sirius é muito superprotetor. Esqueceu o interrogatório que ele fez com você quando começamos a namorar? O problema é que a Julie não gostou muito disso.  
  
- Ainda bem que o Remo não ficou muito chateado. - Frank constatou, colocando mais comida no prato, e tentando esquecer como o interrogatório de Sirius o deixou nervoso.  
  
Ignorando o rapaz, Julie se levantou.  
  
- Eu esqueci o livro, Frank, vejo você na sala. - em seguida, ela saiu do salão, mas ao contrário de ir para a torre da Grifinória, foi para a sala de Poção.  
  
Não havia ninguém na sala. A garota se sentou em uma das últimas cadeiras, o rosto voltado para a lousa, sem estar concentrada nela. Julie pensava nos últimos acontecimentos. Durante dias, ficou furiosa com Sirius, mas com o tempo, percebeu que era inútil sentir raiva do irmão. Isso não faria com que Snape esquecesse o que viu, e Remo, o que causou. Além disso, Sirius estava sofrendo. Ela via isso sempre que Adrianne Snape o olhava com desprezo, ou quando Remo passava pelo irmão. Por mais que Sirius tivesse errado, ele não merecia que ela ficasse com raiva dele para sempre.  
  
Somente quando Frank entrou na sala foi que Julie deixou os pensamentos de lado, e até conseguiu se distrair. Quando estava com os amigos, Frank Longbottom se mostrava um rapaz engraçado e expansivo, completamente diferente do rapaz inseguro quando estava perto de estranhos, ou agia sob pressão.   
  
A aula de Poções terminou sem nenhum incidente fora do normal. O professor Wright conseguiu tirar trinta pontos da Grifinória, se aproveitando do nervosismo de Frank, mas Julie havia conseguido recuperar dez com sua poção Esquelece.   
  
- Sua poção merecia 20 no mínimo! - Frank disse, enquanto eles saíam da sala.  
  
- O professor Wright não daria 20 pontos nem se o Ministro tivesse feito a poção! - ela disse rindo, e ainda sorria quando viu que Remo a esperava do lado de fora - Oi, Remo! - ela o cumprimentou com um beijo leve nos lábios dele.  
  
- Eu queria conversar, você tem tempo? - ele perguntou, sério.  
  
- Sim, eu só tenho que ir para o dormitório pegar o livro, mas podemos ir juntos.  
  
Julie sorriu para o namorado, tentando diminuir a expressão de seriedade no rosto dele, e eles foram de mãos dadas para a torre da Grifinória. Remo seguiu a garota até o dormitório feminino, e depois que ela pegou o livro, eles se sentaram, mas foi Julie quem começou a falar.  
  
- Eu vi você com o Sirius hoje de manhã, e acho que você tem razão. Ficarmos com raiva do meu irmão não vai mudar as coisas.   
  
Remo segurou a mão de Julie, e olhou agradecido para ela. A garota sempre entendia as atitudes dele e de qualquer pessoa, e sabia voltar atrás quando percebia que havia se enganado.   
  
- Sirius não imaginava o que iria acontecer. Ele só pensava que o Snape ia ver o lobisomem e fugir, assustado, mas eu...  
  
Julie soltou as mãos do rapaz lentamente. Viu no olhar de Remo toda a insegurança que ele sentia pela descoberta do tipo de monstro que era, mas a garota sabia quem o rapaz realmente era, e não deixaria que ele se sentisse culpado por algo que ele não controlava.  
  
- Remo, o que aconteceu não foi sua culpa! - ela disse, em protesto.  
  
- Julie, se eu não estivesse em Hogwarts, nada disso teria acontecido! - ele disse com veemência - Eu deveria estar longe daqui! Eu não sou como os outros alunos, por mais que eu tente me adaptar. - ele disse, calmo, mas com um olhar culpado.  
  
- Remo, você não é um monstro simplesmente porque não é isso o que você quer ser. Nós só somos aquilo que queremos ser, Remo! Você quer ser um bruxo! Todas as noites de lua cheia, desde que você entrou em Hogwarts eu sinto isso! - ela disse, em tom persuasivo.   
  
As palavras de Julie poderiam ser verdadeiras, mas era difícil para Remo se convencer disso depois de quase ter matado Severo Snape.  
  
- Julie...  
  
- Olhe para mim, Remo. - a garota disse em tom decidido, segurando o rosto do rapaz com as duas mãos - Você me conquistou porque eu vi o que você realmente é. A pessoa mais gentil que eu conheço. O fato de você ser um lobisomem não muda isso. - ela olhou para ele com ternura - Você não pode se culpar por algo que não controla, Remo!  
  
Remo abaixou a cabeça por um instante, refletindo as palavras da garota. Estava contente por ter o apoio de Julie. Poderia não concordar totalmente com o que ela havia dito, mas tê-la ao seu lado já fazia com que ele achasse que poderia suportar qualquer dificuldade.  
  
Sem responder à garota, Remo levou a mão até o pescoço de Julie, aproximando o rosto dela do seu, e ele a beijou.   
  
- Obrigado, Julie - Remo disse, com a cabeça encostada à de Julie.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Aos poucos, tudo voltou a ser como era antes. Os quatro marotos voltaram a ser os amigos unidos que sempre foram, Julie não olhava mais para o irmão com reprovação, e o namoro dela com Remo continuou sem que nenhum outro incidente atrapalhasse.  
  
Mas enquanto Julie estava feliz com o namoro, ela percebeu que o irmão não estava feliz. Sempre que Sirius se encontrava com Adrianne Snape, a sonserina não perdia a oportunidade de mostrar o desprezo que sentia pelo rapaz, e não foi diferente naquela manhã.  
  
Os quatro marotos, Frank, Lílian, Julie e Emma estavam saindo do salão para aproveitar o domingo ensolarado, mas ao mesmo tempo, a irmã de Severo Snape estava entrando no salão.  
  
- Eu não sabia que agora a porta de entrada do salão era somente para o maravilhoso Black e os seus amigos! - ela disse, olhando com fúria para Sirius, que evitava olhar para a ex-namorada, mas era visível o quanto as palavras dela o magoavam.  
  
- Se você quer passar, porque não pede? - Tiago disse, enfrentando a sonserina com o olhar. A garota devolveu o olhar na mesma intensidade enquanto segurava a varinha com força, e teria apontado na direção do grifinório se Lílian não interrompesse.  
  
- Tiago, não liga, vamos logo sair, eu não quero ficar aqui dentro num dia como esse. - a ruiva colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz, e o empurrou delicadamente para que Adrianne Snape passasse, encostando o braço, propositalmente ou não, no braço da sonserina. .  
  
Lílian soltou uma pequena exclamação de surpresa, e olhou para a garota enquanto ela se sentava à mesa da Sonserina.  
  
- Lílian. - Tiago a chamou - Lílian, querida, você não vem?  
  
- Eu estou indo, Tiago, mas é que... - ela virou-se pra Sirius. - eu queria voar, mas esqueci minha vassoura... Você poderia ir pegar para mim, Sirius? - ela disse a primeira desculpa que surgiu em sua mente.  
  
- Sem problema. - o rapaz respondeu, e voltou para a torre da Grifinória.  
  
Quando ele já estava longe, Lílian pediu para os outros se aproximarem.  
  
- Todos vocês sabem do meu dom. - ela começou, séria - Quando eu toco nas pessoas, eu sinto o que elas sentem...  
  
- O que você sentiu? - Emma interrompeu, pois conhecia Lílian o bastante para saber que ela fazia rodeios sempre que queria falar algo sério.  
  
- Quando a Snape entrou no salão, ela encostou no meu braço, e eu senti que ela ainda gosta do Sirius... - ela voltou-se para Remo - Você já tinha percebido isso, não é?  
  
- Sim. - o rapaz respondeu, com um meneio de cabeça - Mas eu também percebi que ela está muito magoada com o Sirius, e não vai desculpar ele tão facilmente.   
  
- É melhor deixarmos tudo como está. - Julie disse, impaciente. Detestava Adrianne Snape desde a primeira vez que a viu, e achava que ela não merecia namorar Sirius - Vocês vão ver, daqui a alguns dias, Sirius já esqueceu ela.  
  
- Eu também acho. - Tiago disse - Conheço o Almofadinhas, ele já deve estar escolhendo quem vai ser a próxima conquista.  
  
- Não, Tiago. - Lílian disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente - Sirius realmente ama ela, e ele não está feliz longe da Snape. - a ruiva continuou, pensativa - Ela não sabe o que o Severo fez com você, Pedrinho... Talvez se alguém falasse para ela...  
  
- Eu posso falar! - rapidamente, Emma se ofereceu - Eu já tentei conversar com ela, com certeza ela vai me escutar.  
  
- Acho melhor não, Emm. - Frank disse - Se você for, ela vai suspeitar. Tem que ser alguém que a Snape pensasse que nunca iria falar com ela... - enquanto Frank falava, todos olharam surpresos para ele. O rapaz não era um dos melhores alunos de Hogwarts, mas estava se mostrando um ótimo estrategista. Percebendo o que Frank queria dizer, Remo, Pedro, Lílian, Emma e até mesmo Tiago o imitaram e encararam Julie.  
  
- Ah, não! - Julie disse, decidida, percebendo a intenção do grupo - De jeito nenhum, eu não vou falar com a Snape! É melhor a Emma ir, com certeza a Snape vai se convencer, afinal, quem consegue não gostar da Emm?  
  
- Julie... - Remo começou - Você sabe que o Frank está certo... A Snape sabe que você a odeia, e que só por uma razão muito forte é que você falaria com ela.  
  
- Você quer continuar vendo o Sirius assim? - Lílian perguntou, num tom persuasivo - Você já viu o Sirius triste como ele está, Tiago?  
  
  
  
- Não, eu nunca vi o Almofadinhas como ele está agora. - o rapaz respondeu, depois de suspirar, impaciente.  
  
- E então, você continua decidida a não ir falar com a Snape? - Lílian perguntou, com um olhar de desaprovação semelhante ao da professora McGonagall.  
  
Todos olharam com expectativa para Julie enquanto ela pensava por alguns instantes.  
  
- Eu... - ela começou, mas foi interrompida com a chegada de Sirius.  
  
- Aqui está a vassoura, Lílian. - o rapaz disse, com uma expressão abatida no rosto, enquanto que Adrianne Snape passava por trás dele, indo em direção às masmorras - Não precisa de mais nada? - ele perguntou com um sorriso, tentando disfarçar o que sentia.  
  
- Não, obrigada. - a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso confiante.  
  
- Ótimo, então se todos estiverem prontos, podemos ir. - Tiago disse, aliviado, e os oito alunos saíram do castelo.  
  
Enquanto eles iam até à porta, Lílian se aproximou de Julie e falou baixo, para que somente ela pudesse ouvir.  
  
- E então, vai falar com a Snape?  
  
Julie não olhava para a garota. Ela estava se lembrando de como o irmão parecia triste quando voltou, e respondeu.  
  
- Eu sei que vou me arrepender muito, mas... - a garota girou os olhos, cansada de lutar. - Está bem, eu vou falar com a Snape.   
  
- Eu sabia que você ia aceitar! - Lílian disse, satisfeita, e saiu do castelo segurando a mão de Julie, tentando encorajá-la.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Assim que a aula de Feitiços terminou, Julie correu até uma porta próxima ao salão principal, porta de uma sala pouco conhecida entre os alunos. Na verdade, somente dois alunos a utilizavam. Um deles era o próprio irmão da garota, que ultimamente preferia ficar longe da sala, e a outra era Adrianne Snape, e o motivo para Julie ter entrado na sala era justamente falar com a sonserina.  
  
Julie olhou com surpresa. A sala não tinha uma decoração grandiosa, pelo contrário, era simples, totalmente fora do que ela imaginava ser o gosto sonserino. A grifinória ficou examinando o ambiente por mais alguns minutos, e depois se sentou para esperar pela irmã de Severo Snape.   
  
A garota já estava arrependida de ter concordado com o plano de Lílian. Duvidava que Adrianne aceitasse o que ela iria dizer e que perdoasse Sirius, mas concordava que pelo menos deveria tentar. Se a sonserina não percebesse seu erro, pior para ela.  
  
A porta se abriu, e Julie se levantou da cadeira antes que Adrianne Snape falasse com autoritarismo.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui?! Esta é a minha sala!  
  
- Eu só estava descansando. - Julie respondeu como se estivesse fazendo algo habitual, já suspeitava que essa seria a reação de Adrianne - Eu não posso ficar aqui?  
  
- Fui eu quem achou essa sala, então eu decido quem fica e quem sai, e eu decido que você saia daqui. Agora!  
  
Anne disse apontando a porta para Julie, mas ela só sairia da sala depois de ter falado tudo o que tinha para falar. Havia se comprometido a conversar com a sonserina, e era isso o que Julie faria.  
  
- Eu não vou sair daqui, não antes de nós termos uma conversa.  
  
- Nós não temos nada para conversar, Black! Vá embora! - ela olhava com fúria para a irmã de Sirius.  
  
O desprezo da sonserina começava a irritar Julie, e depois de molhar os lábios, numa tentativa de se acalmar, ela falou.  
  
- Olha, Snape, eu não me importo se você não quer falar, mas eu quero que você me escute. Desde que você e meu irmão brigaram, ele não é mais como antes. Eu até entendo que você esteja com raiva dele, mas você não pode continuar a tratar ele assim! Ele está sofrendo demais! Você não se importa com isso?  
  
Se Julie tinha alguma dúvida de que Adrianne Snape era uma pessoa insensível, ela teve certeza depois do que a sonserina respondeu.  
  
- Ah, é fácil você dizer isso para mim, mas por acaso seu irmãozinho pensou por um segundo em como eu iria me sentir? Parece que não, pois mesmo sem meu irmão ter feito nada com ele ou os amigos dele, o seu irmãozinho tentou matar Severo!   
  
Até aquele momento, Julie conseguiu controlar a raiva que sentia pela outra garota, mas aquilo foi a última coisa que ela conseguiu suportar sem rebater. Como Adrianne Snape podia ser ingênua a ponto de acreditar que o irmão dela nunca fez nada contra os marotos? Ela realmente não deveria saber o que Severo Snape fez para descobrir o que Remo fazia no Salgueiro Lutador.  
  
- Você acha mesmo que seu irmão nunca fez nada contra Sirius, Remo, Tiago e os outros?! Tem certeza de que você conhece o seu irmão? Desde o primeiro ano, Severo Snape persegue Sirius e os outros e os delata por qualquer coisa que eles façam!  
  
- Ora, eles eram protegidos por Dumbledore, ainda são, alguém tinha que fazer com que eles fossem punidos como qualquer outro aluno!  
  
- E que castigo você acharia que mereceria a pessoa que tentasse descobrir um segredo usando Veritaserum?   
  
- Do que você está falando? - a outra perguntou, cruzando os braços, e disfarçando sua curiosidade. Julie, percebendo que tinha conseguido a atenção da sonserina, continuou.  
  
- Seu irmão tentou descobrir a verdade sobre Remo colocando Veritaserum no suco do Pedro, por isso Sirius fez aquilo com seu irmão.   
  
Adrianne Snape olhou com surpresa somente por um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para que Julie tivesse certeza de que havia conseguido convencê-la de que falava a verdade. Julie começava a acreditar que talvez conseguisse fazer com que Adrianne Snape visse a verdade.  
  
- Você... você está mentindo! - a sonserina disse, num tom de voz hesitante.  
  
- Eu não estou mentindo. Se quiser, pode pedir um pouco de Veritaserum para o seu irmão. Deve ter sobrado alguma coisa da poção que ele fez para o Pedrinho... - o tom sarcástico de Julie era evidente.  
  
- Se era só isso que você tinha para dizer, pode ir embora, Black, e diga a seu irmão que não me procure mais, e não mande ninguém para falar comigo em nome dele. Eu não tenho mais nada com ele, e tudo o que precisava ser dito entre nós já foi dito.  
  
Julie abriu a boca com incredulidade. Não imaginava que a outra fosse tão orgulhosa, pois mesmo sabendo que o irmão dela era tão culpado pelo que aconteceu quanto Sirius, não se abalava e continuava firme em sua decisão.  
  
- Escuta aqui, Snape, eu não gosto de você, e se eu tivesse outra escolha, eu não estaria aqui, mas eu vejo meu irmão todos os dias e vejo como ele está infeliz sem você, por mais loucura que isso pareça, já que ele deveria agradecer por ter se livrado de você, e eu não consigo suportar ver Sirius do jeito que ele está, por isso eu estou aqui. Se o que você e Sirius tiveram foi algo verdadeiro, você deveria ter a decência de pelo menos escutar as explicações de Sirius!  
  
- Quem é você para falar do que aconteceu entre eu e Sir... seu irmãozinho?! - a sonserina disse, ofendida, para Julie - Não existe nenhuma chance de que eu perdoe o seu irmão, e para poupar maiores transtornos, eu não falo e nem vou falar com ele. - Anne encarava Julie com firmeza, e nesse instante, o sinal para o segundo tempo tocou - Ótimo, agora que você fez eu perder meu intervalo, deixe-me ir embora, eu não quero perder a aula.  
  
Sem esperar que Julie respondesse, Anne reuniu seus livros e saiu apressada da sala, sem ver o olhar decepcionado de Julie.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Depois que as aulas daquele dia terminaram, Julie foi para o campo de quadribol. O time da Grifinória estava treinando, e Remo deveria estar lá, assistindo os amigos jogarem. O que a garota mais queria era ver o rapaz e esquecer da conversa que teve com a sonserina. Aquela conversa a deixou mais cansada do que esperava, mas não estava arrependida. Poderia não ter conseguido convencer Adrianne Snape, mas ao mesmo fez com que ela visse que o irmão dela não era o garoto ingênuo que a sonserina achava.  
  
Remo virou-se para Julie no instante em que ela subiu nas arquibancadas, e mesmo sabendo como ela se sentia, ele perguntou quando ela se sentou ao seu lado, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.  
  
- E então, como foi?  
  
- Não foi bom... Acho que ela vai desculpar o Sirius sim... - ela disse, levemente triste.  
  
- E porque isso não é bom?  
  
- Ela vai fazer o Sirius sofrer, e eu não queria que meu irmão sofresse por causa da Snape.  
  
- O Sirius pensava do mesmo modo sobre mim. Ele achava que eu iria fazer você sofrer.  
  
- O Sirius é um grandíssimo bobo. - ela disse com uma gargalhada - Você só me faz mais feliz.   
  
Em seguida, ela beijou Remo, sem saber o quanto ele sofreria por causa dela.  
  
No próximo capítulo:  
  
- No que está pensando, Julie?  
  
Sem voltar-se para Remo, ela respondeu com firmeza.  
  
- Dói. - ela virou-se para o namorado. - Todas as noites de lua-cheia, dói. Eu sei o quanto isso te machuca, eu... - ela fez uma pausa, pensando melhor nas palavras que falaria. - ... eu sinto a mesma dor, Remo, todas as noites, até o instante em que eu vejo você em meus sonhos. Quando isso acontece, é como se nada mais pudesse me atingir, mas depois, só sobra a dor, e eu não quero que você sofra, e eu estava pensando...  
  
Enquanto Julie falava, Remo, como se adivinhasse o que ela fosse falar, se afastou um pouco.  
  
- Nós podemos acabar com essa dor. - ela continuou, notando que o rapaz hesitava. - Se eu ficar com você, durante a transformação... 


	9. Capítulo 08: Mais um dia no paraíso

**N/A:** Esse capítulo contém cenas que podem constranger algumas pessoas. Devido a essa cena, a censura da fic mudou para "R". Continue a leitura somente se você se adequar a essa faixa, ou se tem maturidade suficiente para isso. 

8. MAIS UM DIA NO PARAÍSO

Julie não se enganou quanto a Sirius e Adrianne Snape. Depois da final de quadribol, os dois reataram o namoro, mas ela tinha outras coisas para se preocupar. 

Desde que havia descoberto que Remo era um lobisomem e havia se tornado sua companheira destinada, Julie sentia cada vez mais necessidade de estar perto de Remo, e nas noites de lua-cheia, essa vontade era quase incontrolável. 

Ela queria ficar perto do rapaz, mas sabia das dificuldades. Ao se tornar a destinada de Remo, ela "via" o que acontecia com o lobisomem nas noites de lua-cheia, como se estivesse ao lado dele, por isso, Julie conhecia o segredo de Sirius, Tiago e Pedro. Para ajudar o amigo lobisomem, eles se tornaram animagos, assim poderiam fazer companhia a Remo, mas dessa forma, a garota não poderia ficar com Remo. A não ser se o rapaz a ajudasse... 

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Julie esqueceu a emocionante partida de xadrez bruxo que Frank e Sirius jogavam, e sem perceber, ela olhou para o céu. A lua estava no céu, tentando iluminar o lago, mas as nuvens encobriam a lua crescente. Remo foi atraído pela expressão decidida no rosto da namorada, e esquecendo a disputa entre os dois rapazes, perguntou num sussurro. 

- No que está pensando, Julie? 

Sem voltar-se para Remo, ela respondeu com firmeza. 

- Dói. - ela virou-se para o namorado - Todas as noites de lua-cheia, dói. Eu sei o quanto isso te machuca, eu... - ela fez uma pausa, pensando melhor nas palavras que falaria. -... eu sinto a mesma dor, Remo, todas as noites, até o instante em que eu vejo você em meus sonhos. Quando isso acontece, é como se nada mais pudesse me atingir, mas depois, só sobra a dor, e eu não quero que você sofra, e eu estava pensando... 

Enquanto Julie falava, Remo, como se adivinhasse o que ela fosse falar, se afastou um pouco. 

- Nós podemos acabar com essa dor. - ela continuou, notando que o rapaz hesitava - Se eu ficar com você, durante a transformação... 

- Julie, não. - Remo disse, segurando as mãos de Julie, como se quisesse controlar as atitudes impensadas dela - Você sabe que não vai dar certo... 

- Claro, você não pode abrir mão de suas noites de aventuras com o meu irmão e os outros, não é?! - ela disse, irritada. Julie sabia que Sirius, Tiago e Pedro haviam se tornado animagos para fazer companhia ao amigo, e aceitava, apesar de achar que o que eles faziam era muito arriscado. 

- Não é isso, Julie, é que... - o rapaz começou, mas a garota se levantou. 

- Eu sei exatamente o que é, Remo. - o olhar dela era uma mistura de raiva e determinação, e ela se levantou - Talvez eu esteja atrapalhando agora também. - ela disse antes de ir para o dormitório. 

-x-x-x- 

No dia seguinte, Julie já estava arrependida da discussão que teve com Remo. Foi uma estupidez ter perdido o controle daquela forma, ainda mais com a certeza de que estava errada ao insistir em ficar com o namorado durante as noites de lua-cheia. Ela mesma havia criticado Sirius por sua atitude insensata de ter se tornado um animago. 

E Julie sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Edward Brewster havia escrito algo parecido ao que ela estava sentindo em seu diário. Ele se sentia incompleto longe da irmã, e uma imensa vontade de protegê-la do mundo que o dominava e fazia com que ele perdesse o controle de suas ações. E Julie, que sempre foi uma pessoa sensata e calma, sentia o mesmo em relação a Remo. 

A garota saiu do dormitório envergonhada, mas não encontrou Remo na sala comunal da Grifinória. O rapaz estava no salão, com Sirius e os outros marotos. Sem querer atrapalhar a conversa dos quatro, ela se sentou ao lado de Frank. 

- Bom dia. - Julie cumprimentou o amigo. - E a Emma? 

- Ela ficou no dormitório, com umas amigas, o que foi bom. Eu queria conversar com você sobre ontem, o que aconteceu? Uma hora você e o Remo estavam conversando, e de repente, você saiu da sala como se ele fosse... como se ele fosse um bicho-papão, sei lá! 

Julie riu da comparação do amigo antes de responder. 

- Foi uma bobagem minha. Estava achando que o Remo estava me trocando pelos amigos. Eu vou falar com ele e tudo vai ficar bem, Frankie. 

- Tem certeza, Julie? - o amigo perguntou, perspicaz. Frank Longbotton poderia não saber a ordem dos ingredientes das poções que o professor Carwell falava, mas ele conhecia as pessoas, e conhecia ainda mais Julie - Você vai ficar bem até a próxima vez que achar que o Lupin prefere ficar com os amigos do que com você. 

- Frankie, você está passando muito tempo com a Emm. - ela disse sorrindo, e depois bebeu um pouco de suco. 

- Julie, eu conheço você desde o trem para Hogwarts, e eu sei muito bem o que você está fazendo. Você está tentando conseguir mais do que pode, por isso deveria ter cuidado, Julie. Vai chegar o momento em que você vai ver que não tinha tudo o que pensava ter, e aí vai ser tarde demais para voltar atrás. 

- Nossa, você está tão enigmático, Frank! Está parecendo até a professora Trelawney! - ela zombou do amigo - Acho melhor eu me sentar perto de alguém, senão você é capaz de convencer a Trelawney de que sou em quem vai morrer, e não o coitado do Gudgeon! - o olhar de Julie foi atraído pela movimentação dos quatro marotos - O Remo está indo, e eu quero falar com ele antes da aula, tchau, Frank! 

- Tchau. - o rapaz disse, e olhou para a amiga enquanto ela se levantava com preocupação. 

Remo sentiu que Julie se aproximava, e falou para os outros marotos irem na frente enquanto ele conversava com a namorada. Antes que ela tocasse nele, o rapaz se virou para ela. 

- Oi. - ela sorriu, um pouco encabulada pela briga. 

- Vamos lá fora, ninguém vai nos importunar. - era fim de ano, e a maioria dos alunos estava preocupado em estudar para os exames finais. 

Julie e Remo andaram em silêncio até alcançarem os jardins, quando a garota começou. 

- Eu queria me desculpar por ontem... - a garota começou, com culpa no olhar - Não sei o que aconteceu, eu só consegui pensar que você queria ficar longe de mim, e eu fiquei com tanta raiva... 

- Shhh... - Remo disse, abraçando Julie. - Não precisa se desculpar, Julie... 

- Não, eu preciso sim! - a garota respondeu, se soltando dos braços de Remo - Eu critiquei tanto Sirius e os outros quando soube o que eles estavam fazendo, e no final, eu queria fazer a mesma loucura, e ainda duvidei de você, quando o amor que você sente por mim é algo que eu tenho como certo... Você deve estar furioso comigo... 

- Você não precisava se desculpar, Julie... - o rapaz disse enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela - Eu nunca conseguiria ficar com raiva de você... 

Eles começaram a caminhar abraçados, só percebendo que não estavam sozinhos quando três alunos da Corvinal, um garoto e duas garotas, passaram correndo por eles. 

-... quero ver se vocês vão continuar assim depois dos exames! - uma das garotas reclamou. 

- Nós estamos assim por causa dos exames, Katherine! - o garoto reclamou, enquanto eles se afastavam do casal de grifinórios. 

Remo e Julie ficaram em silêncio, mas ambos pensavam a mesma coisa. As férias de verão. Os corvinais fizeram com que eles se lembrassem que só faltavam mais duas semanas de aula antes de voltarem para suas casas. Sem que os dois percebessem, eles entrelaçaram as mãos, sem querer se separar. 

- O que você vai fazer nas férias? - Remo perguntou, passando o braço sobre o ombro da namorada. 

- Talvez eu vá visitar você. Meus pais sempre visitam alguns parentes durante as férias, e dessa vez acho que vamos visitar a tia Margot, ela mora na Escócia. - Julie percebeu a insegurança do rapaz, e acrescentou - Não se preocupe, nem que eu tenha que ir escondido eu vou visitar você. Afinal, quero conhecer a famosa Nicole! - ela disse em tom brincalhão, e Remo sorriu. 

- Ela também está curiosa. Quanto eu fui para casa na Páscoa, ela perguntou muito por você. Deve ser porque você é a primeira namorada que eu tenho. Até os meus pais estão curiosos. 

- Claro que eu tinha que ser a primeira. - ela disse, tocando levemente o queixo dele - Já estávamos juntos antes mesmo de nos conhecermos! - ela se soltou de Remo e se afastou dele antes de continuar - E eu vou ficar com muita pena de você se me trocar por outra! - ela disse fingindo estar zangada. 

Remo soltou uma gargalhada, e segurando Julie pela cintura, ele a puxou para perto do seu corpo de uma vez, tirando o fôlego dela com um beijo. 

- Vamos entrar, ou chegaremos atrasados para a aula. 

Julie jogou a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos, e esticando os braços, falou. 

- Eu estou feliz demais para me preocupar com isso, Remo! - seu corpo estava apoiado no de Remo, que desequilibrou-se, fazendo os dois caírem. 

Julie e Remo olharam fixamente um no rosto do outro, até que não conseguiram mais se segurar, e riram, sem nenhuma razão além da felicidade que sentiam. Sentiam-se tão felizes que parecia um sonho. Só não sabiam que teriam que acordar mais cedo ou mais tarde. 

-x-x-x- 

As duas últimas semanas de aula passaram rapidamente para Julie, quer fosse por causa dos N.O.M.'s, quer fosse por causa da sua vontade de não deixar Hogwarts tão cedo, mas nada disso impediu que o dia 26 de junho chegasse. 

- Por favor, não me digam que hoje é o último dia de aula... - ela murmurou quando acordou pela manhã, se levantando em seguida, e contrariando a vontade que sentia de ficar nos dormitórios, ela saiu. 

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava mais agitada que o normal. Um aluno do sétimo ano conversava com dois do quarto, que ouviam as palavras dele com atenção. Julie passou por eles e não deixou de ouvir um pouco da conversa. 

-... Você-Sabe-Quem queria um espião, mas parece que não... 

Querendo ouvir a conversa, Julie só percebeu que Frank estava ao seu lado quando ele a sacudiu. 

- Julie, você está me ouvindo?! 

- Frank, as pessoas costumam se cumprimentar, sabia? - ela disse em tom impaciente antes de continuar - O que foi? 

- Quer dizer que você não sabe o que aconteceu?! - o amigo perguntou, com os olhos arregalados. - O professor Wright era um dos Comensais, estava em Hogwarts para espionar Dumbledore a mando de Você-Sabe-Quem! 

- O quê?! - a garota disse, pasma - O professor Wright?! Como descobriram isso? 

- Parece que ele tentou matar alguém, eu ouvi de um sextanista da Lufa-lufa que era o Dumbledore, mas a Kitty, uma quintanista da Corvinal, disse que foi uma aluna de Hogwarts! 

- E o professor? 

- Conseguiu fugir, mas logo ele vai ser pego, os Aurores estão perseguindo ele. - Frank disse com um brilho de admiração. Ele admirava os aurores, e o sonho dele era se tornar um Auror também. 

- Merlin... - a garota disse, levando a mão à boca, espantada, e virou-se para continuar conversando com Frank, mas a monitora-chefe, Valery Parslow, uma aluna baixa e de cabelos castanhos e crespos se levantou, chamando a atenção de todos quando falou em voz alta. 

- Silêncio! Todos vocês, silêncio! - enquanto ela falava, as vozes foram diminuindo, até que todos os olhares estavam sobre ela - A professora Minerva pediu para avisar a vocês que o professor Dumbledore está esperando pelos alunos no salão principal. - e depois de balançar a cabeça, aliviada, ela desceu da cadeira e saiu, sendo seguida pelos outros alunos. 

- O que será que Dumbledore vai falar, Frankie? - Julie perguntou para Frank, temerosa, enquanto caminhava - Será que o professor Wright era mesmo um espião? 

Frank girou os olhos, impaciente. Só mesmo a amiga poderia ter alguma dúvida sobre a culpa do professor Wright. Ela respeitava muito os professores, e nunca duvidava deles. 

- Julie, é claro que o Wright é um espião! Veja, ele é, ou era, diretor da Sonserina, sua matéria era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e ele nunca deu uma aula decente! Nem mesmo no clube dos Duelos, no segundo ano, ou você esqueceu? - o rapaz respondeu num sussurro raivoso. 

- Ele não queria que nós nos machucássemos! - Julie disse, tentando convencer Frank. 

Frank fez um gesto impaciente com as mãos, e sabendo que dificilmente conseguiria convencer Julie, ele não respondeu, e os dois ficaram em silêncio. 

Os alunos das quatro casas se misturaram no saguão de entrada, alguns parando para conversar entre si, em murmúrios, outros apressados para entrar no salão, mas todos estavam com a mesma expressão solene. Até mesmo os sonserinos estavam sérios, e só então Julie começou a achar que talvez o professor Wright não fosse mesmo tão inocente quanto ela achava que fosse. 

Ao chegar na mesa da Grifinória, ela viu Remo com Sirius, Tiago, Lílian e Pedro. A ruiva se afastou, dando lugar para a irmã de Sirius, e Julie se sentou ao lado de Remo. Um sorriu para o outro com confiança, e por baixo da mesa deram-se as mãos, e voltaram o rosto para a mesa dos professores quando o diretor se levantou. 

- Faz muito tempo que estou aqui em Hogwarts - Dumbledore olhava fixamente para os alunos, e falava não como se eles fossem crianças, mas sim adultos. - e por isso, vocês devem pensar que eu estou preparado para enfrentar qualquer situação. Eu também pensava assim, mas eu nunca esperei enfrentar um professor que deixasse seus deveres como professor de lado, e ainda por cima, ameaçasse seus alunos. 

Mal o diretor terminou de falar, um burburinho de vozes tomou conta do lugar, todos comentando entre si sobre os boatos. Dumbledore, porém, levantou a mão, sem estar irritado, mas sim, pesaroso. 

- Acredito que vocês devem ter escutado os boatos, portanto, o melhor a fazer é contar a verdade. O professor Wright era sim um espião de Voldemort. 

Nesse momento, uma aluna da sonserina entrava discretamente no salão, e enquanto ela ia até à mesa de sua casa, o professor continuava falando. 

-... ele foi descoberto ontem, mas infelizmente... 

Ninguém teria percebido a entrada da garota, se não fosse por Narcisa Nott. 

- Finalmente sua irmã chegou, Severo! Estava começando a achar que ela tinha se perdido no meio do caminho. 

Julie ignorou a entrada da sonserina, porém, alguns alunos, inclusive Sirius e Remo, olharam para ela. Sirius sorriu, mas Remo tinha uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto. Adrianne Snape estava com medo de alguma coisa. Ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes antes de deduzir que os boatos de que o professor Wright ameaçou uma aluna eram verdadeiros, e que essa aluna era Adrianne Snape. 

- Alguma coisa errada? - a voz de Julie desviou Remo de seus pensamentos, e ele sorriu tranqüilamente. 

- Não, nada errado. Veja, o professor Dumbledore vai falar. 

- Seja bem-vinda, Anne. - Dumbledore, que havia parado de falar depois que a atenção dos alunos foi desviada, continuou - Como eu estava dizendo... O professor Wright conseguiu escapar. Os aurores não conseguiram pegá-lo, mas felizmente nenhum deles foi ferido. - ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar, e em frente a Julie, Frank olhava incrédulo para o diretor - O acontecimento de ontem demonstra que não estamos totalmente seguros, e que a ameaça de Voldemort deve ser encarada com seriedade. Não adianta eu tentar enganar vocês. Nenhum lugar é totalmente seguro. Nem mesmo Hogwarts. Mas isso não significa que devamos nos esconder, ao contrário, devemos nos unir e lutar pela liberdade. Espero contar com vocês. 

O diretor se sentou, e os alunos se levantaram, de volta para os dormitórios buscar os malões, e em seguida, foram para a estação de Hogsmeade. Durante a viagem, Julie e Remo conversaram sobre as férias. A garota havia pedido para os pais, e eles deixaram ela visitar o namorado no início de agosto ao invés de visitar a tia Margot. A garota estava tão feliz que não ficou triste quando o trem chegou em Londres, na estação bruxa. 

O grupo saiu do trem, e eles foram até onde estavam as mães de Sirius, Pedro e Frank, e os pais de Tiago e Remo. Todos falavam e abraçavam os pais ao mesmo tempo, com saudade. 

- A Nick ficou em casa chorando, queria ter vindo... - a mãe de Remo disse enquanto abraçava o filho. 

- Ganhamos a taça de quadribol, pai, vencemos a Sonserina... - Tiago comentava, animado. 

- Os N.O.M.'s não foram tão difíceis, quer dizer, eu não acho que tenha ido tão bem assim em Feitiços, mas... - Frank dizia para a mãe. 

- E o Sirius? - Stella Black perguntou para as filhas. 

- Alguém me chamou? - Sirius disse com um sorriso maroto, o rosto vermelho, como se tivesse corrido, e beijou a mãe. 

Enquanto a mãe falava com o irmão, Julie notou que Remo olhava distraído para alguém. Ela olhou na mesma direção e viu um homem com uma aparência desagradável, como se achasse que era superior a todos na estação. 

Julie adivinhou quem o homem esperava antes mesmo dos irmãos Snape se aproximarem dele. Ela nunca imaginou que um pai pudesse odiar a filha, mais foi isso que Julie notou quando Adrianne Snape se aproximou do pai, e ela não conseguiu deixar de sentir pena da sonserina, por mais que a odiasse. 

- Hoje, no salão, ela estava apavorada. - Remo falou, chamando a atenção de Julie - Você deve ter escutado os boatos de que o professor Wright usou um aluno para escapar. Foi ela quem ele usou. 

Julie abriu a boca aturdida e voltou o olhar mais uma vez na direção dos Snape, que iam para a estação trouxa. 

-x-x-x- 

Os resultados dos N.O.M.'s de Julie chegaram no final da primeira quinzena de julho. Ela conseguiu notas excelentes em Poções e Feitiços, e nas outras matérias conseguiu notas suficientes para continuar estudando até se tornar uma medibruxa, mas ela não pensava nos seus exames. Aquelas férias estavam sendo diferente das outras. 

Primeiro foi Sirius, que comprou uma moto voadora de um funcionário do Ministério assim que chegou em casa. Stella e Rigel Black tentaram impedir, mas o filho era maior de idade, então eles não puderam fazer nada. Sirius comprou sua moto, e para treinar, levava as irmãs para passear. Claro que o casal Black não sabia disso. 

Havia também o que ela viu no último dia de aula. Julie nunca pensou que Adrianne Snape pudesse ter uma relação complicada com o pai. Sempre achou que ela era uma garota mimada, acostumada a dar ordens, que achava que poderia fazer o mesmo em Hogwarts. Sentia pena por ela não ter um bom relacionamento com o pai, por isso, não disse para a mãe que Sirius não conhecia ninguém em Ashington durante a visita à tia Margot na Inglaterra. 

O que Julie mais esperava, porém, era a visita aos Lupin. Parecia que demoraria uma eternidade para que agosto chegasse, mas finalmente, no dia dois de agosto, os pais a levaram até a casa dos Lupin na Escócia. 

A casa dos Lupin não era uma casa grande como a dos Black. Ficava próxima de uma floresta, e as árvores ao lado da casa pareciam querer protegê-la. Numa das árvores, um balanço estava pendurado, e uma garotinha de cabelos loiros escuros brincava nele, mas ao ver Julie e seus pais se aproximando, ela saiu do balanço e correu até a casa, gritando. 

- Ela chegou, Remy! Ela chegou! 

A porta se abriu. Katherine Lupin, usando um avental, saiu e olhando para a filha com firmeza, disse em tom paciente. 

- Nick, minha querida, não precisa gritar assim. - ela se virou para o casal Black e para Julie enquanto Nicole entrava na casa - Desculpem minha filha. 

- Ah, não precisa se desculpar. - Rigel Black disse com um sorriso maroto - Nós já passamos por isso, e acredite-me, sua filha não é nada comparado a três crianças com muita energia acumulada. 

- Pai! - Julie murmurou, corando, envergonhada com o que a mãe de Remo pensaria. 

Katherine, percebendo o embaraço da garota, esfregou as mãos no avental, e abrindo a porta, disse. 

- Oh, mas entrem, podemos conversar na sala. - enquanto dava passagem para os visitantes entrarem, ela continuou - Desculpem a bagunça, mas eu não tive... 

- É uma sala muito agradável. - Stella Black disse, interrompendo a mãe de Remo, que olhou para ela agradecida. 

Stella, Rigel e Katherine se sentaram, mas Julie não estava escutando a conversa. Seus olhos passaram pela sala, decorada com simplicidade, e que realmente estava desarrumada, com alguns brinquedos pelo chão e papéis riscados. Em seguida, ela olhou para os retratos na parede. Havia uma foto de Remo ainda criança, em torno dos cinco anos, brincando com um amigo. Seu rosto estava feliz, e seus olhos pareciam descobrir algo novo a cada instante. Ao lado, havia uma foto de Remo com os pais e a avó. Os Lupin e a avó de Remo estavam muito felizes, mas Remo estava sonolento, e sua imagem na foto bocejava. 

- Essa foto foi tirada no dia em que completei dez anos. - Julie virou o rosto para a sua direita, vendo Remo, que havia falado - Nesse dia, tivemos que ir ao Ministério da França porque eu tinha feito dez anos algumas semanas antes e ainda estava vivo. 

- Essa audiência era para decidir se matariam você?! - a garota falou com dificuldade, em seu olhar era visível o horror que sentia só de pensar no que quase fizeram com o namorado. 

- Exatamente. - e adivinhando que Julie queria saber como tudo aconteceu, ele continuou - Minha avó sempre foi amiga de Dumbledore, os dois conseguiram convencer a comissão de que eu não era uma ameaça. 

Os olhos de Julie brilhavam por causa das lágrimas que ela relutava em deixar cair, mas Remo estava calmo, com um olhar corajoso. Ele apontou o braço para a foto ao lado. 

- Essa foto foi tirada alguns dias depois que eu voltei de casa, é a primeira foto da Nick. - nessa foto, Remo segurava a irmã nos braços, e ele estava feliz como na primeira foto - Ei, mas o que é isso? 

Remo olhou para o lado, onde uma Nicole extremamente irritada puxava a calça do rapaz. 

- Eu quero falar com a Julie! 

Remo deu uma gargalhada, e Julie sorriu. Nunca havia visto o rapaz tão alegre, tão livre, nem mesmo em Hogwarts ele era assim. 

- Ah, desculpe, mademoiselle! - Remo falou, erguendo a garota nos braços e a beijou no rosto antes de se afastar. 

- Você gosta mesmo do meu irmão? - ela perguntou com a franqueza que só uma criança poderia ter. 

- Muito. - Julie respondeu, com um meneio de cabeça - O Remo é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo. 

Pelo sorriso de Nicole, Julie soube que havia dito a resposta certa. 

- Que bom! Sabe, o Remy sempre sentiu falta de alguma coisa, acho que era você, ele sentia falta de alguém que gostasse dele pelo que ele é, não por ser pai, ou irmã, alguém desconhecido, que tivesse que aprender a gostar dele... - Nicole se calou, mas somente por um segundo. Logo ela segurou a mão de Julie e a puxou - Vou levar você para o meu quarto, você vai dormir comigo, sabia? 

Julie deixou que Nicole a levasse, e as duas foram para o quarto. 

-x-x-x- 

Os primeiros dias na casa dos Lupin foram para Julie se adaptar. A mãe de Remo era calma, educada, e muito zelosa. Estava sempre ocupada com alguma coisa da casa, mas conseguia dar atenção aos filhos e ao marido, que Julie conheceu na noite em que chegou à casa de Remo. Era impossível não gostar de Jacob Lupin. Ele estava sempre bem-humorado, e era gentil. Conquistou Julie imediatamente com seu jeito galante. Nicole era quem tornava o ambiente imprevisível. Aparecia com uma nova brincadeira todo o dia, e era impulsiva, podia estar desenhando algo, mas logo em seguida podia ir brincar no balanço enfeitiçado para balançar sozinho. 

Mas logo Julie estava acostumada à rotina dos Lupin. Ela ajudava Katherine, e se tornou uma parceira de brincadeiras de Nicole. E Remo estava perto dela como nunca esteve antes. 

Em Hogwarts, eles ficavam juntos, mas quase sempre havia alguém por perto, eles nunca se sentiam totalmente sozinhos, e naquela pequena casa isolada na Escócia, era difícil eles não ficarem sozinhos. A cumplicidade entre eles crescia cada vez mais, e novamente Julie sentiu uma necessidade de passar as noites de lua cheia com Remo, mas diferente da outra vez, até o rapaz queria o mesmo, e era sobre isso que eles conversavam naquele fim de tarde, no penúltimo dia que a garota ficaria lá. 

Remo e Julie estavam sentados perto de uma árvore, vendo Nicole brincar no balanço enquanto o sol desaparecia. A cabeça da garota estava apoiada no peito de Remo, e ele acariciava os cabelos dela, procurando as palavras certas. 

- Remo - Julie falou, adivinhando que o namorado queria falar algo. -, no que você está pensando em me falar? - ela ergueu a cabeça, e voltou o rosto para o namorado. 

- Não quero que você vá embora. Queria que você ficasse comigo amanhã à noite. - diante do olhar surpreso de Julie, ele continuou - Eu sei que eu disse que era arriscado, mas é que... 

- Não Remo. - a garota o interrompeu. - Não se desculpe. Eu sei o que você está sentindo, e eu queria o mesmo, mas eu vou estar com você. Sempre. 

O olhar de Julie cruzou com o de Remo, e quando eles se olharam, viram o mesmo no rosto de cada um. Amor. A mão esquerda de Remo enlaçou Julie pela cintura, aproximando o rosto dos dois, e com a mão direita, ele ergueu o rosto dela em direção ao seu. Julie entreabriu os lábios, sentindo o seu coração bater no mesmo ritmo que o de Remo, mas no instante em que os lábios dos dois se tocaram, a voz de Nicole os distraiu. 

- Mamãe pediu para avisar que o jantar está pronto! 

Sorrindo um para o outro, apesar da interrupção, eles foram para casa, porém, nem Julie nem Remo conseguiram comer direito. Estarem juntos na mesma casa só fazia com que o desejo que um sentia pelo outro aumentasse mais ainda, e a proximidade da lua cheia tornava quase impossível conseguir controlar essa sensação. Por isso, Julie foi para o quarto mais cedo, mas ela não conseguiu dormir. Ficava arrumando o travesseiro, procurando uma posição para dormir, mas nada adiantava. Então ela olhou para a outra cama e viu Nicole. Ela estava dormindo. 

-x-x-x- 

No quarto ao lado, Remo estava tão inquieto quanto Julie, e cansado disso, ele se levantou e olhou para a janela. A lua crescente estava quase cheia. Amanhã teria que ficar no porão, e Julie teria ido embora... 

Irritado, ele passou os dedos por seus cabelos, e foi se deitar na cama, mas assim que se deitou, Remo levantou-se novamente. Sem sentir que estava realmente andando, ele foi até a porta e a abriu. 

Do outro lado, a mão de Julie estava quase tocando a maçaneta da porta, mas ela parou no instante em que viu Remo. Os dois se encararam com surpresa, e pareceu ter demorado muito mais tempo do que realmente demorou para que a garota jogasse seus braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz e o beijasse com desejo. 

Remo correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade de Julie, e à medida que os beijos se tornavam mais intensos, eles caminhavam em direção à cama. 

- Isso é loucura... - Julie sussurrou, enquanto Remo beijava seu pescoço. 

- Não precisamos continuar se não quiser... - Remo respondeu, interrompendo o beijo. Ele estava com medo de machucar a garota, não queria que Julie fizesse algo que depois poderia se arrepender. - Você não prec... 

Antes que ele terminasse, Julie o calou com um beijo, e segurando a mão do rapaz, o levou à cama. Ela não queria voltar atrás, apesar de suas mãos tremerem enquanto as levava em direção à blusa de Remo, e desabotoava a roupa lentamente, até que o tecido caiu, mostrando o peito do rapaz. 

Em seguida, as mãos de Remo tocaram suavemente o ombro de Julie. Ele hesitou por um momento, mas enquanto olhava profundamente nos olhos da garota, percebeu que ela o encorajava, então, colocou suas mãos sobre as alças da camisola que ela usava, e o vestido deslizou pelo ombro dela, deixando à mostra os seios dela. 

Julie nunca havia se sentido tão nervosa quanto naquele momento, e não conseguiu impedir uma lágrima. Remo, com infinita delicadeza, secou o rosto da garota, e em seguida, ele procurou com a outra mão a sua blusa. Antes, porém, que o rapaz alcançasse a roupa, Julie segurou a mão que havia enxugado sua lágrima e depois de beijá-la, abraçou Remo, e unidos no abraço, os dois se deitaram. 

Julie se entregou naquele abraço, e depois disso, qualquer pensamento racional foi deixado de lado. A boca de Remo percorria o rosto dela, o pescoço, os seios, com uma vontade incontrolável de sentir a pele dela unida à sua, de sentir que Julie não poderia pertencer a mais ninguém além dele. 

Ela tentava se controlar, mas era difícil conter os gemidos que cada toque de Remo em seu corpo provocava. Ele parecia adivinhar os pontos exatos de seu corpo que aumentavam o prazer dela, e ela se esforçava para poder satisfazer Remo também. A língua dela explorava o pescoço do rapaz com voracidade, quase que com selvageria, enquanto suas mãos massageavam as costas dele, descendo aos poucos, movimento interrompido somente quando Remo girou seu corpo, ficando por cima de Julie, e unindo-se totalmente a ela. 

Os gemidos se intensificavam, e eles não pensavam mais em outra coisa senão no que acontecia com eles. Julie perdia a noção de realidade aceitando os beijos sedentos de Remo, e quando os olhares dos dois se cruzavam, eles viram a mesma coisa nos olhos do outro, uma mistura de prazer e amor. 

Esse sentimento parecia somente aumentar mais, até o instante em que Julie alcançou o ponto máximo, sentindo que todas as suas células pulsavam no mesmo ritmo acelerado, deixando que essa sensação durasse por mais um pouco antes de sentir-se desmanchar quando ficou, novamente, nos braços de Remo, que segurava Julie como se quisesse mantê-la longe do mundo, que eles ficassem naquele quarto sozinhos para sempre. 

E abraçados, duvidando que pudessem ficar mais unidos do que daquela maneira, eles dormiram, sem perceber que o fizeram. 

-x-x-x- 

Remo acordou enquanto os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o quarto, iluminando os cabelos castanhos de Julie que se espalhavam sobre seu peito. Quanto tempo ficou ali deitado, somente vendo Julie e acariciando o cabelo dela, ele não saberia dizer, mas ali, com sua companheira deitada ao seu lado, Remo percebeu que não conseguiria sentir felicidade maior do que naquele momento, e que não seria capaz de viver longe de Julie. Depois daquela noite, não havia a menor possibilidade para que a ligação entre eles fosse quebrada. Estavam unidos até o dia em que um deles morresse. 

Os primeiros movimentos de Julie fizeram com que Remo voltasse à realidade, e logo ela estava acordada. 

- Bom dia... - ela murmurou em tom suave, virando o rosto para Remo, que a cumprimentou com um toque leve de lábios. 

- Oi... 

Eles deixaram ficar na cama, abraçados, aproveitando aqueles momentos em que estavam sozinhos, até que eles ouviram um grito de Nicole. 

- Merlin, o que sua irmã vai pensar quando não me ver no quarto?! - ela perguntou, se sentando de uma vez. 

Tomado pelo mesmo pensamento, Remo também se sentou. 

- É melhor você voltar para o quarto, talvez a Nick não tenha percebido que você não estava lá. 

- E o que vamos fazer quando nos encontrarmos? Seus pais podem suspeitar de alguma coisa! - naquele instante, ela era novamente a garota insegura, ao invés da garota decidida da noite anterior. 

- Vamos ter que arriscar. - percebendo a insegurança de Julie, ele continuou - Não se preocupe. Eu estarei lá, nada vai acontecer. 

- Está bem. - ela respondeu com um meneio de cabeça, e mesmo sem estar totalmente segura, ela voltou para o quarto da irmã de Remo depois de se vestir. 

Nicole não estava lá, e sua cama estava desarrumada. Provavelmente ela acordou e saiu para brincar, Julie pensou, enquanto se deitava. Minutos depois, ela ouviu Remo sair do quarto, então trocou de roupa, e foi para a cozinha. 

Todos estavam na mesa, conversando, e ela corou quando percebeu que havia interrompido Katherine, mas o olhar encorajador de Remo impediu que ela desse meia-volta. Sem ter como se esconder, Julie sentou-se à mesa também. 

- Querida, enquanto você dormia, recebi uma coruja de seus pais, eles decidiram visitar uns amigos de sua mãe, e só virão buscar você amanhã. 

- Amanhã?! - Julie repetiu, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava que aquela noite seria noite de lua cheia, e pelo olhar incrédulo de Remo, ele pensava o mesmo - Não vou atrapalhar vocês? 

- Não, _ma petite_*, claro que não! - Jacob Lupin disse, sorrindo jovialmente para Julie - Você faz muito bem para o coração de meu filho, ficaremos _très content_** com você aqui em nossa casa! 

- Realmente, Julie, você não é nenhum incômodo. - Katherine disse, seu sorriso querendo tranqüilizar a garota. 

- Então a Julie vai ficar?! - Nicole disse com animação - Vamos poder brincar mais! - em seguida, a garotinha saiu da cadeira num salto, e correu para fora de casa, enquanto Remo e Julie trocavam olhares inseguros. 

-x-x-x- 

Era aproximadamente cinco horas quando Katherine surgiu na porta, chamando Remo, Julie e Nicole para irem jantar. Ela estava muito nervosa naquela tarde. Logo seria noite, noite de lua cheia, e Julie estava lá. Não que Katherine estivesse com medo da garota descobrir o segredo de seu filho, Remo contou a ela que sua namorada sabia. O que Katherine temia era a reação de Julie quando visse Remo ir para o porão da casa, aguardar o momento em que se transformaria. 

A tensão durante o jantar foi sentida por todos, até mesmo por Nicole, que comia quieta, mas os quatro que estavam à mesa (Jacob ainda estava no trabalho) fingiam que tudo estava bem. Até o instante em que Remo se levantou e olhou para Katherine. 

- Mãe... 

Katherine levantou, sem antes limpar a boca num guardanapo, e com uma expressão séria e fria que não combinava com ela, segurou a mão do filho e o levou até o porão, tentando não pensar em Julie, que assistia a cena tentando se controlar para não fazer uma loucura. 

Katherine voltou para a cozinha depois de trancar Remo no porão, e para seu alívio, Julie não estava lá. Tinha saído antes que a mãe de Remo voltasse, pois sabia que não seria capaz de calar todas as coisas que queria dizer se visse Katherine. 

-x-x-x- 

Remo nunca se sentiu tão culpado por ser um lobisomem quanto naquele momento. Viu nos olhos de sua mãe toda a dor que ela sentia por trancá-lo no porão, e sabia que Julie deveria estar inconformada pelo que ele estava passando, mas ele não poderia secar as lágrimas de sua mãe nem acalmar Julie. Logo seria noite, e ele tinha que esperar a hora em que a lua saísse para se transformar. Sentindo-se incrivelmente cansado, ele se despiu. 

Aquela vez, porém, estava sendo diferente de todas as vezes que esperou pela lua cheia. Saber que Julie estava tão próxima fazia com que o lobo dentro de si quase que o dominasse totalmente, e por mais que Remo andasse de um lado para o outro tentando se acalmar, ele continuava ansioso, até o momento que sentiu um espasmo percorrer o seu corpo. 

Aquela era uma sensação familiar. Estava começando a se transformar. 

Por maior que fosse o tempo que era um lobisomem, Remo não estava acostumado com as transformações. Doía sempre que as garras saíam de seus dedos, assim como quando seu corpo se encolhia, seus membros se atrofiavam em patas, e os dentes eram substituídos por presas enquanto que seu corpo era coberto por uma pelugem espessa. 

Em pouco tempo, Remo não era mais um adolescente, mas sim, um lobisomem, um lobisomem furioso. Sentia que sua companheira estava perto, e a queria para si. O lobisomem caminhou rapidamente para a saída, mas estava trancada. Tentou morder, tentou arranhar, uivou furiosamente, mas não conseguiu sair, então, irritado, percorreu o lugar, e, zangado, atacou tudo que estava no porão, uivando sem parar. 

-x-x-x- 

No quarto de Nicole, Julie sentia a mesma angústia. Era tão forte o desejo de estar com Remo que ela chorava, abraçada ao travesseiro. Quando a lua apareceu, ela sentiu a mesma dor que o rapaz, mas quando os uivos começaram, foi como se seu coração fosse ultrapassar a pele. O que ela mais queria era estar com Remo, e os uivos do lobisomem, a chamando, fez com que a situação se tornasse insuportável. Ignorando todos os seus pensamentos sensatos, Julie atirou o travesseiro para longe, e correu até a porta do porão da casa. 

Quanto mais próximo sentia Julie de si, o lobisomem uivava mais forte, só se acalmando quando a porta foi destrancada, e Julie, sem se importar com o fato de que o lobisomem poderia fugir, entrou. 

O animal encarou a garota por um longo tempo, a admirando, até que fez um gesto com a cabeça. Entendendo o que o lobisomem queria que ela fizesse, Julie se ajoelhou, esperando o lobo se aproximar antes de abrir os braços e o aninhar em seu peito. Incrivelmente, não havia mais nenhum sinal da fúria anterior no lobisomem, e ali, no porão velho e gasto daquela casa, os dois, o lobisomem, Remo, e Julie, descobriram que agora sim, estavam verdadeiramente unidos, e que nunca mais sentiriam a solidão devastadora que sentiam nas noites de lua cheia.  


* minha pequena  
** muito contentes 


	10. Capítulo 09: Interferências

9. INTERFERÊNCIAS 

Quando Julie acordou, o lobisomem havia se transformado, e Remo e dormia tranqüilamente em seus braços. Quem olhasse para o rosto de Remo naquele momento não iria conseguir imaginar a dor que ele sofria nas noites de lua cheia. 

Pouco depois da garota acordar, Remo despertou lentamente. Era estranha aquela sensação de calma, mas ele não reclamava. Era como se tivesse tirado um enorme peso das costas. 

- Acho que teremos que repetir isso mais vezes... 

Remo virou-se, surpreso, para Julie quando a ouviu falar. Sentiu a presença dela mais forte naquela noite, mas julgou que era somente pelo fato dela estar mais perto. Arregalou os olhos, sem saber como não havia percebido que a garota passou toda a noite com ele. 

- Julie, você não deveria ter feito isso, algo poderia ter acontecido! 

- Mas nada aconteceu, Remo! - Julie disse com veemência, olhando fixamente para o namorado - Eu não sei como, mas eu sabia que você não ia me atacar, ou fugir. Eu só... senti... 

- Julie, isso não quer dizer nada, e se eu tivesse machucado você? 

Segurando o rosto do rapaz com as duas mãos, Julie falou. 

- Remo, você nunca poderia me machucar, eu já disse. Além do mais, acho que eu li algo sobre isso no diário do Brewster, como se a proximidade do lobisomem de seu destinado pudesse acalmar as conseqüências da transformação, acho que era disso que ele estava falando. Você não está se sentindo melhor? 

Remo abaixou o rosto por um segundo, mas quando olhou novamente para Julie concordou com ela com um aceno de cabeça. 

- Sim, eu estou me sentindo muito bem. - ele fez uma pausa. O que estava escrito no diário não poderia ser mentira, pois era exatamente o que ele sentia quando Julie estava perto, ou nas visões da lua cheia - Talvez você esteja certa... Durante a noite, foi como se eu não tivesse que me preocupar com o que aconteceria de manhã. 

- Você não tem mais que se preocupar, Remo. - a garota disse, sorrindo como se planejasse algo - Eu tenho que ir. Meus pais devem chegar a qualquer momento, e seu pai já deve ter acordado. 

Julie finalizou com um beijo, e saiu, se sentindo leve como nunca sentiu antes. Ficar com Remo naquela noite foi mais do que satisfazer uma vontade. Desde o baile de dezembro, quando Remo a beijou, ela viu que ele tinha medo de se aproximar dela, como se pudesse machucá-la, e passar a noite de lua cheia com Remo foi a maneira que Julie encontrou para que ele visse que não poderia machucá-la, mas ela não esperava que ele aceitasse isso imediatamente. Pelo menos dera o primeiro passo. 

Julie entrou na sala cuidadosamente. Ouviu o pai de Remo falar, e o mais rápido que podia, ela foi para o quarto, mas antes de entrar, ouviu a voz do próprio pai falar. 

- Sim, aconteceu perto de nossa casa, mas teria sido melhor se eles tivessem concentrado o ataque na nossa casa. Aparentemente, as vítimas eram os trouxas... 

Julie voltava em direção à porta de entrada como se a voz do pai a atraísse, e quando ele terminou de falar, ela estava atrás do pai de Sirius. 

- O que aconteceu, pai?! Onde está a mamãe, a Emma e o Sirius?! - ela perguntou, apreensiva. 

Rigel e Jacob olharam surpresos para Julie, não esperavam que ela estivesse acordada, mas nem se a filha estivesse dormindo, a enganaria. Teria falado a ela o mesmo que falaria quando ela acordasse. 

- Aconteceu um ataque de gigantes, filha... Próximo à nossa casa... - a voz dele continha todo o pesar que ele sentia, mas antes que ele pudesse continuar, a filha aproximou-se dele. 

- E a mamãe?! Eles não... - ela levou a mão à boca, aturdida só em pensar que alguma coisa aconteceu com sua família. 

- Não, querida, estão todos bem, sua mãe decidiu ficar mais um dia na casa de sua tia, por isso não... 

Rigel Black não terminou a frase, pois Julie se jogava em seus braços, o corpo tremendo enquanto chorava. 

-x-x-x- 

Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu nos dias em que ficou na casa dos Lupin, Julie saiu de lá muito triste com a notícia do ataque. Conhecia várias garotas que moravam próximo à sua casa, seus pais sempre incentivaram que ela fizesse amizade com os vizinhos trouxas, e estava preocupada com suas amigas, além de com sua mãe e seus irmãos. Por mais que o pai tivesse tranqüilizado quanto à segurança de Stella, Sirius e Emma, Julie só conseguiu se acalmar quando abraçou todos. 

A ida a Hogwarts daquele ano, dois dias depois do ataque, foi bem mais triste que nos anos anteriores, e Julie não quis comemorar seu aniversário. Duas amigas de infância haviam morrido no ataque, por isso Rigel e Stella deixaram os filhos na estação bruxa, e depois de se despedirem, foram embora. 

- Eu vou procurar o Frank... - Julie disse para Sirius e Emma, e entrou no trem, enquanto os dois irmãos também procuravam seus amigos. 

Julie encontrou Frank numa das cabines do começo do trem, e assim que viu a amiga entrar, ele perguntou. 

- Você está bem? Soube do ataque... - ele acrescentou com uma expressão preocupada, enquanto eles se sentavam. 

- Eu estou bem... - a garota respondeu sorrindo, tentando despreocupar o amigo - Nada aconteceu com a Emma nem com Sirius ou meus pais. Ainda não estávamos em casa. 

- Sim, a Emm me mandou um recado. Você está bem? 

- Estou melhor. Merlin, porque coisas assim acontecem? Aquelas pessoas nunca fizeram mal para ninguém! - ela desabafou - Isso não é justo... 

- É verdade. - Frank concordou, com um gesto de cabeça - É por isso que eu... - ele fez uma pausa, molhando os lábios, refletindo se continuava ou não, mas depois de hesitar, ele falou - Julie, eu queria que você fosse a primeira pessoa que soubesse. Não contei nem para a Emma ainda. Por causa de ataques assim é que eu tomei uma decisão... Quando eu me formar em Hogwarts, vou entrar para o treinamento de aurores. 

- Auror, Frank?! - Julie perguntou, piscando, surpreendida com a notícia. - Mas, Frank, você não acha que... 

- Não, Julie, você não! - o rapaz se levantou de uma vez, e disse, contrariado - Eu esperava essa atitude de qualquer pessoa, menos de você! Você é minha melhor amiga, pensei que você seria a primeira a me apoiar, mas aposto que você pensou que eu não sou capaz de conseguir! 

Julie balançou a cabeça, arrependendo-se do que havia dito. 

- Não é isso, Frank, é que ser um Auror é muito difícil, meu pai é um, e eu mal o vejo em casa, e ainda tem o risco, você acha que... 

- Vale a pena correr esse risco se é para luta contra essas injustiças. Eu estou cansado de ver pessoas inocentes morrerem sem fazer nada contra isso, por isso eu vou entrar no treinamento assim que terminar Hogwarts. Só queria que você me apoiasse, mas se você acha que eu não vou conseguir, não precisa se preocupar, eu vou continuar mesmo assim. - ele concluiu com determinação. 

- Mas, Frankie, você não pensa na segurança? Quer dizer, e se algo acontecer? 

- Olha, Julie, eu não sou um bebê, está bem? - o rapaz começava a perder a paciência - Posso não ser o melhor em Poções, Feitiços, ou o que seja, mas nem que eu tenha que aprender tudo de novo, eu vou me tornar um Auror! Se você acha que eu não consigo, pouco me importa! 

Frank levantou-se com raiva, e enquanto saía, Bartô Crouch e Douglas Forster passavam. 

- Ei, Frankie, o que foi, esqueceu a mala em casa? - Douglas falou, com um sorriso de deboche - Agora é um pouco tarde para ir buscar, não acha?! - ele deu uma gargalhada, esperando que Bartô risse também, mas o rapaz permaneceu sério, então ele olhou para dentro da cabine, e como sempre acontecia quando via Julie, Douglas a encarou com uma expressão abobalhada, mas conseguiu falar - Vamos ficar aqui, Bart, o trem está cheio mesmo. 

- Douglas, eu disse que tenho que encontrar a Adrianne! 

- Você vai ver a Snape em Hogwarts, e de qualquer forma, ela vai continuar ignorando você, então vamos economizar tempo e ficar aqui, quando você cansar de procurar a Snape, todos os vagões vão estar cheios mesmo. - ele disse, sem desviar o olhar de Julie, e acrescentou - Você não se importa, não é, Julie, se ficarmos aqui. 

- Não, claro que não! - ela bufou, irritada, cruzando os braços sobre o corpo. 

- O que aconteceu? Brigou com o Frank? - Bartô perguntou, num misto de curiosidade e surpresa. 

- Foi besteira. Logo ele vai ver que eu estou certa. 

- É, vocês são amigos desde o primeiro ano... - Bartô disse sem realmente se importar, e eles ficaram em silêncio até Douglas falar, abruptamente. 

- E então, Julie, como foram suas férias? 

Sem ânimo, Julie respondeu, e a conversa continuou com Douglas fazendo várias perguntas sobre a vida de Julie, ela tentando fazer ele se calar, sem sucesso até o trem chegar na estação de Hogsmeade. 

- Eu vou procurar o Remo, vejo vocês depois. - a garota disse quando o trem parou, mas só encontrou Remo na mesa da Grifinória, e sentada ao lado dele, viu Frank. 

O amigo estava sentado com Emma, e evitava olhar para Julie, enquanto que a namorada tentava convencê-lo a se aproximar de Julie. 

- Ela só estava preocupada com você, Frankie! 

- Eu não queria que ela se preocupasse comigo, queria que me apoiasse! - ele disse entre os dentes, irritado. 

- Se a Julie não fosse sua amiga, ela não se preocuparia! 

- Ah, então agora é você que acha que eu não sou bom o suficiente para ser um Auror?! - Frank encarava a namorada com audácia. 

- Olha, Frankie, esquece. Eu não vou falar mais nada, não quero brigar com você agora. 

E enquanto Emma voltava o rosto para a porta de entrada do salão, os alunos do primeiro ano entraram, acompanhados pela professora Minerva, e a seleção de casas começou. Quando todos os alunos haviam sido sorteados, Dumbledore levantou-se. 

- Apesar dos últimos acontecimentos, ou exatamente por causa deles, desejo a todos um ótimo ano. Sejam bem-vindos, alunos. Espero que esses meses não tenham sido suficientes para que vocês tenham esquecido tudo o que já aprenderam, e estejam prontos para mais um ano de aprendizado. - os alunos aplaudiram, e o diretor esperou que todos parassem antes de continuar - Antes do tão esperado banquete, eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Arabella Figg. 

Assim que o nome da bruxa foi anunciado, os alunos aplaudiram, Frank e Julie com entusiasmo. Ele, porque sabia que Arabella Figg era uma bruxa que combatia Artes das Trevas com todas as forças, e a garota, porque conhecia Arabella Figg. 

- Seja bem-vinda, Arabella. - o diretor disse sorrindo para a nova professora quando os aplausos terminaram - Acho que não estou sendo otimista quando digo que todos vão gostar das aulas de Arabella. Mas além de uma nova professora, os alunos da Sonserina terão um novo diretor. Devido aos acontecimentos do último ano escolar, o professor Carwell é agora o novo diretor da Sonserina. 

Foi difícil para os outros alunos ignorarem os protestos dos sonserinos. Julie quase sentiu pena deles. O professor Carwell ensinava Poções, e se importava muito mais com a exatidão do pedaço de casca de abóbora que ia na Poção Veritaserum do que com o campeonato inter-casas ou com o campeonato de quadribol. Somente Dumbledore ficou alheio aos alunos, terminando o discurso. 

- Bem, espero que vocês não só aprendam, mas também se divirtam durante esse ano. Mas, por enquanto, só vou desejar a vocês bom apetite. 

O diretor se sentou, e no mesmo instante, os pratos dourados encheram-se de comida. 

-x-x-x- 

Nem mesmo o começo das aulas fez com que Julie e Frank voltassem a conversar. Pelo contrário, as aulas pareciam que se tornaram campos de batalha, em que Frank, para provar à amiga que era capaz de ser um Auror, era o primeiro a levantar a mão para responder perguntas, e entregava imensas redações. Julie, achando que o rapaz queria se exibir, o ignorava em todas as aulas. Estava mais preocupada com Remo e a última noite de lua cheia, que seria naquele dia. 

Depois que passou uma noite com Remo enquanto ele se transformava, Julie decidiu que não poderia mais deixar o namorado sofrer sem fazer nada. Por mais que fosse arriscado, ela ficaria com Remo pelo menos até ele se transformar, e foi com essa idéia na cabeça que ela foi pedir ajuda a Lílian. 

- Você enlouqueceu! - Lílian gritou, atraindo a atenção dos que estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória. 

- Quieta, Lílian! - Julie disse com veemência - Se fosse para o Tiago saber, eu mesma pedia a capa dele! 

- Mas isso é loucura, Julie! Se o Tiago perceber que alguém está usando a capa dele... 

- Se você me ajudar, ele não vai perceber! - Julie interrompeu a ruiva, sem dar oportunidade para ela falar tudo o que queria - Vamos, você só tem que pegar a capa, e ir comigo até o Salgueiro Lutador, eu entrego a capa antes de entrar! 

- Eu não posso, Julie! 

- Lílian - a garota começou, falando com firmeza - você sente o que eu sinto todas as noites de lua cheia? Você consegue imaginar o que é sentir-se abandonado e solitário, como se isso nunca fosse passar? É o que eu sinto sempre que o Remo se transforma, e é o que ele sente também. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, e com ou sem a sua ajuda, eu vou ficar com Remo! 

Lílian girou os olhos, e abriu as mãos, desistindo de tentar convencer Julie. Não achava que o que a garota iria fazer era certo, mas admitia que se estivesse no lugar dela, provavelmente faria o mesmo. 

Com a ajuda de Lílian, Julie conseguiu chegar no Salgueiro sem que ninguém percebesse, e apesar da surpresa de Remo, ela ficou com ele até a transformação, voltando para a torre da Grifinória em seguida, sem saber que Adrianne Snape, usando o Mapa do Maroto de Sirius, viu quando Julie entrou na passagem que a árvore escondia. 

-x-x-x- 

Remo não acreditou quando viu Julie na Casa dos Gritos. Tentou argumentar com ela que o que estava fazendo era arriscado para os dois, mas nada fez Julie voltar atrás. Ela ficou com ele durante a transformação, e por mais que Remo soubesse que não era seguro, ele não conseguiu evitar a sensação de conforto quando não sentiu dor ao se transformar em lobisomem, e no dia seguinte, não estava com a aparência costumeira de cansado, somente porque Julie estava ao seu lado. 

Mas quando, no dia seguinte, percebeu que a irmã de Severo Snape olhava insistentemente para ele e Julie, Remo soube que a ida da garota ao Salgueiro Lutador não passou despercebida. 

- Bobagem! - a irmã de Sirius disse quando Remo a chamou, interrompendo a conversa entre ela, Bartô e Douglas, para contar suas suspeitas. 

- Ela sabe, Julie. - Remo disse com firmeza, e um brilho de decepção no olhar - O melhor seria se você não tivesse ido. 

- Não, Remo - a garota disse com determinação - Pouco me importa se alguém sabe, e além do mais, duvido que ela possa provar qualquer coisa. Duvido até de que ela tenha visto alguma coisa. Ela só deve estar procurando alguma prova de que você é lobisomem, para entregar ao irmão querido dela, e vai desistir quando perceber que não vai conseguir nada. - Julie disse, cruzando os braços, contrariada. 

Remo suspirou, cansado, e por mais que tivesse tentado convencer Julie de que a sonserina não queria encontrar nenhuma prova, a garota não mudou de idéia até que percebeu o que Adrianne Snape realmente queria. 

Ao contrário do que Julie havia dito, a irmã de Severo Snape continuou tentando chamar a atenção dela, fazendo com que a garota pensasse que Sirius também soubesse, mas como o irmão não foi conversar com ela, Julie concluiu, aliviada, que ele não sabia que ela havia ficado com Remo durante a transformação dele, e que se quisesse acompanhar o namorado na próxima lua-cheia, teria que contar tudo ao irmão mais cedo ou mais tarde. 

Mas enquanto Julie adiava a conversa com Sirius, ela não conseguiu ignorar Adrianne Snape quando a sonserina arrastou Julie para a mesma sala em que as duas haviam discutido no ano anterior na manhã de sábado. 

Julie olhou com raiva para a sonserina. Ainda achava que ela queria uma prova de que Remo era um lobisomem, e disse numa mistura de determinação e raiva. 

- Eu quero sair daqui. 

Por um momento, Adrianne Snape pareceu que ia perder o controle, mas engolindo em seco, ela falou, ficando em frente à porta. 

- Eu preciso conversar com você. 

- Nós não temos nada para conversar, Snape. - a grifinória disse, sem olhar para Adrianne. Se a sonserina queria descobrir algo sobre Remo, não iria conseguir nada dela - Agora, deixa eu sair daqui. 

- Você não vai sair até ouvir o que eu tenho para falar. 

A garota falou num tom determinado e autoritário que deixou Julie irritada num primeiro momento, mas ela olhou para Adrianne, e viu no olhar dela que a sonserina queria estar conversando naquela sala tanto quanto ela. Julie sabia que as duas de odiavam, e se a garota teve que deixar seu ódio de lado, deveria ser um assunto sério, e não chantagem ou ameaças. Julie fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu novamente, não havia nenhum sinal de mal-humor. 

- O que você quer falar comigo? 

Adrianne acenou com a cabeça quase que imperceptivelmente, como se estivesse concordando com a trégua temporária entre elas. 

- É sobre duas noites atrás. Eu vi pelo mapa que você estava seguindo Lupin até o Salgueiro Lutador. 

Por um segundo, um traço de raiva surgiu nos olhos de Julie. Com que direito aquela garota ficava bisbilhotando a vida dela no Mapa dos Marotos? E porque ela estava com o mapa? Sem perceber a mudança em Julie, a sonserina continuou. 

- Olha, pouco me importa o que você e o Lupin fazem, mas me importa o que Sirius vai sentir quando descobrir isso, e ele vai descobrir de qualquer forma. Se não fosse eu que tivesse visto você indo para a árvore, poderia ter sido ele, e teria sido um desastre, você conhece o seu irmão tão bem quanto eu. 

Julie cruzou os braços. Era difícil admitir que Anne estava certa, mas ela poderia ficar menos zangada porque já estava pensando em contar para o irmão o que ela estava fazendo. E também por descobrir, por mais que achasse o contrário, que a outra realmente se importava com Sirius. 

- Se era só isso, você perdeu o seu tempo. Eu já tinha pensado nisso. - ela disse com coragem e altivez. 

- Ótimo. - a sonserina respondeu, dando de ombros, mas ao ver que a grifinória estava saindo, continuou - E já tinha pensado em contar também? 

Julie voltou-se para a garota com fúria antes de responder. 

- Cuide da sua vida, Snape. 

- É o que eu estou fazendo... - ela acrescentou depois que Julie Black saiu. 

Julie voltou-se para a porta fechada, e como se Adrianne Snape estivesse ali, ela olhou com desprezo para a porta antes de ir para a mesa da Grifinória, pensando na conversa. A sonserina estava certa, ela não podia esconder de Sirius que queria ficar com Remo todas as noites até ele se transformar, e aquela seria a primeira noite de lua cheia de outubro, Julie pensava enquanto sentava-se à mesa da Grifinória, sozinha. Douglas e Bartô ainda estavam no dormitório, Remo tentava se concentrar na conversa de Tiago e Sirius, mas ele estava começando a sentir a proximidade da lua cheia, e Frank estava ocupado demais em fingir que não estava vendo a garota ali. Julie só deixou seus pensamentos de lado quando viu o namorado se aproximar. 

- Oi - ele disse procurando a mão da garota. 

- Bom dia. - apesar do sorriso, o olhar de Julie estava distante, e demorou a perceber o olhar interrogativo de Remo - Eu conversei com a Snape. Você estava certo, ela sabia sobre a lua cheia passada. - ela admitiu num suspiro cansado. 

- Olha, Julie... - ele disse olhando sem surpresa para a garota, e estava prestes a dizer o quanto ela havia sido imprudente, mas antes que ele o fizesse, Julie continuou. 

- Mas eu não vou desistir. Hoje de noite eu vou ficar com você. Só vou falar com Sirius antes. 

Remo olhou para Julie com uma expressão tão abobalhada quanto a de Douglas Forster. 

- Você acha que realmente deve contar para Sirius? 

- Sim. - a garota disse, acenando com a cabeça - Logo ele vai descobrir, e é melhor que seja por mim do que por outra pessoa. - enquanto ela falava, seu olhar parou inconscientemente na mesa da Sonserina. 

- Você sabe - o rapaz disse, hesitante -, ele não vai aceitar tão fácil assim. E ele está certo. Você está colocando sua vida em risco ficando comigo enquanto eu me transformo. E se eu atacar você? 

- Remo, passei duas noites com você, e não fui atacada. Por que seria agora? - ela disse com descaso, tentando disfarçar o quanto se sentia insegura. 

- Quer que eu fique com você? - Remo perguntou, mas a garota não teve tempo de responder. Bartô e Douglas chegavam naquele instante, e eles mudaram o assunto da conversa. 

-x-x-x- 

Durante o restante do dia, Julie tentou várias vezes ir falar com Sirius, mas sempre que se aproximava do irmão, toda a coragem desaparecia, e ela desistia de falar com o irmão, e depois de mais uma tentativa frustrada, ela entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória. 

Alguns alunos do terceiro ano estavam em frente ao quadro de avisos bastante animados, e entre eles, Julie viu Douglas e Bartô, tentando ler um aviso, aproximando-se da garota depois de lerem o papel. 

- O que deixou eles assim? - Julie perguntou, sorrindo - Por acaso anteciparam os N.O.M.'s do quinto para o terceiro ano? 

- Para azar dos quintanistas, não. - Bartô respondeu com sarcasmo - É o fim de semana em Hogsmeade, na segunda semana de novembro. 

- Quero ver se eles continuarão animados assim quando estiverem no sétimo ano. - Julie disse em tom brincalhão, e Douglas deu uma gargalhada exagerada. 

- Essa foi mesmo muito boa, Julie! - ele disse, ainda rindo, atraindo a atenção dos outros alunos que estavam na sala comunal. 

O olhar de Julie encontrou o de Bartô, mas enquanto a garota estava constrangida, o rapaz parecia estar incomodado. Julie nunca imaginou que Bartô pudesse se impacientar com Douglas, os dois eram tão amigos quanto Sirius era de Tiago. 

- Eu vou para o dormitório, vou ler um pouco... - ela disse, mas antes que desse o primeiro passo, ouviu Sirius falar para Emma enquanto eles entravam na sala comunal. 

- ... uma brincadeira do Malfoy, mas ele vai ficar bem, está na enfermaria com Madame Pomfrey. 

- Quem está na enfermaria? - Julie perguntou, se aproximando dos dois. 

- Remo. - Emma respondeu, esperando, receosa, a reação da irmã. 

- O que aconteceu, Sirius? 

- Malfoy. Ele azarou Remo, e por isso, o Aluado vai ter que ficar na enfermaria essa noite. - Sirius respondeu, acenando a cabeça, respondendo ao olhar interrogativo de Julie, que perguntava se o rapaz havia ido para o Salgueiro - Bem, eu vou falar com o Tiago. O Malfoy pode ter escapado da detenção, mas não vai ficar sem punição. - ele disse com seriedade, piscando para Julie antes de ir para o dormitório masculino. 

- Você não vai visitar o Remo? - Emma perguntou para a irmã, com preocupação - Acho que eu vou também... 

- Não, Emm, melhor não, ele deve estar cansado... Amanhã, se ele ainda estiver lá, eu vou visitá-lo. - ela respondeu, distante. Remo já estava na Casa dos Gritos, e Julie queria ficar com ele, mas antes teria que contar tudo para o irmão. Distraída, ela só percebeu que a irmã falava quando ela disse num tom mais alto. 

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?! - Emma perguntou, olhando para a irmã com as mãos na cintura e um olhar severo - Vai comigo para Hogsmeade no dia da visita ou não? 

- Tá, Emma, eu vou, mas agora eu tenho que conversar com o Sirius. - ela disse, sem saber com o quê tinha concordado, e foi para o dormitório apressada. 

- Duvido que você consiga colocar um pingo de juízo na cabeça dele! Se ele decidiu se vingar do Malfoy, ele vai fazer isso. - Emma falou, enquanto a irmã se distanciava. 

No dormitório, Sirius estava tirando a meia quando Julie entrou de uma vez, sem bater, falando. 

- Precisamos conversar. 

- Hey, e se eu não estivesse vestido?! - ele perguntou, em tom de afronta - Isso é um dormitório masculino! 

- Eu sei muito bem. - a garota disse, sem se importar com a raiva do irmão - Mas precisamos conversar. 

- O que aconteceu? - Sirius perguntou, indicando a cama de Pedro, em frente à sua, para a irmã se sentar. 

- É sobre o Remo... - e com poucas palavras, a garota explicou sua ligação com Remo para o irmão, os sonhos que tinha com ele nas noites de lua-cheia, e tudo o que ela sentia. 

Ao contrário do que Julie esperava, Sirius aceitou tudo com tranqüilidade. 

- Eu sempre achei que o Aluado parecia estar esperando alguém. Ele, apesar do que ele mostra ser, sentia-se solitário antes de vocês começarem a namorar. - ele corou, mas disse sem desviar o olhar de Julie - Eu sei que fiquei zangado quando vocês começaram a namorar, mas eu só estava com ciúmes, agora acho muito bom vocês estarem juntos. 

- Er... - agora era Julie quem corava. Sirius sempre foi um típico irmão mais velho, protetor e ciumento, devia ter sido difícil para ele admitir isso, mas com certeza ele ficaria irritado quando ela contasse o restante - era sobre o que eu queria falar, eu ficar com o Remo... Quando fiquei na casa dele, no fim das férias, eu fiz com que ele não sofresse durante a transformação da lua cheia. 

- Foi?! - ele perguntou, surpreso - Como?! 

Julie continuou, mas, estranhamente, falava em voz baixa. 

- Eu... eu fiquei com o Remo enquanto ele se transformava... 

Por um instante, Julie duvidou que Sirius tivesse escutado o que ela disse, até que ele gritou. 

- Você fez o quê?! 

- Eu sabia que você iria ficar assim... - a garota disse com desânimo. 

- Ah, eu não deveria ficar preocupado?! Minha irmã, com um lobisomem, correndo o risco de morrer, ou até mesmo se transformar num lobisomem! 

- Sirius, você ouviu o que eu disse antes?! Eu e Remo estamos ligados, ele nunca me atacaria! 

- Julie, quando o Remo se transforma, ele perde a razão, não é ele que está lá, é... é como se fosse outra pessoa! 

Julie arregalou os olhos, e levantando-se da cama o mais rápido que pôde, ela disse, indignada. 

- Como você pode falar assim do Remo, como se ele fosse duas pessoas em uma, ou como se alguém o possuísse nas noites de lua cheia?! Eu pensei que ele era seu amigo! 

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. - Sirius disse com determinação, irritado por Julie duvidar da amizade que ele sentia por Remo - Remo é meu amigo, mas ele não é uma pessoa racional quando está transformado, e pode atacar você! 

- Ele nunca, nunca me atacaria! - Julie disse, enfatizando as palavras - E quer você queira, quer não, eu vou ficar com Remo! Porque, ao contrário de você, que não sente culpa por vê-lo sofrer todos os meses, eu me importo com ele! 

- Vá! - Sirius também se levantou, indicando a porta para a irmã - Vá e quando acontecer alguma coisa, não diga que eu não avisei! 

- Não vai acontecer nada! Eu vou estar com o Remo! - ela acrescentou, sem olhar para o irmão, e saiu. 

_No próximo capítulo..._

- Julie, o Frank disse que aqui é seguro! - Emma disse em tom persuasivo. 

- Ora, Emma, desde quando ele é um Auror para saber o que é que deve e não deve ser feito num ataque? - ela disse, se levantando. 

- Julie, o Frank sabia do que estava falando... - ela disse, e ficou mordendo o lábio, tomando coragem, mas por fim, ela se decidiu - Julie, se você não voltar, eu vou... euvouazararvocê! - ela disse rapidamente, antes que pudesse mudar de idéia, segurando a varinha com firmeza. 

- Emma, se o Frank acha que eu sou a donzela indefesa dessa história, ele está muito enganado! - Julie disse, começando a se afastar do esconderijo, só percebendo que um Comensal as observava quando ouviu ele falar o feitiço. 


	11. Capítulo 10: Perdas & danos

10. PERDAS & DANOS  
  
Julie não contou para Remo o resultado da conversa, mas não foi difícil adivinhar o que aconteceu quando, pela manhã, Sirius olhou com raiva para a irmã, e a ignorou totalmente quando passou por trás dela, murmurando que ela poderia fazer as loucuras que ela quisesse que ele não iria se intrometer.  
  
- Julie, o Sirius está... – Remo começou, mas a garota largou o garfo em cima da mesa da Grifinória com irritação.  
  
- Olha, se você for me dizer que o Sirius está certo, nem comece! Eu vou para a biblioteca, tenho que revisar algumas matérias.  
  
Enquanto Julie ia para a biblioteca, ela pensava em como havia conseguido brigar com as pessoas que mais amava em apenas dois meses. Frank, seu melhor amigo, continuava a fingir que a garota não existia quando os dois estavam perto, mas por mais que sentisse falta do amigo, Julie também não fazia nada para se reaproximar do amigo, pelo contrário. Sempre que estava com Bartô e Douglas, e Frank passava, a garota fazia questão de que ele visse o quanto ela estava feliz longe dele, e contava alguma coisa engraçada, e agora, havia brigado com Sirius.  
  
Não que nunca tivesse brigado com o irmão. Os dois sempre discutiram quando eram crianças, mas a garota esperava que Sirius entendesse que só estava preocupada com Remo, e que confiasse nela, mas nem o fim do período de lua cheia fez com que o rapaz voltasse a falar com a irmã. Sirius continuou com raiva de Julie por causa de sua atitude irresponsável, para desânimo da garota. Ela esperava que o rapaz voltasse a falar com ela, mas Sirius não estava disposto a esquecer tudo facilmente.  
  
Foi aí que ela mais sentiu falta da amizade de Frank. Não conseguia desabafar com Douglas nem Bartô, ou suas colegas de quarto. Pelo menos tinha Remo ao seu lado. Remo podia não concordar com Julie ficar com ele durante a transformação em lobisomem, achava que ela estava se arriscando, mas entendia as razões dela, e tentava animar a namorada quando estava com ela.  
  
-... você vai ver, logo o Sirius vai esquecer tudo. Ele nunca conseguiu ficar com raiva de você por muito tempo.  
  
- Mas não é só por isso que eu estou assim... Eu entendo a raiva dele, ele só está preocupado comigo, e isso só me faz sentir culpada... Não que eu esteja com medo de você – ela acrescentou rapidamente -, mas eu fico chateada porque estamos brigados por minha culpa...  
  
Remo acariciou o cabelo de Julie sem responder. Não queria fazer a garota se sentir culpada, por isso, só a beijou na testa, e ficaram sentados num dos sofás da sala comunal de mãos dadas, conversando sobre bobagens, tentando esquecer dos problemas, até que Sirius entrou apressado, e vendo Emma conversando com algumas amigas, foi falar com ela.  
  
- Onde está a Julie?  
  
- Ela está com o Remo, oh, aqui está ela. – Emma disse, apontando as almofadas em que Julie estava sentada com Remo, mas assim que ouviu o irmão perguntar por ela, a garota se levantou.  
  
- O que foi, Sirius?  
  
Ao ver a irmã, ele perdeu a coragem por um segundo, mas depois do momento de hesitação, continuou.  
  
- Eu fui injusto com você, Julie, eu não deveria ter brigado com você por você querer ajudar o Aluado... – ele olhou para o amigo, que estava ao lado de Julie, e o indicou com um aceno de cabeça – Eu devia confiar mais em vocês... – ele olhou desconfiado para a irmã – Só me promete uma coisa.  
  
- O que é? – Julie perguntou, sorrindo, e pronta a concordar com qualquer coisa. Estava feliz demais por ter o irmão falando novamente com ela.  
  
- Se por acaso... algo der errado... você vai desistir, não vai? – ele disse, evitando olhar para Remo.  
  
Julie abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que ela o fizesse, Remo se adiantou.  
  
- Olha, se alguma coisa acontecer, pode deixar, Almofadinhas. Eu vou ser o primeiro a ser contra. - então ele sorriu. – Mas isso não importa, eu estou muito feliz por vocês.  
  
Sirius também sorriu, e os dois amigos se abraçaram, enquanto Emma assistia a tudo, confusa.  
  
- Julie, você e o Sirius brigarem é normal, mas o que o Remo tem a ver com isso? – ela cochichou para a irmã – Não sabia que o Sirius também estava chateado com ele. O que aconteceu?  
  
- Não foi nada. Eu quis visitar o Remo, escondida, e o Sirius não gostou, mas acho que ele percebeu que também se importa com o Remo assim como eu.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Agora que Sirius estava novamente falando com ela, Julie esqueceu um pouco de que Frank estava com raiva dela. Ela, o irmão, Tiago, Lílian, Pedro e Remo estavam combinando na sala comunal da Grifinória o que fariam juntos no passeio para Hogsmeade que aconteceria naquele dia. Sirius era o que estava mais animado.  
  
- Se deixarmos a Zonko's para a próxima vez, podemos ir para o Três Vassouras antes das dez... – o rapaz comentava, ao mesmo tempo em que contava as horas nos dedos.  
  
- Remo, porque ele está tão interessado em chegar cedo no Três Vassouras? – Julie perguntou, fazendo o namorado sorrir.  
  
- Acredite-me, você não vai querer saber.  
  
- Então não insisto mais... – ela disse, beijando os lábios do rapaz. Para quê perguntar, se provavelmente ficaria irritada?  
  
- Oi, Julie! – Emma cumprimentou a irmã, e continuou – Se você já se despediu do Remo, nós podemos ir.  
  
- Ir? Como assim, ir?! – ela perguntou, confusa.  
  
- Hogsmeade, Julie! Você disse que iria comigo. – a garota colocou as mãos na cintura. – Você disse que iria no dia em que o Remo ficou gripado, esqueceu?!  
  
Julie arregalou os olhos, só lembrando naquele momento que havia concordado quando a irmã perguntou se ela queria ir com ela visitar o povoado.  
  
- Er... – Julie começou, corando violentamente – é claro que eu me lembro, Emm, claro que sim! – ela concordou, apesar de preferir ficar com Remo, mas ela havia dito que iria com a irmã antes.  
  
- Hum, ainda bem! – a irmã respondeu, um pouco desconfiada – Vamos, o Frankie está esperando. – ela disse, segurando a mão de Julie.  
  
- O quê, o Fra... o Longbottom?! – assim que Emma disse o nome do namorado, Julie parou, ereta.  
  
- É, você acha que eu ia deixar meu namorado sozinho?! De jeito nenhum!  
  
- Er... – Julie corava novamente – Sabe, Emm, acabei de me lembrar, tenho um teste de Poções, tenho que estudar, não vou poder ir...  
  
- Julie, esse teste não foi na semana passada? – Remo perguntou, pensando, com perspicácia, que essa poderia ser uma boa oportunidade para que Julie e Frank percebessem o quanto estavam sendo infantis.  
  
- É, eu estudei com o Frank... – Emma disse, pensativa, e balançando a cabeça, continuou, deixando claro que não aceitaria nenhuma desculpa da irmã – Não adianta fugir, Julie Black! Você vai comigo e o Frank para Hogsmeade sim!  
  
- Divirta-se, docinho. – Remo disse, beijando Julie na bochecha, e acenando para ela, que o olhava implorando ajuda enquanto era arrastada para fora da torre pela irmã.  
  
Frank esperava pela namorada ao pé da escada. O rosto estava voltado para o salão principal, e ele assobiava uma música, aparentemente distraído, mas assim que ouviu passos descendo as escadas, girou a cabeça, e olhou para Julie tão espantado quanto a garota havia estado quando soube que teria que ir para o povoado com ele.  
  
- Emm, o que ela está fazendo aqui?!  
  
- A Julie vai conosco para Hogsmeade, amorzinho, eu não tinha dito?! – ela disse com uma expressão de falsa ingenuidade.  
  
- Você disse que uma amiga ia com a gente... – ele disse, a testa franzida.  
  
- Frank Longbottom, não olhe para mim desse jeito! A Julie é minha amiga, oras! – ela ficou séria – Essa é a única vez que eu vou avisar. Se vocês dois brigarem...  
  
Antes que a garota terminasse, porém, Julie e Frank disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Vamos embora de uma vez! – em seguida, se afastaram do castelo, Frank e Julie com a mesma idéia. Quanto mais cedo fossem embora, mais cedo voltariam.  
  
Os três passaram pela Dedosdemel sem que Julie e Frank trocassem uma palavra. Eles conversavam com Emma, mas viravam o rosto quando o outro falava, o que não impediu que eles se divertissem na loja. A novidade da loja para o fim de ano era um novo doce, Delícias Gasosas, que fazia a pessoa flutuar alguns centímetros depois de beber um copo, e ninguém conseguiu ficar sério quando um aluno do terceiro ano da Grifinória alcançou o teto depois de beber mais de dez copos do doce. Frank, Julie e Emma saíram da loja ainda sorrindo, sem pensarem em discussões, somente no quanto estavam se divertindo.  
  
Quando eles estavam saindo da loja, viram Sirius, Remo, Pedro, e Tiago, de mãos dadas com Lílian, entrarem no Três Vassouras, e querendo que aquele clima ameno continuasse, Emma disse, animada.  
  
- Olhem, o Sirius está entrando no Três Vassouras, vamos lá!  
  
Julie concordou imediatamente, querendo ficar um pouco com o namorado, e como Frank não disse nada, os três entraram no bar.  
  
- Ei, vocês! – assim que os viu entrar, Lílian chamou Julie, Emma e Frank para se sentarem com eles – Sentem aqui!  
  
Os três foram até a mesa, e Remo se afastou para Julie sentar-se ao seu lado, mas assim que a garota se sentou, o rapaz olhou em direção à porta, sentindo perigo.  
  
- Oi, amor. – Julie falou, mas vendo que o namorado estava distraído, ela olhou para a mesma direção que ela olhava, sem entender o que havia atraído a atenção de Remo, mas ela logo descobriu.  
  
Julie e Remo foram os primeiros no bar que notaram que algo estava acontecendo do lado de fora. O rapaz levantou-se no instante que escutou a primeira pessoa gritar, enquanto que Julie viu, pela porta aberta, vários alunos correndo em direção à escola.  
  
Os dois se levantaram das cadeiras, e foram para a porta do bar. Nas ruas, pessoas corriam, estudantes voltavam para Hogwarts, e algumas pessoas estavam paradas, apontando para o céu, assustadas com o que viam. De mãos dadas, Julie e Remo olharam para a direção que as pessoas apontavam.  
  
- Remo... – Julie murmurou, apertando a mão do rapaz ao mesmo tempo em que via no céu, brilhando fortemente, um crânio verde, com uma cobra de olhar ameaçador saindo da boca dele.  
  
Ao lado deles, Lílian, Tiago, Frank, Emma, Sirius, Pedro e os outros clientes do bar, que saíram atraídos pelos gritos e pela movimentação, olhavam tão espantados quanto o casal.  
  
- Vamos voltar para Hogwarts! – Julie gritou, conseguindo se recuperar do espanto ao ver a Marca Negra em Hogsmeade.  
  
Todos começaram a correr em direção ao castelo, assim como os outros alunos, em pânico. Porém, antes que alcançassem os portões de Hogwarts, um grupo de mais de vinte homens encapuzados, com máscaras cobrindo os rostos, surgiu voando em vassouras. Eram Comensais, e do céu, eles lançaram um feitiço derrubando algumas árvores.  
  
Com a passagem para Hogwarts impedida, os alunos voltaram para o povoado. Na confusão, Julie e Remo soltaram as mãos, e quando perceberam que estavam separados, Remo procurou Julie com o olhar, com ansiedade. Sentindo que o namorado a procurava, a garota também o procurou, ficando aliviada quando viu Remo a alguns passos de distância. Ela correu, mas quando estava alcançando Remo, um Comensal apontou a varinha e lançou um feitiço. Remo e Julie só perceberam que era uma barreira invisível quando tentaram se tocar e sentiram uma onda elétrica percorrer o corpo dos dois.  
  
- Remo! – Julie gritou, desesperada.  
  
Julie ficou parada, encarando Remo com preocupação, e sem pensar na ameaça iminente, teria sido ferida não fosse por Frank. O rapaz viu que um dos Comensais estava descendo para atacar a garota, e antes que Julie se machucasse, ele a puxou.  
  
- Você enlouqueceu? Aquele Comensal podia ter matado você! – ele olhava para a garota com irritação.  
  
- Não ia acontecer nada! Você devia ter deixado eu ir atrás do Remo, ele pode precisar de mim! – ela disse com fúria.  
  
- Vocês dois, não é hora de brigar! – Emma disse com os braços cruzados – Temos que voltar para o castelo.  
  
Somente então Julie viu que além de Frank, Emma e Pedro também estavam ali, mas enquanto a garota mais nova controlava o medo, Pedro tremia, assustado.  
  
- É-é-é... – ele gaguejou – T-t-emos que vo-vo-voltar para Hog-g-warts.  
  
Frank concordou com a namorada com um aceno de cabeça, e com ar decidido, ele disse.  
  
- Fiquem aqui, vocês duas, enquanto eu e o Pettigrew procuramos uma saída.  
  
- Ei, o que você está pensando, Longbottom?! – Julie disse, colocando as mãos na cintura, indignada – Que eu e minha irmã não somos boas o bastante para ajudar você, o grande Auror?! – ela finalizou em tom de deboche.  
  
- Olha, Black, eu não quero que ninguém se machuque, por isso vocês vão ficar aqui. É seguro, nenhum Comensal vai ver vocês se vocês duas ficarem aqui atrás dessas mesas. – ele apontou para as mesas de um café, que estavam encostadas na parede – Já vai ser arriscado demais eu e o Pettigrew sair.  
  
Pedro olhou de Frank para Julie, deixando claro que adoraria trocar de lugar com Julie.  
  
- Realmente, Longbottom, acho que se a Julie quer ir, deixa, eu posso ficar com a Emma...  
  
Frank voltou-se para Pedro, tentando pensar numa maneira de dizer para ele que preferia deixar Julie com Emma para o caso de algum Comensal atacar sem ofendê-lo. O rapaz poderia estar no sétimo ano, deveria saber vários feitiços que Julie não conhecia, mas a garota tinha pensamento rápido, e defenderia Emma com coragem, o que Frank duvidava que Pedro fizesse.  
  
- Olha, Pettigrew, os Comensais estão atacando, talvez aqui fique perigoso, mas se formos para Hogwarts logo, podemos avisar um professor...  
  
A menção de Hogwarts fez Pedro erguer as sobrancelhas. É claro que seria melhor ir com Longbottom, assim voltaria logo para o castelo.  
  
- É, Frank, você está certo. – ele começou a caminhar, parando logo em seguida – E aí, você vai ficar parado? Vamos logo, cara!  
  
Frank foi antes que Pedro mudasse de idéia, deixando para trás uma Emma preocupada, puxando uma Julie muito irritada para o esconderijo. A garota achava que havia sido deixada para trás por ser considerada incompetente.  
  
- Humpf, o que ele entende disso! – Julie resmungou, contrariada, sentada entre a parede e uma mesa – Eu não vou ficar aqui!  
  
- Julie, o Frank disse que aqui é seguro! – Emma disse em tom persuasivo.  
  
- Ora, Emma, desde quando ele é um Auror para saber o que é que deve e não deve ser feito num ataque? – ela disse, se levantando.  
  
- Julie, o Frank sabia do que estava falando... – ela disse, e ficou mordendo o lábio, tomando coragem, mas por fim, ela se decidiu – Julie, se você não voltar, eu vou... euvouazararvocê! – ela disse rapidamente, antes que pudesse mudar de idéia, segurando a varinha com firmeza.  
  
- Emma, se o Frank acha que eu sou a donzela indefesa dessa história, ele está muito enganado! - Julie disse, começando a se afastar do esconderijo, só percebendo que um Comensal as observava quando ouviu ele falar o feitiço.  
  
- Crucio!  
  
A garota girou a cabeça na direção em que vinha a voz, esperando ser atingida pelo feitiço, mas o Comensal não mirava a varinha na direção dela. A varinha do Comensal apontava em direção ao esconderijo, onde Emma gritava, assustada.  
  
- Emma! – Julie gritou, voltando.  
  
Julie corria o mais rápido possível para impedir que Emma fosse atingida, alcançando a irmã instantes antes do feitiço a alcançar, porém não rápida o bastante para que ela mesma não fosse atingida na perna esquerda. Naquele instante, Julie sentiu, ao mesmo tempo, todas as dores que já havia sentido, e sem conseguir manter-se em pé, caiu, gritando de dor.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Depois que a barreira surgiu, os Comensais começaram a atacar. A parede de uma loja foi destruída, uma aluna havia sido atingida, e o pé dela estava preso. Sirius estava ajudando ela a se soltar. Remo estava preocupado com Julie, mas a barreira o impedia de ir encontrar a namorada, e Sirius precisava de ajuda para levantar as pedras.  
  
- Remo, eu preciso de ajuda aqui! – Sirius gritou.  
  
Remo olhou indeciso, mas ele sentia que Julie estava bem, então foi ajudar Sirius, e logo a garota estava livre e bem, apesar de andar mancando.  
  
Sirius e Remo olharam ao redor, percebendo somente naquele momento que estavam cercados. Atrás deles, a barreira impedia que eles procurassem um lugar seguro em Hogsmeade, e as árvores caídas não os deixavam voltar para Hogwarts.  
  
- Estamos sem saída. – Remo disse num suspiro.  
  
- Ela sabia... Ela sabia o tempo todo... – Sirius disse, olhando para Hogwarts, depois de um longo silêncio – O Snape deve ter contado tudo para ela. – o olhar dele brilhava num misto de raiva e decepção.  
  
Remo abaixou o olhar, sabendo do que Sirius estava falando. Naquele dia, Sirius e Adrianne iam deixar que todos soubessem o que vinha acontecendo entre eles há alguns meses, mas por um motivo que Sirius não contou a Remo nem a Tiago ou Pedro, nada do que ele havia planejado aconteceu. Agora Remo sabia o que impediu o encontro. A sonserina deveria saber do ataque, e preferiu ficar em segurança no castelo.  
  
- Vamos, amigo. – Remo disse, sabendo que não iria conseguir animar Sirius, mas pelo menos não deixá-lo tão abatido – Temos que encontrar os outros.  
  
Sirius concordou com a cabeça, e, preocupado com as irmãs, perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam, com as varinhas em punho.  
  
- A Julie e a Emma, elas devem estar por aqui!  
  
- Não, elas ficaram do outro lado, com o Frank e o Pedrinho. – Remo respondeu, desviando de um feitiço – Eles devem estar bem, os Comensais estão concentrando o ataque somente para dentro da barreira.  
  
- É, eu já tinha percebido isso. – Sirius concordou com Remo, depois de lançar um feitiço Estupefaça num Comensal – O que será que eles estão procurando? – mas tanto Remo não sabia, quanto não teve tempo para responder. Assim que terminou de falar, Sirius viu Lílian e Tiago, junto com Douglas Forster e outros alunos, e apontando na direção do grupo, ele disse para Remo – Olhe, ali estão o Tiago e a Lílian, vamos lá!  
  
Remo concordou com a cabeça, e eles correram em direção aos amigos, lançando feitiços a esmo.  
  
- Vocês estão bem? – Sirius e Tiago perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, e depois que todos responderam afirmativamente, Tiago continuou – Vocês perceberam, que os Comensais estão atacando somente os alunos que estão presos?  
  
- Era o que o Sirius estava falando. – Remo disse – O que será que eles estão procurando?  
  
- Não sei, seria esperado que eles fossem atacar Hogwarts... – Tiago disse.  
  
- Talvez só estejam querendo atrair os professores, para então atacar a escola – Douglas disse, mas ninguém respondeu. O grito de Lílian atraiu a atenção de todos.  
  
Dois Comensais atacavam enquanto Tiago, Remo e Douglas conversavam. Sirius, Lílian, juntamente com três corvinais, estavam defendendo, mas a ruivinha foi atingida por um feitiço, e teria caído no chão não fosse por Tiago, que correu desesperado em direção à namorada.  
  
- Lily! – ele disse, afastando os cabelos do rosto da garota, que estava desacordada – Lily, fala comigo!  
  
Enquanto Tiago reanimava Lílian, Remo tomou o lugar da garota, mas os Comensais não estavam mais interessados em atacar eles. Os Comensais estavam apontando as varinhas para Tiago e Lílian, e então Remo percebeu o que os Comensais estavam querendo. Eles se voltaram para Tiago como uma fera prestes a atacar sua presa.  
  
- Tiago! – ele gritou para Sirius – Eles querem o Tiago!  
  
E no mesmo instante que gritou, sentiu a perna doer. Remo caiu, como se ele tivesse sido atingido, mas o rapaz sabia que Julie havia sido atingida, e isso o deixou mais perturbado que qualquer coisa. Remo sentiu que estava perdendo o controle, e deixava sua raiva o dominar, mas quando viu pêlos começando a crescer de sua mão, tentou se acalmar. Se transformar em lobisomem só iria atrapalhar tudo, mas ele precisava descarregar a raiva acumulada. Com um grito, ele se interpôs entre um Comensal e Tiago, e antes que o feitiço do bruxo das trevas o atingisse, ele lançou um contra- feitiço, para em seguida, fazer a varinha do Comensal voar pelo ar.  
  
Com o Comensal desarmado, Remo uniu-se a Sirius e a Douglas, e os três logo deixaram o segundo Comensal fora de combate, mas alertados pelo primeiro Comensal, um grupo veio em direção a Tiago. Eram sete, e um deles acertou Douglas com um feitiço, o deixando inconsciente. Remo e Sirius trocaram olhares. Não dariam conta de sete comensais sozinhos, mas não desistiriam sem lutar. Eles apontaram as varinhas na direção do Comensal mais próximo, que imediatamente caiu no chão.  
  
- Remo... – Sirius olhou para o amigo, estupefato. -... como você fez isso?!  
  
- Mas... eu não fiz nada... – o rapaz disse tão surpreso quanto o amigo.  
  
Os outros seis Comensais ficaram parados no ar, montados em suas vassouras, até que ouviram uma voz determinada dizer um feitiço, e um Comensal desapareceu de sua vassoura para aparecer sobre uma árvore, de cabeça para baixo, e então eles viram a professora McGonagall.  
  
- Potter, você precisa voltar para o castelo imediatamente. – ela disse, decidida.  
  
- Professora, eu não posso deixar meus amigos aqui! – ele disse, corajosamente.  
  
- Tiago, a Lílian está ferida, ela precisa ir para a enfermaria. – Remo disse, calmo, mas com firmeza no olhar – Volte para o castelo e leve ela até Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Tiago não pensou duas vezes. Lílian podia se machucar mais ainda se continuasse ali, e com um meneio de cabeça, ele concordou, e sendo protegido pela professora de Transfigurações, ele foi para o castelo.  
  
Mas a professora Minerva não era a única ali. O professor Flitwick fez a barreira desaparecer com um feitiço, e estava duelando com um Comensal. Sem algo os separando, Sirius e Remo foram procurar Julie e Emma.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Julie! – Emma gritou, esquecendo-se do Comensal, mas atraída pelos gritos das garotas, a professora Figg apareceu, impedindo que o Comensal tentasse machucá-las.  
  
- Pro-professora Figg... – Emma disse enquanto chorava, aflita e preocupada com a irmã -... minha irmã, ela foi atingida...  
  
- Oh, Emm, eu estou bem... – Julie disse, sem tanta firmeza na voz quanto pretendia, e caindo ao tentar ficar em pé.  
  
- Fiquem aí! – Arabella Figg gritou, e voltando a atenção para o Comensal, ela desviou do feitiço que ele lançou no último instante, atacando cm um feitiço de perna-presa.  
  
Apesar de não poder andar, o Comensal atacou, acertando o braço de Arabella, que diminuiu até ficar do tamanho da mão de um bebê.  
  
- Leve ela para longe! – a professora de Defesa Contra as Trevas gritou, sem desviar o olhar do bruxo à sua frente. Emma olhou indecisa para a professora, não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas era perigoso para Julie ficar ali.  
  
- Expelliarmus! – ela gritou, e a varinha do Comensal voou até a sua mão, e a garota jogou a varinha para a professora. Em seguida, ajudando Julie a caminhar, Emma e a irmã se afastaram.  
  
Quando elas estavam longe, perceberam que não havia muitos comensais do lado em que eles estavam, somente o que as atacou, e mais dois, que tentavam impedir que uma monitora da Corvinal fizesse a barreira desaparecer.  
  
Emma sentou Julie no chão, encostada a uma parede de uma loja, mas por mais cuidado que ela teve, a irmã gemeu de dor.  
  
- Eu vou procurar o Frank, ele vai saber o que fazer, fica aí, Julie!  
  
- Não, Emma! – Julie gritou – Fica comigo, eu não quero ficar sozinha, está doendo muito...  
  
Emma obedeceu, ficando ao lado de Julie, segurando a mão dela, e foi assim que Sirius e Remo encontraram as duas garotas, alguns minutos depois.  
  
- Julie! – Remo disse preocupado, apesar de Julie tentar disfarçar o quanto a perna doía.  
  
- Vem, vamos levar ela para Hogwarts. – Sirius disse, colocando o braço direito de Julie ao redor do seu pescoço. Remo segurou o outro braço, e com Emma segurando a perna de Julie, eles voltaram para Hogwarts.  
  
Enquanto entrava no castelo ao lado de Julie, Remo e Sirius, Emma olhava ao seu redor, tentando encontrar Frank, ou Pedro, mas não havia nenhum sinal dos dois.  
  
- Emma – Sirius alertou a irmã ao vê-la distraída -, presta atenção para onde estamos indo. O Frank vai aparecer logo.  
  
O tom frio e cortante da voz assustou até mesmo o rapaz. Só então ele percebeu o quanto estava com raiva da namorada, mas Emma não tinha culpa do que havia acontecido.  
  
- Desculpa, Emm. – Sirius disse, olhando arrependido para a irmã – Não quis ser rude com você.  
  
- Tudo bem. – a garota respondeu, apesar da mágoa que ainda sentia, mas não era hora de discussões. Precisavam levar Julie para a ala hospitalar.  
  
E não eram os únicos que precisavam levar alguém para a ala hospitalar. Vários alunos os seguiam, apoiando companheiros feridos, ou preocupados com colegas feridos. A aluna da Corvinal que tentou destruir a barreira era carregada por um rapaz desesperado. Ela sangrava na cabeça, e estava incrivelmente pálida. Um aluno da Grifinória estava sendo levado por dois colegas de casa e uma garotinha da Lufa-lufa com uma ferida feia no braço, e, Emma observou, até eles, que carregavam Julie, estavam feridos. Sirius tinha um machucado no braço, e o rosto estava arranhado. A camisa de Remo estava rasgada no ombro, deixando visível um corte não muito profundo, e Emma sentia a testa doer.  
  
A enfermaria estava uma confusão. Incrivelmente, Madame Pomfrey não estava nervosa. Ela passava instruções para os alunos que traziam os feridos de acordo com o ferimento. Somente quando ela viu a aluna da Corvinal foi que ela demonstrou forte preocupação, e depois de falar com uma ajudante, ela foi para uma sala reservada com a garota e o rapaz que a carregava.  
  
- Como ela está? – a ajudante, uma simpática bruxa de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos perguntou quando o grupo que trazia Julie entrou.  
  
- Ela quebrou a perna. – Sirius respondeu.  
  
A mulher contraiu os lábios, e apontando para um dos leitos livres próximo ao qual Lílian estava deitada, com Tiago ao lado, disse.  
  
- Coloquem ela ali, assim que puder, Madame Pomfrey irá examiná-la.  
  
Com cuidado para não machucar Julie, Remo, Sirius e Emma a deitaram na cama improvisada. Ela podia não reclamar da dor, mas os lábios contraídos e os olhos fechados com força não faziam nenhum deles duvidar da dor que ela sentia. Remo era o mais preocupado. Ele não precisava estar olhando para Julie para saber o quanto ela sofria, e assim que ela se deitou, ele segurou a mão dela, e disse num murmúrio.  
  
- Fique calma. O pior já passou, estamos em Hogwarts. – ele acariciou o cabelo da garota, e não se virou nem quando sentiu a presença de Adrianne Snape no lugar. Isso era um problema de Sirius, e ele é quem tinha que resolver.  
  
- Como a Lílian está? – Emma perguntou.  
  
- Estou melhor, agora – ela respondeu, apertando a mão do namorado com força.  
  
- Madame Pomfrey passou uma poção sobre o ferimento, estamos esperando fazer o efeito antes de irmos – Tiago completou. – E a Julie?  
  
- Ainda não foi atendida – Remo respondeu sem desviar os olhos da garota.  
  
-E o Frank? – Emma perguntou para Tiago. – Você não viu ele?  
  
Antes que Tiago pudesse responder, Pedro e Frank entraram na enfermaria.  
  
- Frank! – Emma gritou, enlaçando os braços do namorado com os braços – Você está bem, não se machucou? Eu estava tão preocupada, amor... – ela disse, beijando o rosto e os lábios do rapaz.  
  
- Ah, Emma, eu não devia ter deixado vocês sozinhas... Eu fui tão burro! – ele murmurou, enquanto acariciava o rosto da garota, e vendo Julie deitada, perguntou – Como ela está?  
  
- Quebrou a perna. Madame Pomfrey está examinando uma corvinal, então não pode cuidar dos outros... E o que aconteceu com você e o Pedro depois que foram procurar uma saída?  
  
Frank começou a contar o que havia acontecido. Enquanto isso, Tiago e Pedro conversava com Remo.  
  
- Os Comensais pareciam procurar uma coisa específica... – Tiago disse, pensativo.  
  
Remo evitou olhar para o amigo. Não iria esconder dele a sensação que teve de que os Comensais atacaram por causa dele, mas aquele não era o momento.  
  
- Eu também percebi isso. – Lílian concordou – Talvez eles estivessem atacando qualquer aluno que não viesse de família puro-sangue... Eles me atacaram, e se não fosse por você, querido... – ela disse, e Tiago apertou a mão da garota com força, soltando quando Madame Pomfrey se aproximou para examiná-la.  
  
- Muito bem, você pode ir para a sua sala comunal – ela encarou Emma, Frank e Pedro. – E vocês também. Já conversaram muito com ela, agora ela precisa descansar. – a enfermeira-auxiliar disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Pedro.  
  
- Por favor, podemos ficar mais um pouco? – Emma perguntou.  
  
- Não, querida, logo eu começarei a cuidar dos pacientes, e vocês podem atrapalhar. – ela disse tentando ignorar o olhar de Emma, que pedia para ficar.  
  
- Ehr... – Remo chamou a atenção da mulher, sem soltar a mão de Julie – Eu gostaria de ficar com ela.  
  
Julie abriu os olhos, e a expressão de dor sumiu de seu rosto.  
  
- Por favor...  
  
- Está bem, você pode ficar. – ela sorriu, antes de acrescentar – Mas só você. Os outros, voltem para suas salas comunais.  
  
Tiago, Lílian, Pedro, Frank e Emma se despediram de Julie, saindo em seguida. Remo ficou cuidando de Julie, a acalmando e distraindo-a da dor até que a enfermeira voltou com o remédio. Num instante a perna de Julie estava curada, mas como a poção ainda estava agindo, ela precisava ficar de repouso, senão a perna quebraria outra vez.  
  
Remo perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto ficava com Julie, mas nem mesmo depois da garota ter conseguido dormir ele foi embora, e quando Sirius entrou na enfermaria, o rapaz ainda estava acordado, apesar de já sentir o sono chegar.  
  
- Hey... – Sirius disse, sentando-se do outro lado, de frente para Remo – Está tudo bem com a Julie?  
  
- Sim, a perna dela não está mais quebrada, mas ela vai ter que ficar uns dias em repouso para a poção fazer efeito.  
  
- Olha, Remo, se você quiser ir dormir, eu posso ficar com minha irmã.  
  
- Não precisa. – Remo respondeu com um sorriso – Você deveria se cuidar. Esse machucado no seu braço está muito feio. – ele disse apontando para o hematoma no braço do amigo.  
  
- Isso? Nem está doendo mais. – ele disse com um sorriso estranho no rosto, sem parecer preocupado com o braço – O seu ombro sim é que deve estar doendo.  
  
Só quando Sirius falou do ombro machucado foi que Remo percebeu que havia se ferido no ataque.  
  
- É melhor madame Pomfrey ver isso, pode infeccionar.  
  
- É, é... – Remo concordou, levantando-se lentamente – Se a Jul...  
  
- Eu chamo você – ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, e depois que Remo saiu, encostou as costas na cadeira.  
  
Nunca pensou que pudesse se decepcionar tanto com a namorada. Ela escondeu dele o ataque a Hogsmeade, e se tivesse confiado nele, Julie não teria se machucado...  
  
Sirius deu um soco no braço da cadeira, sussurrando um palavrão, parando ao ver a irmã se mexendo na cama improvisada, mas ela acordou.  
  
- Oi, Sirius – ela sorriu, enquanto o irmão segurava a mão dela – Onde está o Remo?  
  
- Foi ver a madame Pomfrey, ele estava ferido no ombro.  
  
- Ele devia ter ido antes. – ela disse em tom severo.  
  
- Remo estava preocupado com você.  
  
- E você? – ela perguntou, se sentando na cama.  
  
- Eu? Claro que também estava preocupado com você!  
  
- Não estou perguntando disso, Sirius. Quero saber como você está se sentindo, você estava tão animado para essa visita a Hogsmeade! – ela disse, sentindo que o irmão estava irritado com algo além do ataque.  
  
Sirius virou o rosto, e olhando com desgosto para a parede, disse.  
  
- Eu estou bem. Só estava esperando mais do que devia.  
  
Um brilho de raiva surgiu nos olhos da garota. Sabia quem havia decepcionado o irmão, mas era isso que ela esperava de Adrianne Snape.  
  
- O que ela fez?  
  
- Não confiou em mim. – ele respondeu num suspiro – Ela tentou impedir que eu fosse a Hogsmeade, mas não me disse o motivo. Nós íamos para Hogsmeade juntos, e ela não disse porque não iria. O tempo todo ela sabia do ataque, e não disse para mim!  
  
Julie nunca tinha visto o irmão tão decepcionado antes. Só então ela entendeu que Sirius amava realmente Adrianne Snape, mas era terrível que ele descobrisse que ela não o amava daquele jeito. Julie retirou a sua mão debaixo da de Sirius, e acariciou o rosto do irmão.  
  
- Ela deve ter tido um motivo para agir assim, mas ela agiu muito mal em não ter contado sobre o ataque. – ela disse sem raiva ou como se soubesse que o namoro ia terminar daquele jeito e tivesse avisado antes. O irmão estava sofrendo, e não precisava de sermões naquele momento – Olha, Sirius, talvez tudo esteja melhor assim...  
  
Ela se calou ao ver que o irmão chorava. Sirius sempre pareceu tão forte, tão impenetrável, que era quase surreal ver ele chorando, como qualquer pessoa, mas Sirius não era um herói, ele tinha suas fraquezas, e estando mais abalada pelo fato de ver o irmão chorar do que tudo, Julie o abraçou, consolando-o. 


	12. Capítulo 11: Despedaçados

11. DESPEDAÇADOS  
  
  
  
Cinco dias depois, Julie deixou a enfermaria totalmente recuperada fisicamente, mas aquele foi o primeiro golpe que faria a garota amadurecer. Apesar de estar vivendo numa guerra contra Voldemort, tudo pareceu distante, como se estivesse acontecendo em outro lugar. Até mesmo quando aconteceu um ataque à sua cidade, a guerra ainda era distante, mas ataque a Hogsmeade fez com que Julie sentisse os efeitos da guerra na própria pele e visse que ela era real, e isso ficou mais claro com a visita da professora Figg e a de Frank enquanto ela esteve na enfermaria.  
  
- Eu queria agradecer, professora. - Julie disse para Arabella Figg quando ela a visitou na enfermaria. A professora estava visitando todos os alunos feridos, mas Julie foi a aluna que ela salvou.  
  
- Era o meu dever, querida! Não foi nada. - a professora disse, gentilmente.  
  
- Professora, eu sempre soube que uma guerra estava acontecendo, mas eu nunca pensei que fosse tão... tão... - ela não terminou a frase, sem conseguir encontrar uma palavra para definir o que havia sentido.  
  
- Eu entendo o que você está sentindo, Julie. Eu passei pelo mesmo quando meu irmão morreu - ela disse com uma expressão de amargura no rosto, mas rapidamente se acalmou.  
  
- Eu não sei, eu sinto como se eu devesse fazer algo mais importante... Queria me sentir útil...  
  
A professora cruzou as mãos sobre o joelho e sorriu.  
  
- Acho que eu sei como você pode ajudar. Eu vi seu desempenho em Poções e Feitiços durante as aulas... Já pensou em ser medibruxa?  
  
- Medibruxa?! - Julie disse, surpresa com a idéia - Não, realmente não, mas eu poderia fazer isso...   
  
- Se você quer de verdade, eu vou ajudar você.  
  
- Claro que sim! - a garota sorria, animada com a idéia.  
  
- Então é mais um motivo para você se curar logo. Assim que você receber alta conversaremos melhor. - ela se despediu de Julie, e foi embora.  
  
Assim que Arabella Figg saiu, Frank entrou e juntamente com Emma, foi falar com Julie. Ele caminhava com hesitação, como se quisesse voltar, mas Emma segurava o braço dele determinada a não deixar o rapaz escapar. Ele se sentia culpado por Julie ter se machucado, e não queria encarar a amiga ferida por sua causa.  
  
- Oi, Julie, acabamos de saber pela Madame Pomfrey, você vai poder sair amanhã! - Emma disse enquanto empurrava Frank na cadeira - Não é ótimo, Frankie?!  
  
- Seria ótimo se ela não tivesse se machucado, mas por min... Deixa pra lá. - ele resmungou, irritado mais consigo do que com Emma.  
  
- Ehr... - Emma começou, mas se calou. Durante os dias pós-ataque, tentou animar o namorado, mas nada do que ela disse o tranqüilizou.  
  
Julie desviou o olhar do casal para seus dedos, entendendo o que Frank deveria estar passando. Ele se culpava pelo que havia acontecido, quando a culpa foi toda dela. Se tivesse ficado escondida como Frank disse, nada teria acontecido, ela pensava. Então ela se lembrou de como havia debochado do amigo quando ele disse que queria ser um Auror, e envergonhou-se de si mesma. Deveria ter apoiado ele ao invés de tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia.  
  
- Não foi culpa sua, Frank. - ela disse subitamente, interrompendo o silêncio - Se eu tivesse ficado escondida, o Comensal não teria descoberto o esconderijo. Meu pai é um Auror, ele não deve ser tão popular com os Comensais. - ela disse com uma expressão divertida, mas quando continuou, falou com seriedade - Olha, Frank, eu queria me desculpar por não ter sido a amiga que você precisava ter quando disse que queria ser um Auror, mas talvez não seja tarde para eu tentar ser essa amiga. Se você quer de verdade, você vai conseguir, e eu vou apoiar você, Frankie.  
  
Frank não dizia nenhuma palavra, somente abria e fechava a boca, pasmo.   
  
- É, Julie, se seu objetivo era calar o Frank, você conseguiu, e com louvor! É melhor eu deixar vocês sozinhos, vocês precisam conversar.  
  
Frank não fez nada para impedir que Emma saísse, nem foi atrás dela. Ele ainda estava aturdido com o que Julie havia dito, por causa principalmente de ter recuperado a amizade da garota do que qualquer coisa, mas ainda se sentia culpado.  
  
- Claro que não foi culpa sua, Julie, se eu não tentasse aparecer, talvez você tivesse me escutado, é como a professora Figg disse... você se lembra, ela uma vez até me ignorou na sala porque queria dar uma chance aos outros alunos...  
  
Julie balançou a cabeça negativamente, e disse com firmeza.  
  
- Nada disso, se eu não fosse tão teimosa, teria ficado no esconderijo, e o Comensal nem sonharia que duas pessoas estariam ali. Foi culpa minha e ponto final, mas eu não estou preocupada com isso. Estou me sentindo muito melhor agora que somos amigos outra vez. Eu estava sendo tão infantil quando briguei com meu irmão porque ele só queria saber dos amigos deles.  
  
- Nem me fale! A Emma estava quase se partindo em duas, mas deve ter sido difícil para ela, o namorado e a irmã brigando!  
  
- Eu sei, até me afastei dela para ela não ter que escolher um de nós dois... Mas eu tenho uma coisa para contar, e você vai ser o primeiro a saber. A professora Figg esteve aqui, e eu disse que queria ajudar na guerra, e ela sugeriu que eu poderia ser medibruxa! Ela até vai me ajudar! - ela finalizou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, e os olhos brilhavam, empolgados.  
  
- É genial, Julie! E se a professora Figg está te ajudando, com certeza você vai conseguir. Ela está me dando ótimas dicas sobre o treinamento Auror, e pelas coisas que ela sabe, ela poderia ser uma Auror quando quisesse!  
  
- Isso é engraçado... Nós aqui, pensando no futuro... Eu nunca pensei seriamente no futuro, quero dizer, tenho meus pais, e ainda não terminei Hogwarts, mas isso não vai ser para sempre, pela primeira vez eu estou pensando nisso...  
  
- Talvez você esteja crescendo. - Frank disse, e continuou fazendo caretas - E ficando velha, rabugenta, perdendo a memória, a coordenação..  
  
- A paciência também, sabia, Frank Longbotton!? - ela disse, dando uma gargalhada, a primeira que dava depois de ter se machucado no ataque, se sentindo feliz. Talvez sempre fosse assim mesmo, ela pensava, algo de bom sempre deveria acontecer para ajudar a não perder as esperanças.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Julie arrumava seu malão para passar as férias em casa. Por causa do ataque, a mãe exigiu que a filha fosse para casa no feriado. A garota não pensou em recusar, por mais saudades que fosse sentir de Remo, mas queria ficar com a mãe, sentir-se protegida por ela.  
  
Despedir-se de Julie foi difícil, mas Remo sabia que a namorada precisava descansar, e ele foi quem convenceu a garota a ir passar o natal em casa, mas depois que ela foi embora, sentiu como se nunca mais fosse vê-la novamente.   
  
Aqueles teriam sido dias terríveis não fosse por Sirius, Tiago e Pedro. Sirius voltou a ser o conquistador e pregador de peças incansável que era antes de ficar com Adrianne Snape, Tiago estava empolgado com o quadribol, e Pedro sempre tinha uma piada nova para contar.   
  
Tudo estava normal, e Remo começava a achar que só estava pensando demais, quando, enquanto Sirius e Lílian terminavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo, o rapaz sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo. Ele se levantou e foi até a janela, mas nada estava fora de ordem. Remo, porém, conseguia ver que as folhas se mexiam sem que ventasse, e ouvia sussurros distantes. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Hogwarts estava sendo atacada.  
  
Remo correu em direção à saída, e assim que ele deixou a torre, os grifinórios ouviram um barulho forte, como se alguma coisa pesada tivesse caído. Lílian levantou-se, assustada, entendendo porque Remo havia saído com tanta pressa.  
  
- Hogwarts está sendo atacada! - ela disse, o rosto pálido.  
  
- Deixa de bobagem, Lily, Hogwarts é protegida por infinitos feitiços de proteção, como alguém atacaria... - Pedro disse, se calando quando ouviu novamente o barulho de alguma coisa caindo - O que é isso?!  
  
- Estão quebrando os feitiços de proteção de Hogwarts! - Lílian disse com veemência - Temos que fazer alguma coisa, ou vão invadir Hogwarts!  
  
- Ora, po-pode ser um professor, o-ou u-um aluno... Hagrid, ta-talvez... - Pedro gaguejou, não tão mais seguro assim.  
  
- Nenhum aluno ou professor precisa desfazer os feitiços de proteção do castelo, só um intruso, Pedro. - Tiago disse, atraindo os olhares do rapaz e de Lílian - O que tem de errado, eu só li Hogwarts, uma história, não é nada de mais... - ele disse tentando se defender.  
  
- Não discutam por bobagens, temos que fazer alguma coisa! - Lílian disse com severidade, procurando a varinha em suas vestes - Venham, não vamos conseguir refazer os feitiços, mas podemos retardar os invasores.  
  
- Desde quando os Comensais têm outro nome? - Sirius disse, mas antes que a discussão durasse, Lílian olhou irritada para ele - Tá bom, eu entendi. - ele disse em tom impaciente, pegando a varinha.  
  
Os quatro grifinórios desciam as escadas rapidamente, e no meio do caminho, encontraram Remo voltando para a Grifinória.  
  
- O que houve? - Lílian perguntou - Porque está voltando?  
  
- A senha da sala de Dumbledore mudou, você sabe? - ele perguntou apreensivo para a ruiva.  
  
- Sim, todos os monitores-chefes sabem, eu vou com você, espera um pouco. - ela se voltou para os outros marotos - Tentem atrasar os Comensais o máximo possível. - sem esperar a resposta dos rapazes, ela desceu as escadas em disparada com Remo.  
  
O grifinório passou apressado pelo corredor que levava ao salão principal, sem deixar de notar uma aluna da Sonserina indo se esconder em algum esconderijo. Ao passar por ela, sentiu o imenso pavor que ela deveria sentir, e tentando afastar a insegurança, falou com Lílian.   
  
- Dumbledore deve ter sentido as defesas de Hogwarts abaladas... Ele já deve saber que estão atacando a escola. - ele disse, observando que alguns alunos e professores andavam pelos corredores sem que o zelador Filch os ameaçasse com castigos medievais.  
  
- Eu espero que os feitiços de proteção impeçam a entrada deles - a ruiva disse com nervosismo.  
  
- Eles vão segurá-los por algum tempo, mas não sabemos até quando, Lily.  
  
Logo eles alcançaram a sala do diretor, e em frente à gárgula, Lílian disse a senha.  
  
- Delícias Gasosas.  
  
A gárgula deu passagem, mas eles não puderam entrar porque o próprio diretor estava saindo.  
  
- Estávamos indo avisar sobre o ataque... - Lílian começou, mas Dumbledore a interrompeu.  
  
- Sim, Lílian, as defesas estão sendo derrubadas. - o diretor disse caminhando com passos rápidos e decididos para a porta de entrada do castelo.  
  
- Tiago, Sirius e Pedro foram tentar retardar os invasores. - a ruiva falava enquanto tentava acompanhar os passos de Dumbledore.  
  
- Eles não vão conseguir por muito tempo, eu tenho que me apressar. - Remo viu energia e fúria no olhar do diretor, e observou o quanto ele se sentia afrontado. Em seguida, Dumbledore passou a andar ainda mais rapidamente, logo deixando Remo e Lílian para trás.  
  
Os dois também correram, e no caminho, viram Sirius parado próximo ao salão principal.  
  
- As proteções do castelo estão perdendo a força, Sirius! - Lílian disse com nervosismo ao ver Sirius parado.  
  
Remo também parou, e olhando para a direção em que o amigo deveria estar olhando, viu Adrianne Snape entrar na sala, como se estivesse fugindo da morte. Assim que voltou-se para Sirius, soube tudo o que havia acontecido, e que aquela foi a última vez que eles disputaram entre si.  
  
- Vamos, Almofadinhas. - Remo disse com seriedade, e com Lílian, os três se uniram ao grupo que lutava contra os Comensais que tentavam invadir Hogwarts.  
  
Assim como no ataque a Hogsmeade, os Comensais se concentravam em atacar Tiago, mas ele, dos alunos que defendiam Hogwarts, era o mais bravo, exceto, talvez, por Dumbledore, que parecia estar tomando o ataque ao castelo como um ataque pessoal. Com a determinação e coragem do diretor, em pouco tempo os Comensais foram embora. Estando o perigo afastado, Dumbledore sugeriu que os alunos voltassem para seus dormitórios, mas Remo ficou ao lado do diretor. Queria desabafar suas suspeitas.  
  
- Pode falar, Remo. - o bruxo disse, voltando os agora gentis olhos azul-bebê para o aluno.  
  
- Dumbledore... - ele começou, timidamente - Acho que os Comensais não queriam atacar Hogwarts exatamente. - à medida que falava, Remo ganhava mais coragem - No ataque a Hogsmeade, eles estavam se concentrando em atacar Tiago, e hoje notei o mesmo. Eu posso estar enganado, mas acho que eles pretendiam matar Tiago.  
  
O diretor suspirou, e disse com seriedade, depois de uma pequena pausa.  
  
- Você não está errado, Remo. Eu também percebi. Tiago talvez seja mais importante do que pensamos. - ele sorriu em seguida - Mas já nos cansamos o bastante por uma noite. Vá dormir, e não se preocupe. Procurarei descobrir qual é o interesse de Voldemort em Tiago. Boa noite, Remo.  
  
- Boa noite, diretor. - Remo se despediu do diretor, mais confiante.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
As conseqüências do segundo ataque foram o cancelamento do Baile de Inverno e do campeonato de quadribol. Arabella Figg disse ao diretor que poderia acontecer um ataque durante uma partida, onde mais alunos estariam expostos. E uma Julie muito mais nervosa voltou para Hogwarts depois das férias de fim de ano.  
  
- Não fique nervosa, Julie, tudo terminou bem!  
  
- Mas eu estava com tanto medo, Remo! - ela disse, abraçando o namorado enquanto eles voltavam para Hogwarts - Quando eu fui embora, senti que meu coração encolher, foi como se...  
  
Remo interrompeu Julie, segurando o queixo da garota e aproximando o rosto dela para o seu, até que se beijaram.  
  
- Nada vai acontecer, okay? - ele disse, decidido, mas sorriu - Como foram suas férias?  
  
- Foi bom sentir-se em casa... Também contei para minha mãe que vou ser medibruxa, e ela disse que foi assim que conheceu meu pai! - ela deu uma pequena gargalhada - Meu pai não era um ótimo Auror, e se feriu. Minha mãe era enfermeira, e cuidou dele, então eles se apaixonaram, casaram e minha mãe teve que deixar o trabalho quando Sirius nasceu.  
  
- Você gosta mesmo disso, não é?  
  
- Eu adoro! - a garota disse, animada - É tão bom sentir-se útil, e a professora Figg me apóia de verdade.   
  
- Você vai ser uma ótima medibruxa.  
  
- E você? O que vai fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?  
  
- Não sei, vou tentar entrar para o Departamento de Mistérios. Mas eu não quero pensar nisso, ainda está muito longe do ano terminar.  
  
As últimas palavras de Remo ecoaram na cabeça de Julie. Ela ainda não tinha se dado conta de que aquele seria o último ano de Remo em Hogwarts. Estava tão acostumada com ele ao seu lado, que não conseguia imaginar como ficaria quanto o ano letivo recomeçasse em setembro e Remo não embarcasse com ela, assim como Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e Lílian.  
  
- Não pense nisso agora, Julie... - Remo disse compreensivo, adivinhando no que a garota estava pensando - Só vamos pensar nisso quando for a hora, promete?  
  
- Eu vou tentar. - ela respondeu sorrindo, sem conseguir prometer algo que sabia que não cumpriria.  
  
Durante as semanas que se seguiram, sempre que Julie pensava no fim das aulas era com tristeza, e começou a se distrair durante as aulas. A professora Figg, notando a apatia da garota, conversou com ela, tentando descobrir o motivo daquela tristeza. Em pouco mais de quatro meses que acompanhava o aprendizado de Julie pessoalmente, as duas se tornaram amigas.  
  
- Julie, o que está acontecendo, você tem estado deprimida e desinteressada nas aulas...  
  
- Não é nada, Arabella. - por insistência da professora, Julie passou a chamá-la pelo primeiro nome - Eu estou triste porque o Remo conclui Hogwarts nesse ano...  
  
- Ah, querida, eu entendo sua preocupação, mas você só ficará um ano longe dele, e eu sei o quanto um ano pode passar depressa. - ela disse com um sorriso maroto - E vocês não precisam ficar separados enquanto você estiver aqui. Remo pode encontrar você em Hogsmeade nos dias de visitas, e haverá as férias de Natal e da Páscoa. Quando você menos esperar, Julie, já terá concluído Hogwarts também.  
  
- É... - a garota concordou, pensativa, mas a conversa com a professora deixou-a calma o suficiente para não perder o bom senso.  
  
Tentando esquecer o que iria acontecer no final de junho, Julie dedicou-se totalmente às aulas extra-classe da professora Figg, e em aproveitar o tempo livre para ficar com Remo. Ele não demonstrava, mas a garota sabia que ele também se preocupava com o que aconteceria. Julie queria poder fazer com que aqueles últimos meses não passassem tão rápido, mas ela não podia. Inevitavelmente, junho chegou, com os exames dos N.O.M's para os alunos do quinto ano, os N.I.E.M.'s para os concludentes, que, em meio a tanto estudo, recebiam uma festa de conclusão na última noite no castelo com a presença dos pais, somente para os alunos do sétimo ano, mas alunos mais novos poderiam ir, se fossem o par de um aluno do sétimo ano.   
  
Obviamente, Julie era o par de Remo, e isso deixava as duas colegas de quarto da garota com inveja dela, mas ao mesmo tempo, as duas estavam felizes por ela, e assistiam Julie se arrumar com animação.  
  
- Oh, mal posso esperar para a nossa festa de conclusão! - Beth disse ao ver Julie vestida - Dê uma volta para nós vermos como ficou!  
  
Corando, Julie girou, mostrando o vestido de veludo em tom de vinho que usava.  
  
- Você está incrível! - Charlotte disse, passando a mão no tecido do vestido - O Lupin não vai tirar os olhos de você!  
  
- Falando nele - Beth disse -, é melhor você ir, ele deve estar esperando por você.  
  
- É melhor eu ir mesmo... - Julie disse com um pouco de nervosismo ao se lembrar da dança de abertura, em que todos os concludentes e seus pares dançavam, iniciando o baile.  
  
- Boa sorte! - as duas colegas disseram enquanto Julie saía para a sala comunal, onde Remo esperava por ela com Tiago e Lílian.  
  
O rapaz sorriu com deslumbramento quando viu Julie. Ela também olhava encantada para ele com suas vestes de gala azul-marinho, sem se importar com a aparência gasta da roupa, e entrelaçando as mãos, eles foram para o salão principal.  
  
- E o Sirius? Já foi se encontrar com Sally Everard? - a garota perguntou.  
  
- Não, ele não vai com a Evengard. - Remo respondeu - Mudou de idéia, e agora ele vai com a Carolyn Garven, da Lufa-lufa.  
  
- Ora, mas como ele mudou de idéia assim de repente?  
  
- Ele soube que Philip Patil, da Corvinal, estava interessado nela, por isso desistiu de ir com ela, para que ele a convidasse. - Lílian respondeu - Ele tem agido assim ultimamente, continua paquerador, mas se afasta da garota sempre que percebe que tem outro interessado nela, e ele também procura garotas que... bem... - a ruiva hesitava -... vocês me entendem, olhem a Garven! Ela não teria ficado sem par, mas certamente o garoto não gostaria muito disso. Sirius fez com que ela se sentisse especial, e vai continuar assim esta noite.  
  
Todos ficaram em silêncio, sabendo o que levou Sirius a agir assim, e não disseram mais nada até chegarem em frente ao salão principal. Os alunos do sétimo ano estavam do lado de fora, enquanto a professora McGonagall organizava a entrada.  
  
- Todos os pares, formem uma fila, por favor! - somente os alunos da frente escutaram a professora, mas à medida que os alunos da frente se organizavam, os que estavam atrás completavam a fila.  
  
Em meio à confusão, os quatro encontraram Sirius com Carolyn, que não conseguia parar de sorrir, e Pedro, animado com seu par, uma garota do quarto ano da Corvinal bem mais alta e mais magra que ele. Assim que a enorme fila de alunos foi organizada, a professora McGonagall abriu as portas do salão, e eles entraram.  
  
Ao invés das quatro mesas das casas de Hogwarts, havia no salão inúmeras mesas redondas com os pais ou responsáveis da maioria dos concludentes, que se levantaram e aplaudiram quando os alunos entraram ao som de uma música tocada por uma banda bruxa. Os casais tomaram seus lugares, e começaram a dançar.  
  
Enquanto dançavam a música lenta, Remo e Julie viram o casal Lupin com Nicolle em uma mesa, que agora com 6 anos, não estava contente por ficar sentada, Stella Black conversando animadamente com Theresa, a mãe de Tiago noutra mesa, mas quando, inesperadamente, a banda começou a tocar num ritmo mais animado, os alunos esqueceram as famílias, e dançaram no ritmo acelerado da música, todos se divertindo bastante, até a música parar, seguida pelos aplausos.  
  
A banda começou a tocar outra música, mas alguns alunos aproveitaram para falar com os pais, como Remo e Julie, que foram falar com os Lupin.  
  
- Olá, meus queridos! - Jacob cumprimentou o filho e a garota animadamente - Que festa magnífica!  
  
- Olá, senhor Lupin, senhora Lupin. - Julie disse, educadamente - Como estão?  
  
- Estamos orgulhosos com nosso filho, por estar terminando Hogwarts. Não posso dizer o quanto estou orgulhosa pela vitória de nosso filho. - Katherine respondeu, abraçando o filho.  
  
- Mãe, eu quero ir ver a banda! - Nicolle disse, tentando chamar a atenção da mãe.  
  
- Nicolle, seja mais educada e fale com seu irmão e a Julie. - a mãe repreendeu a garotinha, e olhou encabulada para Julie - Ela ganhou um violão de brinquedo e agora fica agitada quando escuta qualquer música, imaginem como ela ficou quando viu um grupo aqui em Hogwarts...  
  
- Não tem problema, senhora Lupin. - Julie voltou-se para Nicole - Quer ir ver a banda de perto, Nick? Eu posso levar você, e depois te apresento minha mãe.  
  
- Mesmo?! - os olhos de Nicole brilharam, e rapidamente, ela puxou a mão de Julie - Vamos!   
  
Jacob e Remo riram, enquanto as mãos de Katherine seguravam a mesa com apreensão, mas Nicolle não atrapalhou a banda, e deliciou-se vendo os bruxos fazerem os instrumentos funcionar.  
  
- Um dia eu vou ter uma banda também. - a garotinha disse com convicção quando Julie a afastou.  
  
- E vai ser a mais famosa de toda a Grã-Bretanha. - Julie disse, sorrindo.  
  
A festa se prolongou até pouco depois da meia-noite, quando Dumbledore entregou para cada concludente o resultado do seu N.I.E.M., e com o resultado na mão, Remo foi para a mesa em que sua família estava, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso de triunfo.  
  
- Consegui as notas para tentar a vaga no Ministério! - ele deu a notícia antes de se sentar, eufórico.  
  
- Oh, Remy, é... é maravilhoso!   
  
Katherine envolveu o filho num abraço apertado. Jacob se esforçava para não chorar, mas em seu olhar estava o imenso orgulho que sentia do filho, enquanto Nicolle batia palmas. Julie também chorava de felicidade por causa de Remo. Ele não poderia estar com ela durante o próximo ano escolar de Hogwarts, mas ver Remo feliz como ele estava superava toda a frustração que Julie sentia.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
A volta para casa no dia seguinte não foi tão animada como nos anos anteriores para Sirius, Julie e Emma. Assim que chegou em casa, Sirius trancou-se no quarto, cansado, enquanto que as duas garotas conversaram com os pais antes de irem dormir, se preparando para férias entediantes, mas dias depois, Julie e Emma viajaram para a Inglaterra com a mãe, e Sirius ficou na Irlanda com o pai, por causa de uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix.  
  
Logo que compraram o material escolar no Beco Diagonal, elas visitaram os Longbotton. Frank estava animado, havia entrado em contato com o Ministério sobre a possibilidade de se tornar um Auror, e ele conseguiu impressionar com os resultados das provas finas, que havia recebido dias antes.  
  
- Eu vi o Remo ontem, Julie. - ele comentou enquanto os três estavam no quarto das duas garotas - Ele foi tentar uma vaga no Departamento dos Mistérios, mas parece que não se saiu muito bem... Estranho, ele teve ótimas notas nos N.I.E.M.'s...  
  
- Talvez o Ministério não tivesse vaga. - ela disse trivialmente, querendo evitar que o amigo suspeitasse de algo mais. Nem ele nem Emma sabiam do segredo de Remo.  
  
Depois da conversa, Julie ficou ansiosa por conversar com Remo, mas antes que ela pedisse, a mãe sugeriu que após a visita aos Longbotton, elas fossem até a casa dos Lupin. Julie, porém, não conseguiu ir encontrar Remo. Antes disso, Stella recebeu uma carta de Rigel e Sirius, pedindo que as três voltassem imediatamente para casa.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Remo não conseguia ficar sentado, caminhava nervoso de um lado para o outro. Havia enviado seu currículo para o Ministério, com uma recomendação de Dumbledore e dos professores McGonagall, Figg e Flitwick. Logo recebeu uma carta do chefe do Departamento de Mistérios, marcando uma entrevista, e agora esperava para ser chamado.  
  
- Remo Lupin. - pareceu ter demorado uma eternidade até uma mulher aparecer - O senhor Bones o aguarda, siga-me.  
  
Ele seguiu a mulher até a sala de Bones, e todo o nervosismo que sentia desapareceu quando entrou na sala e um simpático homem de cabelos loiros sorriu, indicando uma cadeira para ele se sentar.  
  
- Boa tarde, Lupin. - Bones estendeu a mão, que Remo apertou com firmeza - Pode se sentar.  
  
- Boa tarde, senhor Bones, obrigado.  
  
- Eu vi os resultados dos seus N.O.M.'s, N.IE.M.'s e as recomendações, você tem excelentes notas, poderia trabalhar imediatamente aqui...  
  
Remo não sorria, apesar dos elogios do senhor Bones. Ele conseguia adivinhar o que o homem diria em seguida, tanto pelo tom hesitante quanto pelo fato de Bones evitar encará-lo nos olhos, e não se enganou.  
  
-... mas, infelizmente, você não poderá trabalhar no Ministério, Lupin. Sua condição de lobisomem vai atrapalhar o trabalho, e eu conheço muitas pessoas aqui para saber que elas não ficariam animadas por trabalhar com um lobisomem... - ele estava realmente desgostoso de dizer aquilo para o rapaz - Se fosse uma decisão somente minha, você estaria trabalhando aqui, mas não é uma decisão somente minha... Eu sinto muito... - ele finalizou, ao mesmo tempo que Remo se levantava.   
  
Subitamente, o rapaz se sentiu sufocado pelas desculpas de Bones, pelo olhar de pena do homem. Ele não havia pedido para ser mordido num acidente que seria estúpido, não fosse pelas conseqüências, e agora teria que perder uma oportunidade por conta disso. Queria que o senhor Bones e seus colegas explodissem. Nenhum deles tinha noção do que ele viva, se ele era perigoso ou não, que fossem ao inferno com suas desculpas esfarrapadas.  
  
- Você vai conseguir um emprego em breve...  
  
Remo mal escutou o que o homem disse. Queria estar bem longe daquela sala.  
  
- Sim, senhor, pode deixar. - ele respondeu qualquer coisa, e saiu.  
  
Brian Bones olhou com pesar para o rapaz que saía. Apesar de ter tentado animá-lo, sabia que ele não encontraria emprego tão facilmente assim. Aquele havia sido o primeiro não de muitos que viriam.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Lílian! - Emma gritou quando chegou em casa e encontrou a ruiva na sala, conversando com Sirius e Rigel Black - Merlin, é você mesma, não acredito!  
  
- Oi, Emm! - Lílian foi até a garota e a abraçou.  
  
- Oi, Lily! - Julie disse, espantada por encontrar a ruiva em casa - Veio nos visitar?  
  
A ruiva hesitou, mas foi Sirius quem respondeu.  
  
- Ela fugiu de casa...  
  
- Como assim? - Stella perguntou, olhando com severidade para os dois - Lílian, e a sua família, seus pais...?  
  
Lílian engoliu em seco, e disse com altivez  
  
  
  
- Minha irmã sempre tolerou eu ser uma bruxa, apesar de eu saber que ela me acha uma aberração, mas o marido dela, ele abomina qualquer traço de magia... Ele é como um bruxo puro-sangue ao contrário, entende, senhora Black? Minha mãe morreu alguns dias atrás, e o marido de minha irmã queria me mandar para longe de qualquer coisa relativa à magia, então antes que ele conseguisse, eu fugi de casa com o Tiago. Eu ia ficar na casa dele, mas ele achou melhor eu ficar aqui por uns dias, se a senhora concordar.  
  
- Merlin! - a mulher disse lentamente enquanto se sentava, pasma com a situação - Sim, claro, querida. Você pode ficar o tempo necessário até se organizar melhor.  
  
- Oh, eu não vou demorar muito, senhora Black. Eu e Tiago nos casaremos em alguns dias.  
  
- Você e Tiago vão se casar?! - Julie praticamente gritou, surpresa - Mas vocês não são muito novos? O Tiago não tem nem um emprego, onde vocês vão morar?  
  
- Tiago e eu estamos resolvendo isso, Julie. Amanhã vamos procurar uma casa, pequena, compraremos com o dinheiro da herança do pai de Tiago, e eu consegui um emprego no Ministério. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, Julie, eu também pensei nisso quando fugi de casa - o olhar dela encarava os Black um por um -, mas eu não conseguiria ficar longe de Tiago, e era o que acabaria acontecendo! - ela finalizou com tristeza, e Sirius se aproximou da irmã.  
  
- Julie, a Lílian já está frágil demais pelo que aconteceu. Pode não parecer, mas ela não queria que tudo acontecesse tão rápido assim, então deixa o sermão para depois, okay? - ele sussurrou no ouvido da irmã.  
  
Julie cruzou os braços, irritada, mas concordou.  
  
- Pode deixar, Sirius, eu não vou falar nada, mas eu não concordo com isso, de jeito nenhum.  
  
- Será que você concordaria em levar a Lílian para o quarto de hóspedes? Ela está precisando descansar um pouco. - ele disse com sarcasmo.  
  
Julie encarou o irmão com raiva, mas foi até Lílian, tomando cuidado para que ela não a tocasse, e a levou até o quarto de hóspedes.  
  
Pouco depois, quando Julie desceu, encontrou os pais, Sirius e Emma esperando por ela. A garota parou na escada, olhando com curiosidade para a família.  
  
- O que é isso? Conselho Familiar? - ela perguntou, brincalhona, mas ficou séria quando viu que a irmã estava tensa.  
  
- Julie, eu tenho uma coisa a dizer. - Sirius começou, severo - Você se lembra que eu falei sobre a Ordem, não é?  
  
- Sim, Remo me contou outros detalhes também, mas aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela perguntou, preocupada.  
  
- Bem, Voldemort está avançando cada fez mais - Julie estremeceu quando ouviu o nome do bruxo -, e Dumbledore decidiu criar um grupo de defesa mais preparado para os combates contra os Comensais. Vai ser um treinamento típico de Auror, só que mais intensificado. No final do mês os treinamentos começam, e eu vou participar. Foi a forma que eu encontrei de ajudar a impedir Voldemort.   
  
- Mas, Sirius... - ela disse contraindo a testa -, você realmente tem que fazer isso?   
  
- Eu já me decidi, só estou contando para vocês porque vocês são minha família, não estou pedindo conselho.   
  
Julie encarou os pais, interrogativa, querendo saber como eles haviam concordado com aquela decisão do irmão, mas Rigel apoiava o filho, e Stella balançou a cabeça, deixando claro que fez o possível para fazer o filho mudar de idéia, sem sucesso.  
  
- Eu vou para o meu quarto, tenho que voltar para a Inglaterra, só vim deixar a Lílian aqui. - como ninguém disse nada, Sirius continuou, indo para o quarto em seguida.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Por sugestão e insistência de Stella, o casamento seria realizado na casa dos Black, exceto a assinatura dos papéis trouxas, que aconteceria no Ministério, mas a celebração bruxa e a comemoração aconteceria na casa. Emma seria a dama de honra, e Sirius e Julie seriam o padrinho e a madrinha.  
  
As quatro mulheres pareciam ter sempre uma coisa para fazer. Preparar decoração, vestidos, comida... Lílian, que já sabia que Sirius iria fazer o treinamento para Oculto, decidiu que a data do casamento seria no dia 26 de agosto, um dia antes da partida de Sirius.  
  
No dia do casamento, era difícil alguém tentar se entender no meio de toda a confusão. Lílian e Tiago haviam assinado os papéis trouxas pela manhã, mas a celebração bruxa seria à tarde, a ruiva teria que usar as roupas adequadas, por isso, a confusão dominava o quarto de hóspedes dos Black. Ao mesmo tempo em que Julie e Emma se arrumavam, as duas tentavam ajudar a mãe a arrumar Lílian.  
  
- Os brincos, mãe, você ia esquecendo! - Emma disse, segurando duas pedras de cor perolada.  
  
- Ah, esses não, Lílian precisa de algo novo, algo velho, algo azul e algo emprestado! - Julie disse, tomando os brincos da irmã - É melhor ela usar os brincos da vovó, eles são bem velhos.  
  
- Tem também os brincos da mamãe... Eles são azuis, então Lílian teria algo azul e emprestado ao mesmo tempo. - Emma disse, levando o dedo à boca, pensativa.  
  
- Ótima idéia, Emm, e também podíamos...  
  
- Meninas! - Stella fez um esforço para não gritar com as filhas. - Olhem para vocês, vocês ainda não estão prontas! Emma, coloque os sapatos e penteie os cabelos, Julie, porque não coloca o colar da tia Laura, você sempre quis usar ele, ficaria ótimo com suas vestes, o conjunto está no meu quarto, querida.  
  
Julie e Emma saíram do quarto apressadas, enquanto Lílian deu uma gargalhada.  
  
- Elas estavam quase me tirando do sério! - Stella murmurou, impaciente - Mas você precisa mesmo de algo novo, algo velho, algo azul e algo emprestado...   
  
- Bem, o vestido é velho - ela disse, indicando as vestes que a mãe de Tiago havia usado no casamento dela mesma, um presente -, a Emma me emprestou as meias, os sapatos são novos... Só não tenho algo azul!  
  
- Quanto a isso, não precisa se preocupar, logo você vai ter uma coisa azul. - ela sorriu com divertimento, mas ficou séria ao ver o relógio - Mas se eu não me apressar, você não vai ter algo azul... Feche os olhos... - Stella continuou a maquiar Lílian.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Remo aparatou em frente à casa dos Black, sozinho. Seus pais foram convidados também, e queria estar lá, mas não era um bom momento para os Lupin. Como Brian Bones imaginava, o rapaz, apesar de ter procurado bastante, ainda não havia encontrado um emprego. Era como se todos os bruxos soubessem que ele era um lobisomem. Ele tentou até mesmo um emprego trouxa, mas sua aparência cansada após as noites de lua-cheia causou sua demissão, e ainda não havia encontrado nenhum outro emprego.  
  
Ele bateu na porta, e logo depois, Julie a abriu, abraçando Remo em seguida.  
  
- Oh, Remo, eu senti tanto a sua falta! - ela disse, ainda abraçada ao rapaz, e o beijou em seguida, nos olhos, no rosto, nos lábios...  
  
Por um instante, Remo esqueceu tudo o que havia acontecido durante o verão. As portas fechadas, os olhares amedrontados das pessoas quando viam ele entrar, só aparentando alívio quando ele ia embora, depois de ouvir "Não temos vagas".  
  
- Como foi o seu verão? Conseguiu um emprego? - a garota perguntou com expectativa.  
  
- Ehr... Não é exatamente o emprego dos sonhos... - ele empalidecia enquanto respondia, mas não queria decepcionar Julie com a verdade.  
  
- Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo, de qualquer forma. - Julie riu, e beijou Remo outra vez, envolvendo os braços no pescoço do rapaz - Eu realmente senti falta disso... - ela sorriu, travessa - Vamos para o salão, eu quero que você veja como tudo ficou.  
  
A mão de Julie segurou o braço de Remo antes que ele pudesse dizer uma palavra, o levando pelos jardins até o salão de festas, decorado para o casamento com algumas mesas para os convidados, de frente para uma espécie de altar, com duas almofadas vermelhas em frente a um Arco dourado, oval como um espelho. Era simples, mas qualquer bruxo que olhasse, reconheceria o poder que o altar concentrava, e olharia para ele com respeito.  
  
- Você pode sentir, não é, Remo? - Julie perguntou, e o rapaz respondeu com um aceno de cabeça - Como se alguma coisa nos empurrasse até as almofadas... É o Arco e o que ele faz, reflete o amor verdadeiro do casal. - a garota olhou para Remo, sorrindo com ternura - Ele sente que o nosso amor é verdadeiro. Poderíamos nos casar quando eu terminasse Hogwarts... O que você acha?  
  
O que o olhar esperançoso que Julie transmitia machucou Remo mais do que qualquer coisa. Ela dizia, com o olhar, que esperava chegar o dia em que não seria Lílian e Tiago que se casariam, mas o dia em que eles se casariam. Ele se assustou. Como conseguiria manter uma família se não conseguia arrumar um emprego, nem se manter num emprego trouxa? Os Black criaram os filhos com um padrão de vida muito além do que ele seria capaz de oferecer, mesmo se não fosse um lobisomem, os Lupin não eram uma família com dinheiro.  
  
- Aluado! Como vai, amigo? - a voz animada de Sirius retirou Remo de seus pensamentos, e o rapaz foi cumprimentar o amigo.  
  
- Olá, Almofadinhas! Pronto para deixar as férias? - ele perguntou, desviando o assunto da conversa.  
  
- Quem disse que eu estou deixando as férias? - ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.  
  
Os três se sentaram e continuaram a conversa. Logo Frank e Pedro chegaram, se unindo ao grupo. Outros convidados chegaram, Tiago e a mãe entre eles, e o chefe de cerimônia.  
  
- E então, noivo? - Sirius cumprimentou o amigo, dando tapas nas costas - O primeiro maroto a deixar a doce vida de solteiro... Essa vai ser uma terrível mancha para o seu currículo, Pontas!  
  
- A Lílian está pronta? - Tiago perguntou, nervoso.  
  
- Está, Tiago, mas ela estava esperando você chegar antes de vir para o salão, a Julie foi chamar ela. - Emma respondeu.  
  
Pouco depois, Julie apareceu, e foi falar com Albert Hafellton, o chefe de cerimônia, um bruxo de cabelos pretos, em torno de quarenta anos, que conversava com Rigel Black e Teresa Potter. O chefe de cerimônia se aproximou do altar, e Julie foi falar com Tiago.  
  
- Tiago, Sirius, Emma, temos que ir, a cerimônia vai começar. - os três se afastaram e seguiram a garota, enquanto ela falava - Vai ser assim: primeiro entramos Sirius e eu, Sirius você fica no lado direito, e eu no esquerdo.  
  
- Minha esquerda ou a do cerimonialista? - ele perguntou, brincando. Nem Lílian, que era a noiva, estava tão nervosa.  
  
-... em seguida, vem a Emma - Julie continuou, ignorando o irmão -, que se senta na cadeira da primeira fila, e atrás da Emm, você entra com a Lílian, Tiago.  
  
- Certo. - o rapaz concordou, o rosto pálido dizia como ele estava nervoso.  
  
O pequeno grupo entrou na sala, onde Lílian os esperava, com Stella Black.  
  
- Aí estão vocês! - a mulher exclamou - Eu vou para o salão. Boa sorte, querida. - ela beijou o rosto de Lílian, como beijaria o de suas filhas se elas estivessem casando, e saiu.  
  
Lílian sorriu timidamente quando viu Tiago, e ele mesmo parecia muito mais novo que os dezoito anos recém-completados. Os dois pensavam a mesma coisa, que eram jovens demais para estarem se casando, mas nenhum dos dois pensava em desistir. Tiago e Lílian se amavam com tanta intensidade que nenhuma pessoa que os conhecia duvidava que acabariam se casando.  
  
- Oi, amor. - Tiago disse depois de beijar a testa da noiva, e o olhar dele examinou a ruiva, nas vestes de cor verde-musgo que ela usava - Você está deslumbrante.   
  
- Obrigada. Não pelo elogio. - ela continuou depois de uma pausa - Mas é por você ter me apoiado quando eu precisei.  
  
- Não precisava agradecer, Lily. - ele segurou a mão dela - Eu só estou sendo egoísta. Depois de sete anos vendo você todo dia, não consegui ficar sem isso. - na frente deles, Emma começava a caminhar - Vamos.  
  
Todos estavam em pé quando eles entraram no salão. Remo e Pedro cumprimentaram os noivos com um aceno de cabeça, e vários outros convidados sorriam para o jovem casal.   
  
- Boa tarde. - o chefe de cerimônia disse para Lílian e Tiago, que se ajoelharam nas almofadas, um de frente para o outro, e em seguida, começou a cerimônia - Estamos aqui para celebrar a união de Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans, que estão aqui dispostos a unirem suas vidas. Tiago, segure a mão de Lílian.  
  
Quando as mãos de Tiago e Lílian se uniram, Hafellton tocou o Arco com a varinha, e antes de falar, Tiago pigarreou, e depois de respirar fundo, começou.  
  
- Lílian, eu me apaixonei desde a primeira vez que vi você, e nesses oito anos que nos conhecemos, você foi minha amiga quando eu precisava, e, principalmente, quando não precisava. Você foi meu incentivo quando eu achava que não adiantava continuar, e por tudo isso eu prometo que serei sempre honesto e confiarei em você.   
  
- Tiago - a ruiva começou, chorando pelas palavras do noivo -, eu sonhei muito com o dia em que estaríamos juntos, mas hoje eu sei que não valeu a pena. Estar com você supera qualquer fantasia que eu tive, pois o que vivemos é a realidade, não um sonho perfeito, e eu não troco isso por nada. Eu tentarei aconselhar você da melhor forma possível, e amarei você pelo que você é e pelo que você tenta ser.  
  
Quando a ruiva terminou, uma luz branca vinda do Arco envolveu Tiago e Lílian por alguns segundos. Os convidados se perguntavam o que eles estavam vendo. Para cada união, o Arco reagia de uma forma diferente, e o que o casal via nunca era revelado. O que quer que Tiago e Lílian vivenciaram naqueles segundos, foi marcante o suficiente para mal escutarem a voz do cerimonialista.   
  
- Os votos de vocês são verdadeiros, e vocês estarão unidos enquanto eles durarem. Os padrinhos se aproximem.  
  
Julie foi até Lílian, e Sirius, até Tiago. A garota entregou para a ruiva um anel fino, dourado, e Tiago recebeu de Sirius uma aliança idêntica, exceto pela pedra azul-escura.  
  
- O amor de vocês os torna casados. - Hafellton disse, e em seguida, Tiago e Lílian trocaram as alianças, finalizando a união com um beijo.  
  
- Eu desejo muita sorte para vocês dois. - Albert cumprimentou Tiago e Lílian, que se levantaram e foram cumprimentar os convidados, deixando a mesa em que Julie, Emma, Frank, Remo, Sirius e Pedro estavam por último.  
  
Lílian foi conversar com Julie e Remo, enquanto Tiago ia conversar com Sirius, que bebia.  
  
- Cuidado, Almofadinhas! - Tiago brincou com ele - Se você continuar bebendo desse jeito, vai ficar difícil ser um Oculto com o hálito de quentão!  
  
- Pontas, hoje eu não quero saber de sermão. - ele disse alegremente - Sabe-se lá quanto tempo eu vou ficar sem beber?!  
  
- Então é melhor eu aproveitar que você ainda consegue ficar de pé e bater uma foto. - Lílian disse, se aproximando dos dois, mas voltando para falar com Julie - Você pode tirar a foto?  
  
- Claro! - Julie respondeu, e Lílian entregou a máquina para a garota - Mais junto... - Tiago abraçou Lílian, que estava entre ele e Sirius - Isso! Agora, sorriam!   
  
Eles sorriram, pensando em todas as coisas boas que iriam acontecer de agora em diante, e uma luz os iluminou.  
  
- Pronto! - Julie disse.  
  
- Eu vou querer uma cópia! - Sirius disse piscando para Lílian.  
  
- Pode deixar! - ela sorriu - Você pode tirar uma comigo, o Tiago, a Julie e o Remo?  
  
Sirius concordou, e depois que tirou a foto, os três Marotos se juntaram a Pedro em uma mesa e começaram a conversar.  
  
- É isso aí, nosso amigo está amarrado! - Pedro disse, fazendo Tiago corar - Quem será o próximo? Algo me diz que a Susan McKinton está interessada em mim... Quem sabe ela não é a próxima mulher da minha vida?  
  
- Deixe de ser bobo, Rabicho! - Sirius disse em tom divertido - Se o Remo não se cuidar, eu aposto que a Julie agarra ele!  
  
Remo abaixou a cabeça, querendo evitar continuar a conversa.  
  
- Eu não gosto de fazer especulações sobre o futuro...  
  
Tiago olhou intrigado para o amigo, mas Remo não notou. Ele pensava em seu futuro, e havia se decidido. Não poderia estragar a vida de Julie, e como mal conseguia se sustentar, a solução era se afastar da garota.   
  
- Dez galeões pelos seus pensamentos...   
  
Remo estava tão distraído que não sentiu Julie se aproximar, e sorriu, tentando disfarçar. Julie não deixou que o rapaz a enganasse, mas achou que ele estava melancólico pelo motivo errado.  
  
- Oh, Remo, você ainda está pensando que vamos ficar um ano separados? - ela disse, segurando a mão dele docemente - Amor, a professora Figg me deu uma ótima idéia, você pode ir me visitar nos dias de passeios em Hogsmeade! É perfeito, porque as visitas são nos fins-de-semana, e não vão atrapalhar o seu emprego, não acha?  
  
- Não poderia ser melhor. - ele puxou Julie pela cintura, fazendo ela sentar-se em seu colo, e a beijou, tentando pensar somente naquele momento.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
A festa terminou quase pela manhã, mas Remo não voltou para casa imediatamente. Pedro ofereceu a casa dele para o amigo dormir antes de voltar, um benefício para os dois, assim Pedro poderia beber à vontade, e Remo poderia descansar melhor antes de voltar para casa.  
  
A mãe de Pettigrew, uma bruxa nervosa, ainda estava acordada quando eles chegaram, mas se tranqüilizou ao ver Remo com o filho, e o levou até o quarto de hóspedes depois que Pedro foi deitado em sua cama. Remo pensou, com ironia, que a mulher não o receberia com amabilidade se soubesse que ele era um lobisomem, e ficou tentado a dizer para a mulher o que era somente para vê-la em pânico. Ao invés disso, porém, ele deitou-se no sofá da sala e dormiu um sono agitado. Acordou menos de três horas depois, e sem conseguir dormir novamente, foi comer alguma coisa.  
  
Pedro ainda estava dormindo, e demorou muito para ele acordar. Já era mais de meio dia quando Pedro encontrou Remo lendo um livro na sala.  
  
- Bom dia, Aluado! - ele disse, fazendo uma careta - Eu juro, essa foi a última vez que bebi tanto assim! Tem algum remédio aí?  
  
- A poção está em cima da mesa, Rabicho, sua mãe deixou antes de ir trabalhar. - Remo respondeu em tom divertido, duvidando que o amigo cumprisse a promessa. Não era a primeira vez que ele a fazia.  
  
- Ah... - Pedro suspirou, sentando-se no sofá depois de tomar a poção - Agora estou muito melhor... Mas você, amigo, você está um trapo! - ele disse, depois de observar melhor Remo - O que foi, caiu do sofá?  
  
Remo fechou o livro, olhando sério para o amigo. Já tinha tomado a sua decisão. Já que não poderia sustentar Julie, iria embora, mas precisava desabafar com alguém.  
  
- Eu estou indo embora, Pedro.  
  
O sorriso imediatamente desapareceu do rosto do rapaz. Sempre pensou que os quatro estariam juntos, mas depois que concluíram Hogwarts, tudo começou a dar errado. Primeiro foi Sirius, depois foi Tiago, e agora até Remo o abandonaria. Nenhum dos amigos ficaria ao seu lado para o defender como antigamente, não haveria planos audaciosos... Ele teria que aprender a viver sozinho, e pensou, em pânico, que não seria capaz.  
  
- Mas, Remo, de onde você tirou essa idéia... - ele sorriu, mais com inquietação do que alegria.  
  
- Eu não consigo arrumar nenhum emprego, é como se estivesse escrito na minha testa "lobisomem perigoso", ou algo parecido, e se eu não consigo nem me sustentar, como farei com Julie? Ela estava cheia de planos para nos casarmos, feliz, e eu não consegui dizer o que estava acontecendo...  
  
- Remo, você não está pensando em ir embora sem dizer nada para a Julie, está? Você devia procurá-la, contar tudo, ela vai te ajudar! - Pedro disse com aflição. Não queria ficar sozinho, desprotegido, e se Remo conversasse com Julie, certamente a garota o faria ficar.  
  
- Não, Pedro. Não posso ver Julie, eu não conseguiria... Eu só queria que você me fizesse um favor. Entregue essa carta para a Julie na plataforma, no dia primeiro, e entregue essa outra no dia do passeio a Hogsmeade, você faria isso por mim, Rabicho? - ele disse, entregando duas cartas para o amigo.  
  
- Remo, você não pode fazer isso com ela... - o rapaz tentou insistir - Ela vai enlouquecer, você é a vida dela!  
  
- Eu estou fazendo isso para que ela tenha uma vida. - ele disse sem nenhuma emoção, tentando não perder o controle para fazer o que era melhor para Julie.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Julie ficou desapontada quando não encontrou Remo no dia da partida para Hogwarts, mas a carta que Pedro entregou conseguiu acalmá-la. Remo não pôde ir se despedir dela, mas a encontraria em breve. Julie lia a carta sempre, e aguardava com ansiedade o momento em que reencontraria Remo. Ela ainda o via durante as noites de lua-cheia, mas não era a mesma coisa. Queria sentir o gosto dele novamente, queria ter a sensação de que não havia limites quando estavam juntos... Ela quase não acreditou quando foi marcado o dia da visita a Hogsmeade. Finalmente veria Remo outra vez.   
  
No dia do passeio, Julie foi a primeira a acordar. Se vestiu para Remo, e se segurou para não correr até o povoado. Ela entrou ansiosa no Três Vassouras, mas não encontrou Remo imediatamente. Procurou ele com o olhar, e mesmo sem sentir a presença dele no lugar, continuou procurando, até que viu Pedro.  
  
O rapaz se aproximou dela, segurando uma carta. Julie não precisava ler para saber o que aconteceu. Remo não viria encontrá-la, nem naquele dia, nem em outro.  
  
- Eu sinto muito, Julie...  
  
Pedro entregou a carta, mas Julie não sentia nada, e não ouviu as palavras dele. Era como se seu coração tivesse partido em inúmeros e pequenos pedaços, e não conseguia pensar em nada além de que Remo não voltaria.  
  
N/A: Devido às provas das faculdades, eu vou demorar a atualizar mais do que pretendia. Bem, pelo menos agora eu estou com meu computador de volta :) 


	13. Caoítulo 12: Uma questão de adaptação

12. UMA QUESTÃO DE ADAPTAÇÃO

Por três dias, ninguém viu Julie. Emma, Frank e Douglas estavam preocupados, mas apesar da garota não ter assistido às aulas de segunda, nenhum dos professores foi procurá-la, pois sabiam que ela queria ficar sozinha. Durante aqueles dias, ela havia se escondido na Casa dos Gritos, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

Ela não leu a carta que Pedro entregou, pois só encontraria desculpas. Queria saber a verdade, porque Remo havia terminado tudo daquela forma cruel, e ao mesmo tempo, não queria saber de nada, não queria ver Remo, até que ela percebeu que não conseguiria as respostas para suas dúvidas nem esquecer Remo se continuasse ali, então, ela voltou para Hogwarts.

Emma e Frank estavam no salão principal quando Bartô se sentou ao lado deles e disse, despreocupadamente.

- Acabei de ver a Julie subindo para a torre, é melhor vocês irem falar com ela antes que o Doug deixe ela louca.

Frank e Emma se levantaram e foram imediatamente para a torre da Grifinória, onde logo descobriram onde Julie estava.

- Julie, eu só quero saber se você está bem! Por favor, abra a porta!

Atraídos pelos gritos de Douglas, Emma e Frank foram até a porta do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.

- Ela não quer abrir a porta! – ele disse com desespero no olhar, implorando para que um dos dois fizesse alguma coisa.

- Deixa comigo, eu resolvo isso. – Emma disse, e afastando Douglas, se pôs em frente à porta – Julie Black, eu vou contar até três, se você não abrir a porta, eu vou...

Enquanto Emma falava, a porta se abriu, e a garota interrompeu a frase quando viu a irmã.

- Para quê vocês estão fazendo tanta confusão? Eu só estava trocando de roupa! – Julie disse com um sorriso divertido – Vocês já jantaram? Eu estou morrendo de fome...

Julie foi para a saída da sala comunal, ignorando os olhares impressionados da irmã, do amigo, e de Douglas.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, e como nenhum deles souberam responder, eles seguiram Julie até o salão, tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido.

- Julie, porque você perdeu as aulas de hoje? – Frank perguntou.

- Porque eu quis. – ela respondeu, despreocupadamente.

- E onde você esteve durante o fim de semana? Beth e Lottie não viram você dormir no dormitório, eu perguntei para elas. – Douglas perguntou.

- Porque eu não dormi lá.

Emma afastou os dois rapazes, e parou em frente à irmã, com as mãos na cintura.

- Julie Black, essa história está muito mal explicada. Onde você esteve durante o fim de semana? Remo estava com você?

- Não, ele não estava comigo. Ele nem apareceu. – ela respondeu com a voz firme, depois de uns instantes de hesitação, e recomeçou a caminhar.

- Então onde o Remo estava? Nós também não vimos ele, não foi, Frankie? – a garota perguntou, voltando-se para o namorado, que concordou com um meneio.

- É, não vimos o Remo em Hogsmeade, pensamos que vocês estivessem juntos.

Julie parou de andar, deu meia volta e respondeu com ferocidade.

- Nós não estávamos juntos, e eu não sei onde ele está, não sou a sombra dele! Agora eu posso ir para o salão? Eu estou com fome.

Emma, Frank e Douglas não disseram uma palavra. Os três olhavam assustados e impressionados com Julie. Nunca tinham visto a garota com tanta raiva como naquele momento, e sem quererem piorar a situação, a deixaram ir.

Sem que ninguém fizesse perguntas a cada passo que ela dava, Julie logo chegou ao salão, mas ao invés de se sentar à mesa da Grifinória, foi falar com a professora Figg.

- Arabella... - Julie começou, mas se calou quando a professora olhou com severidade para ela.

- Nós tínhamos uma aula marcada no sábado, não é, Julie? Você esqueceu?

- Não, eu não esqueci, mas eu não estava em condições...

- Julie – a professora a interrompeu mais uma vez -, se você não for levar as aulas a sério, não sei se você conseguirá se tornar uma medibruxa.

- Mas eu levo a sério, Arabella! E eu queria falar justamente sobre as aulas. Não haveria a possibilidade de eu ter aulas todos os dias depois do jantar?

A expressão no rosto de Arabella Figg não mudou, mas ela soltou o garfo, e olhou atentamente para Julie.

- Ora, eu não esperava por isso.

- Se não puder me ajudar, eu entenderei. Posso estudar sozinha.

- Não disse que não a ajudaria, Julie. Às sete e meia está bom para você?

- Sim, Arabella.

- Esteja na minha sala daqui a dez minutos, então.

Julie concordou com a cabeça e se afastou.

- Bella, você não acha que exagerou? – a professora McGonagall perguntou depois que a garota se sentou – Ela deve estar precisando se distrair por tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias.

- Acredite, Minnie, o que Julie menos precisa agora é de distrações.

-x-x-x-

Com aulas extras todos os dias e os estudos para os N.I.E.M.'s, Julie tinha pouco tempo livre, mas não demonstrava cansaço, e era isso que preocupava Emma. Quando a irmã estava namorando Remo, ela se divertia, mas desde o dia da visita a Hogsmeade, quando ele não apareceu, tudo ficou diferente. Julie passava o dia estudando, e sempre que Emma ou Frank a chamavam para sair, ou para se distrair, a garota dizia que tinha que estudar.

- Conseguiu? – Emma perguntou para o namorado quando ele voltou da biblioteca.

- Não, a Julie disse que estava ocupada estudando para Herbologia.

- Herbologia?! – a garota exclamou, espantada – Ela não precisa estudar para Herbologia, qualquer um consegue aprender isso!

- Hey! – Frank olhava ofendido para a namorada – Essa é a matéria que eu tenho melhores notas!

- Desculpe, amor... – ela segurou o queixo do rapaz e encostou os lábios nos dele – Mas eu estou realmente ocupada com a Julie... Ela não quer falar o que aconteceu com o Remo... Na verdade, ela nem quer falar dele... E está sempre com aqueles livros, sem ter um tempo para se distrair... Queria encontrar uma maneira de fazer ela viver um pouco! O que você sugere, Frankie? – o rapaz olhava para alguma coisa atrás da namorada, que percebendo a distração de Frank, o chamou novamente – Frank!

- Oh, desculpe, Emm... – Frank olhou um pouco aturdido para a namorada – Eu me distraí com a professora McGonagall.

- O que?! – Emma levantou-se do sofá em que estava sentada, olhando irritada para o rapaz.

- Hey, hey, hey, não é nada disso que você está pensando! É que a professora McGonagall acaba de colocar um aviso sobre o Baile de Inverno! – ele disse, puxando Emma de volta para o sofá.

- Está bem... – ela disse enquanto se sentava, mas logo levantou-se novamente – É isso! Já sei como fazer a Julie se divertir! – e em seguida, ela foi em direção à saída da sala comunal.

- Emm! – Frank gritou, sem entender nada – Emm, volta aqui! Droga, é melhor eu ir atrás dela para ela não fazer nenhuma besteira... – o rapaz murmurou, enquanto seguia a namorada.

Quando Frank alcançou Emma, a garota estava conversando com Julie na biblioteca.

- A professora McGonagall acabou de colocar o aviso sobre o baile.

- Eu já sabia. – Julie respondeu sem desviar o rosto do livro que lia – Arabella me contou.

- Emm, deixa a Julie, ela está ocupada. – Frank disse, se aproximando da namorada.

- Você pretende ir? – Emma continuou, ignorando Frank - Se quiser, posso te ajudar a encontrar um par. – ela disse com animação, se sentando numa cadeira.

- Emma, você não acha que está exagerando? – o rapaz segurou o braço de Emma, tentando levantá-la.

- Não precisa, Emma. – Julie disse despreocupadamente – Eu já tenho um par.

Frank soltou o braço de Emma, enquanto que a garota olhou pasma para a irmã.

- Você tem um par?! – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo – Quem é ele?

Julie olhou para os dois sorrindo, divertindo-se com a surpresa que havia no olhar dos dois por uns instantes antes de responder.

- Hey, Julie, encontrei o livro.

Frank e Emma olharam em direção às estantes, de onde vinha a voz, e ficaram mais surpresos ainda ao verem Douglas Forster.

- Eu vou com o Doug.

-x-x-x-

Julie terminou de arrumar o cabelo e sorriu para o reflexo no espelho, lembrando de como havia surpreendido a irmã e o amigo quando disse que iria com Douglas para o baile. Podia até ouvir o que Emma falou depois do choque.

_- Mas... mas, Julie, pensei que você detestasse ele!_

_- Ele não é tão ruim assim... – Julie disse enquanto Douglas se sentava._

_- Não entendo para que você precisa de um livro que fale sobre as vítimas do basilisco, afinal, elas estão mortas, não é? – Douglas terminou com uma risada que não foi acompanhada por ninguém – Mas aqui está o livro._

Julie balançou a cabeça, sem conseguir acreditar como havia conseguido chamar Douglas para ser o par dela no baile, mas ela tinha que seguir em frente. Não podia parar de viver por causa de Remo quando ele preferiu cortar o laço que os unia. Sabia que isso havia acontecido quando, na noite de lua cheia, não conseguiu sentir a presença do rapaz, como se fizesse parte de si mesma.

Foi doloroso no começo aceitar o que havia acontecido, por isso, quando conseguiu aceitar que estava tudo terminado entre ela e Remo, decidiu que não deveria continuar a sentir pena de si mesma. Deveria esquecer ele e viver, não importasse se o livro de Edward Brewster dissesse que o elo entre lobisomem e destinado era eterno, e era isso que estava fazendo quando aumentou o tempo de estudo extra e convidou Douglas para o baile.

A garota saiu do dormitório, foi a última a se arrumar, Beth e Lottie já haviam ido para a sala comunal minutos antes. Julie esperava que elas já estivessem no salão, mas para surpresa dela, as duas colegas de quarto estavam voltando.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não vai ter mais baile. – Beth disse, irritada – Nunca mais!

- Por quê? – Julie perguntou, seguindo-as – Quem disse isso?

- O professor Carwell morreu. – Charlotte disse, sentando-se em sua cama – Dumbledore cancelou o baile desse ano, e disse que não haveria mais bailes em Hogwarts, mas a professora Figg conseguiu ser pior do que ele.

- O que ela disse? – Julie perguntou com interesse.

- Que o Baile de Inverno era uma tradição do Torneio Tribuxo, e que o Natal é uma festa para ser comemorada em família. Será que ela não sabe que as férias de fim de ano só começam daqui a dois dias? Podemos perfeitamente ter a festa e ficarmos com nossos pais!

- Provavelmente ela não sabe mesmo. – Julie disse com mais alegria do que esperava. Não queria mesmo ir ao baile com Douglas, mas se não fosse, Emma encontraria um par para ela, como tentou fazer.

- Isso não é justo! – Charlotte concluiu, batendo a mão na cama.

- Ora, não precisam ficar tão nervosas. Acho que Arabella só está pensando nos nossos pais, ano passado aconteceu um ataque a Hogsmeade, quase invadiram a escola, talvez ela só esteja querendo ajudar.

- Muito ajuda quem não atrapalha, sabia? – Beth disse.

- Por que você não fala com ela? – Charlotte disse, empolgada – Vocês passam muito tempo juntas, você pode falar com ela!

- Não, eu não vou. Arabella preferiu assim, e se o professor Dumbledore disse que não haverá mais baile em Hogwarts, ele não vai mudar de idéia tão fácil. Eu não posso fazer nada.

Antes que uma das duas colegas fizesse mais alguma pergunta, Julie voltou para a sala comunal, onde encontrou Frank, Emma, Douglas e Bartô conversando. Ela se aproximou de Douglas e, colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz, falou.

- Eu sinto muito, Doug, eu sei o quanto você estava ansioso para o baile.

- Não tem problema, Julz. – o rapaz respondeu abaixando a cabeça, decepcionado.

Emma olhou aliviada para os dois. Não queria que o baile tivesse sido cancelado, mas pelo menos, a irmã não enganaria mais Douglas, fingindo que queria ficar com ele.

- Não precisa ficar assim. Vamos ter a festa de conclusão no final do ano, nós poderíamos ir juntos.

- Podemos?! – Douglas perguntou, incrédulo, e Emma abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos, também sem acreditar no que a irmã estava fazendo.

- Claro que sim, Doug! Vou aproveitar as férias de fim de ano e comprar um vestido para a festa.

- Não precisa, você está linda nesse. – Douglas gaguejou e corou enquanto falava.

Os cinco continuaram conversando mais um pouco na sala comunal, até que, aos poucos, todos voltaram para os dormitórios, frustrados com o cancelamento desse e de qualquer outro baile. O clima de frustração durou até o dia seguinte, quando os alunos que passariam os feriados do Natal e Ano-novo em casa deixaram o castelo.

Em uma das cabines, Julie conversava com Emma, enquanto Frank saía para comprar algo para eles comerem.

- Será que o Sirius vai passar o Natal em casa? – Julie perguntou, pensativa.

- Parece que sim, mamãe mandou uma carta dizendo que papai conseguiu que o Seb tivesse uma folga no Natal.

- E o Tiago? Será que ele também conseguiu uma folga? A Lily ainda não me respondeu se vai ou não passar o Natal com a gente.

- Ah, ela tem que ir! A irmã dela não deve querer vê-la nem pintada de ouro, depois que ela fugiu com o Tiago. Não sei por que, eles se amam, e o que eles fizeram foi tão romântico...

- O que foi romântico? – Frank perguntou, parado na porta, segurando dois copos de suco e um pacote com chocolates no bolso.

- O que a Lílian e o Tiago fizeram, de fugir para se casarem... – Emma disse, sonhadora.

- Eu acho que eles foram um pouco precipitados. – Frank disse enquanto se sentava.

- Eu também acho. – Julie concordou com o amigo.

- Nossa, se eu não estivesse vendo, nunca acreditaria que vocês concordaram em alguma coisa.

Julie e Frank olharam irritados para Emma, mas em seguida, riram, reconhecendo que dificilmente concordavam em alguma coisa.

O trem chegou à estação de King's Cross ao final da tarde. Na estação, a mãe das duas garotas esperava os três, pois Frank passaria o Natal com os Black.

- E o Sirius, mãe? – Emma perguntou – Conseguiu passar o Natal em casa?

Stella olhou com pesar para a filha.

- Ah, querida, seu pai não conseguiu. – ela se aproximou da filha e falou mais baixo – O treinamento é rigoroso.

Julie e Emma trocaram olhares tristes.

- Queria tanto que Sirius passasse o Natal em casa... – Julie disse com tristeza.

Stella passou a mão na cabeça da filha e disse, consolando-a.

- Não se preocupe, quando o treinamento terminar, daremos uma festa de boas-vindas para Seb. – Stella, então, volta-se para Frank – Frank, meu bem, sua mãe mandou uma coruja dizendo que chegará hoje à noite. Vocês já estão com seus malões? – os três estudantes concordaram – Bem, então vamos, o trem para Liverpool parte em seis minutos.

Os quatro saíram rapidamente da estação bruxa, a tempo de pegar o trem para Liverpool, onde foram para o porto e um navio os levou até a Irlanda.

-x-x-x-

Rigel, as duas filhas, Frank e a mãe estavam sentados na sala, conversando, quando Stella entrou.

- O jantar está pronto. – ela sorriu para o marido – Meu amor, pode ir pegar um vinho, por favor?

- Claro, querida. – ele respondeu, piscando para a esposa, enquanto os outros iam para a mesa.

Julie observava a família enquanto comia. Stella contava para a senhora Longbottom a receita do peru, e Emma e Frank tentavam adivinhar o presente que um havia comprado para o outro. Não sabia como conseguia sentir-se infeliz com tanta felicidade, mas pensar no que Remo deveria estar fazendo certamente não ajudaria a sentir-se melhor. Tentando esquecer Remo, ela viu que o pai não havia voltado ainda.

- Mãe, o pai não voltou, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Julie olhou para a mãe, mas quem respondeu foi uma voz atrás dela.

- Oh, ele ainda está na adega, disse que queria o vinho certo, mas eu sou mais prático, peguei o mais empoeirado e vim.

Julie falou enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

- Sirius! – ela abraçou o irmão.

- Eu não acredito que você veio! – Emma disse, abraçando Sirius depois que Julie se afastou.

- Tivemos folga do treinamento para o Natal, mas amanhã teremos que voltar. Lílian e Tiago foram até a casa da mãe dele e devem chegar a qualquer momento.

- Que bom que eles vêm! Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo a Lílian! – Julie disse enquanto os três iam para a mesa.

Assim que eles se sentaram, as garotas começaram a fazer inúmeras perguntas sobre o treinamento. A conversa só foi interrompida quando Tiago, Lílian e Theresa chegaram pela lareira.

O jantar foi servido pouco depois e, enquanto comiam, todos conversavam e sorriam animados com a celebração. Foi assim por toda a noite, até Tiago, Lílian e Theresa irem embora, e os outros foram dormir.

- Ainda bem que Natal é só uma vez por ano. – Stella disse num suspiro – Eu mal consigo ficar de pé.

- Mas foi uma festa maravilhosa, Stella. – a mãe de Frank disse, na frente do quarto de hóspedes – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – a outra respondeu, entrando no quarto com o marido.

- Eu também estou indo dormir, você vem, Julie? – Emma perguntou para a irmã depois de se despedir de Frank, mas Sirius respondeu antes que a garota o fizesse.

- Daqui a pouco ela vai, Emm, eu queria conversar um pouco com ela. Tudo bem, Julie?

- Pode deixar, Emma, eu vou daqui a pouco. – ela sorriu para a irmã, que entrou no quarto, e voltou-se para Sirius – O que foi?

Ele olhou sério para a irmã, e um pouco abatido.

- Eu falei com o Remo antes de ir para o treinamento, Julie, ele me disse que não queria magoar você, por isso...

Julie olhou irritada para o irmão, e respondeu com nervosismo.

- Olha, Sirius, eu não tenho mais nada a ver com o Remo, então não me diga nada sobre isso, está bem?

Sirius não disse nada, surpreso com a reação dela. Pelo que Remo contou a ele quando o encontrou em Hogwarts, esperava que ela quisesse saber tudo sobre o que fez Remo ir embora.

- Se era só isso que você queria falar, boa noite, Sirius.

Sirius, com um gesto de cabeça, disse que não queria falar mais nada, e a irmã entrou no quarto.

-x-x-x-

Dias depois, eles voltaram para Hogwarts, e não eram somente os alunos que traziam novidades. Com a morte do professor Carwell, quem passou a dar aula foi o professor reserva, Henry Fuller, que também passou a ser o diretor da Sonserina. O professor Fuller, ao contrário do seu antecessor, não se preocupava somente com as poções. O que ele realmente queria era que todos os alunos entendessem o que ele ensinava. Não demorou muito tempo para que os sonserinos sentissem falta do antigo professor.

Com o fim das férias, todos os alunos do sétimo ano que não haviam começado a estudar para os N.I.E.M.'s passaram a estudar com afinco na biblioteca. Julie, apesar de estar estudando desde o começo do semestre passado, também passava na biblioteca todo o tempo livre possível, por causa da conversa que teve com Arabella Figg quando voltou para Hogwarts.

- Querida, vamos para o meu quarto, precisamos conversar.

Julie seguiu a professora, intrigada com o tom de urgência.

- Papoula acabou de me dizer que haverá exames para enfermeira auxiliar no St. Mungus no final de junho para alunos formados, e você tem grandes chances de conseguir uma vaga, dependendo dos resultados dos seus N.I.E.M.'s

Julie sorriu, e abraçou a professora.

- Muito obrigada, Arabella.

- Não me agradeça agora. – ela respondeu, séria – Agradeça quando você passar.

Sem querer decepcionar Arabella Figg, Julie diminuiu as horas de sono para ter mais tempo para estudar, mas dessa vez ela não estudava sozinha. Frank quase sempre estudava com a amiga, deixando Emma irritada. Com a chegada de fevereiro, e um passeio a Hogsmeade marcado para o começo do mês, porém, ela pensava que conseguiria fazer a irmã e o namorado se distraírem.

- Eu estava pensando – ela começou, falando para a irmã e o irmão na sala comunal da Grifinória – em passar primeiro na Dedosdemel amanhã, o que vocês acham?

- Dedosdemel? – Frank perguntou, curioso.

Emma colocou as mãos na cintura e fitou o namorado com irritação.

- É, amanhã, no passeio a Hogsmeade que eu avisei a vocês dois duas semanas atrás!

Frank tinha uma expressão apreensiva no rosto.

- Me desculpe, Emm, nós esquecemos... – o rapaz respondeu encabulado.

- Fale isso por você. – Julie resmungou, sem desviar a atenção do livro que lia – Eu sabia, mas eu não vou, tenho muita coisa para estudar.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês dois?! – Emma não chegou a gritar, mas seu tom de voz elevado atraiu a atenção de quem estava por perto – Vocês só estudam, todo o dia, até de noite, não podem se divertir nem um minuto?

- Não é isso, Emm. – Julie começou – Os N.I.E.M.'s vão ser muito importantes para eu conseguir passar para o St. Mungus!

- E eu quero entrar no treinamento de Auror, e os exames contam para passar no exame! – ele murmurou, tentando se desculpar - Agora eu estou entendendo porque a Lílian sempre ficava irritada com Tiago quando ele ia para Hogsmeade ano passado.

Apesar das explicações dos dois, Emma não estava satisfeita.

- Você nunca gostou muito de estudar, Frank, e Julie, é como se eu nem conhecesse você, desde que o Remo não apareceu em Hogsmeade, você se tornou uma pessoa totalmente diferente!

Julie, pela primeira vez, olhou com surpresa para a irmã, que, contrariada com a atitude dos dois, continuou.

– Mas, querem saber? – ela continuou, se esforçando para não chorar – Eu não ligo mais. Cansei de tentar trazer vocês de volta para o mundo real. Se preferem estudar, eu não vou impedir.

Emma foi para o dormitório feminino com passos furiosos. Frank se levantou, com a intenção de segui-la, mas Julie o impediu e falou como se estivesse engasgando com alguma coisa.

- Deixa que eu falo com ela.

A garota foi até o dormitório feminino do sexto ano, e bateu na porta.

- Emm, posso falar com você?

- Vá embora! – o grito de Emma saiu abafado por causa do travesseiro que cobria parcialmente o seu rosto, por isso, Julie entrou.

Emma estava deitada de bruços, e Julie se sentou próximo ao pé dela.

- Emma, eu sinto muito por tudo o que está acontecendo.

Emma virou-se para a irmã, notando, com surpresa, que ela estava falando como antes, com carinho, e não com o tom de voz apático que usava ultimamente.

- Eu sei que eu tenho agido diferente, como se eu não fosse a mesma, mas eu não consigo, Emm! Se eu voltar a ser como antes, eu sei que não conseguirei ter forças para esquecer o que Remo fez comigo, eu não vou parar de pensar em como eu o perdi, em que ponto eu errei... – Julie encarava Emma fixamente nos olhos, sabendo que se desviasse do olhar da irmã, choraria todas as tristezas que estava guardando – Por isso eu tenho me concentrado nos estudos, para não ter que pensar em tudo isso... Me desculpa se eu deixei você preocupada, mas eu estou melhor assim.

Emma se aproximou da irmã querendo abraçá-la, mas Julie saiu do quarto antes disso. A garota não a seguiu. Entendeu que a irmã devia ter relutado antes de falar o que realmente estava sentindo justamente por estar tentando ignorar isso.

-x-x-x-

Apesar da conversa com Emma, Julie e Frank continuaram estudando o máximo que podiam, e durante a semana dos exames, eles mal pararam para comer.

Emma tentou ser paciente, mas discutiu com o namorado e a irmã algumas vezes, e mesmo sem ter feito nenhuma prova, ela foi um dos alunos mais aliviados com o fim dos exames.

Os resultados foram entregues no último dia de aula, e assim que recebeu os seus, Julie foi falar com a professora Figg.

- Olhe, Arabella! – ela disse, entregando o pergaminho para a professora, mas dizendo o resultado antes que ela lesse – Tirei a nota máxima em Poções! E minha nota mais baixa foi 86 em História da Magia!

- É ótimo, Julie! – ela sorriu para a aluna – Eu vou fazer uma cópia e mandarei juntamente com seus outros documentos para o St. Mungus. Dois dias depois da formação haverá uma prova de conhecimentos médicos, mas não quero que você se preocupe com essa prova até que chegue a hora. Estudamos isso o ano inteiro, e agora você deve se distrair com a festa de daqui a pouco.

- Sim, Bella. – Julie concordou com um sorriso de satisfação, saindo assim que a professora devolveu os resultados.

Assim que Julie saiu da sala da professora Figg ela foi para o salão principal, onde Frank estava conversando animadamente com Emma.

- Eu consegui, Julie! Tirei 94 em Poções! É a nota mínima em Poções que o Ministério aceita para fazer o exame de capacidade, mas minha nota 100 em Herbologia e Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas me deixam com grandes chances de passar!

- Ah, Frank, isso é tão bom! – a garota respondeu, abraçando o amigo – Eu também tirei notas muito boas, Arabella ficou muito satisfeita! E vocês não fazem idéia do quanto estou mais calma. – ela disse num suspiro depois de se sentar.

- Ainda bem que eles entregaram as notas antes. – Emma disse enquanto pegava um pão com geléia – Vocês teriam ficado muito ansiosos na festa de hoje.

- Umhum – Frank concordou com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que mastigava.

Eles continuaram conversando até ouvirem o sinal de início das aulas.

- Para que temos que assistir aula se já recebemos os N.I.E.M.'s, de qualquer forma? – Frank perguntou.

- Não sei, talvez seja um pouco de tortura de fim de ano. Pelo menos é só meio período. – Julie disse, e depois voltou-se para a irmã, que ia assistir aula de Herbologia enquanto eles teriam que passar a manhã na entediante aula do professor Binns – Mais tarde eu ajudo você com o penteado, certo?

- Certo, eu vou para o quarto do sétimo ano depois da aula de Poções.

Eles, então, se separaram.

-x-x-x-

Como havia prometido para Douglas, Julie foi com ele à festa dos alunos que estavam se formando, e se divertiu mais do que esperava. Douglas não era tão idiota quanto ela pensava, ele somente travava quando se aproximava dela, mas a garota conseguiu deixar o rapaz menos nervoso em poucos minutos.

O único momento triste foi quando ela conversou com Arabella Figg.

- Então decidiu seguir o meu conselho... – a professora sorriu para Julie, indicando uma cadeira para ela se sentar.

- Os seus conselhos sempre foram os certos para mim. – a garota respondeu depois de sentar-se – Está gostando da festa, Bella?

- Sim, Julie. – ela ficou calada por uns segundos antes de continuar – Essa é minha festa de despedida. Eu também estou deixando Hogwarts, me ofereci para ensinar os Ocultos.

- Os alunos vão sentir muito a sua falta. E eu duvido que o próximo professor seja pelo menos a metade do que você é.

- Vai ser difícil para mim deixar Hogwarts. Esses dois anos foram muito especiais para mim. – a professora olhou com perspicácia para Julie – E você, querida? Vai sentir falta daqui?

- Não. – Julie respondeu sem hesitar.

-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, Julie deixou Hogwarts, e como aluna formada, sabia que nunca mais voltaria para a escola, e não sentiria falta da escola. Hogwarts fazia ela se lembrar de momentos que Julie preferia esquecer, e longe do castelo seria muito mais fácil.

Mas era difícil para Julie pensar em Hogwarts quando ela esperava o resultado do exame que fez para ser enfermeira-auxiliar no St. Mungus.

- Calma, Julie! – Stella dizia para a filha, que não conseguia ficar sem andar de um lado para o outro.

- Nós não precisamos de um buraco na sala ainda. – Rigel disse, piscando o olho para Julie.

- Eu sei, mas eu não consigo ficar quieta! Hoje eu recebo o resultado, aliás, era para eu ter recebido! Vocês têm certeza de que não chegou nenhuma coruja para mim? – ela perguntou com ansiedade.

- Não, amor! Não recebemos nenhuma coruja para você. – Stella respondeu.

- Coruja? Engraçado, eu acho que eu sonhei com uma essa madrugada... – Emma disse enquanto entrava na sala – A coruja ficou voando sobre a cama da Julie piando, tentando fazer ela acordar, mas depois desistiu, jogou um papel no quarto e foi embora.

Julie encarou a irmã com a certeza de que ela não havia sonhado, e correu para o quarto.

- Porque ela foi embora assim, foi só um sonho... – ela disse depois de um bocejo.

Rigel e Stella trocaram olhares antes da mulher falar.

- Querida, acho que não foi exatamente um sonho.

Os três imediatamente subiram para o quarto das duas garotas.

- Ah, como eu sou tonta, claro que não era um sonho! – Emma disse enquanto ia para o quarto – Oh, tomara que ela tenha passado!

Rigel, Stella e Emma pararam quando chegaram na porta do quarto. Julie segurava um pergaminho na mão direita, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação.

- E então, querida? – Stella perguntou. – Conseguiu?

Julie voltou o rosto para os pais e a irmã, somente percebendo que eles estavam lá depois que a mãe falou, e respondeu.


	14. Capítulo 13: Somente o tempo

**N/A1:** queria agradecer a todas as reviews e comentários sobre 'Esperança', e especialmente sobre 'Escuridão'. Não imaginava que mesmo depois de ter terminado a fic ainda veria alguma review ou comentário sobre ela! Também gostaria de agradecer aos que visitam o site (que fez um ano no mês passado e eu nem percebi :p), não acredito que já tem mais de 1000 visitas (isso foi outra coisa q eu só notei hoje :)!!! Obrigada a todos!

**N/A2:** Sobre os capítulos 12 e 13, só para esclarecer, eles eram um só, mas como estava ficando enormemente grande, decidi partir em 2, por isso o começo pode parecer um pouco previsível

**N/A3:** Versão betada no ar, alguns erros corrigidos

13. SOMENTE O TEMPO

Julie tremia enquanto subia as quatro escadas até a porta de entrada do Hospital St. Mungus. Seu coração batia com ansiedade, pois aquele seria seu primeiro dia de trabalho como enfermeira-auxiliar.

Não trabalharia com os pacientes, como a chefe de enfermaria, Helen Stanford, havia dito nos dois dias em que fora para o hospital somente para conhecer as áreas e o funcionamento do lugar. Julie teria que fazer algumas poções, atender os pacientes, encaminhá-los para a área certa, e se continuasse estudando, poderia se tornar enfermeira. Não era exatamente o que estava esperando quando soube que havia conseguido a vaga, mas estava trabalhando no hospital. Julie sorriu, lembrando do dia que recebeu o pergaminho de aprovação.

_Rigel, Stella e Emma pararam quando chegaram na porta do quarto. Julie segurava um pergaminho na mão direita, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação. _

_- E então, querida? – Stella perguntou. – Conseguiu?_

_Julie voltou o rosto para os pais e a irmã, somente percebendo que eles estavam lá depois que a mãe falou, e respondeu._

_- Eu consegui! Eu consegui o emprego! – a garota pulava, animada._

_- Parabéns, querida! – a mãe a abraçou._

_- Oh, Julie, eu sabia que você conseguiria! – Emma batia palmas, entusiasmada com a vitória da irmã._

_- E é só o começo! – o pai disse beijando a filha no rosto, sorrindo com orgulho._

Agora Julie estava na recepção, esperando ser chamada para receber seu crachá. Vários bruxos e bruxas já haviam passado, e sempre que alguém passava, Julie tinha certeza de que seria chamada. Não foi diferente quando uma mulher de cabelos castanhos apareceu. Se ela não estivesse tão nervosa, teria achado aquele rosto familiar.

- Julie Deneb Black?

Julie levantou-se imediatamente, e sorriu, tentando disfarçar o embaraçamento.

- Por favor, me chame de Julie. Odeio meu nome do meio. Só porque meu pai tem um nome de estrela, minha mãe achou que os filhos também deveriam ter o nome de uma estrela. Ainda bem que depois do Sirius, meu pai convenceu minha mãe de que seria melhor que fosse o segundo nome, e não o primeiro, o que foi uma sorte para minha irmã. Quem gostaria de se chamar Nashira?

A mulher sorriu, concordando.

- É, eu sei, seu irmão me contou.

- Ah, você conhece o Sirius? – Julie perguntou, passando a observar melhor a mulher, a reconhecendo quase imediatamente. – Merlin, eu não acredito! Melanie Grant!

Julie abraçou Melanie, lembrando que ela havia namorado Sirius durante o terceiro ano dela, e que o namoro dos dois havia durado algumas semanas a mais do que as outras. Ela suspeitava que se o irmão não fosse tão inconstante, o namoro poderia ter durado mais tempo.

- Quanto tempo, não é? – ela sorriu. – Como está a família?

- O Sirius está bem, viajando a trabalho. – Julie respondeu, disfarçando que Sirius estava fazendo um trabalho para a Ordem. – Então, quando eu começo?

- No laboratório, você vai preparar as poções que daremos aos pacientes, e será supervisionada pela Glory. Foi ela quem apresentou o funcionamento do hospital, não foi?

Julie concordou com a cabeça, recordando da simpática mulher de cabelos loiros crespos e olhos castanhos.

- Então vamos. – Melanie disse. – Sabe, eu fazia as poções antes, mas finalmente consegui passar nos exames para enfermeira. Ainda bem, porque esse não é um dos melhores setores do hospital, os pedidos de poções chegam a todo o momento, e você tem que ficar atenta para o estoque estar sempre cheio...

- É tão difícil assim? – Julie perguntou, temerosa.

- O começo é terrível, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai se acostumar logo. – ela finalizou com um sorriso. – Bem, chegamos. – Melanie abriu a porta. – Glory, aqui está a nova assistente.

Glory, que deveria ter mais de quarenta anos, aproximou-se.

- É, a nova vítima chegou. – Julie disse num misto de brincadeira e nervosismo.

- Ora, querida, não seja tão pessimista! – ela pôs a mão no ombro de Julie. – Venha, é melhor você começar para perceber como é fácil...

Enquanto era arrastada, Julie voltou-se para Melanie, que acenou para ela e saiu.

Se Julie esperava que o dia ia ser difícil, nada a teria preparado para o que aconteceu. O primeiro pedido foi uma poção para um paciente que havia comido uma fruta com ovos de fadas-mordentes e não parava de cuspir novas fadas. Assim que começou a fazer a poção que acabaria com os ovos, recebeu um pedido para fazer uma poção anestesiante, e fez as duas ao mesmo tempo, passando para Glory quando terminou.

Nem cinco minutos se passaram quando um bruxo irritado apareceu no laboratório querendo saber quem havia sido o incompetente que em vez de mandar uma poção para destruir ovos de fada-mordente por uma anestesiante.

- Ehr... fui eu... – Julie confessou, corando.

- Muito obrigado, - o medi-bruxo disse, irritado. – agora vou ter que esperar duas horas para poder dar a poção correta!

- Me desculpe, Allan, é o primeiro dia dela... – Glory entregou a poção correta e apressou-se a desculpar Julie.

O bruxo saiu antes que Glory terminasse. A mulher olhou penalizada para Julie, e foi com dificuldade, como se não quisesse falar mais, ela acrescentou.

- Julie, é melhor você ir para a recepção...

- Certo, Glory... Não precisa se sentir mal com isso, eu não devia ter trocado aquelas poções... – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, e disse tentando esconder a raiva que sentia por ter sido tão estúpida.

Sem outra saída, Julie foi para a recepção do laboratório, onde recebia os pedidos vindos dos vários setores do hospital, e repassava para as outras assistentes. Ela anotava os pedidos com atenção, para não errar outra vez, por isso, só percebeu o medi-bruxo à sua frente quando ele falou.

- Oi, alguém deve ter trocado a minha poção. Eu vou precisar de uma anestesiante, e não de uma contra ovos de fada-mordente, a não ser que o fígado agora seja um órgão inútil.

Lentamente, Julie levantou a cabeça, mal conseguindo encarar o bruxo que sorria da própria piada, mostrando os dentes brancos que ressaltavam mais ainda sua pele negra.

- Ah, Merlin! – ele disse, surpreso, notando o embaraçamento de Julie. – Foi você que trocou, não foi? Me desculpe, eu não quis...

Com um gesto de descaso, Julie o interrompeu.

- Tudo bem, acontece com qualquer novato nervoso.

- Então você é a nova assistente? Por isso a Mel estava tão animada, ela estava doida para sair do laboratório. – e em tom confidencial, ele continuou. – Ela sempre trocava as poções.

Julie riu, sentindo-se aliviada graças àquele médico, e foi pegar a poção.

- Pronto, aqui está sua poção. – ela disse quando voltou.

- Obrigado. – ele piscou. – Nós nos encontramos por aí!

Julie observou ele se afastar, começando a achar que talvez trabalhar no laboratório não fosse ser tão ruim assim, mas somente quando o perdeu de vist, lembrou-se que não havia perguntado o nome dele.

-x-x-x-

Logo Julie acostumou-se ao ritmo frenético do trabalho no laboratório. Depois do primeiro dia desastroso, ela não trocou mais uma poção. Também não tinha visto o médico que a tranqüilizara, mas começava a conhecer as colegas de laboratório. Gostava particularmente de Ruby, uma baixinha de volumosos cabelos loiro-avermelhados e olhos pretos, e Danah, uma loira de cabelos curtos, com pacientes olhos amarelados. As três se tornaram amigas, apesar das diferenças de temperamento. Ruby era expansiva, enquanto que Danah era séria.

- O que vocês acham de irmos ao Três Vassouras? – Ruby perguntou ao final de um plantão. – Daria tudo por um uísque de fogo.

- Por Merlin, Ruby, você é uma enfermeira!

- Uma enfermeira no dia de folga. – Julie defendeu a ruiva, concordando com a idéia. – Vamos, Danah, só uma vez não fará nenhum mal.

- Está bem, mas nós vamos ficar pouco tempo. – ela acrescentou com severidade.

Como em toda noite de sexta feira, o bar estava lotado, e logo as três perceberam que não eram as únicas empregadas do St. Mungus a estar no 3 Vassouras. Sentada em uma mesa, Melanie Grant acenava para as três mulheres.

- Oi, como estão? – ela perguntou, cumprimentando as colegas de trabalho. – Sentindo minha falta, Danah? – ela perguntou, provocante.

- Estamos bem. – Julie respondeu antes que Danah o fizesse. – Terminamos o plantão e decidimos passar aqui, vocês também saíram do plantão?

- Não, estamos aproveitando nosso dia de folga. Por que vocês não se sentam, podemos ficar juntos, não é? – ela perguntou olhando para os outros na mesa, dois médicos e mais uma enfermeira.

- Sem problema. – um dos médicos, com uma franja que caía sobre o rosto, cobrindo quase que totalmente seus olhos, disse. – Só deixem uma cadeira para o Ephram, ele foi pegar umas bebidas.

Julie, Ruby e Danah sentavam-se quando vários copos de uísque de fogo surgiram sobre a mesa. Ao mesmo tempo, elas ouviram uma voz masculina.

- Eu vi quando vocês chegaram e pedi uísque para todos, algum problema? – em seguida, ele sentou-se na única cadeira desocupada.

- O Ephram pode ser mal-educado, mas eu não sou. – Melanie disse, numa tentativa inútil de irritá-lo. – Julie, Danah, Ruby, esse é Ephram.

Enquanto Melanie o apresentava, Ephram sorria para Julie, e ela também estava sorrindo. Finalmente estava reencontrando o médico que conheceu no primeiro dia de trabalho.

- Trocando muitas poções, Julie? – ele perguntou.

- Não mais, Ephram. – ela disse sorrindo também.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Melanie perguntou, surpresa.

- Sim, a Julie fez com que eu me lembrasse porque eu pedi para que tirassem você do laboratório.

- Pensei que você tinha solicitado o pedido porque queria que eu ficasse mais perto de você, amor. – Melanie zombou do amigo, fazendo os dois médicos rirem.

- Eu falei para você, Ephram, ela está de quatro por você!

- Ah, cala a boca, Richard! – a mulher respondeu, mas Julie, que conversava com Ephram, não ouviu.

- Como está indo no laboratório? – ele perguntou.

- Muito melhor. Eu estava nervosa naquele dia, desculpe se eu dificultei o seu trabalho.

Ephram fez um gesto de pouco caso e respondeu.

- Não tem importância, eu também estava nervoso no meu primeiro dia no laboratório.

Eles continuaram conversando entre si, até que Danah decidiu ir embora, e Julie teve que ir, pois ela também morava na Irlanda. Apesar de não ter ficado a noite toda, Julie havia se divertido muito naquela noite com a conversa animada de Ephram, Ruby e Melanie, e o grupo combinou saírem mais vezes juntos.

Quando chegou em casa, todos estavam dormindo. Com todo cuidado para que ninguém acordasse, Julie subiu as escadas para o seu quarto, mas um barulho similar a um tiro fez ela voltar-se para a sala. Sirius estava deitado, no chão. Sem pensar em fazer silêncio, ela desceu as escadas apressada.

- Sirius, o que aconteceu!? – ela perguntou, apreensiva.

- Eu estou bem, eu estou bem. – ele disse, fazendo uma careta de dor. – Eu só fui atingido por um feitiço cambaleante durante a missão e aparatar não ajuda muito na recuperação...

- Sirius, você nem devia pensar em aparatar! – ela repreendeu o irmão ao mesmo tempo em que o levava até o sofá.

Enquanto Julie deitava o irmão, Stella entrou na sala, sendo seguida pelo marido.

- O que foi isso? Sirius! O que foi, você está ferido? – ela perguntou, se pondo ao lado do filho.

- Não, mãe, só estou um pouco tonto, mas já está passando. Onde está o pai? – ele perguntou, levantando a cabeça com dificuldade.

- Estou aqui. – Rigel disse, se aproximando do sofá. – Como foi, filho?

- Eles tentaram invadir a casa de Nicolau. A pedra estava em segurança, mas eu quis garantir que Nicolau e a esposa também ficariam.

Julie e Stella se entreolharam sem entender uma palavra do que eles diziam, mas Rigel ficou satisfeito com o que ouviu.

- Ótimo, filho, você fez muito bem. Vem, coloca o braço no meu pescoço, eu ajudo você a ir para o seu quarto.

Com a ajuda de Julie, Rigel levou Sirius para o segundo andar. Stella ficou cuidando do filho, assim, pai e filha foram dormir.

Julie esperava conseguir saber exatamente o que Sirius fizera, mas ele quase não saía do quarto, e ela tinha que ir para o St. Mungus. Nas poucas vezes que se encontraram, Sirius sempre mudava o assunto da conversa quando a irmã fazia insinuações sobre a missão. A garota poderia se enganar, mas ele via o verdadeiro interesse da irmã escondido nas perguntas que fazia. Julie queria saber sobre Remo, mas Sirius não poderia dizer nada sobre o que não sabia.

No terceiro dia, Julie perdeu a paciência. Sirius estava fugindo dela, mas não precisava ficar praticamente o tempo todo trancado no quarto. Decidida a fazer o irmão sair do quarto, ela foi falar com ele.

-x-x-x-

O Três Vassouras estava lotado. Era fim de julho, a maioria dos bruxos estava de férias, e muitos resolviam passar o tempo livre no bar. Sirius caminhava com dificuldade, e se não fosse por Julie estar segurando sua mão com firmeza, teria se perdido.

Logo Julie viu os colegas de trabalho. Na mesa estavam Ephram, Ruby, Melanie, Richard e Stuart, um enfermeiro-auxiliar.

- Olha, eles estão naquela mesa – Julie disse para Sirius apontando para a mesa.

- Oi, pessoal! – a garota cumprimentou os cinco na mesa jovialmente – Esse é meu irmão, Sirius, tudo bem ele ter vindo, não?

- Claro. Senta aí – um homem em torno dos trinta anos, com cabelos crespos e castanho-claros disse, apontando para uma cadeira.

Julie sentou-se perto de Ruby, e só quando viu o irmão conversando com Melanie lembrou-se de dizer para Sirius que a antiga namorada era sua colega de trabalho. Não adiantava dizer isso agora que os dois estavam conversando, e até o fim da noite, sempre que Julie procurava o irmão, o encontrava com Melanie Grant.

- E então, se divertiu? – Julie perguntou quando chegaram em casa com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Por que você não me contou que a Mel era sua colega de trabalho? – ele perguntou sem irritação na voz.

- Você não estava em casa quando eu comecei a trabalhar no St. Mungus, acabei esquecendo de contar quando você voltou. Está zangado?

- Não, só surpreso – o tom de voz dele era distante, e ele caminhava para o quarto pensativo. – Foi bom reencontrar a Mel.

Julie sorriu, como se guardasse um segredo que ninguém mais soubesse. Sirius poderia pensar que havia reencontrado uma amiga, mas ela via além. O irmão havia encontrado a única pessoa que era capaz de fazê-lo esquecer Adrianne Snape.

-x-x-x-

Dois meses depois de estar trabalhando no hospital, Julie se sentia completamente à vontade com o hospital. Conhecia os médicos e as enfermeiras, não gostava de alguns e os evitava, mas ela sempre tinha tempo para conversar com Ephram Parslow.

Ele estava se tornando o amigo que Julie sentia falta desde que Frank entrara no treinamento de Auror. Foi com a ajuda de Ephram que ela conseguiu sair do laboratório em menos de dois meses para cuidar de pacientes em recuperação.

- Você não fez isso para mim! – Melanie reclamou quando soube que trabalharia com Julie.

- Ela mereceu – Ephram respondeu, olhando com falsa ingenuidade para a colega e bebendo mais um pouco de quentão. Eles estavam comemorando o aniversário de Julie e a promoção em um bar no Beco Diagonal. – Não trocava nenhuma poção, ao contrário de você.

- Está vendo, você continua a mesma distraída de sempre – Sirius respondeu, rindo, acariciando a mão de Melanie. No dia seguinte, partiria em mais uma missão para a Ordem, e queria aproveitar o tempo livre.

Julie sorriu vedo os três conversando, sem ouvir o que eles diziam. Pensava em Remo. Eles estavam separados há meses, mas para Julie, era como se não o visse há décadas. Pensava nele todos os dias, com saudade do que tiveram. Com Remo, ela havia descoberto uma parte de si que não imaginava existir, que desapareceu quando ele partiu.

Apesar da saudade, tentava se divertir, como estava fazendo na festa, e era difícil não rir das provocações de Ephram e Melanie, Sirius tentando defender a mulher, mas atrapalhando mais do que qualquer coisa, Ruby cantando o hino de um time de quadribol com Danah e Richard, os três bêbados demais até mesmo para se lembrar da letra.

- Eu acho que é melhor irmos – Julie disse, apontando para Ruby, Danah e Richard. – Esses três já passaram do limite. Pelos vistos, Sirius, vamos ter que carregar a Danah, nunca pensei que ia viver para ver esse dia!

- Ah, não, não vamos embora, agora que a festa está começando! – Danah disse com a voz arrastada, apoiando-se no ombro de Richard.

- Talvez eu não vá para casa hoje, Julie – ele olhou para Melanie. – Depende da sua resposta para a minha pergunta. Mel, você quer namorar comigo?

Um sorriso de surpresa iluminou o rosto de Melanie.

- Sirius, você está falando sério? – antes que ele respondesse, ela continuou. – Claro que eu aceito!

- Acho que você vai ter que ficar no Caldeirão Furado, porque eu sei onde vou passar a noite... – ele disse para a irmã antes de beijar Melanie.

- Se vocês quiserem, podem passar a noite em minha casa – Ephram se ofereceu para ajudar.

- Ótimo, amanhã de manhã a Danah vai estar melhor, e provavelmente, negando tudo o que fez hoje – ela acrescentou quando viu a amiga beijando Richard.

Rindo, Ephram ajudou Julie a levar Danah para a casa dele. Foi uma tarefa difícil, pois além de Danah não querer sair, Richard também não queria que ela fosse embora, e o dono do bar havia enfeitiçado o lugar para que somente funcionários pudessem realizar feitiços. Só conseguiram tirar Danah do bar quando um dos funcionários lançou um feitiço paralisante na loira.

- Nunca pensei que a Danah, com aquele jeito sério, pudesse tomar um porre e se agarrar com o Richard – Julie disse depois que ela e Ephram colocaram a mulher num dos quartos da casa.

- Essa não foi a primeira vez que eles fizeram isso. Eles estão apaixonados, mas não assumem, acho que eles têm medo de mudar – Ephram deixou Julie passar, e fechou a porta. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada, eu não quero incomodar.

Ephram aproximou-se de Julie e, segurando a mão dela com delicadeza.

- Julie, você nunca é um incômodo para mim.

Ephram sorria e olhava com expectativa para Julie, e, subitamente, ela percebeu o que os constantes encontros no hospital, os sorrisos e as gentilezas significavam. Ele estava apaixonado por ela.

- Ephram... – Julie começou, tentando ser o mais gentil possível. – Eu não... Eu... eu... – as palavras desapareceram da sua cabeça, e ela só conseguia gaguejar. – Me desculpa, mas eu só posso ser sua amiga. Queria poder sentir algo mais, mas... eu não posso.

Ephram abaixou a cabeça, resignado.

- Eu entendo... Tem outra pessoa, não é?

- Sim – ela respondeu depressa demais. – Quer dizer, tinha, e o que eu sinto por ele ainda é muito forte... Você me desculpa?

- Não se desculpe, eu entendo. – em seguida, ele começou a ir para o outro quarto. – Boa noite.

Julie abriu a boca para chamar Ephram de volta, mas ele já havia entrado. Ela suspirou. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

-x-x-x-

Pela manhã, Julie voltou para a Irlanda com Danah, e como aquele era seu dia de folga, só voltou para o St. Mungus dois dias depois. Durante esses dias, ela tinha pensado muito sobre Ephram. Gostava dele, muito, mas sabia que sempre amaria Remo. Ela podia não vê-lo durante a lua cheia, ou sentir o mesmo que ele sentia, mas apesar do elo que os unia estar enfraquecido, ele ainda existia.

Julie entrou no hospital disposta a ter uma conversa séria com o amigo, mas um ataque dos Comensais de Voldemort a um grupo de Aurores a ocupou o dia inteiro, e ela não teve tempo para procurar Ephram. No dia seguinte, soube que ele estava de folga, porém, no terceiro dia, o encontrou.

- Ephram, precisamos conversar – Julie segurava a mão dele, o impedindo de se afastar imediatamente.

- Julie, eu não quero que isso seja mais embaraçoso para você do que está sendo...

Julie sorriu, aliviada. Pensava que Ephram fugira por estar com raiva dela.

- Nós só vamos conversar, está bem? – ela o encarou, persuasiva.

- Certo, mas agora eu estou ocupado, quando eu terminar, procuro você.

- É bom mesmo – ela sorriu. – Até logo.

O restante do dia, Julie esperou Ephram aparecer, mas só quando estava saindo foi que o reencontrou.

- Pensei que você estava fugindo! – ela disse quando o viu na porta do banheiro feminino.

- Tive um dia complicado, um dos aurores passou mal.

- Como ele está? – ela perguntou com preocupação, pensando em Frank, que em um ano seria um Auror.

- Nada bem – ele respondeu com decepção. – Essa guerra é um desperdício. Não passa de uma disputa de poder.

- Pelo menos não estamos de braços cruzados, Ephram. Estamos fazendo algo para que não seja tão complicado.

Ele concordou em silêncio, e Julie aproveitou a oportunidade para falar sobre o que aconteceu no apartamento dele.

- Ephram, sobre domingo... Eu quero deixar claro que você não precisa fugir de mim. Nesses dias, eu senti muito a sua falta.

- Eu pensei que você quisesse um tempo sozinha...

- De forma nenhuma! – ela disse, indignada, mas quando continuou, falou com tristeza. – Ephram, você é tão bom comigo... Queria poder sentir por você o que você sente por mim, mas eu não consigo... Apesar disso, não quero que nossa amizade termine. Você é importante para mim.

- Eu fui um idiota por tentar te evitar – ele disse com um sorriso triste. – Ainda somos amigos sim, Julie.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz – ela disse, abraçada a Ephram.

-x-x-x-

O ataque de Voldemort ao grupo de Aurores foi o primeiro de vários ataques a empregados do Ministério de Magia. Julie esteve tão ocupada no St. Mungus que não passou o Natal em casa, assim como Sirius, que havia se mudado para Londres e além disso estava trabalhando para a Ordem da Fênix, e Emma, que preferiu ficar em Hogwarts. Pela primeira vez, os Black passavam o Natal separados.

Com os sucessivos ataques de Voldemort, Julie mal viu os pais e os irmãos no começo de 1980. Ela pensou em tirar férias durante a Páscoa, no meio de Março, mas como Emma ficaria em Hogwarts, Julie tirou uma semana de folga e além de passar mais tempo com os pais, visitou Lílian, que estava grávida de cinco meses, tomando cuidado para não tocar na pele da amiga. Não queria preocupá-la.

- Como você está se sentindo? Gorda? – ela disse, brincalhona.

- Ah, não, com Tiago dizendo a cada cinco minutos que eu estou linda, como poderia pensar diferente? – a ruiva respondeu, levemente irritada. – Ainda bem que ele está em missão, eu acabaria cometendo um assassinato se ele aparecesse mais uma vez perguntando se está tudo bem comigo! Por Merlin, eu estou grávida, e não com nenhuma doença terminal!

- Ele só está preocupado, acontece com os pais de primeira viagem. Mas ele não está mentindo, você está ótima!

- Eu sei – ela disse com um sorriso radiante. – Sentir uma pessoa viva dentro de mim é como se eu nascesse de novo, e ele está começando a chutar.

- Ele? Como sabe?

- Ah, eu sempre soube que era um menino. Já decidi o nome, será Harry. Sempre gostei desse nome, encontrei no primeiro livro bruxo que eu li.

- É perfeito. Espero que vocês sejam felizes.

- E quanto a você? – Lílian perguntou. – Eu já passei anos com esse dom para saber quando alguém está me evitando.

- Não é nada – Julie respondeu com descaso. – Ainda tenho saudades do Remo, mas estou me recuperando.

- Se você quiser encontrá-lo, Tiago me disse onde ele está, ele está...

Julie se levantou, interrompendo a ruiva com irritação.

- Não, Lílian. Ele escolheu ficar longe de mim, ele que me procure.

- Julie...

- Lílian, por favor, eu não quero discutir. Vamos falar sobre qualquer coisa, mas não sobre Remo Lupin.

Lílian suspirou, mas concordou com Julie, e a conversa continuou sem que outras discordâncias surgissem.

No dia seguinte, com o fim das férias, Julie voltou ao St. Mungus. Agora ela ajudava os medi-bruxos com pacientes que se envolviam em graves acidentes mágicos. Havia poucos casos assim, mas como eles eram os mais complicados, ela tinha pouco tempo livre. Por isso, quando Ruby apareceu dizendo que tinha uma visita, Julie ficou aliviada por se afastar um pouco do trabalho mas esperava que fosse rápido, pois tinha que atender dois pacientes.

Ela chegou na recepção, e ao ver a irmã com o namorado, não disfarçou a surpresa.

- Emma, o que você está fazendo aqui, você deveria estar em Hogwarts! E Frank, como você conseguiu uma folga do treinamento? – ela perguntou depois de abraçar os dois.

- Julie, nós queríamos que você fosse a primeira a saber – Emma disse, mal contendo a felicidade que sentia. – Nós nos casamos!

- Vocês o quê?! – ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Nós nos casamos – Frank disse, sorrindo. – Foi de repente, estávamos nos Estados Unidos...

- Estados Unidos?! – ela olhou irritada para a irmã. – Quer dizer que enquanto nossos pais pensam que você está em Hogwarts, você está se casando nos Estados Unidos? – ela olhou para Frank. – Frank, eu não esperava isso de você!

Emma olhou com raiva para a irmã, mas antes que ela falasse, Frank começou.

- Julie, eu amo a Emma mais do que tudo, e só quero fazê-la feliz ao meu lado. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer daqui a uma semana, ou um mês, mas enquanto eu estiver bem, quero aproveitar a minha vida e ser feliz com a mulher que eu amo.

- Não viemos aqui pedir a sua aprovação. Só queríamos que você ficasse feliz por nós - Emma, aproveitando que Frank havia se calado, disse.

- É claro que eu estou feliz por vocês, mas, Emma, você ainda não terminou os estudos, e Frank, você ainda nem é um Auror! Como vocês se casam se não têm nem onde morar?

- Isso é problema nosso – Emma disse, corajosamente. – O que importa é que não temos medo de arriscar, ao contrário de você! – ela se calou, percebendo que estava indo longe demais, e olhou para a irmã com culpa. – Desculpe, Julie, eu não quis dizer isso...

Por um segundo, Julie olhou com raiva para a irmã. Ela não tinha direito nenhum de se intrometer na sua vida pessoal e nas decisões que fizera. Imediatamente, se arrependeu. Emma estava somente agindo como ela mesma agiria.

- Tudo bem, Emma... Olha, eu...

Antes que Julie terminasse, uma das enfermeiras foi até ela.

- Julie, o dr. Parslow está precisando de você na sala de operações.

- Está bem, eu estou indo – e voltando para o casal, disse. – Eu tenho que ir, mas não pensem que eu não quero o melhor para vocês. Espero que vocês tenham toda a felicidade do mundo.

- Obrigada, Julie – Emma disse, segurando a mão da irmã.

- Tchau – Frank disse, acenando para Julie, que se afastava.

Julie voltou para a operação, mas não estava concentrada. As palavras da irmã ainda ecoavam em sua mente, e a distração dela não passou desapercebida a Ephram.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou quando estavam indo embora. – Você estava em qualquer lugar, menos naquela sala.

- Não foi nada – ela tentou ser evasiva, mas logo depois mudou de idéia. – Minha irmã apareceu aqui hoje e me disse umas coisas, e eu acho que ela talvez esteja certa... Eu tenho sido um pouco rigorosa comigo, e estou me prejudicando...

- Você não precisa ficar assim, Julie – ele se aproximou, segurando os braços dela gentilmente. - Deve ter uma solução, você pode mudar o que está acontecendo... Só dê uma chance para você mesma.

Julie encarou os olhos de Ephram com intensidade, e a esperança que existia neles a comoveu. Estava ali, bem na sua frente, tudo o que precisava. Ephram era compreensivo, divertido, e paciente, pois apesar das negativas Julie sabia que ele ainda esperava por ela, mas não para sempre. Aquela poderia ser sua última chance de ser feliz, e estava deixando passar.

- Eu quero dar uma chance, Ephram, mas não para mim – ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar, e segurando as mãos dele, continuou. – Eu quero dar uma chance para nós.

Ephram olhou para Julie, e, sorrindo com surpresa, ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

- E eu vou fazer dar certo. – ele disse antes de beijá-la, sem perceber que Julie nunca ficara tão angustiada. Aquele era seu primeiro beijo desde que Remo desistiu dela, e todo seu corpo reclamava que Ephram era um intruso em sua vida.

-x-x-x-

Julie medicou a paciente, uma mulher de quarenta anos que se machucara ao tentar aparatar para os Estados Unidos.

- Acho que a senhora poderá sair amanhã, senhora Skelter. Os ossos estão perfeitos – ela sorriu.

- Oh, ainda bem! Esses remédios estão me causando mais dor do que quando aparatei.

- Da próxima vez que quiser visitar seu filho, entre em contato com o Ministério de Magia, é menos doloroso.

O barulho de batidas na porta atraiu as duas, e elas se viraram para ver Ephram entrar.

- Olá, senhora Skelter! De acordo com as últimas amostras, a senhora poderá sair amanhã.

- Ótimo, estou com tanta saudade do meu Josh... – ela respondeu, sonhadora.

- Seu filho deve ser tão ansioso quanto a senhora – Ephram disse, piscando para Julie.

- É mesmo, como você sabe?

- Bem, foi difícil fazer com que ele esperasse a senhorita Black terminar de aplicar a poção... – ele sorria, divertido.

- Oh, deixem meu filho entrar! Por favor!

Julie e Ephram sorriram um para o outro, e depois que Josh Skelter entrou, eles saíram.

- E então, preparada para o grande dia? – Ephram perguntou após fechar a porta.

- É, pode se dizer que sim...

Depois de cinco meses de namoro, Julie iria jantar com a família de Ephram. Conhecia a irmã caçula dele, era uma colega da Grifinória, alguns anos adiantada, mas ainda não conhecia os pais do namorado. Ela estava um pouco insegura quanto àquele jantar. Achava que Ephram estava criando muitas expectativas, mas precisava relaxar.

Muita coisa havia acontecido naqueles cinco meses. Melanie e Sirius terminaram o namoro durante uma missão para a Ordem da Fênix, mas quando voltou, nenhum dos dois comentaram nada sobre o assunto. A enfermeira se dedicou ao trabalho, logo conseguindo um cargo de medibruxa, e Sirius partiu quase que imediatamente numa outra missão da Ordem. Além disso, dois meses após ter se casado com Frank, Emma descobriu que estava grávida. Julie teve que suportar as mudanças de humor da mãe, que iam da raiva, pelo fato da filha ter se casado às pressas, até a alegria, pois se tornaria avó. No final de Julho, nasceu Harry, o filho de Tiago e Lílian. Julie foi uma das primeiras a visitar os novos pais, e uma das primeiras a saber que a chegada do filho era o único motivo de alegria para os Potter. Eles estavam sendo caçados por Lord Voldemort, por um motivo que nem mesmo os Potter sabiam, e se esconderiam até ser seguro o bastante.

- Eu vou falar com o filho da senhora Skelter, nos encontramos do lado de fora, certo?

Julie concordou com a cabeça, e foi para o vestiário, mas ao atravessar a recepção, ouviu a voz do irmão a chamar. Ela se virou, mas apesar de ter escutado a voz de Sirius, não o enxergou. Estava concentrada no homem ao lado dele. O rosto dele poderia estar um pouco mais envelhecido, alguns fios brancos poderiam ser visíveis no meio da massa de cabelos castanhos-claro, mas, para Julie, ainda era o mesmo rosto que ela não via há dois anos. Ao lado de Sirius, estava Remo Lupin.


	15. Capítulo 14: Longo caminho

N/A: Para o desenrolar da história, tive que ignorar a visão da Rowling dos vampiros no livro das Criaturas Mágicas.

14. LONGO CAMINHO

Castelo de Hogwarts, 1978 

Remo parou na porta da entrada do castelo. Tomar a decisão de se afastar de Julie não fora difícil, mas dar o primeiro passo era quase impossível. Lutava consigo mesmo contra a vontade de desistir de tudo, e só seguiu em frente e entrou porque se ficasse, estragaria o futuro de Julie.

Hagrid viu Remo chegar quando saía de sua cabana, e o recepcionou com alegria. Assim como ele, Remo gostava de estudar criaturas mágicas, e durante os sete anos em que o rapaz estudou lá, eles tiveram várias conversas sobre animais mágicos e suas curiosidades em meio a olhares assustados de Pedrinho e uma expressão de zombaria nos rostos de Tiago e Sirius que disfarçava o interesse deles.

- Remo, olá! Não existe nenhum motivo, ahm... – Hagrid disse, supondo que o rapaz estava ali por causa da Ordem da Fênix, e tentava descobrir se esquecera uma reunião. - ... especial para você estar aqui?

- Não, Hagrid, está tudo bem – ele respondeu em tom calmo. – Vim tratar de um assunto com Dumbledore.

- Oh, Dumbledore 'tá na sala dele. Queria poder acompanhar você, mas tenho que cuidar de uma coruja velha que se feriu na última viagem.

- Não se preocupe, Hagrid, eu já conheço o caminho. Até logo!

- 'té! – o gigante cumprimentou, e seguiu até o corujal, enquanto Remo entrava no castelo.

Talvez se Hagrid o tivesse acompanhado ele teria se acalmado, porém, à medida que se aproximava da sala de Dumbledore, seu nervosismo aumentava. Quando finalmente chegou à gárgula que servia de porta da sala do diretor, demorou mais ainda para se decidir, e estava quase voltando quando a gárgula se abriu. Era tarde demais para mudar de idéia. Dumbledore estava saindo e perguntaria o que ele estava fazendo lá. Mas não foi Dumbledore quem saiu.

- Remo?! Pelo visto eu não fui o único a cair da cama depois da festa de ontem! – ele disse, rindo. – O que você está fazendo aqui, Aluado?

- Oi, Sirius. - O rapaz sorriu, escondendo o nervosismo que sentia.

- Pensei que você estivesse trabalhando, foi o que a Julie disse.

- Eu tirei a manhã de folga e vim falar com Dumbledore. E você? – ele perguntou, mudando o assunto da conversa.

- Mas a Julie disse que você passaria o dia na loja por causa de uma entrega... – ele olhou intrigado para o amigo, ignorando a pergunta dele.

- Houve... ahm.... um atraso, e a entrega só vai chegar na... ahm... segunda-feira – ele evitava encarar Sirius enquanto falava.

- O seu chefe deve ter ficado furioso – Sirius disse sem emoção, percebendo que o amigo mentia, mas não o obrigaria a contar o que estava acontecendo. Conhecia-o muito bem para saber que ele se fechava sempre que era pressionado. No primeiro ano, Remo só confirmou que era um lobisomem depois que Sirius, Tiago e Pedro demonstraram de diversas formas que conheciam o segredo do amigo. – Eu tenho que ir, vou começar o treinamento hoje de noite, não posso conversar agora. Tchau, Remo.

Sirius se afastou, sem ver a expressão de culpa no rosto de Remo. Ele imediatamente soube que o amigo descobrira que mentia, e antes que pudesse se controlar, chamou Sirius de volta.

- Sirius, espera. Eu menti – ele disse rapidamente. – Não tirei a tarde de folga porque não tenho um emprego. Fui demitido há duas semanas, depois da lua-cheia. Meu chefe soube e tivemos uma conversa agradável sobre como eu sou uma ameaça para a sociedade. – ele disse com um sarcasmo que estava se tornando cada vez mais freqüente.

- Então o que você está fazendo aqui? – Sirius cruzou os braços.

- Como estou desempregado e com bastante tempo livre, vim conversar com Dumbledore sobre uma missão para mim na Ordem da Fênix. Voldemort está conquistando novos simpatizantes na Alemanha, França, Itália e Espanha, e eu vou me oferecer para espionar na França.

- Você pediu para a Julie não contar sobre isso, não foi?

Remo voltou o olhar para o chão. Tinha esperanças de que Sirius não mencionasse Julie, assim não mentiria, mas agora que começara a contar o que planejava, não conseguia mentir.

- A Julie não sabe de nada.

- O quê? – Sirius praticamente gritou, fazendo com que alguns quadros o recriminasse. – Então você está fugindo dela?! Como você tem coragem de fazer isso com minha irmã?

Naquele momento, Sirius não pensou na amizade de sete anos que tinha com Remo. Pensou somente em sua irmã, no quanto ela sofreria, exatamente como previra anos antes, e empurrou o outro contra a parede com violência, segurando nos ombros dele.

- Eu estou fazendo isso pela Julie – Remo murmurou entre dentes. – Que espécie de futuro eu posso dar para ela se não consigo me manter em nenhum emprego, sem falar em minhas condições? Lobisomens não são bem-vistos por ninguém, e quem tem piedade por eles também não. Veja meu pai. Ele trabalha com os trouxas porque os bruxos acharam que ele os enfrentava quando não deixou que me matassem quando eu tinha dez anos! A Julie quer se tornar uma medi-bruxa, você acha que ela conseguiria se ficasse comigo? No mínimo, a acusariam de ser um lobisomem também, por minha culpa!

Sirius soltou Remo lentamente, mas ainda não estava convencido.

- Você devia ter confiado na Julie e contado o que estava acontecendo. Ela o apoiaria.

- Apoiaria, mas ela não realizaria o sonho dela, e acabaria me odiando por ter estragado a vida dela. A Julie vai sofrer agora, mas será pior se eu ficar.

Se a situação não fosse séria, Sirius teria rido da ingenuidade de Remo. Ele era um tolo por achar que Julie desistiria dele.

- Remo, eu conheço a Julie, ela nunca odiaria você. Não sei se você percebeu, mas ela ama você.

- Já tomei minha decisão, Sirius. Para o bem de Julie, eu vou embora. – ele disse, decidido.

- Está bem, Remo – Sirius respondeu com um gesto de desistência. – Se você quiser fazer a coisa mais estúpida da sua vida, vá em frente. – ele olhou com raiva para o amigo uma última vez e foi embora.

Remo não impediu que Sirius saísse irritado. Ele tinha todo o direito de estar com raiva dele, mas em pouco tempo Sirius perceberia que não havia outra escolha. Precisava ir embora da Inglaterra, e Dumbledore o ajudaria. Remo entrou na sala do diretor de Hogwarts sem nenhum traço de nervosismo.

Dumbledore alimentava Fawkes, e nem mesmo a entrada de Remo o interrompeu.

- Boa tarde, Dumbledore.

- Oh, olá, Remo. Eu não esperava vê-lo por aqui hoje – ele terminou de alimentar a fênix vermelha, ainda um filhote, e encarou o ex-aluno com total atenção. – Nossa última reunião foi a menos de dois dias.

- Era sobre a última reunião que eu queria falar – ele disse com firmeza. – Precisamos de espiões pela Europa, e eu quero ajudar. Posso ir para a França, meu pai ainda é dono do nosso antigo chalé, e espalharia boatos de que saí da Inglaterra muito irritado por não conseguir emprego.

- Você terá que ficar um longo tempo na França, Remo – ele olhou diretamente nos olhos do rapaz e continuou. - Isso é realmente o que você quer?

Remo titubeou. O diretor era a primeira pessoa que perguntava aquilo, e em sua mente, Remo respondeu que era a última coisa que queria fazer. Se ficasse, Julie enfrentaria dificuldades, ele tinha certeza, mas ela era paciente e corajosa, talvez conseguisse superar os problemas, ou talvez não conseguisse. Remo suspirou. Tudo não passava de suposições. Deveria fazer a única coisa que garantiria o futuro de Julie.

- Sim, Dumbledore. É isso que eu quero fazer.

-x-x-x-

Três dias depois, Remo estava parado em frente ao chalé na França em que passou sua infância até os Lupin se mudarem para a Escócia com surpresa. Aos três anos, o chalé era o seu castelo, mas agora constatava que o chalé caberia perfeitamente no espaço da sala e da cozinha da sua antiga casa. Com passos incertos, ele entrou no chalé.

O lugar estava limpo e arrumado, Remo cuidou pessoalmente que antes da sua chegada, o chalé fosse limpo, ou a mãe teria ido com ele. Ele sorriu com tristeza ao lembrar-se da mãe, que fez o possível para ele não ir embora, só não conseguindo ser mais insistente que Nick.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele deixou aqueles pensamentos de lado. Estava de volta à França por escolha própria, não fora obrigado. Estava ali numa missão para a Ordem, e não iria falhar.

Começou a por o plano em prática naquela noite. À noite, visitou um bar de bruxos, e enquanto fingia que bebia, contava para todos que quisessem ouvir a história que criara, mas todos fugiam dele. Remo sabia que o dono do bar o teria expulsado se não estivesse com medo da reação dele, pois ele não parava de encarar Remo atentamente.

- ... foi então que eu pensei... França! – ele gritou, fingindo estar muito mais bêbado do que realmente estava. – Os franceses não podem ser piores que os ingleses. – ele deu uma gargalhada. – Eu sou um francês! – em seguida, ele gritou, furioso. – E se eu vir um inglês na minha frente, é melhor ele tomar muito cuidado!

Os fregueses do bar já estavam irritados o bastante para não estarem assustados com um lobisomem bêbado, e um deles se aproximou da mesa onde Remo estava, batendo nela com violência.

- Amigo, estamos cansados desse papo furado – ele disse, ameaçador. – Se você quiser continuar por aqui, é melhor ir embora.

Remo ergueu as mãos, tentando acalmar o outro.

- Desculpa, cara! – ele riu. – Não quero atrapalhar ninguém – e retirando uma carteira velha, pagou a conta. – Já estou indo embora.

Assim que Remo saiu, o homem respirou aliviado. Ficou amedrontado como nunca ficara antes, mas pelo resto de sua vida, contaria para quem quisesse ouvir sobre como enfrentou um lobisomem furioso e o derrotou.

-x-x-x-

A dor de cabeça no dia seguinte fez Remo repensar se valia a pena continuar com o plano. Não suportaria outra noite mal-dormida, ainda mais estando tão próximo da lua-cheia, e teria ficado o dia inteiro na cama se não tivesse escutado a porta bater.

- Um momento – ele respondeu, ainda deitado, e praticamente se arrastando, vestiu-se e abriu a porta.

O homem se virou quando Remo abriu a porta, surpreso por ver o dono do bar parado em frente ao chalé.

- Se você veio por ontem à noite, eu sinto muito, bebi demais, e vou tentar...

Erguendo a mão imperativamente, o homem interrompeu Remo e entrou.

- Não vim falar sobre isso. Por mim, continue bebendo o bastante, contanto que pague – ele sentou-se no sofá, e olhou para Remo como se fosse o dono da casa, e não o contrário. – Sente-se, tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer – ele apontou para uma cadeira.

Remo obedeceu, aturdido pela forma como o homem entrava na casa dele, e curioso. Achava que o plano não funcionara na noite anterior, mas pelos vistos, se saíra melhor do que imaginara.

- Ow, espera um pouco. Primeiro, quem é você? – Remo perguntou, tentando parecer pior do que realmente estava.

- Você caprichou ontem – o dono do bar riu. – Sou Olivier Gidon.

- Certo, o que você quer? – ele perguntou, impaciente.

- Você parece ser uma pessoa que sofreu muito, e eu sou uma pessoa que não suporta injustiças – ele sorriu, astuto, e fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – O que você faria se eu desse a você a chance de se vingar de todos que não o trataram como merecia?

Remo enrugou a testa com fúria.

- Eu faria eles pagarem por todo o mal que me fizeram – ele disse num murmúrio raivoso.

- Você terá sua chance – sorrindo, Olivier entregou um papel para Remo. – Apareça e você terá o poder para realizar sua vingança e todos os seus profundos desejos.

Sem se despedir, Olivier Gidon levantou-se e desaparatou enquanto Remo lia o bilhete. Era um convite para uma reunião na casa de Alain Tournier na noite seguinte. Alain Tournier era o primeiro-ministro do Ministério Francês.

-x-x-x-

Remo aparatou em frente ao endereço indicado com desconforto. Agora que o plano estava em ação, sentia uma mistura de excitamento e assombro. Não temia por sua vida, mas pela de Julie. Se algo acontecesse a ele, ela sofreria o mesmo devido ao elo que os unia, e ainda havia a Ordem. Se descobrissem sobre ele, tudo estaria perdido. Lembrou-se das aulas do curso avançado de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, de como enganar um bruxo que fosse capaz de ler mentes. Era só se concentrar no que queria mostrar, e bloquear o resto da mente.

Ao aproximar-se da porta, ela abriu e ele entrou numa sala de visitas belamente decorada. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que a decoração da casa fora feita com dinheiro ilícito.

- Boa noite, senhor – um elfo doméstico, surgido do nada, falou. – Acompanhe-me.

Remo seguiu o elfo até ao salão onde os convidados estavam. Havia bruxos de todos os tipos, homens e mulheres ricos e bem-vestidos, outros como Remo, com roupas usadas, mas era uma reunião de pessoas selecionadas com um único propósito. Ajudar Voldemort a alcançar seus interesses.

- Estava esperando por você.

Remo virou-se e acenou com a cabeça para Olivier, que continuou.

- Venha, vou apresentar você a Alain.

Antes que Remo pudesse reagir, Olivier começou a andar até o ministro, e ele foi obrigado a seguir Gidon.

Era impossível não admirar a vivacidade de Alain Tournier. Assim que pôs os olhos no ministro francês, Remo reconheceu que ele possuía uma enorme vontade de viver, mas viver bem, e usava todos os métodos possíveis para ter todo o conforto possível. Ele podia estar do lado de Voldemort, mas não era por acreditar nele, era pelas vantagens que teria. A morte de pessoas inocentes não passava de um inconveniente inevitável.

- Alain, esse é Remo Lupin, falei dele a você.

- Boa noite, senhor Ministro – Remo cumprimentou Alain.

- Por favor, me chame de Alain – ele disse com um gesto de descaso. – Olivier me falou sobre o que você passou na Inglaterra, e eu estou disposto a ajudar você se você estiver disposto a me ajudar também.

- Farei o que for preciso para ajudá-lo.

O ministro sorriu com contentamento.

- Perfeito – em seguida, ele estendeu a mão, que Remo apertou.

Assim que soltou a mão de Alain, Remo olhou para a esquerda com receio. Seu instinto lupino lhe dizia que estava sendo observado, mas todos os convidados estavam entretidos com outras coisas, nenhum deles olhava diretamente para Remo.

- Algum problema? – Alain perguntou.

- Não, está tudo bem – ele respondeu, ainda inquieto, e inventou uma desculpa para a sua distração. – Pensei ter visto um antigo colega.

- Se você quiser, pode ir conversar com ele, só quero que você apareça amanhã no ministério. Você deve estar precisando de um emprego, devo ter um ou outro cargo desocupado que possa lhe interessar. Nos vemos amanhã, então.

O ministro se afastou, e Remo, intrigado, procurou mais uma vez no salão se alguém o observava, porém, não descobriu nada. Decidiu, então, seguir o conselho de Alain e procurou se divertir.

Com a intervenção de Alain, Remo passou a trabalhar no Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas. Sua função era entrar em contato com lobisomens, cadastrar os recém-mordidos no arquivo do ministério, e conscientizá-los de que o certo era seguir as leis de convivência do Ministério francês.

Remo odiava o trabalho. Ele fazia com outras pessoas exatamente o mesmo que fizeram com ele, e era com dificuldade que se controlava para não dizer o que realmente achava das leis do ministério francês para os lobisomens. Chegava em casa irritado, mas não pensava em se demitir. Precisava suportar o trabalho pelo seu compromisso com a Ordem da Fênix, mas não se lamentou quando chegou a lua cheia.

Pediu dispensa do trabalho horas antes do sol se pôr, e foi para casa. A lua cheia seria na noite seguinte, mas Remo aproveitaria a folga para preparar o porão para que não escapasse durante a noite.

Antes de começar, Remo sentou-se na varanda e observou o pôr-do-sol. Começava a sentir os efeitos da proximidade da lua cheia, o cansaço dominava seu corpo, e naquele dia fora quase impossível não brigar com alguém. Inevitavelmente, pensou em Julie. Se estivesse com ela, os efeitos da transformação seriam mínimos, mas não era por isso que a queria por perto. Sentia falta do que viveu, e do que poderia ter vivido com ela.

Subitamente, teve novamente aquela sensação de estar sendo observado. Levantou-se da cadeira, e observou a vizinhança. Estava deserto, e Remo sentava-se novamente quando viu quem o observava.

Em frente ao chalé, iluminada pela luz do luar, estava uma mulher envolta por uma longa capa. Sua pele era tão pálida que parecia estar morta. Os longos cabelos negros moviam-se na direção do vento, e ela sorria, misteriosa.

Remo tentou ficar em pé, mas uma força o manteve sentado, e de algum lugar em sua mente, ele ouviu uma voz melodiosa falar antes da mulher desaparecer.

"Logo..."

-x-x-x-

Aquelas quatro noites de lua cheia não poderiam ter sido piores. O lobisomem queria sua companheira, e o lado humano lutava para controlá-lo. Após quatro noites deduras batalhas, Remo estava exausto como nunca ficara antes em mais de quinze anos de transformações, o elo que o ligava a Julie querendo dominá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele não conseguia esquecer a misteriosa morena que o observara antes.

Estava certo que era ela quem o observara na casa do primeiro-ministro, apesar de não tê-la visto, mas isso só o inquietava. Seu instinto sempre identificou quem o observava. Com a mulher, porém, estava sendo diferente. Não conseguia sentir a presença dela como sentia a de qualquer outra pessoa.

Voltar ao trabalho foi um alívio. Pelo menos teria algo para se distrair, e o dia no Ministério francês começou movimentado.

- ... Você terá que falar com a responsável pelos vampiros, a mãe do lobisomem está na sala dela, incontrolável – a chefe do Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas, Blanche Belioz uma bruxa de cabelos brancos presos num coque que começava a se desmanchar, falava com Remo. – Vamos.

A mulher virou-se bruscamente, soltando os cabelos, e Remo a seguiu, pensando no caso. O vampiro deveria ter usado algum instrumento de prata contra o lobisomem, do contrário, não teria saído vivo. Por experiência própria, sabia o quanto um lobisomem ficava incontrolável na lua cheia.

Quanto mais perto ficavam da sala da responsável pelos vampiros, os gritos que ouviam se tornavam mais fortes. A mãe do lobisomem deveria estar sofrendo muito, Remo pensou. Provavelmente ela era a destinada do filho, e agora que ele estava morto, ela morreria em breve. Talvez já deveria estar sentindo os sintomas.

Blanche parou em frente à porta da subseção controladora dos lobisomens, e Remo encarou a placa que informava o chefe da seção com interesse, pois ao contrário das outras, que exibia o sobrenome do ocupante da sala e a inicial do primeiro nome, aquela só mostrava um nome: Lilith.

Remo entrou logo depois de Blanche, e antes de olhar para Lilith, foi atraído pela mãe do falecido lobisomem. Podia ver que ela estava perdendo a força de vida. Com certeza ela fora a destinada do filho, mas havia uma chance dela se salvar. Ela ainda conservava a pureza e bondade de um destinado, era preciso somente que um outro lobisomem a aceitasse como destinada. Remo, porém, não poderia fazer isso, por mais que desejasse. O elo com Julie era forte, e seu corpo não aceitaria outro destinado que não fosse a garota.

- Senhora Farniel, esse é Remo Lupin, responsável pelo contato do ministério com os lobisomens, Remo, essas são Louise Farniel e Lilith, a responsável pela seção de vampiros. – Blanche fez as apresentações, e então Remo viu Lilith, com as mesmas vestes pretas da noite em que a viu pela primeira vez.

Todas as dúvidas por não ter conseguido sentir a presença de quem o observara na festa e na última noite antes da lua cheia sumiram ao ver Lilith. Reconheceu imediatamente o cabelo escuro e a pele pálida, e não teve dúvidas de que ela era uma vampira. Essa era a única explicação para não poder sentir que ela estava na sala, pois estava morta.

- Finalmente! – a vampira disse, séria, mas seu olhar estava fixo em Remo. – Vamos resolver isso, eu estou com sono.

A senhora Farniel contou o que acontecera na noite anterior, e ficou claro que o vampiro foi o culpado.

- Senhora Farniel, esse vampiro não ficará impune – Blanche disse, tranqüilizadora. – Convocaremos um conselho para decidir a punição dele.

- Obrigada, senhora Belioz. – a mulher disse antes de sair.

- Humpf! – Lilith bufou. – Foi só para isso que me chamaram? – ela se levantou, irritada, e foi até a porta. – Eu poderia muito bem ter ficado dormindo. – antes de sair, ela se virou. – É melhor levarem a Farniel para o hospital, ela está morrendo.

Blanche torceu os lábios com desprezo, mas Remo ficou inquieto. Como aquela vampira sabia sobre os destinados?

- Oh, Merlin!

O grito de Blanche ao ver a senhora Farniel desmaiada não surpreendeu Remo, e mesmo sabendo que a mulher não escaparia, a levou para o hospital, onde faleceu horas depois.

Remo voltou para o ministério abalado. Julie contara como foi ver Brewster morrer, mas foi uma experiência totalmente diferente para ele.

Sentou-se numa cadeira e suspirou, cansado com o peso da responsabilidade que carregava. Ele só estava vivo por causa do elo que o unia a Julie, mas ao mesmo tempo em que esse elo o salvava, poderia destruir Julie. Se ele morresse agora, horas depois, na Inglaterra, ela morreria também. Por um instante, chegou a preferir que esse elo não existisse.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Remo só percebeu que já era noite quando ouviu a mesma voz melodiosa que ouvira em sua mente dias antes.

- Está ocupado?

Remo estremeceu, assustado com a aparição repentina de Lilith.

- Não, na verdade, era para eu ter ido – ele respondeu sorrindo, nervoso. Aquela mulher o deixava pouco à vontade. Talvez fosse o fato de não poder senti-la se aproximar, ou talvez fosse por ela conseguir invadir a sua mente.

- Você está vivo até hoje – ela recomeçou, caminhando lentamente, como se flutuasse, em direção à mesa de Remo. – Onde está sua destinada? – Lilith se curvou sobre a mesa de modo sedutor, mas sem chegar a ser vulgar.

Remo tossiu e se levantou, deixando claro que o desconforto se tornara embaraço.

- É melhor eu ir embora, o Conselho para decidir a punição de Ethan será pela manhã...

- Não – Lilith disse com determinação, e um segundo depois, estava na frente de Remo, o impedindo de sair. – O Conselho será à noite. Ethan insistiu que eu intervisse por ele. Ela está na Inglaterra, não é? – ela retomou o assunto anterior. - Também odeia você,...

- Saia da minha frente – ele interrompeu, começando a se irritar com a intromissão dela.

Ignorando Remo, Lilith continuou.

- ... e de repente, o elo que existe entre vocês se tornou um fardo muito pesado de carregar, e você daria tudo para se livrar dele, mas como, elos entre lobisomens e destinados são eternos! – ela sorriu, provocante. – Nada é para sempre. Existe uma solução para esse inconveniente, e eu conheço. Se você estiver interessado...

Remo não ouviu o resto da frase. Empurrou Lilith para o lado, e saiu, sem saber se o que o perturbava era Lilith ou o fato de querer ter aceitado a proposta dela.

-x-x-x-

Apesar da intervenção de Lilith, o Conselho decidiu que Ethan deveria sofrer a mesma dor que causou a Jacques, e a punição dele foi pena de morte. Esse foi o único incidente mais grave por semanas, até aproximar-se novamente a lua cheia.

Remo estava alarmado. Recebera uma coruja de Pedro avisando que entregara a carta para Julie, mas o aviso era inútil. Ele sentiu a mesma dor de Julie quando ela descobriu que ele preferiu fugir, e sentia-se culpado. Nunca quis tanto estar perto dela, e a chegada da lua cheia na noite seguinte tornava suas emoções e desejos mais intensos. Precisava se controlar, então procurou a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo.

Esperou anoitecer antes de ir para a sala de Lilith. Não conseguiu esquecer o que ela dissera semanas antes, mas apesar de estar indo para a sala dela, não acreditava que ela fosse capaz de cortar o elo entre ele e Julie. Fazia aquilo porque não existiam outras opções.

Assim que parou em frente à porta da sala de Lilith, esta abriu-se sozinha, e Remo entrou, mas não havia sinal de Lilith, então ele virou-se para ir embora. Fora uma loucura ir até lá.

- Estava esperando por você – Remo ouviu a voz doce e melodiosa de Lilith atrás de si antes de ir embora. – Segure minha mão. Você não conseguirá aparatar para onde vamos, mas eu o levarei até lá.

Lilith estendeu a mão para Remo, mas ele olhava receoso para a mulher, que, percebendo os temores dele, continuou.

- Não tenha medo, estará seguro. Passaremos por lugares escuros, mas eu sei o caminho, é só não largar minha mão.

A voz de Lilith era calma, e Remo, seduzido por ela, segurou a mão da mulher, que o puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. A última coisa que ele sentiu foi a língua fria de Lilith dentro de sua boca, em contraste com o beijo ardente, e seu corpo se dissolver.

N/A: Essa última fala da Lilith foi inspirada num texto que está no livro 'Tripulação de Esqueletos', do Stephen King ("_Iremos a vários lugares escuros, mas acho que sei o caminho. É só não largar meu braço. E, se por acaso, receber um beijo meu no escuro, não dê muita importância; é apenas porque o amo_").


	16. Capítulo 15: Caminhos tentadores

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora para atualizar a fic, estava em época de prova nas 2 faculs, e num surto de inspiração, retomei uma outra fic. De qq forma, aqui está o capítulo... E n esqueçam de comentar... Façam uma escritora feliz!!!

15. CAMINHOS TENTADORES

Aquilo era muito diferente de aparatar. Todas as suas células estavam separadas, flutuando como se ele não existisse, ao mesmo tempo em que era como se fizesse arte de tudo.

Remo não via nada à sua frente. Estava escuro, e a única coisa que sentia era estar sendo envolvido por algo frio, que lhe roubava qualquer boa sensação ou a esperança de ser feliz novamente. Subitamente, não conseguiu mais respirar. Lutava para respirar, mas não havia oxigênio. Estava prestes a perder a consciência quando sentiu pisar em terra.

Pareceu ter passado segundos quando ouviu a voz de Lilith, mas na verdade, Remo passou mais de dez minutos tossindo, respirando lentamente até se recuperar.

- Sente-se.

Tremendo e suando frio, Remo sentou-se na primeira cadeira que viu, sentindo resquícios da sensação anterior, mas sabendo o que havia sido. Lera diversas descrições em livros para reconhecer os efeitos quando um dementador se aproximava.

- O que foi isso? Como pode ser, você não parece um dementador.

Ofegando, Remo falou, observando, pela primeira vez, o lugar onde estava. Era bastante similar às masmorras de Hogwarts, sendo que a lareira acessa o amedrontava mais do que aquecia.

Lilith deu uma gargalhada prazerosa.

- Meu caro, dementadores não passam de um eco do que nós somos! – a mulher começou a falar, passeando ao redor da cadeira onde Remo se sentara. - O primeiro dementador que existiu passou pelo mesmo que você. Um humano foi mordido por um vampiro, mas ao contrário de mim, o vampiro não soube o momento exato de parar. Ele foi devorado pela ausência de felicidade, e perdeu sua alma, como acontece conosco, vampiros. A partir daí, passou a procurar a sensação de felicidade e a alma, sugando-a de outros seres humanos. O único porém é que essa sensação não dura para sempre, por isso, os dementadores sempre querem mais. E foi assim que o segundo dementador surgiu. O primeiro dementador, como o vampiro que o criou, não soube a hora de parar, o que vem acontecendo desde então.

Remo, sem perceber, esqueceu o que sentia antes da mulher começar a falar, e quando Lilith terminou, estava recuperado.

- Você me ofende, Remo, quando me confunde com um mero dementador. Por favor! – a mulher parou em frente à cadeira onde Remo estava, e abaixou-se até seu rosto estar de frente ao do outro. – Somos muito mais do que isso.

Mal a mulher terminou de falar, estava em pé, ao lado da cadeira, e com um gesto, disse em tom imperativo.

- Levante-se! - uma força além da vontade de Remo fez com que ele se levantasse, e Lilith começou a falar, seduzindo-o com palavras. – O que acontecerá o libertará para sempre da sua destinada. É um caminho sem volta, um caminho sem volta para a liberdade. Você não quer depender de outra pessoa para sempre, quer, Remo?

- Não... – ele sussurrou em resposta, totalmente entregue à vampira.

Lilith deslizou pelo chão até Remo, e murmurou no ouvido dele.

- Ninguém quer...

A vampira se posicionou em frente ao bruxo. Suas mãos se envolveram nas vestes dele antes de rasgá-las de uma vez. Em seguida, ela apontou a mão para uma mesa próxima à lareira, e uma adaga flutuou até a mão direita de Lilith, enquanto que a mão esquerda segurava o rosto de Remo.

- ... Todos nós procuramos independência.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Lilith fazia um corte no peito de Remo, ela o beijou, pela segunda vez, abafando o grito de dor do lobisomem.

- Durma, meu bem... – ela disse enquanto Remo caía na cadeira. – Quando você acordar, tudo será diferente...

-x-x-x-

Remo recusou-se a abrir os olhos ao acordar. Todo o seu corpo doía, e a última coisa que ele queria fazer era se levantar, porém, teve que abrir os olhos quando ouviu Lilith falar, percebendo que estava em seu quarto.

- Beba, agora.

Sem forças para recusar, Remo engoliu o que ela o fez beber praticamente à força.

- Você vai sentir-se melhor em algumas horas, mas não poderá trabalhar. Não se preocupe – ela apressou-se a acalmá-lo, supondo que ele estava preocupado. -, já inventei uma desculpa. Beba a poção quando se sentir enjoado, está aqui no chão do seu lado da cama. – ela olhou para a janela. – Eu tenho que ir, está amanhecendo, mas eu volto à noite.

Antes que Remo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lilith deu as costas para ele e pulou para fora do chalé através da janela. Cansado, Remo voltou a dormir.

-x-x-x-

Quando Lilith voltou, surgindo do nada, Remo estava sentado na sala, esperando por ela.

- Você está ótimo, Remo! Muito diferente de como eu deixei você. – ela finalizou com um sorriso gentil.

- Prefiro pular essa parte e ir direto ao ponto. – ele disse, sério, encarando a vampira intensamente. – Quero saber exatamente o que você fez comigo ontem.

- Fiz o que você queria, Remo! – ela respondeu, entediada, e sentou-se no sofá. – Você não está mais unida à sua destinada. Quero dizer, você está unido a ela o mínimo possível. Vocês não compartilham mais os mesmos sentimentos, sentido de localização, se você se machucar nada acontecerá com ela, e vice-versa, ela não conseguirá amenizar os efeitos da transformação todos os meses, e apesar de você conseguir vê-la ao se transformar, ela não o verá. Por outro lado, será mais difícil impedir que seu lado lupino o domine, mas não se preocupe com isso, eu tenho a solução. – ela sorriu. – Bem, acho que você deve estar ansioso para saber se deu certo, então, vá em frente, tente sentir a sua destinada.

Lilith encarava Remo com expectativa, mas ele estava receoso. Aquilo era exatamente o que ele queria, mas se alguma coisa tivesse dado errado, ele não conseguiria repetir o processo mais uma vez.

- Vamos, Remo! – a vampira o incentivou. – Tente!

Suspirando com resignação, Remo fechou os olhos e se concentrou em Julie, procurando senti-la. Segundos depois, ele abriu os olhos e perguntou, sério.

- O que você fez ontem?

Lilith cruzou as pernas com impaciência e girou os olhos.

- Você é sempre assim, impaciente?

- Conte – Remo disse mais uma vez, em tom decidido.

Já que você insiste... Essa é uma antiga cerimônia dos egípcios. Os trouxas pensam que eles adoravam deuses com formas de animais e formas humanas, mas na verdade, os primeiros egípcios adoravam lobisomens, e achavam que era uma grande ofensa que seus deuses dependessem de meros humanos. Eu não sei como eles chegaram ao resultado final, mas é isso que acontece. O sangue de um vampiro é misturado a o de um lobisomem, pois o sangue de um vampiro destrói o elo entre lobisomem e destinado. O sangue vampírico, porém, é o mesmo que nada se ficar muito tempo fora do corpo do vampiro. Durante anos, esse foi um grande transtorno para quem tentava separar destinado de lobisomem, até que encontraram uma adaga que pertenceu ao primeiro bruxo que se tornou um vampiro. Ela era capaz de preservar os poderes do sangue vampírico mesmo fora do corpo, mas era muito difícil de ser encontrada.

- E como você a conseguiu?

Lilith sorriu com jovialidade.

- O vampiro que me transformou, há centenas de anos, é o dono dessa adaga. – ela continuou sorrindo em silêncio, recordando o passado, mas logo ficou séria. – Isso não importa. Você precisa aprender a fazer a poção que irá controlar o lobisomem, a não ser que você tenha curiosidade em saber o que um lobisomem furioso é capaz de fazer. Eu tenho – ela sorriu, sonhadora. -, mas como acho que você não tem essa curiosidade, eu ensinarei a poção que irá acalmar o lobisomem. Eu a chamo de Mata-cão, e eu mesma criei – ela disse com orgulho, e passou a explicar como preparar a poção.

Era uma poção delicada e complicada, que deveria começar a ser preparada imediatamente após a lua cheia. Enquanto ouvia a vampira falar, Remo apertava as mãos, nervoso. Não poderia fazer a poção naquele mês.

- Ora, não se preocupe com isso! – Lilith disse, impaciente, quase no mesmo instante que Remo pensou sobre a lua cheia. – Eu comecei a preparar a poção ontem, ela vai acompanhar o ciclo lunar, assim como você, e estará pronta na lua cheia. Mais alguma dúvida?

Remo respondeu negativamente com a cabeça, fazendo a vampira suspirar de alívio.

- Ótimo. Eu preciso ir trabalhar, mas nos veremos de novo. Até lá.

A vampira não esperou por uma resposta, e saiu. Enquanto a vampira saía, ele pensava se deveria confiar nela ou não...

-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, Remo voltou à rotina do trabalho. Não recebeu outro convite de Olivier, mas estava atento. Dias antes, recebera instruções da Ordem da Fênix para procurar provas do envolvimento de Alain Tournier com a Ordem das Trevas, mas até o momento, não tivera oportunidades de procurar provas no Ministério. Havia inúmeras salas, e o trabalho o ocupava a maior parte do tempo. Depois da última lua cheia, houve um aumento considerável de pessoas mordidas por lobisomens.

Remo visitava as vítimas no hospital, explicando que elas ainda podiam ter uma vida normal, mas poucos eram os que aceitavam tranqüilamente a mudança.

Pela primeira vez, Remo estava envolvido com o trabalho, tanto que só soube que o ministro queria falar com ele quando encontrou Alain o esperando em sua sala.

- Remo, você é difícil de encontrar! – o ministro cumprimentou Remo quando o outro entrou na sala. – Muito ocupado?

- Sim, esse mês oito pessoas foram mordidas por lobisomens.

-Pelo visto, você está trabalhando mais do que eu – ele disse com um sorriso jovial. – Mas eu não vim tratar de trabalho, ao contrário. No próximo sábado haverá um jantar para alguns amigos mais próximos, e eu ficaria muito satisfeito se você fosse.

- Fico muito agradecido pelo convite e pela consideração. Eu é que fico satisfeito por entrar novamente em sua casa.

- Maravilhoso, Remo. Você sabe onde eu moro, chegue às sete.

-x-x-x-

Exatamente às sete, Remo aparatou em frente à casa do ministro francês e bateu na porta. Dessa vez, foi o próprio ministro quem a abriu.

- Boa noite, Remo! Estamos reunidos na sala de estar, mas logo o jantar será servido. Venha.

Remo seguiu o ministro, observando a mudança na decoração da casa. Quando estivera nela meses antes, tudo estava iluminado, havia movimento. Agora, poucas luzes davam um ar sombrio à casa, e Remo ouvia sussurros ao longe. Até mesmo Alain parecia mais sinistro, apesar do sorriso confortante.

Ao entrar na sala de estar, Remo percebeu que aquela era, decididamente, uma reunião bastante seletiva e bizarra. O grupo reunido ali era o mais bizarro que ele já vira. Além dele, um lobisomem, estava um bruxo conhecido por ter tentado inúmeras vezes chocar ovos de basilisco e dragões em casa, um bruxo que trabalhava vendendo objetos enfeitiçados para os trouxas, além de mais cinco bruxos que passaram três meses em Azkaban por fazer experiências com animais mágicos sem comunicar ao ministério inglês e Lilith.

A vampira conversava com um dos bruxos quando Remo entrou, mas não interrompeu a conversa. Ela agia como se não o conhecesse, e vendo-se sozinho, Remo sentou-se numa cadeira e não se moveu até o último convidado chegar.

- Caros amigos – Alain começou. -, essa noite é muito especial para nós. É o encontro de pessoas bastante diferentes, mas que possuem um fundamental ponto em comum. Todos vocês passaram por uma espécie de discriminação de outros bruxos. Ora, eu não vejo nenhum problema em criar um basilisco para fins científicos, ou fazer experimentos com animais, mas nem todos os bruxos são como eu. Os que controlam o mundo mágico hoje em dia acham que o certo é sermos discretos e fazer o máximo possível para que os trouxas não descubram nossa existência, mas existem aqueles que não concordam com isso. Existem bruxos que pensam que devemos ser audaciosos, criativos, e que não devemos ter medo que os trouxas descubram sobre nós, bruxos. Não seria ótimo se pudéssemos ser quem realmente somos e não se preocupar com o julgamento do nosso vizinho?

Alain sorriu calorosamente, e voltou o olhar para a porta, onde os convidados notaram, pela primeira vez, um elfo.

- Pouli veio avisar que jantar está pronto, senhor – o elfo disse, com a voz tremendo.

- Obrigado, Pouli – e encarando os convidados, disse com animação. – Vamos, o que eu tenho para falar pode ser dito depois que comermos.

Todos se dirigiram até a porta, mas Remo esperou todos saírem antes de ir falar com Alain.

- Desculpe, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, pode me dizer onde fica?

- Claro, Remo, eu acompanho você.

- Não, eu posso ir sozinho, não quero atrapalhar. – ele apressou-se a dizer.

Com Remo insistindo, Alain não se recusou a contrariá-lo e indicou o caminho até o banheiro mais próximo. Era essencial para o que planejava que Lupin fosse seu aliado.

Remo foi ao banheiro, mas saiu instantes depois. Tinha pouco tempo para agir antes que notassem que estava demorando demais no banheiro.

Ele começou a caminhar na direção contrária da qual viera ao banheiro, e minutos depois, estava perdido.

- Pelo menos eu tenho a desculpa perfeita para minha demora – ele resmungou enquanto caminhava num corredor mal-iluminado por um único archote pela quarta vez, sem saber exatamente se procurava provas contra o ministro francês ou o caminho de volta. – E eu já vim por aqui. Eu desisto. – ele disse, apoiando-se na parede. – Só estou andando em círculos, e isso não vai ajudar em anda.

Mal Remo terminou de falar, a parede em que ele se apoiava desapareceu, e ele caiu no chão antes que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

- Ai! – ele gritou quando sua cabeça atingiu o chão, e levantou-se, um pouco tonto. – Uma passagem secreta... Eu devo ter dito alguma coisa que a abriu... – ele disse, observando atentamente a parede, que voltara ao normal. – Eu... andando... círculos... ajudar...

A última palavra fez com que a parede desaparecesse por alguns segundos.

- Ajudar?! Prefiro as senhas que usava em Hogwarts... – Remo murmurou. – Bem, vamos ver o que Alain está escondendo... Lumus – Remo disse o feitiço para iluminar o lugar.

Era quase impossível ver alguma coisa dentro da passagem. A umidade e os estranhos ruídos que ele ouvia o fez relembrar as masmorras de Hogwarts, mas no castelo, ele sentia-se seguro. Na passagem, Remo não sabia o que esperar.

A cada passo que ele dava, os ruídos ficavam mais claros. Era como um murmúrio, e ele caminhava na direção de quem ou do que murmurava. Não demorou muito tempo para descobrir de onde vinham aqueles sons.

A passagem terminou em frente a uma porta de madeira, com uma maçaneta feita de prata. Remo engoliu em seco. Se tocasse na maçaneta, poderia morrer, mas tinha que saber o que o ministro francês escondia. Talvez um feitiço funcionasse. Ele desejou com todas as forças que um feitiço fosse o suficiente.

- A—a-alorromorra.

Apesar da voz trêmula, a porta abriu com um rangido, e Remo entrou, lentamente.

- Lumus.

A luz que saía da varinha iluminou uma jaula. Dentro dela, com um ferimento mal cicatrizado no tórax, estava Louis Farniel, o lobisomem que fora morto semanas antes.

-x-x-x-

Remo aparatou em casa sem saber como conseguiu fingir durante o restante da noite. Depois que ouviu Louis, descobriu o que causara o aumento de pessoas mordidas por lobisomens. Alain estava usando o lobisomem para criar novos lobisomens. Para isso, eliminou totalmente o elo entre Louis e sua destinada, para que ela não descobrisse o que estava acontecendo e para que o lado selvagem do lobisomem o dominasse.

O plano só teve um obstáculo. Louis tentou atacar Ethan, que percebeu que algo estava errado com o lobisomem. O vampiro falou com Lilith, que prometeu ajudá-lo, mas ela não faria isso. Ela sabia do plano de Alain, e não deixaria que nada atrapalhasse. Montou a farsa da morte de Louis para que Ethan fosse culpado, mas para que a farsa convencesse, teria que se livrar da mãe de Louis também.

Lilith, porém, não adivinhou que apesar do elo que unia Louis e a mãe não ser tão forte como antes, eles ainda estivessem ligados. Após a morte da mãe, Louis foi enfraquecendo aos poucos. Remo o encontrou quando ele ainda estava forte o bastante para contar o que sabia. O restante, Remo deduziu, descobrindo o plano do ministro. Só não sabia que vantagem Alain teria criando lobisomens.

Remo chegou em casa cansado, mas nada era maior do que a preocupação que sentia. Em pouco tempo seria lua-cheia, e dificilmente o porão da casa poderia conter um lobisomem furioso. Não acreditava que a poção de Lilith ajudaria. Se ela era aliada de Alain, só poderia esperar mentiras vindas dela.

Ignorando o cansaço, Remo escreveu uma longa carta para Dumbledore, pedindo instruções sobre o que deveria fazer.

-x-x-x-

A resposta de Dumbledore chegou semanas depois, mas ela não acalmou Remo. Dumbledore dizia que o melhor a fazer era conquistar a confiança de Alain, descobrir os planos deles, e depois disso, eventualmente, atacar. Ou seja, deveria beber a poção de Lilith, e torcer para não morder ninguém.

Não havia nenhuma palavra de Dumbledore sobre Remo ter cortado o elo que o unia a Julie, mas não era necessário. Remo já se punia o bastante por ter perdido aquela ligação preciosa que dava a certeza de que a amada estava bem. Por outro lado, talvez tivesse sido o melhor a fazer. Julie estava livre de qualquer obrigação com ele, e poderia encontrar alguém menos problemático que ele.

Na manhã seguinte, que antecedia a noite em que a lua surgiria, antes do sol nascer, Lilith apareceu.

- Aqui está a poção – ela entregou um frasco de vidro para Remo. – Beba um pouco pela manhã e à tarde até um dia depois da lua desaparecer, e você não machucará ninguém. Será apenas um lobo velho – ela disse com um pouco de decepção.

- Obrigado – Remo respondeu, escondendo o temor que sentia por ter que beber aquela poção.

Lilith foi embora logo depois, faltava pouco tempo antes do sol surgir. Remo ficou sentado na cama do quarto, encarando o frasco com a poção durante vários minutos. Não queria beber, mas era preciso para que a Ordem da Fênix descobrisse os planos de um dos aliados mais poderosos de Voldemort. Sem hesitar, ele pegou o frasco e bebeu um gole. Repetiu o mesmo nos dias seguintes, até mesmo no dia em que a lua-cheia surgiria. Então, ele foi para o porão, e esperou.

-x-x-x-

Assim que o sol nasceu, o lobisomem uivou. Não queria ir embora, queria comandar para sempre aquele corpo, mas contra a sua vontade, seus pêlos desapareceram, seu corpo cresceu, a cabeça tornou-se arredondada, enquanto o focinho desaparecia dando lugar a um nariz humano.

Remo deitou-se no chão, arfando. Sentia as dores por tornar-se humano novamente, mas além disso, ainda sentia o desejo de matar do lobisomem. Um gosto amargo estava em sua boca, e ele cuspiu com nojo. Olhou com surpresa ao ver que o líquido era avermelhado, então voltou-se para as próprias mãos. Elas estavam ensangüentadas.

- Oh, Merlin! O que foi que eu fiz? – ele perguntou, aterrorizado, enquanto encarava as mãos.

Um cheiro de algo queimando, porém, fez com que ele percebesse que estava na floresta próximo do chalé, e que ao lado dele, Lilith estava caída, machucada, e a mão, iluminada pelo sol, estava entrando em combustão.

Remo não sentia nenhuma vontade de salvá-la, mas precisava de respostas. Ele se levantou e a segurou nos braços, de encontro ao seu corpo despido, e desaparatou no chalé.

Remo deitou Lilith no sofá, e então foi vestir-se no quarto. Assim que terminou, pegou sua varinha e voltou para a sala. Não estava certo se tentar um feitiço para acordar funcionaria na vampira, mas ao menos tentaria. Com decisão, ele apontou a varinha para a mulher e disse o feitiço.

- Enervate!

Lentamente, a vampira acordou. Lilith piscou os olhos, cansada, mas sorriu ao ver Remo.

- Alguém já disse que você tem um soco de direita muito forte? – ela sentou-se, e ignorando o olhar severo de Remo, continuou. – Foi muito gentil me trazer para cá, você sabe, eu não gosto muito de pegar sol.

Lilith começou a levantar-se, mas Remo a sentou novamente.

- Eu não fiz isso para ser gentil – ele sussurrou entre dentes, sem desviar o olhar da vampira. – Conte-me a verdade, agora.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando! – ela sorriu, despreocupada, mas desviando os olhos dos de Remo. – Eu vim verificar se você estava bem, mas você não estava aqui. A propósito, tem um buraco na parede da cozinha, mas não é isso que você quer saber... Bem, eu vim até aqui, você não estava, então fui procurar você na floresta. O lobisomem estava atacando um homem, mas ele já havia sido mordido, então só pude salvar a vida dele. Foi bem difícil controlar o lobisomem, tive que levar o homem para um outro lugar, e voltei para tentar acalmar o lobisomem. Não preciso dizer que não tive muita sorte... Ai! – ela reclamou quando tocou no ombro direito.

- Eu quero saber a verdade! – Remo gritou enquanto segurava Lilith pelos braços. – A poção era falsa, não era? Você está agindo a mando do ministro, ele é aliado de Voldemort e pretende criar um exército de vampiros, sei lá para quê!

Lilith encarou Remo com surpresa por alguns instantes, e em seguida, começou a gargalhar.

- Cala a boca! – Remo gritou, afastando-se da mulher. – Cala a boca!

Lilith continuou rindo, mas aos poucos, foi se acalmando.

- De-desculpe, mas para um espião, você está falando demais.

Foi a vez de Remo ficar surpreso.

- O quê?! Mas, como, como você sabe...?

- Que você é um espião? – Lilith completou a frase, e depois de uma pausa, continuou. – Porque, querido, eu também sou uma espiã de Dumbledore.


	17. Capítulo 16: Tentações fatais

16. TENTAÇÕES FATAIS

- Espiã? De Dumbledore? – Remo perguntou, e sorriu, incrédulo. – Dumbledore nunca deixaria um inocente morrer!

Os olhos de Lilith brilharam intensamente.

- Dumbledore não é nenhum idiota. Ele sabe que não pode evitar todas as mortes.

Remo sacudiu a cabeça, recusando-se a ouvir Lilith.

- Não, eu não acredito em você. Dumbledore quer que essa guerra acabe acima de tudo.

- E eu estou ajudando nisso! – a vampira disse, veemente. – Alain é um poderoso aliado de Voldemort, e descobrir o que ele está planejando...

- Não adianta nada se é preciso que pessoas inocentes como Louis morram! Esse sacrifício não é forte o bastante – a frase explodiu da boca de um Remo inconformado.

A fúria do olhar de Lilith fez com que Remo hesitasse.

- O que você sabe sobre sacrifícios?! – ela gritou. - Ethan era meu irmão! Eu tive que deixá-lo morrer para encobrir a verdade! – a vampira fez uma pausa. - E quanto a Louis, ele morreria de qualquer jeito, pois não reduzi o elo que existia entre ele e a destinada o mínimo possível, eu cortei totalmente – com dificuldade, a vampira manteve o tom de voz controlado. - Se eu não estivesse aqui, Dumbledore não saberia o que Alain pretende, e você estaria morto!

As palavras da vampira fizeram toda a agitação de Remo desaparecer.

- Você sabe o que Alain pretende? – ele perguntou, e, lentamente, sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima.

A vampira respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Gerar pânico na comunidade bruxa, mostrar que os Ministérios são incapazes de controlar os lobisomens. Os Ministérios, para mostrar que controlam alguma coisa, criariam leis rigorosas contra os lobisomens, que começariam a sentir-se injustiçados, e é aí que Alain entra. Ele se aproxima dos lobisomens, e mostra como Voldemort é a favor de minorias – ela riu antes de continuar. – Uma boa lavagem cerebral.

- Se esse é o plano dele – Remo interrompeu Lilith. – Porque simplesmente não impedimos que ele transforme pessoas em lobisomens?

- O nosso papel aqui é descobrir o que Alain pretende fazer, e não deixar claro que somos o inimigo. Ele deve acreditar que estamos do lado dele, e à medida do possível, sabotamos os planos dele.

Remo encostou-se na cadeira, e olhou o céu nublado. Quando foi para a França, pensava que estaria salvando vidas, mas nada estava acontecendo como planejara. Ele sorriu, um sorriso triste. Nada aconteceu como ele planejara antes, porque aconteceria agora?

Lilith encarava Remo com preocupação. Sentia mágoa na alma dele, e pensou como ele estava despreparado para o que era exigido dele.

- Escute – ela segurou a mão de Remo, que estremeceu com o frio das pálidas mãos da vampira. – Eu sei que é difícil, mas se desistirmos, Alain conseguirá outros para fazer o trabalho sujo. É melhor, então, que sejamos nós, assim a Ordem saberá como reagir.

Por um momento, Remo sentiu-se reconfortado, mas retirou a mão assim que lembrou-se de como acordou.

- Mas e na noite passada? – ele se levantou de uma vez, assustado. – O que aconteceu?

- A poção era falsa. Meu pai, o vampiro que gerou a mim e ao Ethan, era um dos vampiros antigos, os únicos que conhecem a poção, mas ele morreu antes de me ensinar. Ele fez algumas anotações sobre a poção mata-cão, mas eu não consigo encontrar... – ela acrescentou, frustrada.

- Então quer dizer que e... eu mordi uma pessoa? – ele perguntou, receoso.

- Não, eu não deixei. Você só machucou ele, mas eu cheguei antes que você o mordesse. Pretendia contar a verdade para você antes, só que não dessa forma. Dumbledore disse que eu deveria conquistar a sua confiança.

Remo não conseguiu evitar o sarcasmo.

- Me enganar não é a melhor forma de conquistar a minha confiança.

Lilith fechou os olhos, e sorriu.

- Desculpe. Eu sabia que não deveria ter voltado para ver se você estava bem.

- Mas agora eu entendo o que temos que fazer aqui. Se para impedir que Alain realize seus planos eu tiver que morder pessoas, eu terei que fazer esse sacrifício. – Lilith abriu os olhos, surpresa com a decisão de Remo.

-x-x-x-

Sempre que Remo se recordasse de tudo o que aconteceu nos dois anos seguintes, não saberia dizer como conseguiu manter o sangue frio. Durante dois anos, ele e Lilith se infiltraram no círculo mais íntimo de Alain Tournier. Tudo o que descobriram era passado para a Ordem da Fênix, mas em compensação, eles fizeram coisas que outros bruxos provavelmente nem sonhariam que alguém seria capaz de fazer.

Torturar trouxas e bruxos contrários a Voldemort era comum. Nas festas privadas para os íntimos de Alain, violentos jogos sexuais eram praticados à vista de todos. Pelo menos essa parte Remo conseguiu evitar. Como passou a conversar muito com Lilith, logo foi considerado o parceiro dela. A fama que a vampira tinha de ciumenta era forte o bastante para evitar que outras mulheres se aproximassem dele.

Estar sempre discutindo com Lilith de que forma ajudar a Ordem da Fênix fez com que a inquietação inicial que o lobisomem sentia pela vampira desaparecesse. Aos poucos, apesar do jeito brusco de Lilith, os dois se tornaram amigos. Ela tentava fazer o possível para Remo sentir-se melhor depois das noites de lua-cheia, e continuava a procurar pelas anotações que seu gerador deixara sobre a poção.

Mesmo achando que não encontraria nada sobre a poção mata-cão, Lilith não desistia de procurar algo sobre a poção. Ela sempre gostou de Remo, e a magoava vê-lo infeliz após as transformações, ainda mais quando ele descobria que havia mordido alguém. Remo sabia o que a vampira sentia, mas por mais frustrada que ela se sentisse, ele não pedia para Lilith parar de procurar. O que mais queria era ter novamente a certeza de que não machucaria alguém, o que o lobisomem não sentia desde que o elo que o unira a Julie tornou-se menos intenso, há dois anos atrás.

-x-x-x-

Aquela era a manhã que antecedia a lua cheia. Remo estava no Ministério francês, apesar do cansaço que sentia com a proximidade da noite e o lobisomem querendo tomar o controle. Na sua mesa, havia vários papéis de pedido para licença de lobisomens, e apesar de ter certeza de não ter mordido ninguém nas últimas noites, sentia nojo pelo que fazia. Se não fora ele quem mordeu aquelas pessoas durante a última lua cheia, provavelmente foi alguém que ele mordeu. Remo sabia que o que estava fazendo trazia resultados em longo prazo, mas, para variar, queria ajudar alguém.

Remo teve que ficar no Ministério algumas horas depois do trabalho. Como Lilith previra, o aumento de lobisomens na França causou pânico, e várias leis contra os lobisomens estavam sendo aprovadas na França e o restante da Europa. Remo não poderia modificá-las, porém, era preciso que alguém responsável pelo setor de lobisomens do Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas assinasse. Remo não conseguia pensar em nada mais irônico.

Já era noite quando Remo saiu da sala. Tudo parecia deserto, mas assim que pôs os pés fora de sua sala, Remo sentiu que estava sendo vigiado.

O lobisomem olhou ao redor, e se concentrou. Além de sentir-se observado, agora ele sentia a presença de outra pessoa.

- Quem está aí? – ele perguntou enquanto caminhava pelo longo corredor, se aproximando da pessoa. – Lilith?

Atrás dele, uma porta se abriu, e antes que Remo pudesse reagir, ele foi forçado a entrar em uma sala escura.

- Silêncio! – a voz de um homem disse. – Você quer que eles me descubram, é?

- Do que você está falando? – Remo perguntou, confuso. – Lumus! – ele disse, e a sala iluminou-se. - Michel Cervoux? – ele perguntou, reconhecendo o homem de cabelos brancos como um dos aurores franceses. – Porque você me arrastou até aqui?

O homem abriu a boca para responder, mas antes disso, Lilith surgiu na sala.

- Desculpe, Remo, eu recebi a coruja enquanto estava dormindo, quando fui para sua sala, você já tinha ido, então vim para cá.

- Ótimo! Agora, alguém pode me contar o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Michel contatou Dumbledore – Lilith começou. – Alguns comensais estão forçando Michel a unir-se a eles, e se ele continuar negando, ele e toda a família serão mortos.

- Eles estão com medo que eu os denuncie – Michel disse, nervoso. – Eles se apresentaram abertamente como comensais quando falaram comigo, e eu tenho provas contra Alain. Se vocês conseguirem me tirar da França, eu posso testemunhar contra eles em qualquer julgamento.

Remo cruzou os braços sobre o peito, encostou-se em uma mesa e olhou para Lilith.

- Alguma idéia de como fazer isso?

A vampira sorriu, misteriosa.

- Na verdade, tenho uma idéia. Você vai matar Michel.

-x-x-x-

A lua cheia brilhava fortemente no céu escuro. O lobisomem caminhava pela floresta, farejando a caça. Podia sentir o cheiro humano, e antecipava o prazer do gosto da carne.

Ele caminhava lentamente, apesar da presa correr. Sabia que ele não conseguiria escapar.

O lobisomem saltou em um galho de uma enorme árvore, e viu o alimento. Não adiou mais o momento final. Com um pulo rápido, jogou-se para cima da presa, satisfazendo-se somente com o olhar assustado.

Michel gritou ao ver o lobisomem pulando em sua direção. Não correu. Não podia fugir do fim.

-x-x-x-

Como acontecia sempre após as noites de transformações, Remo acordou sentindo dores por todo o corpo, mas ao contrário do que geralmente acontecia, ele acordou deitado em sua cama.

Remo sentou-se, surpreso. Ele olhou ao seu redor. Talvez a pessoa que o trouxera até o quarto estivesse ali, e ela estava. Dormindo sentada em uma cadeira desconfortável, estava Lilith.

O lobisomem encarou a vampira com curiosidade. Esperava que ela tivesse com Michel, e não ali. A vampira deve ter sentido que Remo acordara, pois em seguida, ela abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia! – ela espreguiçou-se e sorriu.

- Oi.

- Oi? Um obrigado seria o melhor. Como é acordar na cama, para variar?

Remo começou a levantar-se, mas parou ao perceber que não vestia nenhuma roupa, e lembrou-se que quando se transformava, as roupas que vestia sempre eram destruídas. Em Hogwarts nunca teve problemas com isso. Madame Pomfrey sempre foi discreta, e enquanto Julie fez companhia a ele, ela levou uma manta para o cobrir. Certamente a vampira o viu despido. Percebendo o embaraço do homem, Lilith não evitou uma gargalhada.

- Não acredito que você está envergonhado porque eu vi você nu! Na verdade, você deveria sentir-se satisfeito. Você é um dos mais belos homens que eu já vi, mas se você se sente melhor, eu saio.

Lentamente, a vampira caminhou até à porta, mas antes de sair, olhou com indisfarçável desejo para Remo. Podia sentir o lobisomem dentro dele, e mesmo adormecido, a força do animal a atraía. Antes que perdesse o controle, porém, ela saiu.

Após vestir-se, Remo foi para a cozinha, onde Lilith preparava o almoço. Ele ficou parado, em pé perto da porta, indeciso entre perguntar como foi a noite e o silêncio. A vampira o ignorava, mas a presença de Remo no lugar era evidente. O lobisomem sabia disso, e sentou-se numa cadeira em frente à mesa. Teria que saber a verdade em algum momento, e ele preferia que fosse logo.

- Como está Michel?

- Morto, mon cher – ela sorriu, como se guardasse um segredo. - Pelo menos é o que Alain pensa...

-x-x-x-

A reação de Remo foi exatamente como Lilith esperava.

- Você enlouqueceu! Não podemos matar o homem que devemos proteger! Ele pode depor contra Alain, e tem provas! É a melhor chance que temos para denunciar ele em dois anos!

Lilith girou os olhos com aborrecimento.

- Porque tudo para você tem que ser sim e não, Remo!? Claro que Michel não vai morrer! Só quero que Alain pense que ele está morto! O mais irônico disso – ela sorriu, divertida. -, é que Alain pensará que Michel morreu por causa do plano de conquistar os lobisomens que ele idealizou.

- O que você está pensando? – Michel perguntou, olhando com receio para Remo.

- Remo precisa atacar você. Ele precisa ter uma lembrança que faça com que o lado lupino acredite que o matou – antes que o auror falasse, Lilith continuou, decidida. – Você não vai morrer. Eu vou impedir que o lobisomem o ataque, e depois, você beberá uma poção bastante similar à do morto-vivo, mas que Alain não conseguirá descobrir que você a bebeu. Quanto ao exame para descobrir qual lobisomem o matou, eu farei com que ele não seja feito, dizendo que vi Remo o atacar. Alain não vai querer envolver um dos aliados dele num escândalo que pode ser evitado. Depois disso, você pode ir para a Inglaterra, e Dumbledore o ajudará.

-x-x-x-

- Morto, mon cher – ela sorriu, como se guardasse um segredo. - Pelo menos é o que Alain pensa...

Remo suspirou, aliviado. Seu maior medo era que acabasse matando Michel, o que de maneira nenhuma poderia acontecer. Ele era valioso demais, sabia coisas que poderia destruir tudo pelo que Alain trabalhou desde que foi nomeado Ministro da Magia na França.

- Coma – Lilith disse, colocando um prato na frente de Remo. – Você está pálido e cansado, precisa se recuperar. Ainda tem mais duas noites de lua cheia.

Remo olhou para a vampira com bondade. Desde que ela se revelou como uma espiã, o ajudou a se adaptar, a como enfrentar as festas de Alain e a recuperar-se depois de torturar pessoas ou depois de alguém virar lobisomem por sua causa. Remo não conseguia saber exatamente o que a vampira pensava, mas estava feliz por ter alguém que se importasse com ele por perto.

- Por que você faz isso? – ele perguntou, soltando o garfo que segurava, esquecido da comida. – Se preocupa comigo, ajuda a Ordem da Fênix... Você é uma vampira, não deveria se importar com essas coisas.

Por um longo momento, Lilith voltou o olhar para a mesa, sem encarar Remo, pensativa.

- Eles mataram meu pai, porque ele não quis transformar pessoas em vampiros. Alain não nos entende. Não transformamos qualquer um em vampiro. Somente quando vemos algo único em uma pessoa nós a transformamos. Eu jurei vingança, e estou aqui.

Os olhos de Lilith voltaram-se para Remo misteriosos. Ele notou que ela não respondeu totalmente à pergunta dele, mas a mão gelada da vampira sobre a sua dava todas as respostas.

- Lilith... – Remo começou, penalizado. Aprendera a gostar dela, mas não conseguia amá-la. Sempre via Julie durante as transformações, e ela sempre estaria com ele.

A vampira retirou a mão imediatamente.

- Não – ela disse, rudemente. – Não me venha com piedade. Todos sempre olharam com medo para você, inclusive a sua destinada – ela disse com uma fúria contida. – Eu vejo você como realmente é, e não tenho medo. Se você não consegue ver o que está perdendo enquanto lamenta o que deixou para trás, Remo, não sou eu quem merece que os outros sintam pena – ela levantou-se, os olhos brilhando com a raiva que sentia. – Eu tenho que ir. Aquela cadeira é muito desconfortável, e eu ainda pretendo dormir.

Remo levantou-se da cadeira, mas a vampira desapareceu antes que ele pudesse tocá-la.

-x-x-x-

Remo não viu Lilith por três dias, mas Alain o visitou por causa do incidente com Michel Cervoux. O ministro estava preocupado em proteger Remo, mas não demonstrou tristeza pela morte do auror. De qualquer forma, Remo não seria culpado pela morte de Michel, e na manhã posterior à última noite de lua cheia, o lobisomem foi trabalhar.

Ficou satisfeito quando chegou o fim do dia. Estava cansado da noite anterior, mas queria falar com Lilith. Ele levantou-se da cadeira e estava saindo quando ouviu a voz de Lilith atrás de si.

- Ainda bem que você está aqui – ela disse, calma, mas seu olhar estava inquieto. – Fomos descobertos.

Sem esperar pela reação de Remo, a vampira o segurou, e os dois desapareceram.

Eles ressurgiram na sala do chalé. Tudo estava fora do lugar. Móveis estavam virados, vários objetos estavam espalhados no chão.

- Como descobriram sobre nós? – Remo perguntou, olhando ao seu redor.

- Não temos tempo para isso, pegue o que for necessário antes que Alain e os outros cheguem, ele deve saber que estamos aqui.

Rapidamente, Remo recolheu umas poucas roupas, e voltou para a sala.

- Vou ter que aparatar para onde?

- Não pode aparatar, a casa deve estar protegida, mas eu vim prevenida – ela retirou do bolso do sobretudo preto que usava uma calculadora trouxa. – É uma Chave do Portal, estará ativada em um minuto. Segure.

Remo, apreensivo mas interessado em saber o que aconteceu, tocou na calculadora, e depois de alguns segundos, estava em um porão escuro.

- Michel? – Lilith chamou. – Temos que partir imediatamente.

- O que aconteceu? É minha esposa? Ela não...? – ele perguntou, aterrorizado.

- Não, ela está bem, e logo você vai vê-la – ela respondeu, dando as costas para o homem, caminhando para uma das paredes.

A vampira tateou os tijolos, até que um deles desapareceu, revelando um cofre que abriu-se quando Lilith tocou nele. O cofre estava vazio, exceto por um osso de galinha.

- Outra Chave de portal – ela explicou ante os olhares de Remo e Michel. – Dumbledore me deu em caso de emergência. Você pode ativá-la, Remo? – o lobisomem concordou. – Ótimo. Eu vou pegar as provas contra Alain e volto logo.

Remo fez o feitiço, e quando Lilith voltou, eles tocaram no osso.

-x-x-x-

Segundos depois, os três estavam em uma pequena rua escura.

- Onde estamos? – Michel perguntou.

- Hogsmeade.

Remo reconheceu uma das últimas ruas, no final do povoado. Fora àquele lugar várias vezes com os outros marotos em suas noites lupinas.

- Agora que estamos longe de Alain, o que aconteceu? Como fomos descobertos? – Remo perguntou.

- Alain estava suspeitando de você a algum tempo, mas eu conseguia enganá-lo. Dessa vez eu não consegui. Um ajudante do cemitério contou que abriu o caixão e que estava vazio, Alain quis confirmar, e descobriu que foi enganado. Eu soube porque antes de ir para o Ministério, Remo, fui para sua casa conversar com você e vi alguns Comensais. Infelizmente, eles me viram também, por isso tive que tirar você do Ministério daquele jeito. Minha sala estava bloqueada, e a sua provavelmente não deixaria que você aparatasse.

- Pelo menos tudo deu certo... – Michel disse, aliviado.

- Quase – a vampira murmurou. – Precisamos encontrar sua esposa e seus filhos, Michel. Alain sabe onde eles estão e tentará machucá-los. Mas Dumbledore precisa ser avisado. Você pode ir falar com ele e depois nos encontrar, Remo?

O lobisomem concordou. Lilith entregou as provas de Michel, e caminhando rapidamente na direção do castelo, Remo deixou os outros dois.

Hagrid recebeu Remo sem fazer perguntas ao ver a expressão preocupada do ex-aluno, e o levou até a sala de Dumbledore.

Assim que viu Remo, o diretor levantou-se imediatamente da cadeira em que estava sentado.

- Remo gostaria de falar com o senhor, diretor. Vou deixar vocês sozinhos – o meio-gigante disse antes de sair.

- Obrigado, Hagrid – o diretor sorriu. – Mas sobre essa visita, seja discreto.

- Sim, diretor – Hagrid concordou, e saiu.

- Sente-se, Remo – o diretor pediu, e enquanto o ex-aluno se sentava, ele continuou. – Não esperava ver você aqui, o que aconteceu?

Remo contou tudo sobre o plano para salvar Michel e a família dele, e como eles foram descobertos.

- Uma pena... – o diretor disse, cansado, mas ele sorriu. – Mas esses documentos realmente são muito úteis. Alain não tem como escapar impune. Bem, creio que você precisa ir agora. Devem estar precisando de você.

- Sim, Dumbledore – ele levantou-se. – Quanto aos outros, quando saberão que eu voltei?

- Na hora certa eles saberão. Agora, vá.

Remo cumprimentou o diretor com um aceno de cabeça, e saiu, pensando por que Dumbledore não queria que a Ordem da Fênix soubesse de sua chegada. Talvez o diretor soubesse que para salvar Michel e sua família eles teriam que fazer coisas que os outros membros da Ordem não aprovariam.

Perdido em pensamentos, Remo só percebeu que foi reconhecido quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Aluado, meu amigo! - e com um sorriso por causa da aparição inesperada do amigo, ele foi abraçar Remo.

- Almofadinhas! - Remo disse enquanto abria os braços. Se Sirius o vira, não podia fugir dele. - Eu não esperava ver você aqui.

- Estou indo ver Dumbledore. - ele disse observando melhor o amigo. Fazia mais de dois anos que ele não via Lupin, e achou que ele parecia incrivelmente cansado - Por onde você esteve esse tempo todo?

- Eu viajei muito - ele não respondeu a pergunta de Sirius, mas antes que o amigo insistisse, perguntou. - Vai para uma reunião, é?

- Uhum. - Sirius concordou - Porque você não vem comigo, Aluado? Afinal, você também faz parte da Ordem, e Dumbledore concordaria que você fosse.

Remo apressou-se a negar. Precisava ajudar Lilith e Michel, os dois não conseguiriam se defender sozinhos de comensais.

- Não, Almofadinhas, eu realmente não posso...

- Eu não aceito um não como resposta. Nós temos muito que conversar... Você soube de Tiago e Lílian? Eles tiveram um filho, chama-se Harry.

- Eu soube, mas, Sirius eu tenho um compromisso urgente, não posso simplesmente mudar de idéia...

- Remo, você tem que ir comigo. Você não sabe o que está em jogo. Hoje à noite, Voldemort irá atacar a casa de Tiago.

- Isso não... - ele disse, aturdido - Como assim?

Saber que Tiago corria perigo mudou tudo. Tiago sempre foi um grande amigo. Foi um dos que mais o ajudou nos anos em Hogwarts. Não poderia deixar de ajudá-lo. Encontraria um meio de falar com Dumbledore e pedir para o diretor ajudar Lilith.

- Venha comigo, eu contarei tudo.

-x-x-x-

Não foi fácil conseguir falar com Dumbledore depois de voltar para Hogwarts. Só falou com o diretor pouco antes de sair, mas o diretor se comprometeu a ajudar Lilith assim que todos saíssem. Foi a única coisa que deu certo naquela noite.

Após partir para a casa dos Potter no grupo liderado por Arabella Figg, os problemas começaram a surgir. Comensais cercavam a casa dos Potter, liderados por Adrianne Snape. Remo não precisou olhar para Sirius para saber que o amigo ficou bastante afetado por ver a antiga namorada, e que isso iria interferir na missão. Remo prometeu a si mesmo que controlaria Sirius. O importante era impedir que os comensais descobrissem que os Potter não estavam mais em casa.

Logo depois, a batalha começou. O número de membros da Ordem da Fênix que eram feridos pelos comensais aumentava cada vez mais. Remo tentava olhar Sirius, mas entre feitiços que não o atingiam por pouco e se defender dos Comensais contra os quase lutava, o lobisomem perdeu o amigo de vista.

Remo lutava ao lado de Arabella Figg. Viu que a bruxa enfrentava dificuldades, mas ele também estava envolvido em uma dura disputa com um Comensal.

- Incendium Corpis! – o comensal gritou, apontando para Remo.

- Protego! – Remo se defendeu, mas foi tarde demais, então, para não ser atingido pelo feitiço, abaixou-se. Porém, ao desviar do feitiço, Arabella Figg foi atingida

- Estupefaça Tottalis! – Remo gritou, e quando viu o Comensal caído, foi até Arabella Figg.

A bruxa estava gravemente ferida na cabeça. Deveria ter se machucado ao cair, além de ter sido atingida por um feitiço que estava queimando os órgãos internos da velha bruxa. Ela precisava ser levada ao hospital imediatamente. Sem pensar na batalha que acontecia, Remo a segurou nos braços. Precisava encontrar Sirius. O amigo certamente emprestaria a moto para ele levar Arabella ao hospital.

Com Arabella nos braços, Remo procurou Sirius com o olhar, e logo o encontrou. O amigo caminhava na direção dele, e nos braços, Remo constatou sem muita surpresa, Sirius carregava Adrianne Snape.

- O que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou ao se aproximar de Remo.

- Ela foi atingida por um feitiço e caiu. Temos que levá-la para o hospital.

- Remo, eu... - ele gaguejou.

O receio que Sirius tinha de ir para um hospital era evidente. Remo observou que ele segurou Adrianne com mais força, como se temesse que alguém a levasse naquele instante. Sirius estava ciente do que fariam com Adrianne se a encontrassem.

- Está bem, vamos para o St. Mungus – ele continuou, decidido. - A Julie pode nos ajudar. - ele encarou Remo. - Algum problema?

- Nenhum problema - ele respondeu, levemente melancólico, segurando Arabella nos braço.

Remo experimentava uma torrente de sentimentos conflitantes. Ansiava ver Julie, em recuperar a tranqüilidade perdida, mas era impossível. Separou-se de Julie para que ela pudesse ter uma vida normal que ele não poderia dar. Talvez encontrá-la agora, no mesmo dia em que retornou para o Reino Unido, não fosse a melhor coisa a fazer, porém, era mais do que necessário.

Enquanto sentava-se na moto, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Se Julie estava no St. Mungus, queria dizer que ela conseguira realizar um dos seus sonhos.

A viagem até o hospital não conseguiu acalmar Remo. Assim que a moto pousou, ele foi o primeiro a descer. Podia sentir o inconfundível cheiro de Julie. Ela estava no hospital.

Remo acompanhou Sirius até o hospital. Ouviu ele falar com alguém, mas não estava atento à conversa. O cheiro de Julie ficava cada vez mais forte. Ela estava se aproximando.

Sirius interrompeu a enfermeira com quem falava. Viu um rosto familiar. Apesar de não estar olhando para Julie, podia ver o rosto dela. Ela estava atrás dele.

Antes que Sirius chamasse a irmã, Remo voltou-se para ela, sentindo-se mais frágil do que imaginara que poderia se sentir. Julie não disse nenhuma palavra, mas a mágoa em seu olhar era bastante clara. Remo pôde sentir o peso da dor de dois anos sem notícias dele somente naquele olhar, e uma sensação de culpa o invadiu.

O silêncio foi interrompido por Sirius.

- Vocês ainda vão ter muito tempo para conversar, mas agora eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Remo concordou com a cabeça. O que quer que precisasse ser dito, poderia esperar.

**N/A:** Mil,perdões pela demora! A correria do fim do semestre impediu que eu concluísse o capítulo 18, e além do mais, acabei com um bloqueio, por isso eu segurei esse capítulo. Sobre o próximo capítulo.... Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível...


	18. Capítulo 17: Não olhe para trás

17. NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS

O que uma pessoa pode fazer para mudar tudo o que fez em uma noite? Remo se perguntava enquanto assistia Sirius dar a poção polissuco com o fio de cabelo de Arabela Figg para Adrianne Snape. Em segundos, o corpo da jovem comensal se transformou no da antiga professora.

Julie estava encostada na parede, sem saber como expressar o quanto detestava participar daquilo, mas não conseguiria fazer Sirius mudar de idéia. O irmão sempre foi teimoso quando o assunto era a antiga namorada. Enojada, ela saiu da sala.

Remo seguiu Julie, preocupado. Não concordava com a atitude de Sirius, mas entendia os motivos dele. Duvidava, porém, que Julie aceitasse.

.- Julie... – Remo a chamou.

Julie deu alguns pequenos passos até decidir parar.

.- O que foi? – ela perguntou, de costas para Remo, a voz rouca, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

.- Eu sei como deve ser difícil... – a mão de Remo aproximou.-se do ombro de Julie, mas ele reteve o toque.

A jovem enfermeira franziu a testa e virou.-se para Remo.

.- Ah, você sabe como é difícil? – ela não gritou, mas o tom cortante da

voz dela não disfarçava a raiva. - Sabe como é difícil descobrir que a pessoa que você ama terminou tudo por uma carta idiota? Como foi duro para mim não saber nada, e pensar que eu era o problema? – ela não desviava os olhos dos de Remo. Em todo esse tempo que ficaram separados, Julie imaginou inúmeras vezes o que diria quando o reencontrasse, mas nunca pensou que fosse capaz de dizer tudo o que estava falando

– Não, não sabe – ela continuou depois de uma pausa.- Você não sabe de nada, então não venha me dizer que sabe como eu devo estar me sentindo! Eu mudei durante esses anos! Não sou mais aquela tola sonhadora que você conheceu! Qualquer esperança que eu tinha de ter você de volta, desapareceu há tempos – ela abaixou a cabeça, reunindo coragem, e continuou. – Vá embora, Remo. Qualquer coisa que nós deveríamos ter dito deveria ter sido dita antes. Não pense no passado, porque eu não penso.

Apesar do que disse, Julie esperou que Remo se defendesse, mas o que ele poderia dizer, quando concordava com tudo o que ela disse? Remo sentia-se um covarde, e queria corrigir o erro, porém, como Julie dissera, era tarde demais.

O silêncio de Remo era para Julie pior do que os anos sem vê-lo. Ela esperava uma explicação por não ir até ele em seus sonhos durante as noites de lua cheia, uma palavra que justificasse todos aqueles anos de separação, mas finalmente ela se convenceu de que não adiantava esperar quando Remo já havia desistido.

Julie estava prestes a se despedir de Remo quando Ephram surgiu no corredor. O medi-bruxo sorriu quando viu a namorada.

.- Julie, você está bem? – ele disse, a abraçando. – Acabei de sair da emergência, Arabela Figg está melhor, seu irmão estava com ela.

.- É? – Julie perguntou, tentando disfarçar o mal-estar que sentiu por lembrar-se do que acontecera com a antiga professora, sem notar que Remo olhava irritado para o medi-bruxo. – Ótimo.

Ephram sorriu, e percebendo que Remo o observava, afastou-se de Julie.

.- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

.- Não, não, de maneira nenhuma – Julie apressou-se a dizer. – Esse é Remo, ele trouxe Arabela Figg. Remo, esse é Ephram – ela vacilou por um segundo antes de continuar.-, meu namorado.

.- Prazer – Ephram estendeu a mão para Remo, que a apertou automaticamente, assimilando o que estava acontecendo. – A Julie me falou de você – Remo não se moveu, e olhou para Julie sem acreditar que ela contara para Ephram tudo o que houve entre eles.-, você é um dos amigos do irmão dela, não é?

.- É, é. – o outro concordou imediatamente.

.- Bem, foi ótimo conhecer você, mas temos que ir – Ephram virou-se para Julie, sorrindo com animação. – Íamos jantar com minha família ontem, mas se sairmos agora, podemos almoçar em casa, concorda, Julie?

.- Claro! – ela concordou, aliviada por sair do hospital. – Adeus, Remo – ela se despediu sem olhar para Remo.

Remo não desviou o olhar de Julie e de Ephram até eles dobrarem o corredor. Só então percebeu que apertava a mão com fúria. Tentando controlar-se, ele voltou para a sala onde Sirius estava com Adrianne Snape.

.- Como você está, Remo? – Sirius perguntou quando o amigo entrou.

.- Engraçado, eu ia perguntar o mesmo para você – ele sorriu, disfarçando as conseqüências da discussão com Julie.

.- Deve ter sido uma conversa difícil, essa com minha irmã – Sirius disse, perspicaz.

Suspirando, Remo sentou.-se.

.- Eu nunca estaria preparado para o que ela disse.

.- Foi tão ruim assim?

.- Foi a verdade – Remo evitava encarar Sirius. – Eu fui um covarde. Pensei que ela estaria melhor longe de mim, mas eu a magoei tanto... Ela me olhou com tanto ódio...

Sirius não pôde evitar olhar com pena para o amigo. Os dois estavam enfrentando as mulheres que amavam depois de anos, e o resultado de terem preferido ficar sozinhos.

.- Depois que você foi embora, Julie ficou muito diferente. Eu estava no treinamento, mas minha mãe e a Emm me disseram que ela passou a se dedicar somente aos estudos, quase não se divertia. Só quando a Julie conheceu o Ephram que ela passou a se divertir mais.

.- Eu vi esse Ephram – ele disse sem esconder o ciúme.- Ele realmente gosta da Julie.

.- E ela gosta dele – Sirius completou o que o outro não queria admitir. – Mas é você que ela ama, Remo! – ele encarou Anne, com o corpo de Arabela Figg. – Pode parecer que é tarde para nós, Aluado, mas não é. Nunca é tarde para corrigir um erro. Eu vou tentar corrigir o meu, e você?

Sirius encarava Remo como se o desafiasse, e, subitamente, ele lembrou.-se de Lilith. Deveria tê-la encontrado na casa da irmã de Michel Cervoux há horas, mas se esquecera completamente.

.- Almofadinhas, amigo, eu preciso ir – ele disse ao se levantar. – Boa sorte.

.- Obrigado – Sirius disse, sorrindo tristemente. – Eu vou precisar.

* * *

O almoço na casa dos pais de Ephram estava indo muito bem. Natalie e Edgard, os pais do médico, adoraram Julie. Ela também estava se sentindo à vontade na casa dos pais de Ephram, mas não estava totalmente presente. A imagem de Remo ainda estava recente em suas lembranças, e era difícil esquecer o olhar triste do ex-namorado.

.- Está tudo bem, Julie? – Ephram perguntou enquanto Natalie retirava os pratos. – Você parece preocupada... Não precisa ficar assim. Eu sei o quanto você gosta de Arabela Figg, mas ela vai se recuperar.

Evitando o olhar do namorado, Julie respondeu.

.- Não, Ephram, ela nunca mais vai ser a mesma – ela se levantou da mesa. – Seus pais vão ficar chateados se eu for embora agora? Eu passei 24 horas acordada, e estou com sono.

.- Não, eles entendem – o médico sorriu. – Eles passaram o mesmo comigo.

.- Ótimo – ela foi até o namorado e o beijou. – Nos vemos mais tarde?

.- Pode contar com isso – Ephram sorriu travesso, puxou Julie pela mão, fez com que ela se sentasse nos joelhos dele, e a beijou, mas enquanto era beijada pelo namorado, Julie pensava em Remo.

* * *

Depois de deixar o hospital, Remo foi para Hogwarts. Se Alain atacou a casa onde estava a família Cervoux, eles não estariam mais lá, e se não tivesse atacado, Dumbledore deve ter tomado providências para que os Cervoux ficassem escondidos.

.- Olá, Dumbledore – Remo cumprimentou o diretor de Hogwarts quando entrou na sala dele, acompanhado por Filch.

.- Boa tarde, Remo – o diretor olhou para Filch. – Obrigado, Filch.

.- Com licença – o zelador disse, olhando intrigado para Remo, como se de uma hora para outra ele fosse pregar uma peça no diretor.

.- Sente-se, Remo – o diretor indicou uma cadeira para o ex.-aluno.- Suponho que você queira saber sobre a senhorita Lilith e sobre a família Cervoux, já que é um pouco tarde demais para encontrar.-se com eles – ele disse cruzando a mão sobre a mesa.

.- Sim, Dumbledore.

.- Creio que você gostará de saber que todos estão bem. Michel Cervoux está na ala hospitalar, se recuperando de ferimentos leves, e os outros estão em um quarto aqui no castelo, somente por esta noite. A senhorita Lilith deve estar dormindo, obviamente.

.- Ainda bem que todos foram salvos.

.- Pena você não poder dizer o mesmo sobre ontem à noite.

Por um segundo, Remo olhou surpreso para Dumbledore, imaginando se ele poderia saber o que aconteceu com Arabela Figg na noite anterior.

.- Afinal, alguns comensais conseguiram escapar.

.- É, uma pena – ele concordou, com dificuldade para não deixar transparecer o que sentia. – E o que aconteceu com Tiago, Lílian e Harry? – ele perguntou mudando o assunto.

.- Eles estão bem, escondidos, mas acho que Sirius levará você em breve para visitá.-los. Eles gostarão de ver você.

Dando a conversa por encerrada, Remo levantou-se.

.- Bem, eu vou para casa. À noite eu volto para decidir o que vamos fazer.

Remo se despediu do diretor, e ao estar fora dos limites do castelo, aparatou em casa.

Após mais de dois anos longe de casa, ele não conseguiu evitar a emoção ao ver o seu lar. Lentamente, ele caminhou até à porta e a abriu. A sala estava vazia, mas ele escutou as vozes da mãe e da irmã vindas da cozinha misturadas com uma música.

Seguindo o som das vozes, Remo foi até a cozinha, onde Katherine terminava de preparar o almoço, e Nicole cantava uma música com um microfone que flutuava no ar na frente dela.

.- Nick, por favor, eu estava ouvindo o noticiário!

.- Ah, mãe, tem notícias todos os dias, mas e se essa música nunca mais tocar de novo?

.- A garota tem um pouco de razão...

Assim que ouviram a voz de Remo, as duas pararam de fazer e gritaram, juntas.

.- Remo!

A primeira a abraçar o homem foi Nicole, que apesar de ainda não ter dez anos, quase derrubou o irmão no chão.

.- Ah, meu filho, deixe eu ver como você está... – acariciando o rosto do filho, Katherine sorriu. – Você parece cansado... Pensei que um tempo na França fosse deixar você melhor... – e, observando os cabelos do filho, disse com surpresa. – Olhe, já tem um cabelo branco!

.- Ah, mãe! – Remo riu, beijou a mãe na testa com carinho, e a abraçou. – Também senti saudades. Principalmente da sua comida!

.- Está quase pronto, sente-se que eu coloco o seu prato.

Enquanto a mãe terminava de cozinhar, Remo conversava com ela e a irmã, evitando contar tudo o que fez na França, e quando eles almoçavam, Jacob Lupin chegou.

.- Remo, filho! Não acredito que você está aqui!

.- Pai! – ele disse, levantando-se da cadeira e abraçando o pai. – Eu estou de volta.

.- E dessa vez você não vai mais sair. O seu lugar é aqui, com sua família – Katherine disse com determinação. – Falando em família... – ela sorriu. – Jacob, querido, sente-se, assim poderemos ter novamente um almoço em família depois de tanto tempo.

Jacob obedeceu a esposa, e pelo resto do dia, Remo ouviu as novidades da família, mas assim que anoiteceu, ele foi para Hogwarts.

Remo aparatou próximo ao castelo, e seguindo a Floresta Proibida, entrou em Hogwarts.

.- Estava esperando por você.

Aquela voz fez Remo parar de andar e olhar assustado ao seu redor, só se acalmando ao ver Lilith surgindo de dentro da floresta.

.- Se seu plano era me assustar, você conseguiu – ele disse, um pouco irritado.

.- Desculpe, só estava caminhando, então eu vi você e vim falar com você. Não tenho culpa se você não percebe quando eu estou por perto – ela respondeu, calma, e continuou. – Está indo ver Dumbledore?

.- Estou, e é bom você ir também, vamos falar sobre o que acontecerá com os Cervoux e o que devemos fazer contra Alain.

Lilith concordou com a cabeça, e enquanto eles entravam no castelo, conversavam.

.- O que quer que vamos fazer, é melhor ser rápido. Só conseguimos salvar a família de Michel porque não demoramos, e mesmo assim, não saberia dizer se teríamos conseguido sem a ajuda de Dumbledore.

.- Eu devia ter ido... – Remo disse, com um pouco de culpa.

.- Não, mesmo, você fez bem em ajudar seus amigos – ela disse, pensativa.- O futuro dessa guerra depende da sobrevivência dos Potter.

Remo enrugou a testa, intrigado com o que a vampira dissera.

.- Do que você está falando?

.- Você disse alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, distraída, mas ignorou a pergunta quando viu que chegara á sala do diretor. – Oh, chegamos. Você sabe a senha? Porque eu não preciso dessas coisas para entrar em qualquer lugar.

.- Doce de leite – Remo disse, e a gárgula liberou a passagem para eles entrarem.

O diretor não estava na sala, mas Dumbledore não demorou a entrar na sala.

.- Desculpem se fiz vocês esperarem – ele sorriu. – Um aluno machucou-se no jogo de quadribol e os pais vieram visitá-lo, mas está tudo bem. Em duas semanas ele estará pronto para jogar outra vez.

Remo olhou para Lilith, e ficou surpreso ao ver um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto dela.

.- Mas não quero entediar vocês com coisas da escola. Creio que vocês querem saber o que faremos a seguir – o olhar de Dumbledore não era mais o tranqüilo olhar de diretor. Havia um brilho de luta neles. – Os Cervoux ficarão no campo de treinamento dos Secretos. Não acho que Alain será audacioso a esse ponto, mas se ele for, haverá vários bruxos com treinamento de auror para proteger Michel e sua família. Quanto a denúncia, Lilith deu entrada no pedido de julgamento, mas vocês terão que depor, assim como Michel. A data ainda será marcada, porém, será breve. As acusações são graves, terão que ser averiguadas rapidamente.

Dumbledore continuou a falar sobre os detalhes do processo, além de avisar a Remo sobre uma reunião da Ordem na noite seguinte. Após isso, Lilith e Remo saíram da sala do diretor

Assim que saíram da sala, Remo lembrou-se do que a vampira dissera antes de entrar, e, decidido a saber o que Lilith escondia, perguntou com determinação.

.- Do que você falava antes de entrarmos na sala de Dumbledore, sobre o futuro da guerra estar na sobrevivência dos Potter?

Lilith sorriu, misteriosa.

.- Pensei que você esqueceria disso. Você sabe que seus amigos estão escondidos, mas sabe porque?

.- Ora, Voldemort quer matá-los! – Remo disse, impaciente.

.- Calma, lobisomem! – a vampira disse em tom divertido. – Voldemort não mata simplesmente por prazer. Quase sempre – ela acrescentou depois de um segundo hesitando. – Se ele quer matar os Potter, é porque há uma razão. Eu não sei exatamente o que é, mas há vários anos, quando um jovem bruxo procurou meu pai para que ele o transformasse num imortal, meu pai negou. O jovem bruxo ficou enfurecido, mas depois que o jovem foi embora, meu pai me contou que aquele era Tom Riddle, um herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin. Meu pai contou a história da Câmara Secreta de Slytherin, e que algo foi feito para impedir que ela fosse aberta. Um dos fundadores da escola lembrou-se de um feitiço antigo, e o ligou a uma família. É um feitiço poderoso, que só poderia ser feito pelos descendentes daquela família. Tom Riddle tornou-se Voldemort, e é lógico que ele sabia o que os outros fundadores de Hogwarts fizeram para impedir que o herdeiro de Slytherin abrisse a Câmara, portanto, perseguiu e matou todos os descendentes da família escolhida a derrotá.-lo. Todos, menos dois.

Remo arregalou os olhos, compreendendo tudo.

.- Tiago e Harry.

.- Exatamente. Por isso eles precisam se esconder. Eles são os únicos que podem derrotar Voldemort.

Remo não soube o que dizer. Agora ele entendeu porque em um ataque a Hogsmeade quando eles estudavam em Hogwarts, anos atrás, os comensais concentraram-se somente em Tiago, a insistência em matar os pais de Tiago...

.- Você sabe que feitiço é esse?

Lilith respondeu com um meneio negativo de cabeça.

.- Não. Eu não me importava com os problemas dos bruxos, e não perguntei para meu pai qual era o feitiço.

.- Ele pode ter alguma anotação sobre isso, não pode?

.- É provável. Meu pai era bastante meticuloso – Lilith suspirou. – Mas eu não estou com todas as anotações de meu pai. Algumas ficaram na França, fora do alcance de Alain, mas também do nosso. Não podemos arriscar voltar para a França enquanto Alain não for julgado. Mas pode ter certeza – Lilith disse com decisão. -, assim que tudo tiver terminado, voltarei para a França e procurarei em qualquer folha de pergaminho por esse feitiço. Aqueles que mataram meu pai devem pagar!

O olhar da vampira era puro ódio, e seu rosto estava disforme. Remo não deixou de pensar que era melhor para eles terem Lilith como aliada que como inimiga.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, Remo soube de todos os avanços da Ordem da Fênix, e ficou decepcionado. Exceto pelas provas que ele e Lilith tinham contra Alain, a Ordem da Fênix não conseguia impedir o avanço de Voldemort e sua Ordem das Trevas. Além disso, o Ministério não colaborava, tentando fazer com que as coisas parecessem melhores do que realmente eram. No ataque à casa dos Potter, o Ministério divulgou que todos os comensais foram presos, ignorando a informação de Sirius de que Lúcio Malfoy e outros conseguiram escapar. Remo, porém, não era o único decepcionado.

.- Se não fosse por você, Aluado, Voldemort não estaria prestes a perder um grande aliado – Sirius disse num suspiro depois da reunião, enquanto os dois deixavam o castelo. – Você deve ter passado por dificuldades para conseguir reunir tudo isso.

.- Foi difícil, mas não quero falar sobre isso – Remo disse, desconfortável.- Queria saber sobre Tiago. Como ele e Harry estão?

.- Estão seguros, e bem protegidos.

.- Tem certeza? – Remo perguntou preocupado ao lembrar.-se do que Lilith dissera. – Se Voldemort está decidido a matar Tiago, Lílian e Harry, eles precisam estar bastante protegidos.

.- Eles estão bem – Sirius sorriu da preocupação do amigo.-, mas se você não acredita em mim, daqui a uma semana eu vou levar a Anne até onde Tiago está, você não quer ir comigo? Talvez eu precise de ajuda para despistar se alguém me seguir. Eu já vi alguns comensais me seguindo, eu consigo me virar, mas não quero arriscar.

.- Não, claro que eu vou – Remo concordou imediatamente.

.- Ótimo – Sirius sorriu. – Nos encontramos então na minha casa, depois do jantar.

* * *

Até o dia em que ajudaria Sirius, Remo esteve totalmente envolvido na ação contra o ministro francês. Dumbledore estava fazendo o possível para evitar que a participação de Remo no plano de transformar bruxos e trouxas em lobisomens não fosse mencionada no julgamento. Nesse ponto, o diretor estava sendo bem-sucedido. Era vantajoso para Alain que o nome dele não ficasse envolvido em mais um escândalo além dos que Michel Cervoux denunciara.

.- Mas, diretor – Remo disse enquanto conversava com Dumbledore e Lilith sobre a ação.-, se eu não depor, a acusação não ficaria enfraquecida?

O diretor sorriu.

.- É um risco que teremos que correr.

.- Se é prejudicial, eu vou depor.

Lilith, que até então permanecera calada, falou.

.- Eu não vou permitir. Mesmo que tenha que trancafiar você, eu não vou.

Remo voltou.-se para Dumbledore.

.- Eu vou depor de qualquer jeito.

O diretor balançou a cabeça.

Apesar de não concordar com as medidas extremas de Lilith, eu temo que será melhor para você se não depor, Remo.

Surpreso, Remo ficou calado por alguns instantes.

.- Eu não preciso dessa proteção! – ele disse, corajoso. – Se é para que Alain seja punido, eu vou depor.

.- Isso está fora de cogitação, Remo – o diretor se levantou e assim como o tom de voz, o olhar não admitia que sua ordem não fosse obedecida. – Você ajudou muito, e ainda irá ajudar, mas não se todos souberem que você é um lobisomem. Eu não pretendo mais discutir isso Remo.

Remo não falou mais sobre isso, mas deixou claro que estava fazendo isso contra sua vontade. Preferia ajudar a condenar Alain a conseguir um emprego.

Quando a reunião terminou, ele saiu apressado.

.- Remo! – Lilith o chamou, mas ele não parou. – Preste atenção em como você está agindo!

Remo parou no meio do corredor. Ele estava agindo como uma criança, mas sentia como se estivesse sendo tratado como uma.

.- Eu não preciso de nenhuma proteção! – ele disse furioso.

.- Eu sei – ao contrário do lobisomem, Lilith estava fria. – Mas Dumbledore precisa mesmo de você. Encontrei alguns papéis de meu pai, escritos em uma língua que eu não conheço, e talvez você possa ajudar na tradução. Dumbledore não queria que você soubesse agora por causa do julgamento, mas você é teimoso demais.

.- Onde estão os pergaminhos? – Remo perguntou, compreendendo porque o diretor não queria que ele se envolvesse no julgamento. Precisava estar calmo o bastante para se concentrar nas traduções.

.- Tem certeza que você pode se concentrar na tradução?

.- Tenho – ele disse com determinação. – Isso pode ser importante para Lílian e Tiago.

.- Então vamos para meu quarto.

Remo seguiu Lilith até as masmorras.

.- Dumbledore prefere que os alunos não saibam que eu estou aqui.

.- Num castelo como esse, deve ser fácil.

Lilith riu.

.- Tem certeza que você estudou aqui? Você não imagina a quantidade de alunos que procuram as masmorras para estudar poções e feitiços proibidos, namorados procurando um lugar calmo, comensais querendo discutir os planos de Voldemort longe dos quadros e fantasmas...

.- Quer dizer que há comensais entre os alunos de Hogwarts?

.- Remo, querido, você é tão ingênuo! – Lilith riu.- Se o antigo professor de Poções era um comensal, porque os alunos não seriam?

A vampira continuou caminhando até chegar a uma parede de pedra.

.- Essa parede é só uma ilusão para enganar os alunos. Dumbledore fez o feitiço, e somente bruxos muito experientes conseguiriam ver através dela.

Ela atravessou a parede, e Remo a seguiu por um corredor.

.- Os Cervoux estão na porta da frente – Lilith disse, abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

O quarto não era muito grande, e os objetos espalhados sobre a cama e o chão diminuíam ainda mais o espaço. Por mais que conhecesse a vampira a mais de dois anos, Remo nunca se acostumara à desordem de Lilith, e se perguntou como ela encontraria os papéis.

Lilith se aproximou da cama sorrindo, sabendo exatamente o que Remo estava pensando.

.- Aqui estão – ela disse, segurando dois pergaminhos que estavam sobre o travesseiro. – É pouca coisa, mas acho que você conhece os idiomas antigos. Poucas palavras poderiam ter vários significados diferentes, o uso de metáforas entediantes é constante... – ela bufou, impaciente. – Não tenho tempo para essas besteiras. Tome, mon cher, e aproveite.

Remo saiu sem se preocupar em se despedir, mas Lilith não se importou. Assim que pôs os papéis nas mãos de Remo, soube que ele se dedicaria totalmente a eles até tê.-los traduzido.

* * *

Ephram e Julie estavam saindo do quarto onde Arabela Figg se recuperava. O médico observava alguns resultados de exame que flutuavam na frente dele, ao mesmo tempo em que conversava com a enfermeira.

.- Incrível a recuperação da senhorita Figg – Ephram disse sem desviar o olhar dos papéis, mas Julie percebeu o tom curioso dele.

.- Ela é forte – Julie respondeu tentando encerrar a conversa. Não gostava de lembrar que não fizera nada para impedir que Sirius trocasse o corpo de Adrianne Snape pelo de Arabela Figg.

.- Deve ser forte mesmo – Ephram concordou. – Em pouco mais de quinze dias, parece até que a senhorita Figg não foi atingida por um feitiço que deveria ter incendiado os órgãos internos dela. Se eu não tivesse visto, diria que o médico que desse alta para ela estava louco.

O desconforto que Julie sentia só aumentava. Ephram esteve desconfiado de que algo acontecera desde o começo, mas agora ele não fazia mais questão de disfarçar o que pensava.

.- É melhor eu voltar. Arabela disse que ia precisar de minha ajuda para chegar em casa antes que Ephram falasse mais alguma coisa, Julie voltou para o quarto.

Julie entrou de uma vez, sem se preocupar em bater na porta, e quando viu Anne sentada na cama, se vestindo, sem estar sob o efeito da poção polissuco, ela se conteve para não gritar.

.- O que você está fazendo! – ela disse numa raiva contida. – Você tem que tomar a poção a cada hora! E se fosse outra pessoa que entrasse?

.- Uma outra enfermeira teria a educação de bater antes de entrar – Anne respondeu calmamente enquanto abotoava uma blusa com estampas floridas. – Por favor, da próxima vez, eu escolho as minhas roupas.

Julie olhou impaciente para a mulher. Como ela conseguia pensar em roupas naquele momento? Sem encarar Adrianne Snape, Julie entregou o frasco de poção para ela.

.- Tome.

Anne pegou um dos fios de cabelo de Arabela Figg que Sirius deixara dias antes, acrescentou à poção, e bebeu. Julie olhava para a mulher com uma mistura de horror e atração por poder vê-la se transformar em Arabela Figg.

.- E então, posso ir? – Anne perguntou.

Com dificuldade, Julie olhou para a mulher. Ouvir a voz da antiga professora falar num tom tão diferente era quase um sonho.

.- Sim, podemos ir para minha casa – ela respondeu, seca.- Meu pai está viajando a trabalho, e Sirius convenceu minha mãe a ir visitá.-lo.

.- Sua casa? – o tom ofendido causou arrepios em Julie. – Eu não vou para sua casa! – Anne, sob a forma de Arabela Figg, sorriu com desprezo.

O tom de escárnio fez com que Julie esquecesse de tudo. Esqueceu.-se de que Arabela Figg estava morta, que para salvar aquela mulher mal-agradecida tinha infringido inúmeras leis, e, principalmente, que não concordou em momento nenhum com o que fizera.

.- Você vai para minha casa sim! Sirius fez tudo para salvar você e é dessa forma que você agradece? Eu não vou deixar – o tom determinado não deixava dúvidas de que ela falava sério. – Você vai comigo para minha casa, e depois Sirius decide o que vai fazer.

O olhar de Arabela Figg brilhou com astúcia.

.- Quer dizer que seu querido irmão não contou tudo? Bem, talvez ele tenha esquecido de mencionar – Anne disse com falsa ingenuidade. – que eu vou me esconder com os Potter.

* * *

Por três dias, Remo trabalhou somente nos pergaminhos de Lilith. Ainda não acabara de traduzir tudo, mas não desistiria. Remo só deixou os pergaminhos quando Sirius foi buscá-lo para os dois levarem Anne até o esconderijo de Tiago e Lílian.

Durante o caminho até a casa dos Black, Remo contou para Sirius no que estava trabalhando.

.- Quer dizer que essa vampira tinha esses pergaminhos o tempo todo e só entrega para você agora? – Sirius perguntou, desconfiado.

.- Lilith não se importa com essas coisas – pela primeira vez, Remo dizia suas suspeitas em voz alta, mas não estava horrorizado. Entendia que Lilith não fazia parte do mundo dele e de Sirius.

.- Talvez ela se importe o bastante para se aliar a Voldemort.

.- De maneira nenhuma – Remo defendeu a vampira com tanta veemência, que Sirius não pensou em argumentar. – Lilith odeia Voldemort. Ela também perdeu o que mais prezava para ele.

.- Então podemos confiar nela – Sirius disse, sério.

Logo depois, a moto de Sirius sobrevoava a casa dos Black, e ele pousou em frente à casa. Era a primeira vez que veria Anne depois que ela saíra do hospital, e poderia não demonstrar o nervosismo, mas Remo o sentia.

Antes que Sirius abrisse a porta, Julie a abriu, olhando furiosa para o irmão, e ignorando Remo, mas sem deixar de ver que ele estava lá, disse, irritada.

.- Como você tem coragem de mandar uma Comensal para o esconderijo de Tiago e Lílian? Você quer que Você-Sabe-Quem descubra tudo? Se esse é seu plano, é melhor colocar isso na primeira página do Profeta Diário!

Sentada em um sofá, Anne cruzou os braços com impaciência. Nem Sirius ou Remo ousavam intervir na discussão.

.- Por favor, se eu quisesse retornar ao Lord das Trevas, eu já teria ido!

Julie encarou Anne com mais raiva do que quando viu o irmão.

.- Pode deixar eu falar com meu irmão?

.- Vocês duas, por favor, podem deixar Sirius falar? – Emma, que era notada por Sirius e Remo pela primeira vez, quando voltava do banheiro, caminhando em passos lentos por causa da enorme barriga, falou.

.- Como você pode defender essa comensal depois do que eu contei que aconteceu? – Julie disse para a irmã sem acreditar que ela apoiava o que Sirius fizera.

.- Se sua irmã soubesse se controlar, seria bem mais fácil – Anne respondeu para Emma, sem o tom de orgulho que usava quando falava com Julie. Podia não gostar do que acontecia entre elas, mas era inevitável não simpatizar com Emma, que sempre tinha uma palavra amigável ou uma história para contar.

.- Está bem – Julie disse, sentando.-se na cadeira mais distante do sofá.-, Sirius merece se explicar – ela voltou os olhos castanhos para Sirius, esperando para que ele se defendesse.

.- Desculpe por não ter contado para você, Julie, o que eu pensava, mas era isso que eu queria evitar – Julie resmungou qualquer coisa, mas as desculpas do irmão diminuíram um pouco a raiva que ela sentia. – Eu devia ter contado que queria esconder Adrianne com Tiago e Lílian porque esse é o único lugar em que ela não pode ser encontrada. Mesmo que ela possua a marca de Voldemort – Emma tremeu fortemente com a menção do nome. Julie empalideceu, e Anne encolheu-se no sofá.-, enquanto estiver lá, ninguém será capaz de descobrir que ela está viva. Assim, depois de um tempo, Adrianne poderá começar uma nova vida em outro lugar, longe de qualquer ligação com Voldemort.

.- É por isso que eu apóio Sirius e Adrianne – a voz reconfortante de Emma impediu que Julie falasse. – Ela só quer uma chance de começar outra vez, sem cometer os erros do passado. Você não concorda que uma pessoa arrependida não merece uma segunda chance?

Julie olhou para Remo sabendo que a irmã não falava somente de Adrianne Snape, mas também dela e de Remo, e pensou no que acontecera entre eles. Remo foi embora sem dar a oportunidade para que ela o impedisse, e para Julie, era impossível dar uma segunda chance a ele. Remo traíra o amor e a união que havia entre eles, mas Sirius talvez merecesse uma outra chance. Ele só tentava salvar a mulher que ele amava, o que não devia nem ter passado pela mente de Remo.

.- Você está certa, Emma – Julie respondeu com um suspiro, e olhou para o irmão. – É melhor vocês irem logo.

Julie afastou-se enquanto Emma abraçou Sirius e Remo, e despediu.-se de Anne.

.- Você vai conseguir ser forte, Adrianne – ela sorriu, segurando as mãos da mulher entre as suas, deixando Anne desconcertada.

.- O-obrigada – ela murmurou de qualquer jeito, e se aproximou da porta, mas parou ao ouvir um gemido de Emma. – O que foi?

.- Na... nada – ela murmurou com uma das mãos na barriga, subitamente pálida. – Ai!- com o segundo gemido, ela ficou tonta, e teria caído no chão não fosse por Remo e Julie, que a seguraram imediatamente, percebendo que as vestes da jovem estavam molhadas.

.- A quanto tempo você sente dores? – Julie perguntou em tom seco, examinado a irmã.

.- Desde o almoço, mas pensei que era o bebê – Emma falou com fraqueza.

A boca de Julie não passava de uma fina linha. Ela olhava a irmã com apreensão, irritada por ela ter sido irresponsável para ir visitá.-la, mas lembrou-se que Emma estava grávida de oito meses, e que Frank estava no treinamento de Auror. Se Emma estivesse em casa naquele momento, não haveria ninguém para ajudá.-la.

.- Não temos tempo de ir para um hospital – Julie olhou para Sirius, Remo e Anne. – Vou ter que fazer o parto aqui. Me ajudem a levá.-la para o meu quarto.

Os quatro levaram Emma para o quarto de Julie com cuidado, por isso, demorando muito mais tempo do que o normal.

.- Não podemos ficar muito tempo aqui – Sirius disse para Julie enquanto olhava Emma com preocupação. – Preciso levar Adrianne até Tiago e Lílian.

.- Eu vou precisar de ajuda, não vou conseguir fazer o parto sozinha. Já ajudei médicos em partos, e estive lendo alguns livros para os exames de medi-bruxa, mas nada se compara a trazer uma criança ao mundo sem magia!

.- Eu fico – Remo, que ficara ouvindo os dois conversando, disse rapidamente. – Vá com Adrianne, Sirius.

Sirius olhou para Anne. Ela segurava a mão gelada de Emma, e seu olhar dizia que estava disposta a ficar, mas era arriscado. Quando o bebê nascesse, a intensidade de magia que havia nele poderia fazer com que Voldemort descobrisse que Anne estava viva.

Sirius aproximou-se da irmã, e sentou ao lado dela. Ele acariciou o rosto dela, afastando os longos cabelos do rosto e a beijando na testa.

.- Você é mais forte do que todos nós – ele olhou para Anne, e concordando com a cabeça, ela acariciou a mão de Emma e saiu do quarto, deixando Remo e Julie sozinhos com Emma.

.- Muito bem – ela disse com determinação, deixando de lado qualquer pensamento de aflição, pensando somente em ajudar a irmã. – Esquente água em algumas panelas, procure uma tesoura e coloque dentro de uma das panelas. Em outra, esquente algumas toalhas.

Remo concordou com um meneio de cabeça, e foi para a cozinha, enquanto Julie, com um toque de varinha, afastou as vestes da irmã, observou a dilatação, e em seguida, examinou a barriga. O que descobriu com o exame a preocupou. O bebê não estava na posição para o nascimento.

.- O que houve? – Emma perguntou, percebendo a apreensão da irmã. – Julie, fale! É alguma coisa com o bebê?

Julie puxou os cabelos para trás da orelha, sem querer mentir para a irmã, mas sabendo que a verdade deixaria Emma nervosa, e isso dificultaria as coisas. A chegada de Remo, porém, impediu que Julie respondesse.

.- Fiz o que você pediu. O que faço agora?

.- Ajude Emma, e não faça nada se ela machucar você – ela disse sem encarar a irmã. – Eu vou procurar uma poção contra dor, minha mãe deve ter uma em algum lugar.

Remo se aproximou de Emma. Ela estava pálida, e o rosto estava molhado com o suor, mas sorriu quando Remo se aproximou.

.- Você vai ficar comigo? – Emma perguntou num murmúrio.

.- Não vou sair daqui – Remo sorriu, tranqüilo, e segurou a mão esquerda de Emma, que respirou profundamente antes de falar, parecendo ainda mais cansada com o esforço.

.- Remo... – a voz dela era fraca, e o lobisomem teve que se aproximar para escutá-la. – Se algo der errado... – uma careta de dor fez com que ela se calasse por uns segundos.- Diga para Julie salvar meu filho. Ele é mais importante do que eu... E diga ao Frank que eu o amo... E ao meu filho também... Mas ele precisa continuar sem mim.

.- Emma... – Remo começou, mas a jovem o interrompeu.

.- Prometa que você vai fazer isso, Remo! – ela disse com determinação, apesar das lágrimas.

Remo balançou a cabeça.

.- Não vou precisar prometer nada. Julie não vai deixar que nada aconteça.

.- Eu sei o que está acontecendo. Eu não vou sobreviver. Prometa, Remo!

Remo gaguejou. Sentia a mão gelada de Emma junto a dele, e apesar de toda coragem e força de vontade em fazer com que o filho nascesse, ele via que ela estava fraca demais. Remo olhou penalizado para Emma.

.- Eu... eu prometo...

Emma sorriu, e continuou assim até Julie voltar.

.- Encontrei a poção, mas tive que fazer algumas mudanças, por isso demorei.

.- Não, Julie – Emma disse com bravura. – Se eu beber essa poção, não terei forças para o parto.

.- Pode aliviar a dor.

Emma sorriu com sabedoria.

.- É por causa da dor que eu sei que ainda estou viva.

Julie olhou com raiva para a irmã, mas o grito de dor que ouviu de Emma fez com que se afastasse. Remo fez um enorme esforço para não gritar, pois sua mão ainda estava unida à de Emma.

.- Emma, está na hora! Empurre a criança com toda a sua força!

Os gritos de Julie chegavam até Emma como se ela estivesse sussurrando, mas mesmo assim, empurrava com o resto de força que havia dentro de si. A dor era enorme, mas sua consciência estava além da dor. Sua vida poderia estar terminando, mas Emma sentia a energia do filho enquanto o empurrava. Ela ouvia Remo falar, sair e voltar, mas o ignorava. Estava concentrada em trazer seu filho ao mundo, e só descansou quando ouviu o primeiro choro dele. Então, Emma sorriu, aliviada. Tinha conseguido. Seu filho nascera, e estava vivo. Podia descansar, agora. Ela fechou os olhos, e a cabeça caiu para o lado, cansada.

.- É um menino, Emma, como você disse! – Julie sorria, contente. – Nós conseguimos!

Julie passou o bebê para os braços de Remo, que o embrulhou nas toalhas, e depois de Julie cortar o cordão que unia a criança a Emma, Remo aproximou o pequeno da mãe. No instante que viu Emma, porém, Remo parou. Não havia nenhuma cor no rosto dela, e ele adivinhou que se tocasse nela, sentiria a pele dela fria como gelo.

.- Julie – o tom de voz dele era urgente, e ele não precisou continuar para que Julie se aproximasse da irmã.

.- Ah, Merlin! – o sorriso de alegria desapareceu imediatamente do rosto dela, e rapidamente, ela saiu do quarto. Com o filho de Emma nos braços, que chorava como se entendesse o que acontecia ao seu redor, Remo seguiu Julie.

.- O que vai acontecer com a Emma? Ela não vai.. – ele não teve coragem de terminar a frase.

.- Não, se eu for rápida. Ela está em choque, provavelmente a pressão subiu, e ela perdeu muito líquido – ela disse, nervosa, enquanto caminhava para a cozinha.

.- Precisa de ajuda? – ele se ofereceu enquanto via Julie pegar vários ingredientes.

.- Leve o bebê para Emma – ela respondeu sem olhar para Remo, começando a preparar a poção. – Ela não vai desistir de lutar se sentir que ele precisa dela.

.- Certo – em seguida, ele voltou para o quarto, e deitou o bebê ao lado de Emma.

O menino chorou ainda mais forte, lutando, ao seu modo, para impedir que a mãe morresse, e Remo encostou-se na parede. Não podia fazer mais nada além de esperar.

Pareceu ter demorado várias horas até Julie voltar com a poção, e ela não precisou falar para que Remo afastasse o bebê. Nenhum dos dois falou qualquer coisa enquanto a enfermeira fez com que a poção fosse engolida por Emma. O único som era o choro urgente do bebê, que, aos poucos, foi diminuindo, até parar, quando Julie terminou de dar a poção.

Aos poucos, a cor voltava ao rosto de Emma. Minutos depois, ela mexeu os olhos, e tossiu. Todos os ossos do corpo dela doíam, e estava mais cansada do que nunca, mas mesmo assim, abriu os olhos, lentamente. Remo sentou na cama, com a pequena criança nos braços, e mostrou o menino para a mãe. Emma estava fraca demais, mas seus olhos irradiavam felicidade, e a certeza de que havia ganhado naquela noite mais do que esperava. Ao ver que a irmã estava bem, por enquanto, Julie saiu do quarto e foi para a sala.

.- Ela vai ficar bem?

Julie tremeu, assustada ao notar que Remo a seguira.

.- Depende – ela disse sentado no sofá da sala. – A poção fez com que ela recobrasse a consciência e pensasse nas pessoas que precisavam dela, o choro do meu sobrinho... – ela disse a palavra lentamente, e por um breve momento, sorriu, pensando que agora era tia, mas a lembrança da irmã no quarto apagou aquele sorriso. – ajudou muito, mas se ela não for para o hospital logo, Emma vai perder a força de vontade e não lutará mais para viver.

.- Deve ter um hospital trouxa por aqui – Remo disse, pensativo.

.- Não vai adiantar – Julie balançou a cabeça negativamente. – A poção tem uma forte ligação com a magia da pessoa que a toma, pois foi a magia existente em Emma que a trouxe de volta, e só a magia dela poderá fazer com que ela se recupere – Julie olhou para Remo com nervosismo. – Eu fui muito imprudente, eu sei, mas ela é minha irmã, eu não poderia deixar que ela...

Julie não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Seu corpo sacudiu com um soluço, e em segundos, ela estava chorando tudo o que queria ter chorado mas não pôde porque tinha que se concentrar no parto. O que Remo mais queria fazer era tomá-la nos braços e a ninar como se Julie fosse um bebê. Lentamente, sua mão se aproximou do ombro da enfermeira, mas se reteve no último momento. Aquele toque poderia afastar Julie ainda mais, e além disso, ambos precisavam de consolo. Se eles se tocassem e procurassem refúgio um no outro, o elo entre eles poderia ser novamente ativado. Era o que Remo mais queria, mas ele não podia sacrificar Julie quando a salvara de estar ligada a ele.

.- Não se preocupe – em vez de tocá-la, Remo falou em tom controlado.-, Sirius deve chegar a qualquer instante. Eu vou ver como a Emma está – ele disse rapidamente, e subiu as escadas para o quarto de Julie.

* * *

Remo ficou com Julie e Emma até Sirius chegar e levar as duas e o recém-nascido para o hospital. Depois, voltou para casa, continuar a tradução dos pergaminhos. Já era manhã, ele não dormira a noite toda, mas não tinha tempo a perder. Ficaria acordado o quanto suportasse.

Assim que chegou em casa, ele foi para o quarto. Ao abrir a porta, porém, olhou espantado para o quarto. Tudo estava fora do lugar. Roupas espalhadas ao acaso, móveis revirados. Alguém invadira a casa durante a noite e certamente levara consigo os dois papéis, mas esse pensamento durou menos de um segundo na cabeça de Remo. Ele pensou nos pais e na irmã, que deveriam estar dormindo, e, sem perceber que tremia, correu para o quarto dos pais. Remo parou em frente à porta, com medo do que encontraria. Lentamente, abriu a porta, e só quando viu os pais dormindo foi que descobriu quão nervoso estava.

Remo também foi para o quarto da irmã, mas Nicole dormia serenamente, abraçada a uma velha boneca de pano. Os invasores, quem quer que fossem, não estavam interessados em matar, somente nos pergaminhos. Novamente, Remo sentiu o nervosismo invadir seu corpo, e aparatou até Hogwarts.

* * *

No castelo, quase todos dormiam. Hagrid estava acordado, cuidando dos pinheiros que cresciam para a decoração de Natal, e foi ele quem abriu os portões da propriedade para Remo.

O lobisomem não procurou se explicar. Entrou no castelo e partiu direto para as masmorras, percorrendo o caminho até o quarto de Lilith. Ele entrou sem bater, e o que viu fez com que perdesse as esperanças. Chegara tarde demais.

Havia sangue espalhado em todas as paredes e nos móveis. Não havia um corpo, mas dificilmente Lilith teria escapado àquele ataque. E os pergaminhos que dias atrás estavam espalhados pelo chão, desapareceram.

* * *

**N/A: **Mil desculpas pela demora. Meu computador quebrou (e ainda está quebrado), mas agora as atualizações vão ser mais frequentes. Pelo menos não vão demorar tanto assim... Ainda estou escrevendo o 18, e vou ter que digitar também, mas assim que tiver completo, eu posto. Obrigada a todos que esperaram pacientemente.


	19. Capítulo 18: Nunca será como antes

18. NUNCA SERÁ COMO ANTES

Tiago e Lílian conversavam com ele, na sala da casa, mas Remo estava concentrado demais em seus próprios pensamentos para ouvir o que os amigos diziam. Podia ter passado mais de duas semanas, mas ele ainda sentia a mesma frustração que sentiu quando Dumbledore disse que com a morte dos Cervoux e de Lilith, o processo contra Alain seria arquivado. Remo só deixou os pensamentos de lado ao sentir o cotovelo de Lílian acertar o seu braço.

- Eu estou falando com você, senhor Aluado! – o tom de voz da ruiva era brincalhão, mas o olhar demonstrava preocupação.

- Desculpe, eu me distraí. Do que você falava?

- Nada de importante. Quer dizer – a ruiva se corrigiu. -, não é tão importante comparado com o que você estava pensando.

Remo abaixou a cabeça, sem querer falar sobre aquele assunto no almoço de Natal em Godric's Hollow.

- Não foi nada. De verdade. – Remo enfatizou a última frase.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Julie?

Tiago deu uma gargalhada depois que a mulher falou.

- Aluado, acho melhor você falar, ou a Lily vai passar o resto da noite tentando adivinhar o que aconteceu!

Mesmo sem achar que deveria preocupar os amigos, Remo começou a contar o que aconteceu.

- ... e agora que todas as testemunhas estão mortas, e as provas desaparecidas, o caso foi arquivado.

- É realmente uma... – Tiago começou a falar, mas um resmungo fez com que ele se calasse.

- Hunf! Você foi muito incompetente!

Remo, Tiago e Lílian só perceberam que Anne estava ouvindo quando ela começou a falar. Os três pensavam que ela estava colocando Harry para dormir, e que não seria perturbados.

- Qualquer pessoa com um pouco de bom senso não deixaria importantes papéis no alcance de qualquer um, e teria cópias de provas tão importantes! – ela continuou.

- Escuta aqui – irritado com a intromissão da morena, Tiago se levantou do sofá e caminhou até ela. -, se você fosse tão competente, você não estaria aqui, se passando por morta, ou teria essa marca em seu braço!

O olhar de Anne brilhava de indignação, e seu rosto estava dominado pela ofensa. A resposta dela veio num tom tenso.

- Você deveria estar irritado com ele – ela apontou para Remo. – Talvez por esses pergaminhos você saberia qual é o feitiço que você é capaz de fazer para derrotar o Lord das Trevas, e tudo isso estaria acabado!

Tiago avançou na direção de Anne, mas Lílian foi mais rápida e o segurou.

- Tiago, não! É Natal, devemos celebrar, e não discutir!

Ignorando a esposa, Tiago respondeu para Anne, obstinado.

- Você está certa, Snape. Eu deveria estar furioso com Remo, mas não estou. Então, por que você deveria estar, se o grande prejudicado nisso tudo foi eu?

- Se você não pensa na sua família, eu penso! Me preocupo muito com Lílian e Harry, ao contrário de você, por isso estou irritada com ele – ela finalizou olhando para Remo com desprezo antes de sair da sala.

Tiago tentou escapar de Lílian e continuar a discussão, mas Lílian o impediu.

- Não, Tiago Potter! – ela se colocou na frente do marido. – Não vou deixar você continuar com essa discussão estúpida!

- Ora, Lílian! Você não ouviu como ela ofendeu o Remo?

- Você escutou o Remo falar alguma coisa contra a Anne?

Lílian procurou o olhar de Remo, e adivinhando os pensamentos dela, ele falou com despreocupação.

- A Lílian está certa, eu não dei atenção para a Snape. Eu sei que não foi minha culpa.

Apesar da resposta, Anne descobriu todos os pensamentos que atormentavam Remo desde o acontecido. Desde que o processo foi arquivado, ele pensava em como fora ingênuo, e achava que se o primeiro ministro francês estava solto, era por sua causa.

-x-x-x-

Sem ter que se ocupar com a tradução do pergaminho, ou com o processo, Remo começou a procurar emprego, com uma certa dificuldade. Dolores Umbridge, do Ministério da Magia, conseguira a aprovação de algumas leis contra os lobisomens.

Remo aparatou em casa pouco antes do anoitecer, depois de mais um dia de procura sem sucesso.

- Oi, Mãe! – ele disse, fechando a porta, e ia continuar, mas antes, viu que havia visitas em casa, um homem que estava aceitando uma xícara de chá oferecida por Catherine Lupin. – Oh, boa noite – ele cumprimentou o desconhecido.

- Olá, senhor Lupin – o bruxo colocou a xícara sobre a mesa, e se aproximou de Remo. – sou Alfred Goldstarch, trabalho para o Ministério na seção de Regulação de Criaturas Mágicas. Achamos que a melhor forma de que todos vocês soubessem fosse avisando pessoalmente...

- Avisar do quê? – Remo perguntou, procurando que a mãe dissesse alguma coisa, mas a mulher balançou a cabeça, e saiu.

- Da nova lei que Dolores Umbridge conseguiu que fosse aprovada. Agora todos os lobisomens deverão passar as noites de lua cheia sob observação médica no St. Mungus.

-x-x-x-

Julie passou a mão pela testa depois de sair da sala de operações. Enquanto estudava para ser medi-bruxa, nunca pensou que realizar cirurgias mágicas pudesse ser tão cansativo, mas a prática mostrou que ela estava enganada.

- Boa noite, doutora... – Ephram a cumprimentou com um beijo. Desde que a namorada fora promovida, a apelidara de doutora. – Como foi a operação?

- Cansativa... Mas está tudo bem.

- Isso é normal no começo – e lembrando de algo, continuou. – Ah, o diretor quer falar com você agora.

- É algo grave? – a mulher perguntou, preocupada.

- Não, acho que não. Deve ser sobre o certificado, tinha alguém do Ministério com ele.

- Eu estou indo - ela se despediu do medi-bruxo com um beijo, mas, ainda segurando a mão dele, perguntou. – Você ainda vai continuar aqui?

- Não, meu turno terminou.

- O meu também, que tal sairmos agora, só nós dois?

- Perfeito! Estou te esperando na entrada.

Julie acenou, e foi até a sala do diretor do hospital. Tobias Shepard era tão velho quanto Dumbledore, e da mesma forma como o diretor amava educar, a paixão dele era a medicina. Assim que Julie entrou, ele interrompeu a conversa com o funcionário do ministério.

- Shepard, Ephram avisou que você queria falar comigo...

- Sim, Julie, sente-se – ele disse, indicando a cadeira. – Este é Alfred Goldstarch, e está representando o Ministério de Magia. Recentemente uma lei de Dolores Umbridge foi aprovada...

- Dolores Umbridge? – Julie perguntou, reconhecendo o nome. A bruxa era famosa pelas leis contra bruxos com sangue mestiço, como gigantes, lobisomens, etc.

- Sim, Dolores Umbridge. Ela conseguiu que uma lei contra lobisomens fosse aprovada. Agora todos os lobisomens deverão ter as transformações acompanhadas por um medi-bruxo. Ephram me disse que você tem estudado sobre a licantropia desde Hogwarts, então achei que essa seria uma ótima experiência para você.

Julie encarava o diretor do hospital com enorme surpresa. Se tornara uma medi-bruxa há duas semanas, e já confiavam a ela uma tarefa importante como essa. Mas...

- Todos os lobisomens ficarão no St. Mungus?

- Sim – Alfred respondeu. -, mas haverá duas alas. Você será responsável por uma, e Ruby Prewett será responsável pela outra. Cada uma observará quatro lobisomens.

- E posso saber quem serão? – Julie perguntou, receosa. Pensava em Remo, se conseguiria ficar perto dele durante as noites de lua-cheia sem demonstrar nenhuma reação.

- Ainda não organizamos tudo, Srta Black.

Julie colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha. Não deveria colocar a vida particular acima da profissional. Se tivesse que acompanhar as transformações de Remo, deveria lidar com isso sem atrapalhar seu emprego.

- Era tudo o que eu queria saber. Eu aceito o cargo.

- ótimo! – Alfred respondeu, sorrindo. – Amanhã eu trago os papéis para você assinar, senhorita Black.

- Obrigado, Julie – Shepard disse com um sorriso confiante bastante similar ao de Dumbledore. – Pode se retirar, não quero atrapalhar sua folga.

- Obrigada, diretor – ela o cumprimentou com a cabeça. – Boa noite.

Julie saiu, e assim que fechou a porta da sala do diretor, sentiu o estômago dar voltas. Desde que Remo voltara, evitava um convívio com o ex-namorado, mas agora seria inevitável. Ela pensava sobre o que iria acontecer a partir de agora.

- Julie, você está bem? – Ephram perguntou ao ver a mulher na sala de espera. – O que aconteceu, você está pálida.

Ela se sentou ao lado do médico, e depois de se tranqüilizar, respondeu.

- Eu vou ter que supervisionar lobisomens durante a lua-cheia. É a nova lei da Umbridge, os lobisomens devem ser supervisionados durante a transformação.

- Você estuda a licantropia desde que eu conheço você, por que está nervosa? – ele perguntou, afastando o cabelo da morena.

- Eu... – ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. - ... só estou surpresa, não esperava ter uma responsabilidade assim tão cedo.

- Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir – ele disse segurando o queixo de Julie. – Mais um motivo para sairmos. Temos que comemorar isso. Que tal o 3 Vassouras? Soube que hoje tem noite de dança.

- Está bem – ela respondeu com um sorriso pouco à vontade. Ephram estava tão disposto a comemorar que ela não quis contrariar, e foi com ele.

-x-x-x-

Por dois meses, Julie acompanhou a preparação do St. Mungus para receber os lobisomens da Grã-Bretanha durante as noites de lua-cheia. Uma área foi construída no sub-solo do hospital, para que os pacientes não vissem os lobisomens. Os medi-bruxos receberam treinamento para lidar com os lobisomens, e Julie descobriu que teria que observar Remo quando recebeu o pergaminho informando quais os lobisomens estariam sob sua responsabilidade. Eles teriam permissão para usar balas de prata em casos extremos, e Julie estremecia só da possibilidade de ter que atirar em Remo. E em março, tudo estava preparado. Naquele mês, os lobisomens passariam as noites de lua-cheia no hospital.

No dia que antecedeu a lua-cheia, Remo recebeu instruções sobre como agir. Deveria apresentar um cartão de identificação para uma das recepcionistas, e seguir até a sala indicada. Na sala, desceria por um elevador até o lugar onde passaria a noite. Ele leu a última linha com pena. "A desobediência às normas serão punidas com pena em Azkaban". Pela noite Remo foi ate o hospital.

Assim que entrou, sentiu a presença de Julie. A princípio fraca, a sensação foi se fortalecendo à medida que se aproximava da sala em que passaria a noite. Não se surpreendeu ao ver Julie depois que abriu a porta.

Foi com decepção que Julie olhou para Remo enquanto ele caminhava até ela. Ele não pareceu surpreso, mas sim, olhava para ela como se já soubesse que ela estaria ali. Pensou se ele ainda podia sentir quando ela estava por perto, mas com isso podia acontecer se ela não sentia que Remo estava chegando? Tentando disfarçar o embaraço, Julie indicou para Remo a cela onde ele passaria a noite. A cela era feita de prata, uma das medidas para que os lobisomens pudessem ser controlados, caso ficassem nervosos.

Até o segundo lobisomem chegar, uma mulher de mais de cinqüenta anos, nenhum dos dois falou algo. Remo, por não querer constranger Julie, e ela por sentir vergonha do que estava fazendo ali, e da humilhação que Remo era obrigado a se submeter.

O quarto e último paciente, um homem de trinta anos, chegou pouco antes da transformação começar, e com todos já transformados, o trabalho de Julie começou. Ela ficou na sala, fazendo anotações sobre como eles se transformavam, passavam a noite, além de marcas particulares, para que os lobisomens pudessem ser identificados, se necessário.

Assim que os lobisomens voltaram à forma humana, Julie saiu, querendo poupá-los de ter que se vestir em sua frente.

-x-x-x-

- Esse Remo Lupin... – Ruby disse olhando para as anotações de Julie – Ele fica inquieto a noite toda?

Demorou alguns segundos antes que Julie respondesse.

- Sim.

- Estranho... – o tom de voz da outra era intrigado. – Todos os outros lobisomens em algum momento da noite, ficam calmos, menos o Lupin. – a ruiva voltou a olhar para Julie, interrogativa – Porque será que isso não acontece com ele?

- Eu não sei Ruby, ainda estamos no começo do projeto – Julie respondeu sem ter a intenção de falar num tom rude, e se desculpou. – Desculpe Ruby, eu estou cansada... Podemos falar depois?

Como a ruiva concordou, Julie saiu do hospital, pensando na pergunta que Ruby fizera. Ela se fazia a mesma pergunta. Por que Remo passava as noites inquieto? O elo que a unia a ele fazia com que ele tivesse momentos da calma, mas agora isso não acontecia... Ela também não sabia quando Remo estava perto ou o que ele sentia. Tinha quase certeza de que o elo fora quebrado, mas como isso aconteceu? E de que forma isso os afetava?

Depois de meses, Julie conversava com Remo sem o constrangimento do primeiro mês, mas sabia que não devia perguntar nada a Remo, pois ele não diria nada. O tempo em que ela conhecia Remo mais do que ela mesma era passado. Distraída, Julie na percebeu que Remo estava um pouco atrás dela e de Ruby.

Até reencontrar Julie no St. Mungus Remo pensou bastante sobre o que fazer. Pensava em contar a verdade sobre o elo, Lilith, mas tinha certeza de que Julie não aceitaria. Não contar nada seria uma injustiça, precisava falar algo para ela. Não precisava ser exatamente a verdade, mas suficiente para não preocupá-la.

Quando voltou para o St. Mungus, no final de agosto, Remo procurou Julie depois que a noite de vigilância terminou. Ele a alcançou no corredor do hospital.

- Julie!

A medi-bruxa parou e esperou Remo.

- O que foi?

Ele notou a curiosidade e ansiedade na voz dela, e decidiu ir direto ao assunto.

- Eu não sei se é impressão minha, mas eu percebi que você esta preocupada com alguma coisa...

- Não é nada, Remo.Quero dizer – ela sorriu, despreocupada – Tenho trabalhado demais...

- Não é só isso, Julie – ele a interrompeu. – Você está preocupada comigo, por minhas transformações não serem como a dos outros... – ele se calou por instantes, vendo surpresa no rosto dela. – Enquanto eu estive fora, adoeci gravemente. A cura foi difícil e acho que isso é um dos efeitos colaterais e não tem como evitar isso.

Julie levantou a mão, tentando consolar Remo, se achando uma idiota por ter achado que ele quebraria o elo, mas Remo, temendo o que aquele contato poderia fazer, se afastou.

- Desculpe, Julie... Eu tenho que ir...

E sem olhar para trás, Remo saiu. Julie, depois de alguns segundos foi para o vestiário. Nenhum dos dois soube que Ephram os observara durante toda a conversa, e sua inquietação sobre a relação entre a namorada e o outro aumentou. Essa era apenas a segunda vez que os viam juntos, mas era impossível não ver a vontade de proteger Julie que Remo demonstrava e o carinho no olhar dela. Ephram foi para a recepção para conferir alguns horários, quando viu Emma entrando no hospital com seu bebê.

- Ephram, oi! – ela disse, enquanto ele acenava para o pequeno Neville.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Vim fazer alguns exames e não quis deixar o Neville com a mamãe... – e depois de observar melhor Ephram acrescentou – Está tudo bem?

Ele respondeu com um aceno da cabeça.

- Sim, está - e querendo mudar de assunto, disse a primeira coisa que pensou. – O Remo estava conversando com a Julie, mas já saiu, você se encontrou com ele?

- Ah, já sei o que está acontecendo! – Emma disse perspicaz – A Julie namorou com o Remo, mas você não precisa se preocupar, faz tanto tempo! Hoje em dia eles mal se falam, ele magoou muito a Julie, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei – ele respondeu mecanicamente, pensando porque Julie escondera isso dele. Pensava que ela confiava nele, mas estava enganado.

- Falando na minha irmã, ela ainda está por aqui?

- Não, o plantão dela terminou agora a pouco.

- Bem, eu a vejo mais tarde, quando for visitar minha mãe. Tchau, Ephram, está na hora da minha consulta.

- Tchau, Emma – Ele respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

O pensamento estava em Julie. Ela não falara nada sobre ter namorado Remo, e descobri isso o deixou magoado, e principalmente, enciumado. Se Julie não havia dito nada sobre Remo, era porque ele foi muito importante na vida dela. Talvez os dois estivessem se encontrando. Isso justificava a mudança de comportamento de Julie. Notara que há algumas semanas a medi-bruxa estava distante, se desconcentrava facilmente, e estava mais reservada. A insegurança era difícil para controlar, e Ephram foi para o vestiário, mas Julie já havia ido para casa.

Ela desaparatou no quarto. Estava cansada por ter ficado a noite acordada, e tudo o que queria era dormir. Nem ao menos tirou a roupa do hospital. Se deitou na cama, e teria dormido imediatamente se Sirius não tivesse entrado no quarto.

- Eu sabia que você tinha chegado. Preciso que você me faça dois enormes favores, Julie. – ele disse sério.

- Sirius – ela disse para o irmão, a voz sonolenta. – podemos falar depois? Eu estou morrendo de sono.

- Não posso esperar. É sobre o Tiago e a Lílian.

A menção dos amigos despertou Julie completamente.

- O que houve? Eles estão bem? – ela disse, se sentando.

- Por enquanto, estão, mas a Anne disse que há um espião na Ordem, e Dumbledore quer falar com o Pontas e a Lily. Você pode ficar com a Anne? No meu apartamento? – ele acrescentou ao ver o olhar irritado da irmã.

- O quê? – ela encarou o irmão, horrorizada. – Você quer que descubram o que você fez?

- Ninguém vai descobrir se vocês duas tomarem cuidado, ou não se matarem - ele disse em tom brincalhão, mas se arrependeu no segundo seguinte ao ver que Julie não se acalmara.

- Ora, Sirius! É loucura ela vir pra cá! E se ela estiver traindo Lílian e Tiago e essa for a oportunidade que ela esta esperando para contar o que sabe? – ela se levantou da cama, gesticulando nervosamente enquanto falava.

- A Anne não vai falar nada! – ele disse, irritado. – Eu tenho certeza!

- Ah, e isso encerra a questão!

- Encerra sim – ele disse, sério.

- Então não temos mais o que falar. Se não posso recusar, eu fico com ela. Agora, pode me deixar dormir – ela se aproximou da porta e a abriu, deixando bem claro o que queria que o irmão fizesse.

- Eu pedi dois favores. Ainda tem mais um.

- Nem quero pensar no que vem por aí... – ela girou os olhos, impaciente.

- A Ordem está sendo traída por um amigo intimo dos Potter. Eu queria que você procurasse falar com Remo, saber se ele é o traidor...

Julie, que estava de costas para Sirius virou-se, rapidamente.

- Remo, traindo a Ordem? Você esqueceu que ele é seu amigo desde os onze anos?

- Eu não conheço mais esse Remo. Ele passou mais de um ano fora, ninguém sabe exatamente o que ele fez, e ele é muito reservado sobre isso. Além disso, ele sempre quer saber sobre o Tiago e Lílian, tive que mentir que o esconderijo mudou, mas ele insistiu em saber sobre eles.

- Isso não prova nada, Sirius! Ele já esteve em Godric's Hollow, e nada aconteceu! O Remo só deve estar preocupado com o Tiago e a Lílian, como você!

- Pode ser, Julie, mas se você se encontrar com o Remo, tente descobrir alguma coisa.

- Eu não vou fazer nada, Sirius. Se você está desconfiado do Remo, fale com ele.

- Julie, é a segurança dos nossos amigos que está em jogo!

- O Remo também é meu amigo, e eu tenho certeza que ele não está traindo a Ordem.

- Certo. Acredite nele, mas se algo acontecer com o Tiago, a Lílian ou o Harry, não diga que se arrependeu.

- Sirius, você está sendo precipitado...

- Daqui a alguns dias eu trago uma chave de portal para você ir buscar a Anne.

- Sirius, me escuta...

Ignorando o chamado da irmã, Sirius desaparatou. Julie suspirou e se deitou, sem conseguir dormir.

-x-x-x-

- Julie, aqui estão os resultados.

A enfermeira dizia pela terceira vez, finalmente conseguindo chamar a atenção dela.

- Desculpe, Jen, eu me distraí – ela disse, se desculpando com um sorriso.

- Tudo bem - a outra respondeu automaticamente, e percebendo, Julie se afastou, um pouco envergonhada.

Desde que Sirius falara sobre Remo estar traindo a Ordem, Julie estava inquieta. Quando conversou com Sirius, não quis acreditar no que o irmão falara, mas depois de pensar melhor, viu que o irmão tinha razões de suspeitar do amigo. Julie tinha certeza de que Remo estava escondendo algo, ela sabia mesmo sem o elo. Conhecia Remo desde a infância, e sempre conseguiu adivinhar o que ele sentia, mas agora, era como se ele fizesse questão de se afastar, de impedir que ela descobrisse todos os seus segredos. Aquele não era o Remo que Julie sempre conhecera.

- Algum problema? – Ruby perguntou depois que Julie entrou na sala de repouso.

- Nada que uma noite bem dormida não resolva.

- Hum. Acho que você não precisa dormir. Você precisa se divertir um pouco, esquecer desse hospital... Está decidido. Nosso horário acabou, podemos ir para o Beco Diagonal, eu, você e o Ephram.

- O Ephram está de plantão – Julie mentiu sem saber exatamente porque mentia. Talvez fosse porque o namorado a evitasse há alguns dias. – Mas eu aceito o convite.

As duas saíram do hospital pouco depois, aparataram no Caldeirão Furado, e de lá foram para o Beco Diagonal. Estava começando a anoitecer, as lojas já estavam fechadas, mas os bares começavam a abrir. Elas foram para o Alquimista, mas Julie não seguiu Ruby quando a ruiva entrou. Ela parou na porta, vendo Remo sentado em frente ao balcão.

- O que foi? – Ruby perguntou. – Conhece?

- Sim, conheço – Julie disse se lembrando que Ruby não sabia quais eram os bruxos que ela vigiava na lua-cheia.

- Então vamos falar com ele. Você pode até me apresentar, ele tem cara de que precisa de uma enfermeira – ela disse, brincando.

Praticamente arrastada pela amiga, Julie foi até Remo, que se levantou ao vê-la se aproximar.

- Julie, oi – ela notou que ele não se aproximou.

- Oi, Remo. Deixa eu apresentar vocês, essa é Ruby, ela trabalha comigo no St. Mungus, e esse é Remo, um colega de Hogwarts.

- Muito prazer. Quer beber algo? – ele disse, percebendo, com uma ponta de mágoa, que de namorado passara a ser colega de Hogwarts.

- Cerveja amanteigada ia ser maravilhoso. – Ruby disse, sorrindo.

Remo fez o pedido, e Ruby começou a conversar com ele. A conversa estava indo bem, mas minutos depois Ruby pediu que Julie fosse ao banheiro com ela. A morena foi, um tanto quanto aliviada por separar Remo da amiga, sem saber exatamente o motivo de ter ficado tão incomodada enquanto os dois conversavam.

Ruby só esperou Julie fechar a porta do banheiro antes de falar.

- O Remo é uma ótima pessoa, mas acho que ele não está interessado em mim, e eu odeio perder tempo. Será que ele vai ficar chateado se eu for conversar com outro?

- Se o Remo não estiver interesse, claro que não. – ela disse sem aparentar muito interesse, as duas voltaram para o bar. Remo conseguiu uma mesa, e os três conversaram até Ruby sair para falar com alguns amigos. Por instantes, Remo e Julie ficaram em silêncio, até Remo perguntar.

- Sabe alguma coisa do Tiago e da Lílian? Eles ainda estão em Godric's Hollow?

- Não sei muita coisa sobre a Ordem – ela engoliu em seco, e falou tão baixo que Remo quase não a escutou. – Sirius me disse que Você-Sabe-Quem pode estar sabendo sobre o esconderijo.

- E não é só isso – ele disse, sério. – Voldemort está sabendo todos os passos da Ordem. É como se ele tivesse um espião lá.

- Foi por isso que você voltou? Estava suspeitando que havia um espião? –sem querer, ela sondava Remo. Não era somente por causa de Sirius, mas também queria entender porque ele fugiu por um ano.

- Não exatamente. Voltei porque era mais importante ficar aqui. Mas ainda bem que eu voltei. Tiago e Lílian precisam de minha ajuda, e eu quero ajudar, mas preciso saber onde eles estão. Você sabe, Julie.

Ele a encarava fixamente, tanto que ela desviou. Foi como se ele não tivesse terminado o namoro, como se nunca tivesse ido embora e pudesse adivinhar exatamente o que ela pensava.

- Eu não posso, Remo. – ela disse, e nervosa virou o rosto para a porta, e imediatamente corou. Ephram estava lá, a observando furioso. Por um minuto, ela não demonstrou nenhuma reação, paralisada com o olhar de raiva e decepção do namorado, mas assim que pôde falar, o chamou. – Ephram! – ela se levantou, mas ele já havia aparatado.

- Droga, ele entendeu tudo errado! Não sei como eu concordei em vir pra cá! Eu devia ter ido pra casa.

Remo evitava se aproximar, mas olhava com preocupação para Julie. Não gostava de vê-la com Ephram, mas com ele, ela conseguiria a felicidade que ele não poderia dar.

- Calma, Julie, ele está nervoso, mas quando se acalmar...

- Eu vou para casa. – ela disse, irritada com a paciência de Remo. – Diga para Ruby que eu fiquei com dor de cabeça.

Antes que Remo respondesse, ela aparatou, e reapareceu na sala da casa dos Black. Sentou-se no sofá cansada, e realmente começando a sentir dor de cabeça. Tudo que ela queria era ficar sozinha, mas a voz da mãe atrapalhou seus planos.

- Sirius, a Julie chegou.

- Ótimo, era só o que faltava ela murmurou adivinhando o que o irmão queria. – O Sirius está aqui? – ela perguntou quando a mãe entrou.

- Sim, ele queria saber como você estava – ela acrescentou em tom mais baixo. – Talvez ele queira saber da Ord... Bem, vou deixar vocês sozinhos – ela disse depois que o filho foi para sala.

- E então, falou com o Remo? – ele perguntou depois de ouvir a mãe fechar a porta do quarto.

- Eu não vou bancar a espiã, já disse! – ela se levantou do sofá, irritada. – Já basta ter que ser a babá da comensal!

- Psiu, quer que a mãe descubra?

- Sabe, até que ia ser interessante. Você cuidar de seus problemas, para variar.

- Eu não estou obrigando você a fazer nada! – Sirius encarava a irmã com determinação.

- Não quis dizer isso, Sirius. Eu estou cheia de problemas com o Ephram, e o trabalho. Só queria tirar umas férias de mim. Mas como eu sei que você não pode pedir a outra pessoa, eu fico com a Snape em seu apartamento.

- Sabe... – ele sorriu maroto e sua voz era doce. – Houve uma mudança de planos... A Anne vai ter que ficar aqui.

- Perfeito! – ela disse, irônica, tentando disfarçar, sem sucessão, a raiva. – Você acha que a mamãe não vai descobrir?

- A Anne já disse que vai tomar cuidado. E vai ser fácil com o pai treinando novos aurores. Você só precisa enfeitiçar um dos quartos para que a mãe não perceba a Anne.

- Certo, eu dou um jeito. Por quanto tempo ela vai ficar?

- Uns dois ou três dias. Depois que Dumbledore falar com o Tiago eu levo ela de volta. Você vai ver como o tempo vai passar logo.

Sirius tentou acalmar a irmã com um sorriso, mas, suspirando, Julie pensou que aquela seria uma longa semana.

-x-x-x-

Dois minutos depois de contato com Adrianne Snape foram mais do que suficientes para Julie ter certeza de que o irmão havia sido mais do que otimista. E enquanto Anne recolhia suas coisas e se despedia de Harry, Julie conversava com Lílian.

- Por que o Sirius não veio? – a ruiva perguntou, se sentando no sofá.

- Ele acha que está sendo seguido, mas eu gostaria que ele tivesse vindo.

Lílian encarou a amiga.

- Quando você vai se entender com a Anne? Ela realmente gosta do Sirius.

- Ela só traz problemas para nós – ela disse, impaciente.

- Você devia tentar entender ela...

- Olha, Lílian, você não vai me convencer, então vamos encerrar esse assunto. – ela disse se levantando bruscamente. Lílian pareceu contrariada por alguns segundos, e estava prestes a continuar a conversa, mas mudou de idéia.

- E o hospital? Sirius me falou que você agora é medi-bruxa. O que você está fazendo?

Julie evitou encarar a ruiva, e gaguejou, mas antes que respondesse, Anne entrou na sala com uma pequena mala.

- Estou pronta, podemos ir?

- Claro. – Julie concordou, imediatamente, e depois das duas se despedirem de Lílian e Tiago, que apareceu para ter certeza de que Anne estava indo, elas saíram da casa dos Potter.

- Como você fez para chegar aqui sem fazer magia? - Anne perguntou, curiosa.

- Com uma chave de portal. A magia fica concentrada na chave, e não em mim - ela tirou uma caneta trouxa da bolsa. - Essa é a chave. Ela está programada para nos levar para minha casa na Irlanda em dez minutos.

Os dez minutos se arrastaram vagarosamente. Anne evitava olhar para Julie, mas a outra percebeu que o olhar de superioridade era contra ela, e agradeceu quando os dez minutos passaram e foram embora. Pelo menos na casa dos Black, Julie não precisaria cruzar com Anne todo o dia.

As duas reapareceram no quarto de hóspedes, e enquanto Anne observava o quarto Julie falava.

- O quarto está protegido, meus pais nem ninguém escutarão você caso faça algum barulho, mas se você sair sem tomar cuidado, alguém pode ver você, então não saia daqui sem um feitiço desilusório, ou qualquer outro que deixe você invisível.

- Eu não sou idiota – a morena disse com arrogância, mas Julie deixou transparecer no olhar que não confiava nela.

- É bom que não seja. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, tome cuidado.

Em seguida, Julie desaparatou. Queria ficar longe de Adrianne Snape o mais rápido possível. Agradeceu pelo plantão que teria que enfrentar. Ficava longe de Anne, e poderia encontrar Ephram e esclarecer o mal-entendido no Alquimista, mas o namorado deveria estar evitando-a. O plantão terminou sem que se encontrasse com ele. Ao contrário, quando saiu do vestiário, Remo estava esperando por ela.

Remo passara as últimas três horas esperando por Julie. Naquela manhã, esteve com Dumbledore, e soube que ele ia visitar Tiago e Lílian. O diretor dissera que Sirius tinha certeza que havia um traidor na Ordem, e Dumbledore queria conversar com os Potter sobre que medidas de segurança eles deveriam tomar. Adivinhando que Sirius teria que levar Anne para outro lugar, a não ser que quisesse que Dumbledore descobrisse o que ele fizera, e que ele procuraria ajuda da irmã, Remo foi procurar Julie.

- Julie, precisamos conversar.

- Não tenho nada que falar com você. Se Ephram me vir conversando com você... – ela ia para a saída, mas Remo a ignorou.

- É sobre o que conversamos na outra noite.

Julie analisou Remo. Se ele tinha alguma informação sobre quem estaria traindo a Ordem, ela o escutaria.

- Vamos para outro lugar, aqui alguém pode nos escutar.

Julie andou ate uma sala de exames, e esperou Remo fechar a porta.

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre quem está traindo a Ordem?

- Não, mas eu tenho uma suspeita. O Sirius está se relacionando com Adrianne Snape outra vez. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde quando a vi em Godric's Hollow.

- Você suspeita dela. Eu concordo, ela não é confiável. Sirius é louco por se envolver com ela.

- Talvez ele não esteja louco. Talvez ele esteja envolvido no plano.

Julie teria rido, não fosse a seriedade no olhar de Remo.

- Olha, Remo, eu não confio na Snape, mas achar que o Sirius está passando informações para Você-Sabe-Quem é exagero!

- Julie, pense! Sirius pode ter sido influenciado por Adrianne Snape.

- Remo, isso está ficando ridículo. Sirius nunca seria capaz de trair Tiago. É o melhor amigo dele! Alem disso, Sirius despreza Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Tanto que está namorando com uma comensal. Adrianne saiu de Godric's Hollow, não? Dumbledore está indo visitar os Potter, ela não podia ficar lá. Eu só quero que você a vigie.

Julie não soube o que responder. Pensava no que Você-Sabe-Quem era capaz de fazer. Tiago, Sirius e Remo eram amigos desde os 11 anos, e agora, um estava suspeitando do outro. Os pensamentos dela, porém, foram interrompidos quando a porta abriu, e Ephram entrou com um paciente.

- Hum-hum – Julie pigarreou, tentando disfarçar a mágoa. – Os resultados ficarão prontos em algumas horas, se quiser esperar...

- Não, eu preciso ir. Com licença – ele cumprimentou Ephram, que não respondeu, e saiu.

- Com licença, senhorita Black, mas eu tenho que examinar esse paciente...

Julie olhou nervosa para Ephram. Ele nunca a tratara pelo sobrenome, e isso aumentou ainda mais o nervosismo dela. Sem outra alternativa, saiu da sala, mas esperou por Ephram do lado de fora. Passou os próximos dez minutos andando de um lado para outro, até que o medi-bruxo saiu.

- Ephram... – Julie começou, nervosa – por favor, eu estou indo para casa, quando você puder, vá para lá, preciso conversar com você.

Logo depois, ela saiu do hospital e aparatou em casa. Foi esperar pelo namorado no quarto, e, nervosa, caminhava de um lado para o outro sem parar. Parecia que estava andando a horas quando Ephram chegou.

- Eu vim aqui porque eu ainda tenho o mínimo de respeito por você, Julie, mas seja rápida. Não acho que temos mais nada a falar depois do que eu vi. Só esperava que você fosse mais honesta. Deveria ter me falado sobre Remo ter sido seu namorado.

- Eu sei, Ephram, e eu sinto muito, mas é que me magoa muito falar sobre ele.

- Não deve ter sido o bastante para impedir você de se encontrar com ele – ele disse, irônico, e se afastando de Julie.

- Ele é amigo do Sirius, e me procurou para falar sobre meu irmão!

Ephram deu as costas para Julie, irritado com as desculpas esfarrapadas.

- Olha, Julie, chega de mentiras, está bem? Já não é suficiente ter mentido sobre ele ter sido seu namorado?

- Ephram, eu não estou mentindo! - ela foi enfática, começando a ficar irritada com o medi-bruxo.

- Eu não sei porque vim para cá. Pensei que você não seria capaz de me trair, mas eu errei. Quer saber, Julie? Não me procure mais enquanto ainda existir algo entre você e Remo Lupin – assim que terminou, ele desaparatou e Julie, irritada demais, não reagiu.

Ephram estava agindo sem pensar, com ciúmes dela, e não deixou que ela ao menos se defendesse ou explicasse. Ela passou a mão na testa, impaciente, mas quando ouviu a porta, parou. Deveria ser Ephram, arrependido.

- Nossa, esse seu namorado é nervosinho. Se bem que agora eu acho que devo dizer ex, não é.

Adrianne Snape. Por alguns segundos, Julie pensou em descarregar toda a sua raiva nela, mas não valia a pena. Pelo menos até se lembrar que ela tinha saído do quarto sem se proteger.

- Porque saiu do quarto? Alguém pode ver você.

- Sua mãe foi ver a Emma – ela disse, despreocupada, e retomando o assunto, se sentou na cama, a observando com interesse. - E então, problemas com o namoro?

- Não é seu problema, e você não deveria ter escutado.

- Fui obrigada a ouvir. Vocês estavam gritando, e o quarto de hóspede estava enfeitiçado para que os outros me ouvissem e não o contrário.

- Esse assunto não interessa a você, Snape. Eu trouxe algum material para fazer os exames, posso começar?

- Como quiser – ela disse, impassível, e Julie a examinou sentindo-se aliviada porque amanhã Anne iria embora.

-x-x-x-

Enquanto se aproximava da casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow, Julie observava Anne. Ela estava tensa e preocupada, parecendo humana pela primeira vez na opinião da medi-bruxa. Apesar disso, Julie entendia os motivos de Anne. Acabava de descobrir que estava grávida, e deveria estar nervosa e indecisa sobre o futuro. E tudo ia ficar mais difícil quando ela soubesse que corria risco de perder o filho.

As duas entraram na casa, e Lílian, ao ouvir o barulho das duas entrando, foi para a sala, e abraçou Julie. A ruiva olhou para Julie apreensiva, mas não teve oportunidade de falar sobre o que a perturbou porque se aproveitando que Anne tinha saído, a medi-bruxa falou sobre a gravidez de Anne.

- Você precisa descansar, agora. - Julie disse para Anne assim que entraram na casa dos Potter - Eu falo com a Lílian.

Anne concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e foi para o quarto. Estava começando a se sentir tonta, e iria deitar-se mesmo que Julie não tivesse sugerido.

- Ela está grávida, não é? - Lílian perguntou assim que as duas ficaram sozinhas, compreendendo as conseqüências que a gravidez de Anne trariam.

- Sim, Lílian, mas tem uma coisa que eu preferi não contar para ela antes de conversarmos... Adrianne me disse que já sentiu os mesmos sintomas antes, as tonturas, atraso do ciclo menstrual, as cólicas, e depois a menstruação mais forte... Ela já engravidou antes, e abortou sem nem perceber, e isso pode acontecer outra vez se ela não tomar cuidado. Se a Snape quer ter essa criança, ela deve evitar fortes emoções, e tomar essa poção regularmente. - ela disse indicando a poção no pergaminho - Eu sei que ela quer ter esse filho, mas ela é muito independente, não sei se conseguiria seguir todas as recomendações, por isso estou falando antes com você, Lílian. Você pode fazer com que ela siga todas as minhas recomendações?

- Pode deixar, Julie. Eu vou fazer o possível para ajudar.

- Obrigada, Lílian. - ela sorriu - Eu vou falar com ela, você vem comigo?

- Sim, eu vou.

As duas mulheres, então, foram para o quarto de Anne, e depois de falar com ela, Lílian não esperou para falar sobre o que sentira quando tocou em Julie.

- Julie, tem outra coisa preocupando você além da Anne, não é?

- Sim, Lily. O Sirius me falou sobre alguém está traindo a Ordem...

- ...E ele suspeita do Remo – a ruiva concluiu, triste.

- Sim, mas não é só isso. Eu me encontrei com Remo, e ele me disse que suspeita do Sirius. Eu quase não consegui acreditar no que eles disseram, os dois sempre foram melhores amigos.

- Eu quase tenho raiva de estar aqui! É ridículo saber que Sirius e Remo estão agindo assim! Os dois se conhecem muito bem para não terem dúvidas nenhumas sobre a lealdade deles!

- Mas não deixa de ser estranho – Julie disse, pensativa. – Tem alguém traindo a Ordem, e é alguém que conhece bem os planos, de acordo com Sirius.

- Eu não sei, talvez estejamos enganados... – Lílian disse, confusa. – Mas, e você, como você está?

- O Ephram terminou comigo. Ele me viu com o Remo, e ficou com ciúmes – ela se surpreendeu por dizer isso sem realmente se lamentar.

- Por que ele tem ciúmes do Remo? Vocês namoraram, não estão mais juntos.

- Ele não sabia. Eu achei que não precisava contar, tudo acabou mesmo...

- Julie... Por que você não contou para o Ephram sobre o Remo? De verdade. Do que você tinha medo?

- Eu ... eu não sei...

- Talvez você tivesse medo que ele descobrisse que você não o amava realmente. Que você não tinha esquecido o Remo.

- Lílian, eu não namoraria o Ephram se fosse assim.

- Tem certeza?

Julie encarou Lílian e pensou que talvez ela pudesse estar certa.

- Julie! Oi, como é bom ver você!

Tiago entrava com Harry nos braços e as duas não falaram mais sobre a desconfiança que surgia entre Sirius e Remo ou sobre Ephram.

-x-x-x-

De volta a rotina normal de trabalho no St. Mungus, Julie notou que Ephram continuava a evitá-la, mas, estranhamente, ela não sentia falta de tê-lo sempre ao seu lado. Sentia saudades do companheirismo, mas, de certa forma estava melhor sem a pressão dele.

Aquela seria noite de lua-cheia, e ela sentia uma expectativa que não sentia desde que estava em Hogwarts. Porém, não teve tempo de conversar com Remo, pois ele foi o ultimo a chegar. Esperou por ele na saída, mas ele saiu, deixando para trás uma Julie decepcionada. Ela voltou para casa sem entender o comportamento de Remo e nem porque isso a magoava tanto. Dormiu mal, mas quando acordou na manha seguinte, tinha certeza de uma coisa. Ainda amava Remo, não adiantou tentar esquecê-lo, e ela não ignoraria mais o que sentia.

Tudo o que queria era encontrar Remo. Não queria perder mais tempo do que já havia perdido, mas precisava ir trabalhar.

Julie entrou no St. Mungus pouco depois do meio-dia. Nem começara a trabalhar e já pensava no que faria quando saísse do hospital. Distraída, não percebia os outros olhando para ela, e conversando em voz baixa, mas ela parou quando viu Remo perto da porta do vestiário.

- Remo! – ela sorriu, mal conseguindo conter a felicidade. - Eu ia procurar você! Preciso te dizer...

- Depois você fala, Julie – ele disse, sério.

- O que foi, Remo? Você está me assustando.

- Aconteceu um ataque em Godric's Hollow...

- Ah, não Remo - ela sentiu as pernas trêmulas – Não me diga que o Tiago e a Lílian... Merlin, o Harry!

- O Harry está bem, mas alguém estava mesmo traindo a Ordem e revelou o esconderijo do Tiago e da Lílian.

- Eu não consigo acreditar! – ela disse, balançando a cabeça – Tiago e Lílian, mortos! Quem fez isso? Quem traiu eles?

Remo queria estar em outro lugar, não ter que responder a pergunta de Julie. Não queria que ela sofresse, mas ela saberia logo de tudo.

- Julie, quem revelou o esconderijo dos Potter foi Sirius.

-x-x-x-

**N/A:** sim, esse capítulo agora está completo! E todos que estão lendo, assim como eu, devem agradecer infinitamente à minha amiga Hiáskara, que digitou as 10 folhas, e cedeu o pc pra eu fazer as modificações necessárias antes de eu publicar. Ainda não está betado, mas assim que a Ameria devolver, eu re-posto.

**N/A2:** sobre o próximo capítulo, eu acho que termino antes do fim de agosto, mas continuem dizendo se vocês preferem que eu poste aos poucos, ou completo.

**N/A3:** se alguém for ler 'Em meio à Escuridão', ou se alguém se lembra de todos os detalhes, vai notar que esse capítulo contradiz algumas coisas, é que eu vou fazer algumas alterações em 'Escuridão' quando eu terminar essa fic.

**N/A4:** respondendo às reviews... (todas do cap 18 eu respondo no 19)

**Ameria,** acho que respondi quanto aos capítulos ;) Obrigada por estar lendo, e assim que eu digitar o capítulo completo eu te mando pra vc betar

**Juliana,** sobre a Lilith, é mesmo uma pena, mas ela tinha que desaparecer. Sobre Anne e Sirius, ainda terá muita aparição deles na fic ;)

**Yasmine,** desculpa por ter demorado pra postar novo cap! Esse até que não demorou tanto assim... Se bem que por enquanto é só um trecho, mas dá pra reduzir a ansiedade...


	20. Capítulo 19: Tudo de mim

19. TUDO DE MIM

- É mentira - Julie murmurou, afastando-se de Remo.

- Julie, eu sei que parece loucura, que é inacreditável, mas os aurores levaram Sirius para o Ministério. Encontraram ele em Londres, tentando fugir, mas Pedrinho o alcançou...

- Eu não quero saber dessas mentiras! Sirius nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

Julie saiu da sala, apressada, agora ciente de que todos a observavam. Ignorando, saiu do hospital e aparatou em casa.

- Pai! Mãe! - ela os chamou, subindo a escada, mas ninguém respondeu. O barulho de alguém aparatando, porém, faz ela descer as escadas, apressada. - Pai? - ela perguntou, ansiosa, mas parou ao ver Remo. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu encontrei com o seu pai no Ministério, Julie, ele pediu para eu ir com você até a casa da Emma, por isso fui para o hospital.

- Certo - ela responde num sussurro, finalmente percebendo o quanto fora rude com Remo. - Obrigada, mas acho que é melhor você não ir - ela disse, evitando encarar o homem, e se preparando para aparatar.

Antes que ela conseguisse, Remo a segurou pelo braço.

- Você pode me explicar por que está me tratando assim?

Julie olhou da mão de Remo para o rosto dele antes de responder, quase gritando.

- Sirius suspeitava que você era o traidor, enquanto você suspeitava dele. Essa estupidez de vocês foi que fez Você-Sabe-Quem conseguir o que queria!

- Nem tanto - Remo falou mais alto que Julie, conseguindo acalmá-la. Voldemort desapareceu.

- Como?!

- Vamos para a casa dos Longbotton. Lá você saberá de tudo.

- Sim, sim, está bem - ela disse, aturdida, antes de aparatar em frente à casa de Frank e Emma.

Julie mal percebeu Remo bater e a irmã abrir a porta. A voz dela parecia vir de muito longe.

- Entrem, o pai está no Ministério com Frank. A mãe ainda não sabe de nada, então sejam discretos.

De alguma forma, Julie conseguiu entrar na sala. Ela tentava agir naturalmente, mas Remo sentia o nervosismo escondido nos sorrisos, e fazia o possível para que Stella não notasse a ansiedade da filha. No entanto, era difícil até para ele se concentrar em alguma coisa. Não parava de pensar no que Julie dissera. Sirius estava suspeitando dele... Seria possível que ele fosse inocente?

Mas tudo ia contra Sirius. Ele estava envolvido com uma comensal, poderia estar fingindo suspeitar de Remo para disfarçar. E ainda por cima, Dumbledore testemunhara que Sirius era o Fiel do segredo dos Potter... Era a única coisa que fazia sentido. Só Sirius seria capaz de revelar a Voldemort onde os Potter estavam escondidos.

- Oh, acho que eles chegaram - Stella Black disse, animada, e se levantou para receber o marido - Rigel, querido, porque demoraram tanto?

Rigel Black respondeu automaticamente ao beijo da mulher.

- Stella, precisamos conversar - ele estava sério, e levou a mulher para a cozinha com dificuldade.

Frank, que se manteve afastado, se aproximou de Emma.

- Frankie, o que aconteceu?

- Sirius foi encontrado em uma rua de Londres. Estava fugindo, mas Pedro o encontrou primeiro. Ele estava arrasado por causa da morte de Tiago e Lily, mas Sirius... - ele fez uma pausa, procurando a melhor forma de continuar. - ele deve ter se assustado, ou já que estava claro que ele era um aliado de Você-Sabe-Quem, não hesitou em explodir a rua. Pedro e mais doze trouxas morreram.

- Ah, Merlin! - Emma olhava para o marido horrorizada, enquanto se sentava no sofá. - Isso não pode estar acontecendo! - Frank se sentou ao lado da esposa, e continuou.

- Crouch já decretou a pena de Sirius. Não haverá julgamento. Prisão perpétua em Azkaban, mas conseguimos que ele fale com alguém da família antes de ir para a prisão.

- E o que aconteceu com Você-Sabe-Quem? Ele foi realmente derrotado?

- Isso é o mais estranho. Depois de matar Tiago e Lílian, ele tentou matar Harry, mas algo deu errado, e o feitiço se voltou contra ele. Ninguém sabe dizer se ele morreu, ou só enfraquecido.

- E o Harry? - Emma perguntou, mas Frank não teve tempo para responder. Todos foram para a cozinha ao escutar o grito de terror de Stella, e o chamado nervoso de Rigel.

- Stella! Stella, fale comigo!

Julie, sem se importar com mais nada além da mãe, afastou Emma e se ajoelhou ao lado de Stella, caída no chão, com o rosto pálido e a examinou.

- A pulsação está fraca e irregular... Precisamos levar ela para o St. Mungus, agora! Remo - ela o chamou, temporariamente esquecida da raiva que sentia dele. - Vá para o hospital e peça que venham imediatamente.

Concordando, ele aparatou. Os minutos que ele demorou a voltar com alguns medibruxos pareceram horas.

- Ela precisa ser operada - um medibruxo confirmou o que Julie já suspeitava. - Vamos ter que criar um portal.

- Portal? – Emma perguntou, preocupada.

- É uma técnica nova que está sendo testada – uma medibruxa respondeu.

Os quatro bruxos juntaram as varinhas, e delas saíram uma luz dourada que fez um pequeno buraco no ar, que foi crescendo aos poucos, até ser possível ver claramente o saguão de entrada do hospital.

Enquanto os bruxos levavam Stella, Emma voltou-se para Remo.

- Você pode cuidar do Neville?

- Podem ir, eu fico com ele. Acho que faz parte das obrigações de padrinho - ele sorriu enquanto falava, tentando tranqüilizar Emma pelo menos nesse sentido.

Emma sorriu de volta, e foi a última a entrar no portal. Ela se viu no St. Mungus a tempo de ouvir o pai falar.

- É minha culpa... Eu devia...

- Pai, não diga isso! - Emma interrompeu o pai.

- Não falo sobre Sirius - ele continuou, sério. - Sua mãe não estava se sentindo bem há algumas semanas, mas disse que não precisava de médico...

- Pai! - Julie disse, horrorizada. - Por que você não me disse?

- Não quis te preocupar, filha, você parecia tão cheia de problemas...

- Nós merecíamos ter sabido! - Julie disse, irritada, mas logo se arrependeu. Ela era médica e não tinha percebido nada... - Desculpe, pai.

Rigel sorriu.

- Eu entendo, filha. E sei que tudo vai ficar bem. Stella é forte. Só precisamos ter calma.

Era mais fácil dizer do que ficar sentado, esperando por alguma notícia. Julie caminhava de um lado para o outro, Emma era apoiada por Frank, e Rigel parecia alheio a tudo, até Ephram entrar.

- A operação acabou há pouco - e para espanto de Julie, o medibruxo continuou olhando para ela. - Foi um trabalho difícil, e não vou mentir. O caso é grave. No momento, ela está inconsciente, mas se quiserem vê-la...

Os quatro foram até o quarto em que Stella estava. Havia vários aparelhos controlando as atividades cerebrais da mulher, e com um rápido olhar, Julie soube que a saúde da mãe estava bastante fragilizada. Ela segurou a mão de Stella, pedindo para ela se recuperar, e teria ficado assim a noite toda, não fosse a entrada de um enfermeiro.

- Vocês precisam ir.

- Um de nós deve ficar com ela - Julie disse no tom autoritário de médica, e o enfermeiro não pensou em discordar. - Meu pai vai ficar - ela disse, decidida, e se voltou para Rigel. - Não se preocupe com o Sirius. Eu vou vê-lo amanhã.

- Não, Julie, eu posso ir... - Emma se adiantou. - Você conhece o hospital melhor que nós...

- Você precisa cuidar do Neville, Emm.

- Certo, mas você não vai para o Ministério sozinha. Vou perguntar se o Remo pode ir - a irmã respondeu.

Julie estava cansada demais para discutir, e apesar de estar quase odiando Remo no momento, aceitou o conselho da irmã, já prevendo que o dia seguinte seria tão cansativo quanto esse.

-x-x-x-

Julie mal teve tempo para um banho rápido e comer uma bobagem. Em instantes, Remo chegaria, e ela se perguntava se realmente queria vê-lo. Ouvir ele dizer que acreditava que o amigo de infância era responsável pela morte de inocentes foi um choque para Julie. Remo conhecia Sirius há muito tempo, o bastante para ter certeza de que ele era inocente.

Os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Adivinhando que era Remo, Julie saiu.

- Oi - Remo foi o primeiro a falar, tentando disfarçar qualquer incômodo. - Está pronta?

- Sim, não preciso de mais nada - ela disse, séria.

Os dois aparataram no Ministério, evitando falar, principalmente sobre Sirius. Eles entraram no elevador, fingindo não perceberem os olhares de raiva e desprezo para Julie. Ela foi a primeira a sair quando o elevador parou.

O corredor estava cheio de bruxos que andavam apressados. Por segundos, nenhum dos dois reagiram, até um bruxo sério, baixo e careca, falar com eles.

- Sigam-me - ele disse, praticamente sem parar, e ao mesmo tempo que andava, ele falou para Remo e Julie. - Ainda bem que vocês chegaram cedo. Crouch quer Black em Azkaban antes do meio dia. Ele só concordou em deixar a família se despedir por causa do histórico de Frank e Rigel.

O homenzinho continuou andando aparentemente sem perceber que caminhava direto a uma porta fechada, mas antes que um acidente acontecesse, a porta abriu-se.

- Eles chegaram - ele disse, e sem esperar, voltou para o corredor.

- Muito bem, Danny - o bruxo atrás da mesa disse enquanto se levantava. Era Bartô Crouch. - Senhorita Black, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Com sua mãe, eu digo - o olhar de pena desapareceu em seguida. - Só por Rigel eu faria isso. Estudamos juntos em Hogwarts, éramos conhecidos...

Julie sabia que os dois foram melhores amigos em Hogwarts, mas não disse nada, só concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Obviamente a conversa será observada. Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu, mas os Comensais ainda estão à solta, e precisamos de informação. Black se recusa a falar, mas talvez ele se abra com a irmã, ou o melhor amigo...

- Eu não vim falar com ele - Remo disse, sério, e um olhar de admiração surgiu no rosto de Crouch.

- Bem, Senhorita Black, qualquer tentativa de avisar a seu irmão que estão sendo escutados, você será retirada da sala. Procure descobrir tudo sobre outros comensais e qualquer outro aliado de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Sem esperar resposta, Crouch saiu da sala, seguido por outros três aurores, enquanto uma Auror indicava para ela o seguir.

Enquanto Julie seguia o pelotão, não conseguia pensar no que falaria com o irmão, e mal conseguiu ouvir o que Crouch falou quando eles pararam em frente a uma porta guardada por dois aurores.

- A sala está enfeitiçada, impedindo a realização de qualquer feitiço realizado de uma varinha não-autorizada e aparatações.

Sem se despedir, Crouch entrou na outra porta, apressado. Julie respirou fundo e colocou a mão na maçaneta. Sirius estava do outro lado...

-x-x-x-

No momento em que Rabicho desapareceu, Sirius teve a certeza de que não tinha a menor chance. Não foi surpresa saber que passaria o resto de sua vida em Azkaban, e esperava ser mandado imediatamente para a prisão bruxa, mas era o seu segundo dia no Ministério, e depois de passar esses dois dias numa cela, sendo interrogado quase que ininterruptamente, agora estava em uma sala com uma mesa e duas cadeiras.

Ele se sentou, nervoso. Se eles usassem Veritasserum, poderiam descobrir sobre Adrianne, e já bastava ser o culpado pela morte dos Potter. Não deixaria ninguém alcançar Adrianne, e estava disposto a tudo quando viu que a porta estava sendo aberta. Atacaria quem quer que fosse, e se tivesse sorte, seria morto antes que pudesse falar uma palavra. Mas ele parou quando viu Julie.

- Olá, Sirius - ela disse depois de um longo silêncio.

Sirius não respondeu. Pela primeira vez, sofria as conseqüências de suas ações. Ver Julie ali significava que nunca mais veria ela ou alguém de sua família.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito... - ele disse, se sentando lentamente.

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes. Quando soube que você estava preso, mamãe passou mal, e tudo por sua culpa! - Julie se esforçava para demonstrar ódio. A única coisa em que pensava era em magoar o irmão, acabar com qualquer pensamento de felicidade. O efeito dos dementadores podia ser fatal, e Julie não queria o irmão morto, pois faria de tudo para provar que ele não era culpado. - O que fez você trair seus melhores amigos e matar aqueles inocentes?

Sirius evitava encarar a irmã.

- Eu pensei que conseguiria tudo o que sempre quis.

- Você conseguiu bem mais do que isso - ela disse, séria. - Não deve ter tido ajuda de ninguém para fazer isso.

- Não, fiz tudo sozinho. Os aurores devem estar cansados de ouvir isso. Emprestei minha moto para Hagrid para que não suspeitasse de mim, o gigante não está envolvido. Aliás, ele disse que me devolveria, mas se você quiser, pode ficar com ela, deve estar em minha casa.

- Nada que vem de você me interessa - ela disse, ofendida, enquanto se levantava. - Nunca vou perdoa você pelo que aconteceu.

E sem esperar resposta do irmão, Julie saiu da sala. Tudo o que ela queria era dar meia volta e dizer o quanto amava ele, e o quanto se preocupava, mas Julie sabia que o efeito dos dementadores sobre o irmão podia ser fatal. Destruindo qualquer sentimento de felicidade nele faria com que os dementadores não o afetassem, pelo menos à princípio, e enquanto isso, ela procuraria uma forma de inocentar o irmão.

A sala foi dominada pelos aurores. Eles passaram por Julie sem perceber o olhar pensativo. Sirius sabia que ela odiava aquela moto, se ele a mencionara, era porque queria que ela fosse até a casa dele. Essa poderia ser a pista que precisava para começar a busca por provas que inocentariam o irmão. Mas o que quer que fosse, ela tinha que encontrar antes dos aurores. Ela não tinha dúvidas que logo eles perceberiam o duplo sentido das palavras de Sirius.

- Como foi? - Remo se aproximou de Julie, preocupado.

- Vamos embora - ela disse, sem parar até os dois recuperarem as varinhas, no saguão de entrada do Ministério. - Precisamos ir para a casa do Sirius.

O tom urgente de Julie faz com que Remo obedeça sem questionar, pelo menos até eles aparatarem numa sala.

- O que foi?

- Sirius me disse que eu precisava vir aqui - ela disse, entrando na casa.

- E como o lugar ainda não está cheio de aurores?

- Ele disfarçou. Ele queria que eu viesse aqui, mas porquê...? - ela parou, desorientada.

Por outro lado, Remo parecia saber do que Sirius falava.

- É Adrianne. Ela não poderia ficar mais com os Potter, já que eles teriam que fazer o Fidellius. Ele quer que você a proteja, mas ela não está aqui. Ele comprou uma casa em Whitehaven, ela deve estar lá, mas eu não sei que casa ele comprou, ou se alugou. - O que você vai fazer?

- Preciso voltar para o hospital, falar com a Emma e meu pai. Você...

Ela não terminou a frase. Não teve coragem de pedir um favor a Remo.

- Eu posso começar a procurar.

Ela olhou agradecida a Remo, e aparatou no hospital. Emma e Frank estavam com Stella, mas se levantaram quando Julie entrou.

- Como foi no Ministério? - Rigel perguntou.

- Sirius está bem?

Julie respondeu, mas logo mudou de assunto. Não queria envolver o pai e a irmã em sua procura por Adrianne. Quanto menos eles soubessem sobre a comensal, melhor.

-x-x-x-

Depois de Sirius ir para Azkaban, Remo achava que em breve Adrianne Snape seria descoberta, mas agora ele estava procurando por ela para tentar protegê-la. Não conseguia pensar em nada mais irônico. Julie, que odiava a mulher, pedia para que ele a ajudasse a encontrá-la.

Fazia três dias que os dois procuravam por casas alugadas ou compradas nos últimos meses em Whitehaven, sem sucesso. Dessa vez, estavam indo até uma casa distante do centro urbano da cidade, à beira-mar. O motorista do táxi tentava conversar com os dois, mas o espanto pela aparência de Remo e as roupas estranhas que eles usavam era maior que o interesse em alguma conversa.

O táxi parou, e enquanto Remo pagava, Julie observava a casa. Só podia ser aquela. Era uma casa pequena, mas aconchegante, o tipo de casa que um casal recém-casado escolheria para morar.

Sem esperar por Remo, Julie bateu na porta insistentemente antes de dizer o feitiço.

- Alorromorra – e entrando na sala, ela continuou. – Eu bati na porta, mas você não abriu, então eu entrei - Julie disse entrando na sala - Snape?

Ela entrou na sala e parou, olhando para os lados. Havia uma xícara sobre a mesa, um livro no sofá, mas o que chamou a atenção de Julie foi uma folha de jornal caída. Imediatamente ela o apanhou, e leu a manchete do jornal.

- Essa não... - ela disse com apreensão - Adrianne?

- O que foi? - Remo perguntou, se aproximando.

Julie lhe passou o jornal sem responder, seguindo as outras folhas caídas pelo corredor até um quarto. Um gato saiu do quarto, foi até a morena e entrou de volta, pouco antes dela alcançar a porta, mal sufocando um grito ao ver Adrianne caída.

- Ah, Merlin - ela exclamou levando a mão à boca. - Remo! - ela chamou, sem necessidade. Remo já entrava, e tentava segurar a mulher nos braços. - Temos que levá-la ao hospital.

- Como? Se levarmos ela assim, seria reconhecida.

Enquanto Remo falava, Julie retirava um frasco com um líquido cinza e um fio de cabelo. Depois de misturá-los, fez Adrianne beber com um feitiço. A comensal se transformou em Arabella Figg, e logo em seguida, Julie abriu um portal para o St. Mungus.

Assim que eles entraram no hospital, Julie chamou um enfermeiro.

- Traga uma maca e leve para o segundo andar. Não deixe ninguém se aproximar, eu sou responsável por ela! Remo, vá com ele - ela pediu, para ter certeza de que ninguém descobriria que aquela não era Arabella Figg. O enfermeiro conjurou uma maca e levou Adrianne.

Julie foi para o vestiário, e enquanto vestia o uniforme do hospital, se controlava para não chorar. Era evidente que Adrianne tinha perdido o bebê, mas antes de se lamentar, tinha que fazer a vontade de Sirius, e por mais que odiasse Adrianne Snape, protegeria o segredo do irmão.

-x-x-x-

Julie não sabia como tinha suportado os últimos dias. Tivera que enfrentar enfermeiros e até Ephran para cuidar de Arabella Figg sozinha. Enquanto isso, o Profeta Diário trazia notícias falsas sobre Sirius e sua aliança a Voldemort. A única boa notícia foi a recuperação, lenta, de Stella. E a estranha foi a visita de Dumbledore a Arabella Figg, no dia seguinte à internação.

O bruxo estava com Arabella, e por um momento, Julie pensou que ele descobrira tudo. Então ela se lembrou que tinha avisado um dos enfermeiros mais crédulos que a paciente deveria tomar uma poção a cada quarenta minutos.

- Olá, dir... - ela parou, sem saber se poderia chamá-lo pelo nome.

- Julie, você deixou Hogwarts a tempo demais para continuar me chamando de diretor. Acho que Dumbledore é bom o suficiente para mim. - o diretor piscou, e sorriu para a ex-aluna.

- Veio visitar Arabella?

- Eu me perguntei durante essas semanas se Arabella teria ido mesmo para a Austrália. Ela odiava climas quentes. Mas acho que ela teria gostado da companhia de Tiago, Lílian e do pequeno Harry.

Julie abriu a boca, mas a surpresa impedia que ela falasse.

- Havia três cavalos quando eu visitei os Potter, e eu sei que Tiago é imprudente, mas deixar Harry montar seria loucura. Quem quer que tenha pensado em esconder Arabella com os Potter, foi uma sábia decisão. Arabella prestou serviços para mim que a tornaram bastante perseguida pelos aliados de Voldemort. Infelizmente, mesmo com a derrota de Voldemort, ainda vou precisar de um último favor de Arabella. Quando ela tiver recuperada, gostaria que ela me visitasse em Hogwarts. Você poderia avisá-la, Julie?

- Claro, erh, Dumbledore - ela gaguejou. Passou tanto tempo vendo ele como diretor que era difícil chamá-lo pelo nome. - Estou me esforçando para que isso seja logo.

- Então Arabella tem mais sorte ainda por ter alguém tão dedicada tomando conta dela. - ele disse, e depois de cumprimentar Julie, foi embora.

Tudo o que Julie queria, no entanto, era estar com a mãe, mas passava o tempo todo com Adrianne Snape, o que era desnecessário, pois as chances de alguém descobrir que Arabella Figg na verdade era uma comensal disfarçada eram mínimas. A medibruxa tomara todos os cuidados para que a paciente recebesse uma medicação a cada hora, e com a desculpa que era um tratamento novo, ninguém fez perguntas.

A mulher tinha outras razões para não sair de perto de Adrianne. Queria respostas que só a comensal poderia dar. E quando ouviu a outra murmurar, se aproximou da cama, totalmente em alerta. Ao ver Adrianne se debatendo, tentou acalmá-la.

- Calma, Adrianne... Calma...

Aos poucos, Adrianne despertou, um pouco aturdida, mas em poucos segundos ela se recuperava, e pelo choque em seu olhar, Julie soube que ela adivinhava o que acontecera.

- Eu... eu perdi o bebê...

Apesar da situação, Julie não deixou de se surpreender ao ver tanta dor no olhar da outra mulher.

- Eu sinto muito, mas quando eu cheguei, não pude fazer muita coisa – Julie disse, triste pela perda de Adrianne, e por alguns minutos, nenhuma das duas falou.

Quem interrompeu o silêncio foi Adrianne.

- Lílian e Tiago? - ela perguntou com veemência - Eles não estão mesmo mortos, estão?

Julie encarou Adrianne fixamente antes de responder. Tinha evitado falar sobre o que acontecera por delicadeza, mas não ia deixar a oportunidade escapar.

- Sim. Eles estão mortos. Sirius é o responsável por isso – Julie disse com um certo amargor, se lembrando de Remo, tão inflexível em desacreditar na inocência de Sirius.

- Você não pode acreditar nisso! – a comensal disse com fúria - Ele é seu irmão, você conhece ele!

- Ele era o Fiel dos Potter. Se não foi ele, quem foi, então? – finalmente Julie teria a resposta para a pergunta que mais a inquietava.

- Foi o verdadeiro Fiel dos Potter. Pettigrew era o Fiel, e foi ele quem traiu os Potter, não Sirius - ela respondeu desafiadoramente.

Julie encarou a mulher com incredulidade. Como poderia ser Pedrinho? Sirius fora escolhido pelo próprio Tiago, que negara Dumbledore, um bruxo muito mais poderoso que seu irmão, por causa da amizade que os unia. Não fazia o menor sentido.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? Pettigrew não era o Fiel dos Potter, o Fiel era Sirius! Dumbledore me disse que Tiago insistiu nisso!

- Eu não estou mentindo, Julie! Pedro era o Fiel! Sirius fez com que Tiago mudasse de idéia.

- E porque ele faria isso? Porque Sirius iria querer que Tiago mudasse de idéia?

Adrianne respirou fundo, e disse lentamente.

- Por minha causa... Por eu estar grávida... Por isso ele está em Azkaban...

Então... Sirius deveria ter convencido Tiago a escolher Pedrinho porque ele queria estar ao lado de sua própria família, por isso houve a troca... Agora Julie entendia tudo... Sirius poderia ser inocentado, era só encontrar... A medibruxa parou. Pedrinho estava morto. Sirius o matara, juntamente com os trouxas naquela rua.

Foi como se alguém tivesse jogado água fria sobre ela. Toda a animação desaparecera. Não havia como inocentar Sirius. Ele passaria o resto da vida em Azkaban, condenado por ter se vingado do verdadeiro culpado pela morte de Tiago e Lílian... Não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas pelas vidas arruinadas. A voz da outra, porém, fez com que ela deixasse esses pensamentos de lado.

- Está tudo acabado... - ela disse sem emoção - Não tem mais nada que me faça querer ir em frente. Eu vou me entregar, e irei para o lugar onde deveria ter ido desde o começo.

A mulher tentou se sentar, mas Julie se levantou, séria e com o olhar fixo na outra.

- Ah, você não vai de jeito nenhum! - ela disse com uma determinação que surpreendeu Adrianne - Antes de ir para Azkaban... - subitamente, ela não conseguia encontrar forças para falar - Sirius... ele me disse para cuidar de você. E acredite-me, eu acabo com você antes que você chegue ao Ministério. - o olhar de Julie era feroz, mas a comensal não desviou o olhar do dela.

- Você não quer salvar o seu irmão? Talvez eu consiga - ela disse ferozmente.

Julie deu as costas à mulher, irritada com a teimosia dela. Estava demorando a Adrianne se recuperar.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Pedro Pettigrew está morto! Por mais que essa sua história seja verdade, eles nunca vão acreditar em você! Se você for para o Ministério, só estará incriminando Sirius mais ainda! Ou você acha que eles acreditariam que Sirius te salvou por amor? É claro que não! No mínimo, você e ele dividiriam uma cela em Azkaban!

Julie conseguiu fazer Adrianne se calar. Quando ela falou outra vez, foi sobre seu estado físico, e a medibruxa respondeu todas as perguntas. Antes de sair, porém, informou à outra sobre Dumbledore.

- Comigo? - Adrianne perguntou, surpresa. Será que Sirius, Tiago ou Lílian haviam contado a verdade sobre ela a Dumbledore?

- Sim, ele quer falar com você, Arabella Figg.

Adrianne piscou, se lembrando que estava no corpo de Arabella Figg.

- Mas... - ela se calou. Odiava o som daquela voz. Odiava ter que se esconder.

- Sim, eu sei - Julie se adiantou, adivinhando corretamente o que a outra queria dizer, mas não conseguia. - Ele pode descobrir tudo facilmente, mas eu vou ajudar. Convivi o bastante com Arabella. Só que você vai ter que me ajudar. Você precisa se recuperar, Dumbledore provavelmente só quer saber como você está, o melhor a fazer depois disso é ir embora da Inglaterra.

A outra concordou sem questionar. Sirius queria que ela sobrevivesse, e era isso que Adrianne faria, por maior que fosse sua vontade de desistir.

- Ótimo - Julie disse, séria. - Bem, eu tenho que ir. Não esqueça de tomar a poção - com mais um aceno de Adrianne, Julie deixou o quarto.

Assim que fechou a porta, foi como se o mundo girasse ao seu redor. Antes que desmaiasse, se apoiou na parede. Sirius era inocente. Sirius era inocente, mas ninguém além dela e Anne sabia disso, nem jamais saberia, já que ele matara a única pessoa que podia comprovar sua inocência. Não podia existir ironia maior.

- Julie? O que foi?

Não precisava nem olhar para Julie para saber que ela precisava dele. Sentiu isso mesmo com o elo cortado.

- Sirius, Remo... O que fizeram com ele...

O rosto dela estava molhado pelas lágrimas, e ela ainda assim estava linda. Tudo o que Remo queria era segurar Julie em seus braços e protegê-la do que estava acontecendo, mas isso poderia fazer com que eles ficassem unidos outra vez.

- Julie, eu sei que ele é seu irmão...

- Não me diga que ele é culpado! Foi Pedro quem traiu Tiago e Lílian, e não duvido que ele tenha matado aqueles trouxas! - ela encarava Remo corajosamente, como se o desafiasse a questioná-la.

- Chega, Julie! Pare de tentar defender Sirius! Ele era o fiel do segredo!

- Não! - Julie disse, furiosa. - Se você não acredita em Sirius, por que me ajudou durante esse tempo todo?

Como Remo poderia dizer que a ajudou nesses dias por causa dela? Que ele considerava Sirius pior do que Voldemort, por ter traído aqueles que confiavam nele? Afinal, Julie era a irmã de Sirius, mas não enxergar a verdade era ingenuidade demais.

- Ele foi doido demais envolvendo você nos problemas dele. Eu precisava ter certeza de que você não acabaria em Azkaban como ele.

- Então... Você acredita mesmo que Sirius é culpado? - ela disse, sem acreditar que tinha sido capaz de pensar que Remo poderia ter mudado de idéia.

- Julie, só sobrou o dedo de Pedro, havia doze trouxas mortos no chão, e só Sirius em pé. Não dá para acreditar em outra coisa.

Remo tentava ser paciente, mas começava a se irritar. Julie só acreditava na inocência de Sirius por teimosia. Todas as provas o apontavam como culpado. Não podia ser de outro jeito!

- Sim! Eu sei que não foi Sirius! Sirius só estava se vingando do verdadeiro culpado, Pedro! Foi o Pedrinho que matou aqueles trouxas, foi ele quem entregou o esconderijo de Tiago e Lílian! Remo, Pedro era o Fiel do segredo! Sirius trocou de lugar com ele na última hora!

- Julie, me escuta - Remo falava lentamente, como se Julie fosse uma criança. - Pedro está morto. Sirius está vivo. Se ele é o traidor, como as coisas acabaram assim?

- Sirius queria matar o verdadeiro culpado. Ele queria matar Pedro, e foi o que conseguiu.

A veemência de Julie fez Remo perder a cabeça, e ele gritou.

- Como você pode ter certeza? Você não estava lá!

- Eu não estava, mas Anne esteve com Sirius esse tempo todo ele contou para ela sobre a troca - ao contrário de Remo, Julie sussurrava, nervosa.

- Adrianne Snape! - Remo diz o nome com ironia. - É claro que ela diria isso. Ela quer que você fique do lado dela! Ou talvez seja você quem queira ficar do lado dela...

O rosto de Julie ficou subitamente vermelho. Antes que pudesse pensar, sua mão acertou o rosto de Remo.

- Nunca, nunca nem pense que eu seria capaz de me tornar uma comensal!

Remo levou a mão onde Julie tinha lhe batido. Nunca esperava que ela fosse capaz disso. Estava magoado, e não disfarçou.

- Você pode ter esquecido que ela tem a marca de Voldemort no braço, mas eu não! Ela é capaz de tudo, tentar fazer com que você se torne uma comensal é pouco perto de ter sido responsável por fazer Sirius trair Tiago e Lílian! Você sabe muito bem como ele sempre foi louco por ela!

- Eu não consigo acreditar no que escuto! Como você pode pensar assim de Sirius? E, pior de mim? Pensei que você me conhecesse, mas me enganei. Talvez Sirius tivesse razão, afinal.

- Como assim?

- Ele suspeitava de _**você**_. Para ele, você é quem queria trair seus amigos.

- É exatamente isso, Julie. Sirius não é meu amigo. Pelo menos não o que eu conheci. Aí está sua resposta. Eu nunca conheci Sirius realmente, e pelo que aconteceu, ninguém conhecia.

Remo olhava para Julie com decepção. Queria acreditar em Sirius como Julie, mas não era capaz disso, não depois de ver os corpos dos Potter.

- Você está errado, Remo. _**Você**_ é que não conhece o Sirius. Se conhecesse, não pensaria nem por um segundo que ele seria capaz de entregar Tiago ou Lílian para Voldemort. Eu agradeço sua ajuda, mas seria melhor se você se afastasse.

Julie não queria chegar a esse extremo, mas não conseguia nem mais olhar para o rosto de Remo. Há pouco mais de uma semana, estava prestes a dizer que o amava, e agora, não conseguia suportar nem ficar na mesma sala que ele.

- Entendo - ele disse, sério. - Pode ficar tranqüila. Não vou mais te incomodar.

Remo saiu, irritado. Sabia que demoraria muito para Julie querer vê-lo outra vez, mas se ela quisesse insistir naquela idéia louca, ele não fazia muita questão de vê-la. Sirius não podia ser inocente. Se fosse... a forma como ele foi tratado... Remo sacudiu a cabeça. Não, Sirius era culpado. Não havia outra explicação.

-x-x-x-

Nas semanas seguintes, Julie visitou Anne constantemente no St. Mungus. Dumbledore não podia suspeitar que ela não era Arabella Figg, Sirius pedira que cuidasse da mulher, e era isso que Julie faria.

Para sorte delas, o diretor de Hogwarts não descobriu que Arabella Figg era na verdade Adrianne Snape. O que a medi-bruxa não esperava era que Dumbledore quisesse que "Arabella Figg" vigiasse Harry enquanto ele vivesse com os tios.

Julie não gostava muito da idéia de ter Adrianne Snape morando a poucas quadras do filho de Tiago e Lílian. Não confiava totalmente na inocência dela, por isso, desde que ela passara a morar em Surrey, visitava-a freqüentemente, mas tudo parecia estar bem, e Anne deixara bem claro na última visita que não tinha nenhum motivo para ela estar desconfiada.

E um mês depois de Adrianne Snape deixar o St. Mungus, era Stella Black quem recebia alta. Ela não corria mais risco de morte, mas não estava completamente curada. Ephram, porém, achava que ela se recuperaria melhor em casa do que no hospital.

- Ora, eu não preciso disso... - Stella disse ao ver uma cadeira de rodas flutuando ao lado de Ephram. - Eu posso muito bem ir para casa aparatando.

- Hoje não, senhora Black. A senhora ainda não está forte o bastante - o medi-bruxo respondeu, simpático.

- Ephram, estou aqui no hospital há mais de um mês e você ainda me chama de senhora?! Pode me chamar de Stella, e eu posso muito bem aparatar. Eu sei que posso.

- Querida, claro que você pode aparatar, mas, só por hoje, você pode voltar para casa na cadeira? - Rigel disse, acariciando a mão da esposa. - Por favor?

- Eu já disse não para um pedido seu, Rigel? - ela respondeu com um sorriso calmo.

Julie nunca deixava de admirar o amor que havia entre os pais. Ela desejava viver uma relação como aquela, mas Remo não acreditou que entre eles pudesse dar certo, e com Ephram, tentou se iludir pensando que o amava, ela pensava, olhando Frank e Alice ajudando a mãe a se sentar na cadeira.

- Aí está - Frank disse. - Podemos ir, então?

Mal terminou de falar, e alguém bateu na porta. Depois da resposta de Ephram, Remo entrou.

Julie deu as costas para o ex-namorado. Era uma audácia Remo ir visitar Stella sabendo que ela estaria ali. Remo, por sua vez, ignorou-a. Não queria mais brigar com ela, estava ali por causa de Stella, Rigel, Emma e Frank.

- Oi, Remo... - Emma disse, percebendo o mal-estar entre o recém-chegado e a irmã.

- Olá, Emma - ele olhou para Stella e sorriu. - Vim dizer o quanto estou feliz por sua recuperação, Stella - ele se ajoelhou em frente à mulher, segurando as mãos dela.

- Obrigada, Remo - ela apertou a mão do bruxo. - Como você está, parece cansado...

- Eu estou bem. Estava procurando um emprego, mas já consegui um na França, vou viajar em alguns dias.

Julie encarou Remo pela primeira vez. Até quando ele continuaria fugindo de seus problemas?

- O que você vai fazer? - Emma perguntou. - Pena você ter que se mudar...

- Vou vender produtos - ele disse, sem querer especificar, e se levantou. - Só passei para desejar o melhor para você, Stella. Estamos torcendo por sua recuperação.

- Eu já estou bem, eles que gostam de me mimar - ela disse, despreocupada. - Boa sorte no seu novo emprego, Remo. Vou querer visitar você em breve.

- Eu vou esperar - ele foi até a porta. - Eu tenho que ir, estou preparando minha mudança... Até logo, e melhoras, Stella.

- Obrigado, Remo - Rigel disse. - Você foi um apoio para nós nessas semanas.

Com um aceno, Remo foi embora, e enquanto Rigel, Frank e Ephram cuidavam de Stella, Emma foi conversar com Julie.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Remo? - ela perguntou num murmúrio, sem querer chamar a atenção dos outros.

Julie suspirou. Por que a irmã sempre tinha que ter esse dom chato de adivinhar quando alguma coisa a incomodava? Não adiantava tentar enganar, sabia que Emma não se daria por satisfeita até saber a verdade.

- Nós brigamos, por causa do Sirius. Ele prefere acreditar que Sirius seria capaz de trair Tiago e Lílian do que na verdade.

Emma mordeu o lábio antes de responder.

- Julie, eu e o Frank acreditamos que Sirius não é culpado, mas você não tentou convencer o Remo?

- Não, Emma, e nem pense. Eu não quero conversar com o Remo. Você não ouviu as coisas que ele disse.

- Ele está indo embora... Talvez seja para sempre.

- Eu não me importo - e só depois que ela terminou de falar foi que soube que se importava. Mas mesmo assim, não ia procurar Remo. - Emma, não insista, está bem?

- Ei, vocês vão ficar aí conversando? Estamos indo, dissemos para minha mãe que voltaríamos em uma hora para pegar o Neville - a voz de Frank encerra a conversa entre as irmãs, mas Emma encara Julie, deixando claro com o olhar que ainda insistiria naquele assunto.

-x-x-x-

Stella aos poucos se recuperava, para alívio de Julie, que começava a pensar no que Emma havia dito. Ela acreditava em Sirius, e Frank também... Talvez eles pudessem ajudar a encontrar um meio de inocentá-lo. Precisava saber se era uma boa idéia, e com Remo indo embora, só restava Adrianne Snape. Tinha que visitá-la, de qualquer forma. Ela podia ter se arrependido de ter se tornado uma comensal, mas Julie não conseguia confiar totalmente na outra, afinal, ela estava vigiando Harry. Voldemort quis matar a criança, e apesar de ter sido derrotado, alguns comensais continuavam em liberdade, seguindo as ordens do Lorde das Trevas.

Era madrugada quando chegou na casa. Havia avisado Adrianne por coruja que a visitaria, mas não estava certa se ela havia recebido a carta. Dumbledore certamente teria enfeitiçado a casa. Julie bateu na porta dos fundos com insegurança, olhando para os lados, esperando que os vizinhos estivessem dormindo.

Julie não precisou esperar muito. Logo viu uma luz acender, e Adrianne abriu a porta, só falando quando a outra entrou.

- Tem certeza que não foi vista? - ela disse, se sentando numa cadeira à mesa da cozinha.

- Sim, eu aparatei e usei um feitiço, por precaução.

- Ótimo - ela disse, indicando a cadeira à frente, e antes que Julie se sentasse, perguntou, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. - O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Sirius?

- Não, mas é sobre ele que eu vim falar. Estava conversando com minha irmã sobre Sirius, e ela disse que acredita na inocência dela, ela e o Frank.

- Longbotton? O auror?

- Sim. Se ele está convencido da inocência do Sirius, ele pode nos ajudar a conseguir um julgamento. Não podemos deixar ele em Azkaban sabendo que é inocente.

Adrianne se levantou, ficando de costas para Julie, impaciente.

- Não temos provas, Black. Como você quer que o Ministério acredite nessa história sem provas?

- Bom, com Frank do nosso lado, talvez tenhamos uma chance... - Julie se levantou e encarou as costas de Adrianne em silêncio até ela se virar.

- Se o que precisamos é de uma prova... Traga Longbotton e sua irmã até aqui. Eu sei como tudo aconteceu.

- Você tem certeza? - ela perguntou, temerosa. - Frank acredita em Sirius, mas você...

- Eu fui uma comensal - ela disse, decidida. - Não é algo que eu me orgulhe, mas, sim, eu sei que o Longbotton não vai deixar eu manter meu disfarce - ela sorriu com tristeza. - Mas, como você disse, é uma chance de tirar Sirius de Azkaban, ou pelo menos dar a chance dele ser julgado, e eu estou disposta a tudo por isso.

Julie acenou com a cabeça, séria.

- Em três dias vou voltar com Frank e Emma.

- Eu estarei pronta.

Dando a conversa por encerrada, Julie saiu da casa e aparatou.

-x-x-x-

Frank e Emma se despediam de Augusta Longbottom.

- Obrigado por ficar com o Neville, mãe. Nós vamos tentar voltar logo.

- Não se preocupe, querido. Neville vai ficar muito bem – a mãe de Frank respondeu, segurando o neto nos braços.

- Mamãe volta logo – Emma disse, beijando o filho no rosto, sem desviar o olhar da porta que Augusta fechava. – Já estou com saudade do meu garotinho.

- Julie não vai se importar se não pudermos ficar muito tempo – Frank disse enquanto se afastava da casa, para em seguida aparatar.

O casal desaparatou em uma rua deserta de Londres. O apartamento de Julie ficava a poucos metros, mas sem saber o motivo, Emma apressava o passo. Porém, quando o marido parou, ela voltou-se para ele.

- O que foi?

- Você não ouviu isso?

- O quê?

Os dois se calaram, a sensação de que estavam sendo observados começava a dominar Emma.

- Frank... – ela murmurou, mas a resposta do marido veio num feitiço.

- Protego!

Uma luz azul escura cruzou o ar, mas um escudo invisível devolveu o feitiço para o atacante, enquanto Emma tomava posição de ataque. Por alguns segundos, ninguém se moveu ou fez barulho. O silêncio, no entanto, foi interrompido pelo barulho de três figuras negras surgindo em frente ao casal.

- Se vocês forem bonzinhos... – uma voz feminina disse em tom suave. – Poderemos ter piedade e deixar vocês sobreviverem...

A figura feminina retirou o capuz, e Emma reconheceu o rosto de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-x-x-x-

Julie atendia os pacientes que chegavam, mas sua mente estava longe dali. Logo seu turno acabaria, e teria que enfrentar Frank e Emma. Era a melhor chance que tinha para ajudar o irmão, mas não tinha certeza se Frank conseguiria confiar em Adrianne Snape. Nem ela, que conhecia toda a verdade, confiava, quanto mais Frank, um auror...

Depois que colocou o nariz de um bruxo de volta à posição correta, Julie deu o plantão por encerrado, e voltou para casa. Com Voldemort derrotado por Harry, tudo estava mais calmo. Os casos mais graves eram feitiços que havia dado errado, como o de seu último paciente. O clima de otimismo dominava a comunidade bruxa, e a última coisa que alguém esperava ver era a Marca Negra pairando sobre seu lar. Por isso, ao ver a enorme caveira verde no céu depois de aparatar, Julie correu em direção à Marca.

O que Julie viu fez ela cambalear e levar a mão ao rosto. Com Voldemort derrotado, a comunidade bruxa se imaginava segura, ela se imaginava segura, apesar de tudo, mas ver a irmã e o cunhado ainda se contorcendo pela dor, balbuciando palavras que ela era incapaz de entender, ela percebeu como todos estavam sendo tolos. Não havia acabado, e talvez nunca fosse acabar.

Ela não se moveu ao sentir que outras pessoas aparatavam ao seu redor, nem fez o mínimo esforço para tentar reconhecer quem eram os aurores que chegavam. Mal conseguia escutar as vozes deles. Só tinha olhos para Emma, ou para aquela mulher que era idêntica à sua irmã, mas sem o sorriso inocente que a animava, mesmo nos momentos mais tristes. Frank, sempre com um olhar paciente, gritava quando alguém se aproximava.

- Não chegue perto, Lestrange! Não chegue perto!

- Precisamos imobilizá-lo, não tem outro jeito – o auror murmurou para os outros, um tanto quanto temeroso do que estava prestes a fazer, pedindo aprovação para Julie com o olhar.

- Eu... – a morena deu alguns passos para trás, cambaleando, tonta, sem saber o que fazer. Queria mandar todos irem embora, se afastar da sua irmã e abraçá-la, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. – Eu preciso ir.

E sem ser capaz de continuar presenciando aquela cena, desapareceu.

-x-x-x-

_12 Anos Depois_

Havia sido há doze anos, mas Julie se lembrava exatamente do olhar incrédulo do pai quando teve que contar o que havia acontecido com Emma e Frank. Era a única coisa que conseguia lembrar com todos os detalhes dentre tudo o que aconteceu depois que encontrou Emma e Frank. Estava dormente demais para ser capaz de guardar tudo o que aconteceu em seguida. Das noites em que ficou observando a irmã, esperando que ela recobrasse a sanidade. De como a saúde da mãe foi piorando aos poucos, até que não conseguiu mais lutar. De como Rigel foi se desconectando com o mundo real e se isolando em seu próprio mundo, sem vontade para encarar as outras pessoas. De como deixou Neville com Augusta, o emprego no St. Mungus e o mundo bruxo para cuidar do pai.

Fazia anos que se acostumara a viver no mundo trouxa e deixara de pensar no mundo bruxo. Tentava não pensar no que havia deixado para trás e sim no que ainda tinha. Rigel precisava dela. Havia dias em que ele se lembrava de tudo, mas na maioria do tempo, ele se isolava em um mundo em que as coisas eram como num sonho. Era doloroso não saber o que dizer quando o pai perguntava por Stella, e com o tempo, acostumou-se a responder que ela estava com Emma. Não era algo muito longe da verdade. A irmã nunca se recuperaria, estava morta em vida, o que era doloroso demais até para Julie enfrentar.

Mas, depois de tantos anos isolada e evitando pensar no mundo bruxo, Julie estava pensando nas coisas que havia deixado para trás, não sem motivo. Depois de doze anos sem contato com o mundo bruxo, ele voltava à sua vida. Naquela manhã, tinha encontrado Nick Lupin.

Julie não usava magia, e sempre evitava os lugares em que a possibilidade de encontrar bruxos era grande. Morava com o pai em uma casa nos arredores de Londres, e quando era necessário visitar a capital, evitava King's Cross, as ruas que levavam ao Caldeirão Furado. Mas naquela manhã precisava ir para Londres comprar ingredientes para poções que ajudavam Rigel a sair de sua bolha, e enquanto saía de uma loja, havia se encontrado com Nicole Lupin no último lugar em que imaginaria encontrar um bruxo: em uma fila para comprar ingressos para um jogo de futebol.

Foi Nicole quem a reconheceu, pois Julie não seria capaz de dizer que aquela mulher era a irmã de Remo Lupin. Ela não era mais a garotinha curiosa e atrapalhada que conhecera anos atrás. Nick era maior do que ela, os cabelos claros estavam com mexas pretas, e ela segurava a mão de um homem que obviamente era um trouxa.

Para alívio de Julie, Nick evitava os assuntos que a magoariam. A outra não falou sobre Remo, e Julie não perguntou. Nick falava mais sobre como estava do que perguntava sobre a vida de Julie, sendo obviamente cautelosa. Nenhuma das duas falou sobre o passado, ou o mundo mágico. E quando Nick perguntou onde ela morava, Julie disse seu endereço sem saber exatamente porque o dizia. Talvez por finalmente ter percebido o quanto sentia falta de estar em contato com alguém familiar, de ter uma amiga, mas mesmo assim, se arrependeu no instante seguinte em que respondeu. Não deveria ter falado com Nick. Teria sido mais seguro se tivesse ignorado o chamado de Nick. Agora que tinha entrado em contato com o mundo mágico, mesmo que por alguns instantes, tinha a sensação de que tudo mudaria e que não seria mais capaz de se esconder.

Talvez como se respondesse às inquietações de Julie, ela escutou alguém bater à porta. Ela tentou ignorar as batidas, como se pudesse retomar o controle de sua vida, mas era inevitável. Sabia que Nick a visitaria, só não esperava que fosse logo. A morena se levantou quando escutou novamente o som das batidas, e abriu a porta, ficando sem palavras ao ver quem estava parado à sua porta.

- Posso entrar? – Julie mal conseguia suportar seu coração acelerar ao ver Remo Lupin parado na sua frente.

-x-x-x-

**N/A:** Sim, de volta. Agradeçam a uma fic de Twilight que a Alix está escrevendo Capítulo sem revisão, sem betagem, no maior estilo "terminei de escrever e postei". Desculpem se o final ficou um tanto quanto corrido, e qualquer erro de ortografia e gramática, mas eu estava ansiosa para ir em frente com as partes mais interessantes e que eu realmente queria escrever. Parte de eu ter deixado a fic de lado foi por não saber como detalhar os acontecimentos do final sem que ficasse melodramático demais. Nada do que eu escrevia me agradava. Enfim, acho que ninguém está interessado em explicações, o que importa é que o capítulo está aqui. Sem previsão para o próximo, não vou dizer algo que talvez eu não vá cumprir. Só digo que não vou abandonar minhas idéias.


End file.
